Time Trax of the DEAD
by Draco38
Summary: Takashi stood on a hill, his dead lover at his feet, her sword in his hand. He was awaiting the nuclear fire that would end it all. As it washes across him, he blanks out...but why is there a alarm clock buzzing in his head? A story for a challenge sent to me by VA842867. AU, all characters plus a few extras.
1. Chapter 1

Greetings everyone. This story was written because of a challenge sent to me by VA842867. He wanted a time travel story and gave me certain guidelines to adhere to. I had to think about it for a while; I didn't know if I wanted to do a time travel story, and if I did it how would I make it believable. (Ya know I'm just OCD that way). Now I have not been idol, I have been working on an Alex and Misa story with my good friend MarshalZhukov which will come out when we feel more comfortable with it. It will take us back to FOB Onohira and tie Living with the DEAD closer with the Marshal's British Marine series.

I'm not going to promise when updates will be. I am going to post the first two chapters today see how it goes. BTW, I have eleven chapters _so far_.

For right now though I hope you enjoy my latest foray into the world of the dead.

Disclaimer: I don't own Highschool of the DEAD or its characters.

* * *

Time Trax of the DEAD

Chapter 1

* * *

Takashi stood on a grassy hill, Saeko's sword in his hand. At his feet was her kneeling body, her severed head sat in front of her looking to the sunset in the west. Her arms had bite marks as did his. Because she was bitten first, Takashi took his lover's life before preparing to end his. She had kissed him and told him, "I will meet you in the summerlands, my love," before kneeling down.

Down the hill, Kohta sat cross-legged with Saya in his lap, her back to his chest. His arms were wrapped around her mid-section, their cheeks touching. They had finally admitted their feelings for each other just a few short days before. A bullet had torn through both their hearts at the same time ending their lives. Takashi had pulled the trigger.

Rei and her mother the same way, hugging each other as Takashi took a single shot with Rei's rifle.

Rika had taken care of Shizuka and told Takashi, "I always loved her," before eating a bullet from her pistol.

Alice had been torn away from them hours before, Zeke disappearing right after.

Takashi just stood watching the sky where he could see missile trails climbing high in the atmosphere. The world governments had decided to nuke the biggest cities to wipe out as many undead as possible. They hoped this would give the last vestiges of humanity, hiding out on ships and small islands, a chance to try to rebuild in a couple of years. Rika had brought them this news when she had finally found them, two days ago.

The group had been trying to get out of the city but every vehicle broke down and then they got overrun by undead.

Five nukes were set to go off at once in an overlapping pattern that would burn the city with hellfire, incinerating everything in its path for two hundred kilometers in diameter.

Takashi saw a brief flash, and raised the sword in his hand to the sky as he screamed her name, as three firestorms washed across him at the same time.

* * *

A/N: Please review and favorite! Also, please login to review, if you don't login I cannot respond to your questions and concerns.

As always I want to thank the Four Horsemen of the DEAD (+1) for their editing, input and just being there to keep me working.

The Four Horsemen: Pestilence (Draco38), War (MarshalZhukov), Famine (jm1681), Death (Rassilon001) and Unkeptsecret (+1).


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Highschool of the DEAD or its characters.

Time Trax of the DEAD

Chapter 2

* * *

_Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep…_

Takashi's brain struggled to awaken as the incessant beeping of the alarm clock assaulted his ears. He flailed his hand until he hit the offending device, turning it off.

"TAKASHI! Get up! You're going to be late for school!" his mother called from downstairs.

The boy shot up in bed as he gasped a huge breath. His pulse was pounding and he could feel the adrenalin racing through his veins like it did when he fought the undead. His head swam as he tried to stand causing him to crash to the floor.

"Owwww…" he muttered as he raised his head and looked around the room…his room.

Sights began to rush in on him as he took in everything around him. Books on the shelves, video games piled on the floor, a brand new gakuran school uniform hanging on a hook on the wall.

He focused on the uniform as he lay on the floor blinking. _What the hell?_ he thought, as his door slid open to reveal his mother, alive and frowning at him.

"Takashi, what are you doing on the floor? Get up boy, first day at a new school is not the time to be late!"

New school? First day? Takashi's mind swirled as he thought back over the events of the last few…he sat up quickly and cried out, "SAEKO!"

Now his mother wore a puzzled look, "Saeko? Takashi who is Saeko? I thought Rei was the girl you're close to?"

Takashi groaned and held his pounding head in his hands, his mind racing and not knowing what else to say, he replied, "A dream, mom; nothing more than a dream...or maybe a nightmare."

She knelt down and touched his forehead with the back of her hand. "It doesn't feel like you have a fever, did you stay up too late?"

He shook his head, "No I went to bed early, but this dream was so vivid, I thought it was real for a little bit."

She patted him on the shoulder as she got up, "Well it happens that way sometime. Now get up and get dressed. Rei will be mad if you don't show up on time for your first day at her school."

He nodded as she left the room. _Dream huh…maybe, but it seemed so real…__**she**__ seemed so real._

After getting dressed, Takashi headed downstairs to breakfast. After gulping it down he headed out the door and down the street toward the train station. Looking around on the platform he found Miyamoto Rei leaning against one of the support poles. Standing in front of her was Igou Hisashi, his best friend.

A funny feeling washed over Takashi as he saw the pair standing together. He stopped and watched as he felt adrenalin dump into his system again. His head spun again as reality wavered before his eyes.

_Rei left me for Hisashi…_ he thought, _and then Hisashi died the first day of the outbreak!_

He grabbed the pole next to him and closed his eyes trying to get his balance back.

"Takashi what's wrong?" he heard Rei ask as they came closer.

"Dude you look sick, are you okay?" Hisashi asked with real concern in his voice.

Takashi looked at both of them for a moment before shaking his head. "Just had a dizzy spell there for a moment, had a weird dream and fell out of bed this morning."

"Well come on," Rei said as the train pulled into the station. "We need to catch this one or we'll be late and I don't want that the first day of the semester."

Takashi sighed and nodded as the doors opened and everyone flooded onboard. After a twenty minute ride, they got off and headed up a tree-lined street to the school. Once they passed through the gates, the first years had to submit to a uniform check before entering the lobby where the shoe lockers were. After changing to inside footwear, they walked down the hall to the big notice boards that told which class they had been assigned to.

Takashi quickly found his student number. "Class 1B for me," he said.

Hisashi frowned, "I've got 1A, looks like we're split up this time."

"Come on, I'll show the two of you your class rooms and before I head upstairs to mine," Rei said as they started down the hall the first year rooms were on. After finding Takashi's room, Rei and Hisashi told him they would see him later and went on down the hall.

Takashi watched after them for a second before going into the room. After looking at the seating chart on the blackboard, he turned to find his desk. Hanging his book bag on the side, he looked around to find…Hirano Kohta sitting few seats away.

Takashi's world reeled again and he sat down suddenly, lowering his head as he gasped for breath.

_I shouldn't know him! I've never seen him before! Why do I know him and everything about him!_

"Ex…excuse me, are you alright? You don't look well," a male voice asked.

He looked up to find Kohta standing nearby, waving his hand Takashi stood back up.

"Ah…Hi…uh…sorry…hello I'm Komuro Takashi. Sorry, I've just been having some dizzy spells this morning."

The heavy set boy nodded slightly, "Ah…I see. Oh! I'm Hirano Kohta."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Hirano-san," Takashi said with a smile.

Hirano looked surprised at the statement, but before he could say anything else, his eyes widened and his mouth fell open, as he focused his gaze behind Takashi.

For just a second Takashi wondered what was going on with the boy until it hit him. A smirk crossed his face as he turned around to find Takagi Saya standing in the isle frowning at him.

"Ohayo Takagi, so, I see we are together _again_," he said.

"Who's this?" Saya asked in her blunt way.

Takashi smiled, "Hirano allow me to introduce to you one of my oldest childhood friends, Takagi Saya. Takagi this is Hirano Kohta."

Saya glared at Takashi and raised one eyebrow before nodding slightly to Kohta. "Ohayo Hirano."

Takashi turned back to Kohta who was standing dumbstruck, eyes wide and mouth open. Takashi leaned over and said quietly, "Say Ohayo, Kohta-san."

"O…OHAYO Takagi-san!" Kohta blurted out. "I am pleased to meet you!"

Saya just stared at him with a stunned look on her face.

Takashi rubbed his hand over his mouth to cover a snicker. _Wait a minute…why didn't I get dizzy when I saw Saya? _he wondered.

Saya's eyes narrowed as she watched Takashi's face go from amused to thoughtful. "Is something wrong with you? You look like you're actually using your brain for once."

"Ah…Komuro-san had a dizzy spell a minute ago. He didn't look well at all, Takagi-san," Kohta told her.

Saya frowned and glared at Takashi with one eyebrow up as Takashi waved it off. "I had a weird dream last night and fell out of bed this morning, been dizzy off and on since then."

For one brief second Saya looked concerned and then blew it off, "Well quit staying up so late playing stupid games, baka. Pull yourself together and get ready, we have to go to the opening ceremony as soon as the sensei checks roll." With that she turned and stomped off to her seat.

Takashi just shook his head and then glanced at Kohta. As he expected, the boy was staring after Saya with a dumb-struck look on his face.

"Hey Hirano, you okay?" Takashi asked.

"A goddess…" Kohta mumbled before shaking himself all over and focusing on Takashi again. "Ah…Komuro-san, please excuse me for asking this, but is Takagi-san your girlfriend?"

Takashi almost laughed out loud, but held it back to just a chuckle. "Me and Takagi? Oh no, like I said she's just my childhood friend. For some reason she and I have ended up in every school and class together since kindergarten. Oh, and don't pay attention to the way she acts, she's been grumpy and bossy for as long as I have known her."

Kohta nodded slightly, as a brown haired boy walked up and said, "Komuro? So we're going to be in class together again huh."

Takashi focused on the boy, but frowned when he didn't recognize him. "Morita? Sorry I didn't recognize you for a moment." _That's because the last time I saw you, your hair was blond and pulled into a Mohawk…and then you were one of the walking dead__,_ Takashi thought.

"Yeah, 'cuz it's been a whole two weeks since we last saw each other," Morita frowned. He locked eyes of Hirano. "Oh, who's this?"

Takashi made introductions and then they all sat down as the teacher came into the room. After standing, bowing, and greeting the teacher, roll was called and the class filed out to the gym and the opening ceremony.

Takashi had to hold in his laughter several times as he watched Kohta try his damnedest to _not_ stare at Saya.

Being in class 1B, their group was near the middle of the floor while Takashi could see Hisashi, in 1A, closer to the stage. Looking to his left he saw Rei wiggling her fingers in greeting to him.

He saw Saya look around and glare at him from two rows ahead as Hirano stood almost in front of him.

"Dude looks jumpy man," Morita muttered from beside Takashi, motioning to Kohta.

"He just met Takagi for the first time," Takashi replied _sotto voce_. Morita nodded in understanding.

The principal came on stage and began the normal speech of how happy he was to see new faces and proud he was of the school.

_I wonder if he really knows what goes on here__,_ Takashi thought, right before another small wave of sickness washed over him. This time it was only a slight spell and after blinking several times, it cleared up.

After twenty or thirty minutes, the principle wrapped up by introducing the student council, who in turn, introduced the leaders of various clubs.

Takashi's head came up as he heard, "And now our championship kendo club!" Five people walked out on stage, Saeko was the third in line.

Takashi's eyesight narrowed to a point that focused only on her. The wind seemed to roar around him as he watched her bow with a slight smile on her face that he knew so well. He staggered forward a step and reached out his hand as he called out, "SAEKO!"

Saya spun around in shock to stare at him, just as he blacked out. "Catch him!" she cried out as he felt hands grab him.

Darkness engulfed him.

000

Takashi slowly awoke to look into the pretty eyes of Marikawa Shizuka. "Shizuka…" he muttered as he reached out and patted her on the cheek. "My favorite nurse…" he said before drifting back into unconsciousness.

"Aww, how cute! I just might keep this one!" the buxom blond said as she pinched Takashi on his cheek.

"Wait, what did he say?" asked Saya who was standing nearby.

"He called me by my first name!" the woman told the girl. Then she got a thoughtful look on her face, "But I wonder how he knew it? I just started this week and I don't think I've ever seen him before…"

The nurse shrugged her shoulders and continued to work on the boy. She pulled a temperature strip off his forehead and wrote the results down before checking his blood pressure for the third time. Finishing, she turned to Saya.

"So what's wrong with him?" the pink haired girl asked.

"I don't know, Takagi-san. All of his vital signs are right where they should be, and he does not seem to be anemic. His pupils are right for someone who is simply unconscious, but maybe exhausted. Has he been getting enough sleep lately?"

Saya glared at the nurse, "I wouldn't know! I haven't seen him since middle school let out two weeks ago!" She thought for a second, "Though he did say he had a weird dream last night and someone else told me he was having a dizzy spell this morning."

Shizuka stood for a minute thinking with her left arm under her huge boobs, and her right hand on her chin where she was tapping the corner of her mouth with her index finger.

_You can almost see the hamsters running on their wheel in her head!_ Saya thought as she watched. _And how the hell can she even get around with those melons she's toting!_ Saya was no small fry herself in the chest department, but the nurse was gigantic.

"Does he use any drugs or drink alcohol, Takagi–san?" Shizuka asked.

Saya's anger flared as she opened her mouth to scream at the idiot nurse, but then paused; the woman was just doing her job after all. "NO. He might have had a beer a time or two, but as far as I know Takashi has never touched drugs, alcohol or even smoked cigarettes for that matter."

Shizuka nodded, "Well I had to ask, but to be honest he doesn't have any tell-tell signs of usage. Plus a simple blood test would show anything like that. Do you have any idea when he last had a full checkup?"

Saya shook her head, "No I don't. Can you think of anything that might be causing him to be dizzy and act confused like this?"

The woman's face darkened, "Baring a chemical imbalance, the next thing I would look at is a brain malfunction like a stroke or a tumor."

A cold shiver went through Saya as she heard this. For all his faults, Takashi was her oldest and possibly her best friend. She knew she rode him hard and treated him harshly, but it was only because she wanted to see him do better, to _be_ better than he was. Saya liked him, though she would never admit it to anyone, but in the back of her mind she always kept that thought that someday, maybe, there might, could be, a relationship between them. If something was to happen to him…she would have no one.

The nurse sighed, "Well for now, let's let him rest and I'll see how he acts when he wakes up." She patted the girl on the shoulder, "Go on back to class for now. I'll send for you if something happens."

Saya nodded, "I'll come back when classes are over if I have not heard from you."

She glanced at Takashi once more before going out the door…and running head-on into Saeko.

"Ah!" Saya exclaimed as she backed up quickly. "Excuse me!"

The tall girl smiled slightly and nodded, "No, it is my fault for blocking the door. Busujima Saeko, second year and vice-captain of the kendo squad."

Saya bowed slightly, "Takagi Saya, first year."

Saeko's eyes narrowed, "Takagi…my father knows a Don Takagi who was his student in sword. Would you be related?"

Saya nodded, "That would be my father, senpai."

"I see. Excuse me Takagi-san, but do you know the boy that collapsed at the opening ceremony?" Saeko asked.

Saya nodded again, "Komuro Takashi. He and I have gone to school together since…well…ever since we have been going to school."

"I do not know the name. They said he called mine out before he collapsed, I was curious why. I thought if I could see his face, well, maybe we had met somewhere."

Saya blushed slightly. For some reason she didn't want the beautiful girl to see Takashi, but there was no excuse not to. Opening the door she pointed to where he was lying on a bed near the window. "That's him, Senpai."

Saeko focused on the figure for a minute and then shook her head. "No, I don't believe we have ever met. He does not look familiar to me at all."

Saya closed the door and shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. If he was some kind of kendo fan I would think he might know the names of the school's team members, but as far as I know the only sport he has ever paid attention to is baseball."

"Is he going to be alright?" Saeko asked.

Frowning, Saya looked back at the door, "The nurse doesn't know yet, senpai. I know he was having dizzy spells this morning, and said he had some crazy dreams last night, but sensei cannot find anything wrong. She wants to let him rest for now and see how he feels when he wakes."

Saeko looked thoughtful for a moment, "I have heard of something like that with a blow to the head. It has happened in my father's dojo when one of the students got to zealous in their attacks."

"Marikawa-sensei thought about that, but says there doesn't seem to be any evidence of it," Saya told her.

"Hmm…" Saeko murmured. "Well I will go back to class then and check with you at a later date. It was a pleasure to meet and speak with you, Takagi-san. I hope to do so again."

Saya blinked for a second before bowing again, "It was also a pleasure to meet you, Senpai."

The older girl smiled and headed back down the hallway as Saya started the other direction. Arriving back at the class room, she found the students in the process of passing out textbooks and doing paperwork for the teacher. After telling the teacher what she knew about Takashi, she headed for her seat.

There she found a pile of textbooks on her desk in a neat stack. She looked around puzzled as Kohta stepped forward bowing slightly several times before speaking.

"Ah…uh…Takagi-san, I hope you don't mind, but I collected textbooks for you since you were out helping Komuro-san. I tried to make sure to get you good quality ones that were not roughed up or written in."

Saya stood staring at the chubby boy for a minute before coming out of her trance, "Um, thank you…Hirano isn't it?"

The boy smiled and bowed again, "Yes ma'am, Hirano Kohta. Umm, if you don't mind me asking, how is Komuro-san?"

"Still resting," the girl replied as she scanned over the books before filling out the receipt. "How do you know him, Hirano?"

"Oh, we only met this morning, but he seems like a nice person."

Saya thought about it for a moment, "Well I guess he can be. Thanks for helping with the books. It would be a real pain to deal with the leftovers."

"Y…Your welcome! If I can help in any way please let me know," the now red faced young man answered.

Looking around, she found a pile of books on Takashi's desk also. Looking back at Hirano, she asked, "Did you collect books for Takashi also, Hirano?"

Kohta shook his head, "No Takagi-san, Morita-san handled that."

"Morita?" Saya muttered as she looked around. The boy sitting in front of Takashi's seat waved his hand at her.

"Hello, Takagi. 'Morita' I've only spent the whole of last year in class at middle school with you!"

Frowning, Saya shook her head, "I don't remember you, sorry…"

Morita sighed and hung his head, before looking at Kohta, "Am I that forgettable? Maybe I need to die my hair blond and get a Mohawk. What do you think, Hirano?"

Kohta snorted and tried not to laugh out loud, "It would definitely make you stand out, Morita-san!"

"Yeah and it would go with my rock and roll image!" Morita said as he played air guitar while Kohta snickered.

Saya just shook her head and tuned the boys out while organizing her books and paperwork.

000

Later that afternoon, Saya came back from putting books into her assigned locker and saw Rei standing at the classroom door looking in. The ginger haired girl noticed Saya and walked over to her.

"Takagi-san, someone told me Takashi passed out at the opening ceremony this morning. Where is he?"

Saya just stared at her for a minute thinking, _You didn't notice?! He's supposed to be your boyfriend!_

"Yes, I'm surprised you didn't notice with the commotion it caused. He's in the infirmary. The nurse said she wanted him to rest and she would send word if there was a change."

"Oh, okay so he must be okay then. I'll check in on him this afternoon. I've got to get to soujutsu club right now and you know how the senpais get when you're late."

_But you're his girlfriend; shouldn't you be rushing to his side?_ Saya thought, but for once kept her mouth shut. Instead she nodded and said, "I'll let you know if anything else happens, Miyamoto."

Rei nodded and ran off down the hall towards the martial arts dojos.

Saya pinched the bridge of her nose under her glasses and shook her head before walking back into the classroom. Most of the other students were gone to check out the clubs that were recruiting, but there were a few still around.

Hirano was one of them. He was at his desk with his head down as three boys walked past. One of them looked down and sneered in distain.

"Fucking worthless otkau!" Saya heard the boy say under his breath.

She stopped and looked at the boy's backs as they went out the door. Turning back toward the desks she noticed Kohta's head looked lower than ever.

_It's not my business! It's not my business! It's not my business!_ She thought as she stopped beside Takashi's desk. Looking around she saw Takashi's book bag but none of the books that were there earlier.

"Hirano, where did the books that were here go?" she asked as she looked around towards him.

Kohta sniffed a second before replying, "Umm…he…Morita-san took them and put them in his locker. He told me he would make sure Komuro-san got them tomorrow."

Saya noticed the boy did not raise his head enough for her to see his eyes. His long hair hung down shading them which gave him a very creepy look, a very _dark_ look.

"Okay, well then I'm going to take his book bag and go to the infirmary and check on him."

Kohta sat up straighter as she picked up her and Takashi's stuff. "Umm…Takagi-san? I know I just met the two of you today, but do you think…would it be alright for me to go with you? I mean…I would like to know how he is doing myself."

Saya thought about this for a minute. She could think of a hundred reasons why for him to not go, but it all boiled back down to 'we don't know you'.

Sighing she gave in, "I guess it would be alright, but don't walk to close to me! I don't want people thinking things! I don't even know you!"

"Y…Yes ma'am!" Kohta said as he got up and grabbed his stuff.

Saya huffed and stormed off down the hall with Kohta almost trotting behind to keep up. She did notice he stayed off to one side and behind her about a meter back. _Good!_ She thought. _He at least listens when you tell him something!_

It only took a few minutes for them to arrive at the nurse's office. Saya swung open the door and froze as she walked through. Her mouth fell open and her eyes bulged as she saw Shizuka crushing Takashi's face to her huge chest while patting him on the head and talking.

"That's a good boy! Just rest your head and nursey will make it all better!"

* * *

A/N: And Chapters 2 done! As always please review and favorite!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Highschool of the DEAD or its characters.

Time Trax of the DEAD

Chapter 3

* * *

Takashi felt like he was crawling out of a warm soft cocoon as he tried to open his eyes. Then he realized that warm softness was breathing up and down.

His eyes opened to find Shizuka's cleavage staring him in the face. "MUURRRFFFTTTT!" was all he could get out as he flailed his arms.

"That's a good boy! Just rest your head and nursey will make it all better!" the blond told him as she patted him on the head.

To the side, Takashi could see Saya and Kohta who had just come in the door. Saya had frozen in shock, eyes bulging and mouth wide open, while Kohta flinched as if he had been hit and grabbing for his nose.

000

Behind her, Saya heard Hirano go, "GAAA!" as he reached to stop the blood that suddenly gushed from his nose.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Saya roared at the nurse.

"Oh Takagi-san! Komuro-kun just woke up and I didn't want him to fall out of bed again."

Saya stormed over and pulled the nurse away from Takashi. "Right now it looks like you're _suffocating_ him!" Pointing back towards the door she said, "Go help that one! It looks like he's going down!"

"Oh dear!" Shizuka cried as she flounced over to Kohta, who was slowly sliding down the door with a glazed look in his eyes.

Turning her attention back to Takashi, Saya asked, "Are you okay?"

Takashi blew out a breath, "Why does she always have to do that?"

"What? She's done it before?" Saya asked puzzled.

"Ah…" Takashi paused as his mind had to reset again. "Well I assume she does that to everyone…"

Saya rolled her eyes as she looked over at Shizuka putting a cold compress on Kohta's nose. "The main thing is do you feel any better?"

"Yeah, I'm ready to get out of here. Where are the others?" Takashi asked.

Saya frowned, "Others? What others?"

"Rei and Sa…" the boy looked dazed for a moment. "Uh…I mean Rei and…Hisashi. I haven't seen them this afternoon."

"Miyamoto is at soujutsu club and I haven't seen Igou all day," she replied. _It seemed like he was going to say someone else, but stopped himself,_ she thought.

Looking back to the nurse who was finishing with Kohta, Saya asked, "Can Komuro go home now?"

Shizuka nodded, "If he feels like it he can. Komuro-san, rest good tonight and let me see you tomorrow sometime."

"Yes Sensei," the boy said as he got up. Walking over he took Kohta by the elbow, "Come on Kohta, I think you need to walk that one off."

Kohta looked up at Takashi with a puzzled look before looking at Saya, who shook her head 'no'. "Sure Komuro-san, whatever you say…"

They went out the door and down the hall to the front of the school where a car waited. The driver got out and opened the rear door, the teens stopped on the sidewalk.

"Get in Takashi, I'm going to take you home," Saya said.

"No I'm just going to…" he started before Saya turned on him.

"After the day you've had, you are going to listen to me and get in."

"Eh…okay…" the boy said. "Ah, how about you Hirano? Need a ride? You don't mind, do you, Takagi?"

The cubby boy's eyes went wide as he looked back and forth between Takashi and Saya. Saya's eyes flared with anger, but Takashi had put her into a situation that to refuse would be extremely rude.

"Where do you live, Hirano?" she asked hoping it would be some out of the way place and then she could get out of it. Of course it was only a couple of kilometers further than Takashi's house.

"Okay, fine let's go," Saya huffed as she climbed in. Takashi sat next to her, and Hirano on the other side of him. The boys gave the driver their addresses and just as Saya opened her mouth to tell him to take Hirano home first, Takashi spoke. "Drop me off first please! I've have to meet someone shortly!"

Saya right eye twitched, "Who is it you have to meet so suddenly, Komuro?" she asked with venom in her voice.

"Hisashi is coming over to watch the game. The Dragons are playing the Tigers tonight. It's still pre-season, but we always try to catch them."

"You will pay for this!" Saya muttered under her breath as Takashi smirked.

000

After Takashi got out, Saya and Kohta sat quietly in the car until it got to the end of the block. Kohta took a breath, twice, and then spoke. "Umm, Takagi-san, you don't have to take me any further if you need to get home. I could walk from here."

_Well at __least__ he has the sense to know this is uncomfortable!_ Saya thought. "No that's alright, Hirano; I'm not pushed for time today."

She could tell the boy wanted to say more. "It looks like you have something else to say. Go ahead."

He looked thoughtful for a moment, "Takagi-san does Komuro-san always act this way? I mean…he seems nice and friendly, but I get the feeling he's acting like he knows me when we have never met before today."

Saya thought about what the boy said for a minute before responding. "Well, yes and no. He is a nice polite person when he wants to be, but I see what you mean. Did you tell him he could call you by your first name?"

Kohta shook his head, "No. I really don't mind if he does, but we had only talked for a few minutes before class started."

Thinking more, Saya posed her next question, "What do you know of this Busujima Saeko, Hirano?"

Shaking his head he said, "Not much really, second year, member of the kendo team. Ah, I heard some other boys talking and they called her an 'icy queen and a rare beauty'. They were also saying her father runs a dojo that teaches sword. That was the name Komuro-san called out when he passed out this morning isn't it?"

Saya nodded, "I talked to her later and she doesn't seem to know him. I don't understand a lot of what went on today. The nurse said he also called her by her first name, but as far as she knows, she has never seen him before either."

"Maybe he read them in the student handbook or something?" Kohta suggested.

"No, those were not given out till after the opening ceremony," she reminded him.

"Hmm, that's true, there was so much going on today I didn't think about that."

The car slowed and pulled to the curb. "Your stop sir," the driver said.

"Thank you," Kohta said as he opened the door. Once out he turned back and bowed to Saya, "Thank you for the ride, Takagi-sama. Please have a good evening."

_Well that's polite!_ Saya thought before responding. "You too, Hirano; see you in class tomorrow."

Hirano smiled before nodding twice and closed the door. He bowed again as the car pulled away.

Saya tried to not look back, but she turned her head slightly and watched. Kohta stood there for a second looking after the car and then turned and went in his front gate.

Turning back, she noticed the driver watching her in the rearview mirror, "Do you have something you want to say, Mac?" she asked with a frown.

The driver, a mid-aged man with dark hair and a scarf tied around his neck, replied, "If you don't mind, Mistress Saya, he seems like a nice polite young man. Is he a new classmate?"

Saya nodded, "Komuro and I just met him today. I'm not so sure about him yet though."

"You've known Komuro-san a long time haven't you, Miss?"

Saya smirked, "Somewhere Mother has a picture of the two of us on our first day of school. We were six years old. I had on a new pink dress and Takashi was wearing a suit. His hair was unruly just like it is now, and he has this grumpy bored look on his face. I've seen him almost every day since then…but today was… it's almost like I don't know who he is. Something happened while we were on spring break…and I intend to find out what."

"I see," Mac said. He grew quiet after that.

_I know what Mac's thinking,_ Saya thought to herself. _He thinking; does she like him…does she love him? I don't know myself now. He's always looked at Rei. All these years his eyes have been for her and hers for him. Till today. Today he called out another girl's name. A girl we didn't even know till today. Hell__,__ she even says she has no idea who he is!_

Saya looked out the window for a while, watching the city as it cruised by. _You're keeping a secret from me__,__ Takashi, and I will damn well find out what it is!_

000

Six o'clock came and Takashi's front bell rang. He opened the door to find Hisashi leaning against the door frame holding a bag full of snacks, a smirk on his face.

Takashi waved him in and they made their way to the living room where the TV was. His mother stuck her head out of the kitchen and greeted the boy, "Hello Hisashi-kun, how did you like school today?"

"Hi Auntie! It was good, real busy, but I guess I'll get the hang of it in a day or two."

"Good! Takashi, I've got to go out for a bit, but I'll be back around ten. You boys have a good time," Takashi's mother said.

"Okay Mom, we're just going to watch the game and then I'm heading to bed," he told her.

"Well don't stay up late again. You need to be in bed early since it seemed you didn't rest well last night," she said.

"I won't. The game will be over by then anyway."

"Don't sound so sure of yourself, boy, I know how baseball games go. I'm gone, see you later Hisashi," she called as the door closed behind her.

As he waved goodbye, Hisashi looked at Takashi, "What's this about the game being over by ten? This has all the makings of a long drawn out pitching battle."

Takashi shook his head, "Naw, it will run three up, three down for nine innings and suddenly Oshima Yohei will crack a homer in the bottom of the ninth to finish it off."

Hisashi shook his head, "How can you make a prediction like that? You would have to be some kind of mystic seer to call that!"

The world reeled for Takashi for just a second, but steadied down very fast. "I don't know, dude; I'm just sure that's what gonna happen."

Hisashi shook his head and flopped down in front of the couch as on the TV the umpire called, "PLAY BALL!"

000

Two hours and thirty minutes later, Hisashi sat and stared at Takashi.

"How in the hell did you do that?" the boy asked. "You called the play down to the final hit!"

Takashi sat quietly and watched the TV where the Dragons danced and cheered over the home run from Oshima. His stomach felt like it was churning as his breath sped up. He jumped up and ran for the toilet, barely making it before retching in the white bowl. He heard Hisashi come up behind him and ask quietly if he needed anything.

Telling him no, Takashi washed his face and brought a cool rag back to the living room with him. Hisashi sat on the couch, legs and arms crossed, a stern look on his face.

Takashi sat down and held the wet rag on his face, wiping his neck and forehead.

Finally Hisashi broke the silence, "What's going on with you, Takashi. I've known you for over ten years and I've never seen you like this. Colds, flu, yes, but never like this. It's like you're in pain or something. You're my best friend, tell me what's going on with you."

"I really don't know. I've been like this ever since I got up this morning. I had that crazy dream and then when I got to school I kept seeing people I know, but have never met before. Hirano Kohta is one of them."

"Chubby guy with glasses? Was in the row in front of you when you went down this morning?"

Takashi nodded, "That's him."

"He's the one that kept you from splitting your head open on the floor. Takagi cried out to catch you and he was on you in a blink. Morita got to you second and then that hot ass nurse had Morita and I take you to the infirmary. This Hirano seemed like a good guy, wanted to help, but we didn't need him."

"He's a great guy once you get to know him, got a lot of knowledge about a lot of…stuff." Takashi stopped there.

"What was that whole deal about calling out Busujima-senpei's name? When did you meet her?" Hisashi asked.

Takashi thought for a minute, wondering how much he should say. Finally he sighed, "I've never met her except in a dream."

Hisashi jumped up and paced back and forth, "Wait, wait, wait…you're trying to tell me you passed out in front of the whole school, called out a girl's name, one that is considered to be one of the great beauties of the school I might add, and YOU HAVE NOT EVEN MET HER?! ARE YOU ON DRUGS?!"

Takashi sighed as he slid down further on the couch.

Hisashi was laughing at him now, "Cause if you are, I want some! If they make you have dreams about one of the hottest women in the school, I need to try this shit!"

"I'm not on drugs and you know that," Takashi said quietly.

Realizing how upset Takashi was, Hisashi calmed down and sat back on the couch. "Dude, I'm sorry, but you got to see this from my point of view. So…what was the dream about?"

Thinking again for a minute Takashi sighed again, "The end of the world."

Hisashi sat and watched Takashi for a minute before nodding, "Okay…so how did that happen? War? Nukes? Rock from space…?"

"Zombies," Takashi replied.

"Zombies?"

"Yep, zombies."

Hisashi face palmed himself, "It would have to be zombies, right? Undead walking the earth, chewing on brains…OH! I get it now! Busujima-san is a kendo practitioner! So that would be perfect for zombies! Get that hottie a sword and cut her loose! So what were you? Did you trick out a big time samurai?"

Takashi blushed for a second as he heard the teasing in his friend's voice. "No, I had a baseball bat…and later a shotgun…"

He expected the other boy to fall out laughing, but instead he got a serious look on his face. "Baseball bat huh…good choice really, common, available, sturdy, shotgun is a nice upgrade too. So was I in it? What did I have?"

Takashi leaned forward, "You died early. I tried to get you to take a weapon but you wanted to use your karate skills and got bit by a teacher."

Hisashi fell back on the couch, "Oh man that's just wrong! Your best bud going down right at the beginning! I bet that made it hard on you!"

"It was bad enough on me because I had to put you down. It almost drove Rei insane."

"Aw man, she was that upset over your best friend getting zombiefied?! That's sweet of her!" he joked.

"She got upset because I killed her…boyfriend," Takashi said quietly.

Hisashi sat upright again, "Wait what? What did you say?"

"Rei freaked because I had to kill you after you had turned."

"But you said her boyfriend. You're her boyfriend, not me."

Takashi sighed, "She had dumped me for you."

Hisashi got up. "Okay Takashi, this is not funny anymore."

"You asked, I told. Look I got over it. Plus in the end I had Saeko-san." Takashi could see that Hisashi was disturbed now.

"Okay look…I don't know if you had some bad fish or what, but you need to go soak, your head too I might add, and get a good night's sleep. I'm going to head home and I'll see you at the train station in the morning."

Takashi nodded as he got up to let his friend out.

Hisashi stopped before going out the door, "Look, don't tell Rei anything about this and I'll keep my mouth shut also. She pissed enough about you passing out today while calling out some other girl's name."

"I figured that is why I had not heard from her. I was not looking forward to trying to explain it by the way." Takashi said.

The other boy thought for a minute, "Look this is what we'll tell her. The last thing you heard as you passed out was Busujima-san's first name. You didn't even know you called it out! Whatda ya think?"

Takashi hated to lie to Rei like that, but he knew Hisashi was right. It was better to tell a small lie than muddle everything up with the truth right now. He nodded that he agreed.

"Oh, and don't say a damned thing about this dream! I think it's best if you try to put the whole thing out of your mind." Hisashi held his fist out to bump Takashi's. "See you in the morning."

Takashi waved goodbye and closed the door behind him.

He cleaned up the mess they had made in the living room and got his stuff ready for school the next day. Heading into the bath he scrubbed down, and once he rinsed off, slid down into the hot soaking tub. He could feel his tensed up muscles relaxing as the heat crept into his bones. He closed his eyes and just floated for a bit, his mind drifting into a dreamlike state…

_He was in a big tub, in some house they had broken into. Rei's mother had been with them for at least a week now. Everyone else was downstairs relaxing while they had one night free of Them. Rei and her mother had cooked, and the others had cleaned up. Miyamoto Kiriko had run Takashi out, telling him he had done enough that day, guiding them thought the streets while trying to find a means of transportation out of the city._

_At least he thought they were all downstairs._

_His eyes were only slits when he saw a shape through the steam. He tensed up for a second till the shape turned into a person._

"_Saeko…" he said quietly as she eased closer. She leaned over and brushed her lips against his._

"_Sit up__,__ my love, I'll massage your back for you," she whispered. Scooting forward__,__ he kept his head turned away as he heard her robe slip off. She stepped into the hot water behind him and then settled in, her long legs on either side of his hips. Her hands squeezed and rubbed his tired shoulders for a few minutes before she pulled him backward to lean against her ample chest._

"_You know, this is not going to take all the tension out of me don't you?" he said with a chuckle._

_With that remark she leaned forward and nipped his ear. "I'll try to take care of the rest later then," she whispered seductively._

_He glanced around at her, "What would everyone else say__,__ Saeko-chan?"_

"_Saya, Kohta, Sensei and Kiriko-san know__,__ my love. Only Rei and Alice-chan are in the dark. In fact it was Kiriko-san's idea for me to come up."_

"_But what about Rei?" he asked._

_Saeko sighed, "Kiriko-san took me aside last night and we talked a long time. She knows it was over with you and Rei__,__ and she didn't think it was fair you were holding back just to smooth over Rei's feelings. She wanted me to know she harbored no ill will against me and that she would handle Rei when the time came for her to find out."_

_Takashi felt as if a heavy weight had been lifted off his chest. "You know I do still have some feelings for her__,__ right?"_

_Saeko nodded as she massaged his neck. "Yes my love. You have been together most of your lives and I would be a fool to think you would feel otherwise." She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him close, "The main thing right now is, I need you, and you need me. We love each other, and every minute in this world is precious to us, and I don't intend on wasting any more of it."_

_Takashi turned around in the water and pulled her to his chest, "Saeko…" he whispered and their lips crushed together. That's when he heard the voice._

"_Takashi? Takashi, are you still in the bath? You _haven't fallen asleep in there have you?" his mother asked through the door.

Eyes flying open he looked around in confusion, wondering where the girl he loved disappeared to. "Ah, no mom! I was just thinking about stuff while I was soaking! I'll be out in a minute."

"Okay, I'm getting in as soon as you're done so get to bed and have a good night s sleep."

"Okay, night mom," he replied, as he got out.

He dried off and dressed in his sleeping shorts before heading towards his room. He sat on the bed and let the _dream_? _Memory_? Drift through his mind. _That's the night Rei finally had to face that Saeko and I __were__ together,_ he remembered. From that point on Saeko was never away from his side. Eating, sleeping, fighting…right up until the moment of her death…at his hand…

Takashi lay face down on his bed, put his face in his pillow…and screamed…in his mind's eye he could see her headless body at his feet as the firestorms from the nukes washed across the hilltop.

* * *

A/N: Another chapter down. As always please review and favorite.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Highschool of the DEAD or its characters.

Time Trax of the DEAD

Chapter 4

* * *

_They were in the shrine. They had taken refuge there because it was getting dark and they still had a ways to go to get to Saya's house. Saeko had broken down and told Takashi of her shame, and he had accepted her as she was, shame and all. They kissed and then Takashi held her through the night. In the morning…morning…_

It was morning again. Takashi lay staring at the ceiling of his room, the memory of Saeko's warm body flickering through his mind. He looked over as his cell phone began to buzz. Picking it up he found it was Saya.

"Hey Takagi," he said into the device.

"_Good, I guess you're up. Be ready in thirty minutes, I'm swinging by to pick you up,"_ she said.

"There's no reason for you to…"

"_Shut up__,__ Takashi. Until we know what is wrong with you, I don't think you need to be bumping around on some train. Be ready in thirty minutes. Oh, and you might want to let your little girlfriend know you won't be riding with them today."_

"She's mad about me calling Busujima-senpei's name out yesterday. I don't know if she is even talking to me," he said.

"_Well tell somebody. I don't want to hear a bunch of bitching and whining when we get to school because you didn't."_

"Okay, okay, alright Takagi." _Compared to the bitching I'm hearing now,_ he thought.

"_Twenty-five minutes now. Be out front, I don't want to be late for school."_

Takashi sighed as he closed the phone. Getting up, he hit the bathroom and came back to get dressed. Pausing for a moment he flipped the phone open again and typed a message. _'Getting a ride to school from Takagi. See you there'_ then he sent it to Rei and Hisashi both. By the time he got downstairs he got a message back from Hisashi saying, _'K'_. Nothing from Rei.

He wolfed down the breakfast his mother had left for him and headed out the door. He arrived at the curb just as Saya's car turned the corner and proceeded down the street.

"Ohayo Takagi," he said as he climbed in.

"Ohayo," Saya replied as she flipped through the student handbook in her hands.

_Just as I thought,_ she said to herself. _Nurse Marikawa's first name is not in the handbook._

She glanced at him for a second before speaking, "So, did you sleep well last night?"

Takashi shrugged his shoulders, "I slept, I just don't know if I rested."

Saya's eyes narrowed, for Takashi this amounted to a confession that there was a problem. "What do you mean?"

"I was dreaming again," he replied. "But it was a replay of parts of the dream I had night before last. It was so clear, I've never had a dream like that before."

"Well let's just get to school and we'll see how it goes from there," she said.

000

The morning went fairly well. They arrived and found Hirano already in the classroom. He greeted them with an enthusiastic "Ohayo!" and smile. He got quieter and more sullen when some of the other students showed up, especially some of the boys.

There were, of course, the glances and whispers from the other students, but Takashi didn't care about any of that.

Morita was his usual happy-go-lucky self and was even able to draw a few smiles and chuckles out of Kohta with his antics.

Later in the morning, while breaks and self-study was going on, the teacher called Takashi to the front. Handing him a note he said, "The nurse has called for you Komuro, go see her."

Nodding, the boy looked over to Saya's empty seat before heading out the door. It only took him a few minutes to reach the infirmary. He pushed open the door and stopped to look around. Not seeing anyone he called out, "Sensei? Komuro Takashi here, you sent a note for me to come see you?" There was a rustling of cloth as one of the curtains moved aside to reveal…Saeko.

Takashi froze, staring at the girl as she stepped out in full view.

"Komuro-san? I am Busujima Saeko, second year and vice-captain of the kendo team. The nurse stepped away for a moment and should be right back."

Reality bent as Takashi focused on the beauty before him. She was in her school uniform, then her mini-skirt with knee-high boots, a blue and white kimono that brought out the color in her eyes and hair, and finally a towel, wrapped around her as she walked towards him. Pain shot through Takashi brain, a lance of sheer fire as if he had been stabbed by her sword. His eyes lost focus as his knees began to buckle. He heard Saeko cry out, "Nurse!" and behind her, Saya calling out, "He's going down!"

"Catch him!" Shizuka cried out as deep blackness slammed into the boy like a brick.

000

Saya had set up this little meeting as a test. She had come to Saeko earlier that morning and got her to agree to meet Takashi in the infirmary. Saya had told the older girl some of what had gone on and explained how she wanted to set up a test to see the effects. While Saeko felt it was a little clinical of Takagi, she could also see in the girl's eyes she was worried about her friend.

This had led to Saeko now kneeling on the floor, holding Takashi's head in her lap, while Shizuka checked his vital signs.

_He does have a handsome face,_ she thought as she looked down on him. _Nice hair, __a__ firm jaw line...soft skin…_ she smiled slightly as her thumbs brushed his cheeks.

"We need to get him up," Saya said before Saeko interrupted her.

"Let's not, Takagi-san, I have seen concussions happen before in the dojo and he went down in the same manner. I don't mind staying like this a few minutes to see if he awakens. What say you, Marikawa-sensei?"

Shizuka looked back and forth between the girls for a moment, "I agree with Busujima-san. If he does not come to in a few minutes, we will look at moving him then. Right now I'll get a cool compress for his forehead."

Saeko could tell Saya didn't like the nurse's decision, but had no grounds to counter with. Clearing her throat, Saeko looked up from Takashi face. "Takagi-san, are you Komuro-san's girlfriend?"

Saya's eyes widened for a moment before she calmed down. "No Senpai, I'm just his childhood friend. His girlfriend is _supposed_ to be Miyamoto Rei, but you wouldn't know it right now."

Saeko's brow furled, "Oh why?"

"She has been conspicuously absent these last two days. She has only checked on him once, and never _did_ come to the infirmary yesterday. Sorry, but it pisses me off."

Saeko nodded, "I understand. There may be some reason she is avoiding this though. I know who she is because of her being in the soujutsu club. Only by sight though, I do not believe we have ever spoken."

Saya's face darkened, "Please take this the right way, senpai, but I think she's kind of flaky sometimes. I don't understand how you can be someone's girlfriend and not come to his side when he's sick." Saya lowered her head a little, "Sorry, I know it's not really my business, but it makes me mad."

_It seems someone might be harboring unexpressed feelings for their 'childhood friend',_ Saeko thought. _I__t must be nice to be close enough to someone to feel that way._

Shizuka came back and put the cold compress on Takashi's forehead. She stood back up and told Saya, "Help me get a bed ready for him please."

Saeko's eyes followed them as they went behind the curtain. Hearing a sharp intake of breath, she looked back down to find Takashi looking at her.

"Saeko…" he whispered. She watched as if in a dream as he reached up and softly stroked her face with his fingers.

It felt…wonderful…a loving caress between two people that was meant to express their feeling…their…love for one another.

Tears formed in his eyes as a look of pain crossed his face.

Then his eyes cleared and the moment passed.

Takashi's eyes rolled left, then right, before he spoke silently, "Bu…Busujima-senpai? Why do I have my head in your lap?"

She smiled slightly and reached out, brushing his bangs from his eyes, "You passed out when I introduced myself, Komuro-san. I've been told by other boys I'm cute, but that is the first time I've had one pass out just from meeting me."

He stared at her for a minute, his mouth hanging open before he began to laugh. It started out as a chuckle and turned into a full outburst that infected Saeko until she had to cover her mouth with her hand to try to quiet down. Takashi shook with it for a minute, till it finally tapered off. Hearing a footfall, they both looked to the side to find Saya and Shizuka standing by the curtain staring at them.

"He has awakened," Saeko said, matter-of-factly.

"So I see," Saya said with a snarl in her voice.

Saeko looked back at Takashi who whispered, "I think I'm in trouble!"

Saeko covered her mouth again as laughter boiled up from inside her.

"Well let's get you off the floor and into a bed, Komuro-kun," Shizuka said as Saya glared.

000

A few minutes later, they stood beside the bed as Shizuka, once again, went through checking Takashi's vital signs.

"What is the last thing you remember before waking up, Komuro-kun," the nurse asked.

"I came in the door and called for you. Busujima-senpai stepped out from behind the curtain and a red hot pain flashed through my head. Next thing I knew, I was waking up in Busujima-senpai's lap. Sorry about that, by the way Senpai."

Saeko smirked and shook her head, "It's alright, Komuro-san. You are ill and I'm glad I was able to help."

"This is my fault," Saya said.

"How's that Takagi?" Takashi asked.

"I set this up to see what your reaction would be when you came face to face with senpai. Even after you passed out yesterday, I never though you would have the reaction you did today. I'm…I'm sorry Takashi. I jeopardized your health to try out a theory."

For once in her life, Saya looked as if she was going to cry. Takashi reached and patted her hand as Saeko put her hand on her shoulder.

"Well one thing is for sure," Shizuka said. "I want you to get some tests run, Komuro-kun."

"What kind of tests, sensei?" the boy warily asked.

She put her left arm under her boobs, and reached up to tap the right side of her mouth with her right hand, a pose they now knew meant the blond was thinking. "A CT scan at the very least and possibly an ultrasound. Maybe even an MRI, but I'll let your family doctor decide which he would prefer once he examines you. I'll write up a report for your mother to carry with you when she picks you up."

Takashi sighed, "I should have known you would have to call mom."

"She's got to know, Takashi; you can't be just passing out in the halls every time you see Busujima-senpai," Saya said.

"Which leads to another question," Saeko said. "How do you feel now, Komuro-san? I'm right here, you're looking at me and talking to me, but you have not passed out again."

Takashi shook his head, "I feel fine, just like I normally would."

Saeko held up her finger as to tell them to wait. She walked to the door and went outside. Waiting a minute she came back in and asked; "What about now?"

A warmness passed over Takashi as the girl came back, but that was nothing more than his feelings at seeing her. A normal reaction to someone you were in love with. He also knew this was not what she was looking for.

He shook his head, "Nothing like before, but that's not the first time that's happened."

"What do you mean?" Saeko asked as she came back to the bed side while Saya looked at him puzzled.

"Several times over the last two days I had dizzy spells when seeing something or someone. It happened the first time when I got to the train station yesterday morning and saw Rei and Hisashi standing together talking. The next time was when I met Hirano in the classroom. Then I passed out at the opening ceremony and you know the rest."

"But since then it has not bothered you to see Rei, Hisashi or Hirano has it?" Saya asked. "Yet you passed out yesterday and then again today after seeing senpai."

Takashi shook his head, "No it has not. Another thing is I did not speak to Senpai yesterday. Since I have, it does not seem to be affecting me now." The boy thought he knew the answer to this one, but was not about to say so in front of any of the women.

"Is my spell over you broken, Komuro-san?" Saeko asked with that smirk on her face.

Takashi blushed and grinned back, "I guess we'll just have to wait and see on that, Busujima-senpai."

Saeko blushed and lowered her head as Saya's eyebrow went up.

Saya threw up her hands, "I don't know. I just don't see a pattern here. Seeing Rei and Igou talking set him off, but he already knows them, then seeing Hirano and Busujima-senpai set him off, but he has never met them before! And he only passed out after seeing senpai! Now they don't set him off!"

Takashi sat with a thoughtful look on his face. What he didn't want to say was he knew the reasons those certain people set him off the way they did, but they would think he was crazy if he told. _Hell, I'm beginning to think I'm crazy! _he thought to himself.

000

_Two days later:_

It was close to noon when Takashi arrived home. Once again, he had been at the hospital getting poked and prodded by the doctors that finally threw up their hands and said "We don't know."

His mother had gone on to her school, but it was late enough in the day he didn't feel like changing and going in, plus classes were winding down, it was time for clubs and study sessions.

He sat for a little while and tried to watch TV, but everything was boring. He kept thinking back over the last few days. Rei had finally called him and let him know that while she was concerned, she was also upset. He used the story Hisashi had thought up and that seemed to calm her some, but only so much because she had heard about him meeting Saeko in the infirmary and not telling her about it. He explained that she had come to see Saya, not him, he just happened to be called in at the same time. That smoothed things over, but she was still upset enough that she didn't want to see him till school on Monday. He told her okay and got off the phone.

He sat and stared at nothing, wondering why he didn't just let her go. He knew what was going to happen by April of next year and he was beginning to think it would be for the best. _Stupid,_ his mind said, _just because you let her go doesn't mean Saeko will be there to pick you up…plus it was only a dream._ He sat and looked out his bedroom window for another hour, going over the dream in his mind, before looking at the clock. It was getting close to 4pm and it was a Friday night. Finally he picked up his cell and typed in a message.

'_Saya, nothing is wrong, but I need to talk to you. Are you free tonight? Can I come over?'_ He hit send and waited. He knew it might be a while because she normally kept her phone on silent because of school rules. He was surprised when less than ten minutes later it buzzed with a reply.

'_Yes. I want to hear about what went on with the doctors. Are you at home? If so I'll pick you up after school is done.'_

He replied, letting her know where he was and to let him know when she was on the way. Closing his phone he sighed again and started thinking about what to say.

000

Saya arrived without fanfare, Takashi got in the car and they were off. Other than saying hello, not much was said. She knew the words would come later and he was glad she didn't press him on the subject now.

Takashi looked around as they drove up Saya's driveway. He had never been to the mansion before and was surprised at the sheer size of it. They got out in front and walked up the steps to the portico where they were met by Saya's mother, Yuriko.

The beautiful woman walked over and gave Takashi a small chaste hug. "Oh Takashi-kun! You've grown so big! It's been far too long since you came to our home!"

"I was just thinking that myself, Obasan," he said as he bowed to her. "I guess when you were still living over near us was the last time."

"Whenever it was, it has been far too long. How are your mother and father?"

Takashi shrugged, "They're fine. Mother is still teaching school and dad is traveling, managing different branches around the country. But they are both healthy."

"I'm glad to hear they are doing well. Saya, where were you going to entertain Takashi-kun?" she asked.

Saya frowned a second before answering, "I was thinking on my balcony, mama, unless you have a problem with that."

Yuriko shook her head, "No dear that's fine. Tell you what; I'll take Takashi-kun up while you run to the kitchen. I had some snacks prepared and you can see that they are brought right up. Then if you want dinner later you can eat out there also."

Saya raised one eyebrow and then sighed, "Okay mama. Takashi, I'll be back in a minute."

"Give me your book bag, Takagi, I'll take it to your room for you," the boy said.

Saya thanked him as she handed it over before heading off.

"Ah, how gallant of you, Takashi-kun! Still the polite young man you always were. I wish you had come over before now though." Yuriko said as she took his arm and they walked toward the main staircase.

"Well Obasan you know how mom is," he replied.

"Yes I know. The mansion of a right-wing politician is just so scary after all. I shouldn't say that, she has a right to her beliefs like everyone does," Yuriko sighed.

"Well, that's just the way she is."

"So, Saya tells me you have not been feeling well. I want you to always know if there is anything I can do just tell me. You have always been dear to us." Yuriko shook her head slightly, "Saya never brings friends home and to be honest, if it were not for the fact we know she is still interacting with you, I would be very worried."

Takashi smiled slightly, "You know how she is, she's hard to get to know much less get close to."

"Yes I know. I fear she will never get a boyfriend or any other close friends," the woman said.

"Ah, who knows, there may be someone right around the corner in the future for her."

They had arrived in the middle of Saya's room by now; Yuriko stopped and looked at Takashi with a puzzled face. "That sounds like you know something and are not telling me, Takashi-kun. Are you keeping secrets from me?"

He laughed, "No ma'am, but we are meeting a lot of new people this year so you never know. There might be someone that catches her fancy."

Yuriko smiled at the boy, "I see, well I hope you will be there to watch over her and not let her get into something she doesn't need to."

"I will, Obasan."

"Put her bag down in that chair and go right through that door. There is a sitting area out there that the two of you can enjoy for as long as you want."

"Yes ma'am. Thank you for having me," he told her as he bowed.

"Come back again. You have been absent from us far too long," she told him.

She left and Takashi wandered outside. He leaned against the rail for a few minutes before Saya and a servant showed up. The servant placed the treats and drinks on table, bowed, and then left.

Saya walked over to where Takashi was looking out over the city. "So what did you and mama talk about while I was shooed away?"

Takashi chuckled, "She sure didn't try to hid it did she? Nothing really, my family, why I had not been over before now, stuff like that."

"Hmm…" Saya responded, "Well come get some tea. How did the doctors go today? Any real news?"

Takashi shook his head as he sat down, "They can't find anything wrong. No concussion, no brain tumors, blood clots or anything that might be making me pass out. Blood works shows no drugs or alcohol and everything is just plain _normal_. They're stumped."

"So what now?"

Takashi leaned forward in the chair he was sitting in. "So now I'm going to tell you everything I can. This all started when I had that crazy dream the other night. You're the genius; maybe if I tell it all to you, we can make heads or tails of it."

Saya settled in for what she felt was going to be a long story, "Well I'm all ears and the nights not getting any younger."

Takashi sighed and looked at his tea cup.

"It all started when Rei dumped me and I was sulking on an outside stairwell…"

000

When he was through, he sat and watched her for a minute as she processed the information. It had taken him about three hour's non-stop to tell the tale. He didn't tell everything. He did tell about Rei dumping him, and how he ended up with Saeko, but he did not say anything about Saya and Kohta being together.

_Let them figure that out for themselves if it's meant to be. Well maybe with a little push or two…_ he thought.

Saya got up and walked over to the rail. She looked out over the city for a minute before turning back to him. "If you were not _insisting_ this was a dream I would say you're crazy as hell."

Takashi threw up his hands, "That's why I haven't wanted to say anything. I told Hisashi just a little and he acted like I had gone completely off my head."

"I can understand if you told him he became a zombie and then you killed him, _after_ he stole your girlfriend!"

"He didn't steal her, he…well it's a lot more complicated than that," he said.

She rolled her eyes, "Well how do _you_ feel about it?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. I can see it now I guess. I've had my eyes closed to some things for so long this has been like waking up from a dream…I so didn't mean to say it that way."

Saya shook her head. "Well it was _just_ a dream, so don't go jumping and doing stuff that will mess you up."

"I don't know, Saya; it now seems to me Rei and I are just 'safe' for each other. You know what I mean?"

_He never calls me by my first name!_ she thought. "Takashi…ah…I don't know what to tell you."

Leaning back he put his hands behind his head. "What gets me is this knowing people I have never met before. I can tell you all sorts of things about them. Kohta, Saeko, Rika, Shizuka-sensei's friend…"

"The one on the police force?" she asked.

"Yeah, sniper for the SAT, supposed to be one of the top five in Japan," he replied.

Saya thought for a minute, "I wonder if there was some way we could check on some of this information? Like look it up on the internet."

The boy shook his head, "Don't know. I wouldn't think they would publish the names of snipers and such. It would be easier to see if I was right about Kohta at least. All you got to do is get him talking about guns and he's hard to shut up."

Saya shivered, "I don't know, that kind of scares me. I don't understand people that are so obsessive like that."

"Oh there are a lot of people like that, whither it's over business, hobbies or baseball. A lot of them get a bad rap because of a few standouts. Would you know Kohta was a gun otaku if I hadn't told you?" he asked.

Saya thought about it for a minute, "No I guess not. I haven't seen him carrying any books around or talking about it to others. Now that you mention it something did happen the other day. Some boys in the class cursed and called him an otaku as they walked by. I wondered about it then, but I didn't know what it was over. I thought they might have been doing it because he was fat and wears glasses."

Takashi shook his head slowly, "No, if he's like the Kohta in my dream he's been bullied most of his life."

Saya's mouth hung open upon hearing this. She tried to think how that must feel, always being the outcast. _She_ didn't have many friends because she didn't want them. It had always been good enough for her that the teachers liked her. Plus she had to, sooner or later, deal with a bunch of social climbers that always wanted to get next to her because of who her parents were and the fact they were rich. As far as other girls went, she felt no desire for gossip over who was dating who and such.

"Hey Takagi, do me a favor?" Takashi asked. "If Kohta ever does start geeking out over guns or something like that, be kind okay? Just ask him to chill out and don't blow up on him? Please?"

She almost went off on him, but then she realized that was exactly what he meant. After thinking for a minute she nodded, "Okay, I see your point. And by the way, you called me Saya earlier, why switch back now?"

He thought about it and shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. I guess I didn't think about it earlier. I'm sorry if you were offended."

_Why does he seem so much cooler than he ever has before?_ She thought, "I'm not, you can call me Saya, Takashi, you always could. In fact I want you to, well, at least when we are alone or something like this, might be best not to at school."

He smirked, "Alright SAYA-chan."

She made a face and pointed at him, "That will get you hurt! Just Saya is fine for you, baka!"

They both laughed and then got serious again. "So what am I going to do, Saya? I don't want to keep on like this and I don't want to say too much, it might get me locked up or something."

She thought for a bit as she looked up at the stars in the sky. She could see an airplane up high, its lights blinking, as it raced to some faraway place. "If there was just some way to confirm some of this."

Takashi winched, "Ah, Saya I forgot to tell you something. You remember what I said about being able to call the baseball game? After the talk we had in the infirmary I tried something. I wrote down all the scores of all the baseball games I could remember through today. Except for the ones that are not finished tonight, I have been dead on for every game."

Saya sat up more and stared at him, "And you forgot to tell me this?! This is important, Takashi!"

"Sorry, I got my mind off on other things," he said meekly.

"How long till tonight's games finish?" she asked.

Pulling out his cell, he checked the time "Should be in about another thirty minutes or so if they are running normally."

She jumped up, "Come on, there's a computer with the internet in the library. I'm sure there is some way for us to look up how the games are going before they finish."

000

An hour later they sat and stared at the computer screen. The final ball game had just finished and the score had been posted. Saya looked at the piece of paper that had been in Takashi's pocket and back at the screen.

"Every single one. Takashi you got every one of them correct. The ones earlier in the week I can't confirm because I didn't see the list before hand, but the ones that just finished are one hundred percent correct."

She looked over at her friend who sat sullenly to her left. "What the hell has happened to you?"

* * *

A/N: Got the genius on the job now! Go! Go! Super Saya! LOL!

As always please review, favorite and follow.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Highschool of the DEAD or its characters.

Time Trax of the DEAD

Chapter 5

* * *

They had spent the rest of the weekend checking anything Takashi could remember. Ninety percent of the time he was right, when they could prove it. However, Saya was beginning to feel the other ten percent was simply things he really had not paid much attention to.

Monday came and they both arrived at school; Saya by car, Takashi by train. Takashi came into the classroom to find Kohta and Morita already there and talking.

"Hey, look who decided to show up for once!" Morita said as Takashi dropped his bag on his desk.

"Ohayo, Komuro-san," Kohta said with a smile.

"Hey guys. Been holding down the fort while I was out?" Takashi asked.

"Morita-san has been attempting to educate me on the art of 'rock and roll'," Kohta said with a smirk.

Takashi laughed, knowing Morita's belief that being a musician would get him a lot of girls, or at least _one_. "What about you, Hirano; what have you been educating Morita on?"

Morita shook his head and grinned. "Hirano has been telling me all about military movies. He knows more about them than anybody I've ever heard of! And not just Japanese ones either!"

Takashi just smiled and nodded as he saw Kohta blush slightly. Then the boy's eyes opened wider and he stood up.

"O…Ohayo, Takagi-san!" he exclaimed loudly, as Saya walked up.

Saya looked at the boy for a moment before replying, "Ohayo Hirano…umm…and Hirano, not quite so loud next time."

Kohta blushed and rubbed the back of him neck as he nodded to her. "Ah, y…yes Takagi-san, sorry."

She looked to Takashi next. "How are you feeling this morning?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "Okay I guess, still not resting like I want."

"So Komuro…what's up with you?" Morita asked.

"Fatigue," Saya said before Takashi could open his mouth. "Doctors thinks he's gotten over-fatigued for some reason."

Takashi smirked. "What she said."

Another girl from the class stepped in the door and called out, "Takagi-san, there is a senpai in the hall to see you."

Saya frowned, "I wonder who that is? I hope it's not another dumbass wanting to give me a confession."

Takashi watched Kohta's face as she headed for the door. It went from interest, to surprise, to gloom, all in the space of a second or two.

"Con…confession? Does Takagi-san have someone she likes?" the boy stuttered.

One of Morita's eyebrows went up as Takashi waved his hand in negative, "I'm sure it's nothing, Hirano. Stuff like this happens to her all the time."

Morita looked like he was going to crack off a smart remark, but caught Takashi's motion of shaking his head 'no'. Instead he said, "Ah it used to happen all the time in middle school. I'm surprised it's taken this long for someone to step up this year."

Before anything else could be said, Saya stuck her head back in the door, "Takashi, come here a minute."

Now Takashi frowned wondering why he was suddenly involved. Excusing himself, he walked over and stepped into the hall to find Saya talking to Saeko.

He stopped in surprise as the girls' eyes turned to him and Saeko said, "Ohayo, Komuro-san."

000

_While the boys were talking;_

Saeko strode down the hall toward the classrooms of the first years. There were still a few minutes before classes started and her curiosity had gotten the better of her. Saya told her Komuro was out getting tests run, after the incident in the infirmary, and now she wondered how that went. She knew it was not really her business, but something about the whole thing intrigued her, and she had to admit, Komuro did also.

Saeko was not prone to crushes like so many other girls. She'd had a few, but never acted on any of them because of something in her past. Something she could not let go of, and didn't know if she ever would. But there was something about Komuro, something about the way he looked at her. It was not rude or lecherous, but the gaze of someone that knew the secrets of her soul. That brush on the cheek the week before had stirred something in her, something that made her want to see more of this strange young man that seemed to know her.

Stopping at the door of Class 1B, Saeko spoke to one of the girls heading in. "Excuse me, do you know if Takagi Saya has arrived yet?"

The girl glanced in the door and nodded, "Yes senpai, she's here. Would you like me to get her for you?"

"Yes please, and thank you," Saeko said and bowed as the girl smiled and went inside.

A short minute later Saya came out with a grumpy frown on her face. Seeing who was waiting, her face changed to a look of relief. "Ah Busujima-senpai, it's you! Good, I was afraid it was another one of those social climbers looking to confess to me again."

"This is a problem you have on a regular basis, Takagi-san?" the older girl asked.

Saya nodded, "It hasn't started yet this year, but in middle school, it got to be a regular occurrence. To be honest it's rather tiring and bugs me to no end. All they really want is to be the boyfriend of a girl with a rich and powerful family. They're all worthless if you ask me."

Saeko thought about it a moment before replying, "Yes, I can see why that would bother you."

"Was there something you needed, Senpai?" Saya asked with a smirk.

Saeko cleared her throat, "Ah well I'm sorry to bother you so early, but I just wondered if you knew anything more about Komuro-san's condition."

_That's just what I thought!_ Saya said to herself. "Well I was just about to get an update myself, so let's find out together." With that, Saya stuck her head back in the door and called out, "Takashi, come here a minute."

Saeko's eyes widened in surprise, she never expected Saya to simply call the boy out into the hall with them. She took a couple of steps across the hall to give room for other students wanting into the classroom. When Takashi came through the door, he stopped in surprise.

"Ohayo Komuro-san," Saeko said with a slight bow.

A smile crossed his face as he stepped closer and bowed back, "Ohayo, Busujima-senpai, I hope you are doing well this morning?"

Saeko smiled as Saya watched in amusement, "Yes thank you. The question is though, how are you feeling?"

"A lot better now," he said with a smirk that caused the girl to blush and Saya to raise one eyebrow. "Ah, but you mean my fainting spells of course. I have not had one since last Wednesday so I guess that's good."

"Hmm, so I guess I no longer have the effect of knocking you to the floor with my looks, hmm?" Saeko said with a mischievous smirk.

Takashi looked shocked as Saya laughed, "Ha! That was a good one, Senpai!"

"Yes, I thought so," Saeko came back, her face changing to a look of smugness.

Saya laughed again and shook her head, "Okay, I'm going back and get ready for class. You two talk for a while. See you later, Senpai." She quickly crossed the hall and disappeared back into the classroom leaving the teens staring after her.

Looking back to Takashi, Saeko said, "She is a very unique young lady, is she not, Komuro-san?"

Takashi chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah I guess you could put it that way. So how…"

"Takashi? What are you doing?"

The voice came from behind him, but he knew in an instant it was Rei. Turning, he saw her standing a few feet away with an almost shocked look on her face.

Saeko spoke up first before Takashi could answer, "Oh, Miyamoto-san! Please allow me to introduce myself; Busujima Saeko, second year and vice-captain of the kendo squad. I was talking with Takagi-san when Komuro-san came out. I simply asked him how he was feeling after his fainting spells last week."

Rei's face darkened slightly, but she bowed before speaking, "Miyamoto Rei of the soujutsu club, Busujima-san. I am…pleased to make your acquaintance."

_She doesn't sound like she's pleased!_ Takashi thought. _S__he's pissed and I'm gonna catch it!_

"It is a pleasure to meet you also, Miyamoto-san," Saeko responded.

_Dong, ding, dong!_ The intercom chimed with the warning that classes were close to starting.

"Ah I should really get to class now. I will speak with both of you another time, please have a good day!" Saeko said as she nodded and started up the hallway.

"You too, Busujima-senpai," Takashi said before turning to Rei. "I didn't see you on the train this morning, Rei."

The girl's eyes narrowed, "I didn't really know you if were coming, so Hisashi and I caught an earlier one. Why was Busujima-san here again?"

"Like she told you, Rei; she was talking to Saya when I came out. Saya had just walked away when you showed up."

"I'm going to class," she said and with a huff she turned and stormed away.

"Crap," Takashi said under his breath as he went back into the classroom.

000

Classes started and the day moved on to noontime. Takashi sat in the classroom and ate lunch with Kohta and Morita. The chubby boy seemed to be getting at ease with the pair, chuckling and smiling at their jokes and play. A couple of times other students walked by and looked at the trio, but Takashi never heard anyone say anything like Saya had said.

That afternoon he went to the infirmary and told Shizuka what the doctors had said, and she made him promise to keep her informed as to how he felt. He hung around a bit, smiling at the bubbly woman's antics, before starting back to his classroom. Coming out, he found Hisashi loitering in the hall waiting on him.

"Hey," he said. "Were you waiting on me?"

Hisashi nodded, "Can we go somewhere and talk?"

Takashi frowned, "Sure, where?"

Hisashi motioned for him to follow. They walked down the hall and up a set of steps. Even though Takashi had not been there yet he knew the route; they were heading for the roof.

Coming out on top of the building, Takashi looked around; it was just like he remembered. Several other students were up there and even a teacher with a group, sitting in a circle talking about something.

"Dang," Hisashi said. "I thought maybe there wouldn't be anyone up here."

Takashi pointed, "Let's go up there."

"What's that?" the other boy asked.

"Astronomy Club Tower," Takashi stated as he walked toward the stairs.

"So you've been up here already?"

"Nope," Takashi replied.

Reaching the top, Takashi paused as he stood and stared at a spot by the railing. _That's where I did it__, __that's where I killed my best friend,_ he thought.

Hisashi watched him for a minute, "What are you looking at? And how did you know about this place if you have not been up here already?"

Takashi snapped out of his trance, but still had a dazed look on his face as he responded, "This is where I killed you."

"What?" the other boy asked in surprise. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Takashi shook slightly, "Ah…um, sorry. That dream I had. This is where we were when you turned into one of Them."

Hisashi shook his head as he frowned, "What the fuck is going on with you, Takashi? Are you still going on about a stupid dream you had? Why did Rei come to me today bitching about you cheating with Busujima-senpai?"

Takashi sighed, "I told her it was only a coincidence that I happened to be talking to Busujima-senpai when she walked up. Takagi was there and had just walked into the classroom, Rei didn't see her. Busujima-senpai told her why we were talking, but Rei still only saw it the way she wanted to."

"You have to look at it from her point of view, Takashi. First you pass out calling the girl's name, and then you meet her in the infirmary, now Rei finds you talking to her in the hallway. Is there something going on between the two of you? Why are you suddenly ignoring Rei so much?"

"I'm not ignoring Rei. She never _once_ came to check on me when I was in the infirmary. The whole time I was getting tested she never contacted me." He hung his head as he leaned on the rail. "The sad thing about it is it didn't bother me. Saya was more upset about it than I was." He laughed and looked at the boy standing next to him. "I was so looking forward to being back in the same school with her again, being able to do things together every day, coming to school, going home together, now…now I don't even know why. I care about her…I really do, but I've been hanging onto something that…I don't know what it means anymore…if it means anything."

Hisashi just stared at him with a stunned look on his face. "I don't understand what you are saying…"

Takashi looked up at the sky, "What I guess I'm saying is…I'm going to let go. I'm going to relieve her of that promise we made."

Takashi faced his friend and said, "So…if you will, don't go home with her today. I'll need to talk to her this afternoon and it will be less awkward if it is just the two of us. After that…well if she comes to you and you want to console her…I'm fine with that."

Hisashi's eyes narrowed, "That sounds like you are giving her to me…you shouldn't be talking like that, Komuro, she's not a doll to be passed around when you're through with her."

There was anger in the boy's voice as Takashi held his hands up. "No! Don't take it that way! All I'm saying is the three of us have been close friends a long time and she's more likely to come to you than anything. That's all I'm saying. I want us all to stay friends. I know she's going to be upset, but there is no good way for me to do this."

Hisashi seemed to calm down a little bit and took a breath. "What about you? Going after someone else now?"

Takashi shook his head. "No. I've got a lot of stuff to sort out right now and I don't think this is the time for that. I need to know more about what is happening with me first."

Hisashi just watched him for a minute, "Look I don't know what the deal is or what this is really all about, but I'll be here if you need me. I'll think up some reason not to go with her this afternoon."

"Thanks," Takashi said as he started down the stairs heading back to the classroom.

000

Takashi was waiting at the train station when Rei arrived. She glared at him and stood to one side, not quite ignoring him, but not moving toward him either.

He walked over nearby, and said, "I'll walk you home today."

"You don't have to do that. I'm really not in the mood to see you right now," she replied.

"But I need to see you," he said in return.

She glanced at him again, her face red, but said nothing else.

They boarded the train and stood together, Rei's back to him as they waited for their stop. Exiting, they walked down the streets with shops that always seemed to be around every train station. Moving into residential areas, they got closer to Rei's house and started passing by a small park.

"Let's stop in here for a minute please," Takashi said as Rei paused and looked at him in surprise.

"You haven't wanted to stop here for several years, why now?" she asked.

Takashi shrugged, "I just want to today. Please?"

Rei frowned, but nodded, following the boy in.

They walked across the grass towards the playground where the swings, sandboxes, and jungle gyms were. There were a few children, but most of the younger ones had not gotten home from school yet.

Takashi stopped at the corner of one of the larger sandboxes and just stood there looking at it, his hands in his pockets. Rei stopped next to him, looking around with a trace of annoyance on her face.

"Why are we here, Takashi? Why are you standing around staring at a playground?"

"Don't you remember, Rei? This is where we made it. This is where we made that promise."

"Promise?" she replied, "What promise…oh…why are you thinking about that right now, Takashi?"

He turned towards her, "I'm thinking about that because what's been going on lately, Rei. A lot has been happening in my head and I've come to a decision."

He pulled his hands from his pockets and placed them on the front of his thighs. Bowing he said, "I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused you, Miyamoto-san. I want to relieve you from your promise and ask that we breakup. I…I know you are going to be upset, but I hope we can be friends after this."

He stood back up to see Rei staring at him in stunned silence. As he watched her face went from surprise to furious.

"Promise? What the hell do you mean you're relieving _me_ of that promise?! Do you think that suddenly since you've found somebody new you can just cast me down like yesterday's laundry?!"

"No Rei…I just felt…" SLAP! Takashi rocked back on his heels as she hit him with an open palm roundhouse.

"YOU BASTARD! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! YOU JUST…" she tapered off as tears poured down her face. She turned, ran out of the park and out of sight.

Takashi shook his head and squatted down, hugging his knees, to catch his breath. As he took a couple of deep ones, he stared at the grass in front of him willing himself to calm. Grass that suddenly, had a pair of children's shoes on it.

Looking up he peered into the face of…_Maresato Alice_, he remembered.

He felt like he had been punched in the gut. His brain reeled as a wave of sickness flushed over him. Going to his hands and knees, he grasped for air in huge gulps.

"Mister?" the little girl said. "Are you alright? Why did that lady hit you?"

"ALICE! What are you doing!?" he heard a woman call out.

Takashi sat up on his heels as a Caucasian woman ran up and pulled little Alice into her embrace.

"Onii-san fell down mommy! Is he sick?" the little girl said with concern in her voice.

"Excuse me! Excuse me please! I simply had a dizzy spell and she was asking if I was alright," he said.

The woman looked a little less worried as the boy bowed and said, "I'm Komuro Takashi, first year, Fujimi Academy. I'm sorry to trouble you."

Alice's mother relaxed even more. A snatcher would not introduce himself, even if he was using a fake name. Plus the boy was sitting on his knees with sweat pouring down his face.

"Are…are you alright, young man?" she asked hesitantly.

Takashi nodded. "Yes, again I'm sorry. I've been having some dizzy spells lately and…ah…well…"

Maresato-san smiled, "It's alright, we…saw what happened. A breakup I would have to guess?"

Takashi nodded again, "Ah…yeah…well it's better for her this way."

Alice's gaze caught Takashi's. It felt as if she was looking into his soul. "You're not a bad man, Onii-san, and she's not a bad Onee-san either. Don't worry, you will be friends again."

Takashi sat stunned for a second before smiling, "Yes I think we will, Alice-chan. We have been friends for a long time. It just might take a little while for her to see it though."

The little girl smiled as her mother hugged her.

"Again sorry for troubling you. I better head home," Takashi said.

"Be careful and take care of yourself, Komuro-san." Alice's mother said as Alice waved goodbye.

Takashi got up, bowed again and headed out of the park. He stopped at the gate and looked back for a second where Alice had started climbing on the monkey bars.

Shaking his head, he started home as his cell phone rang. Looking at it, he saw it was from Saya. "Hey Saya, what's up?" he asked as he answered.

'_What the hell happened and why is Miyamoto calling me screaming it's my fault?'_ she asked with a tone that told Takashi that if he was close, the beatings would have commenced.

Takashi winced, "Sorry Saya…"

* * *

A/N: As always, please Review, Favorite and Follow.


	6. Chapter 6

Haveing some update troubles. Trying a different format to see if that will work.

Disclaimer: I don't own Highschool of the DEAD or its characters.

* * *

Time Trax of the DEAD

Chapter 6

* * *

Morning came again and Takashi stood on the curb in front of his house waiting on Saya. It was decided she would pick him up for a few days to give Rei time to cool down. The last thing Takashi wanted was a scene at the station or on the train where he could end up in deeper trouble.

Takashi hopped in after the car pulled up. He greeted Saya and the driver, then noticed Saya was concentrating on a set of printouts in her lap.

"What are you studying so hard already this morning, Saya?" he asked.

"Zombies," she said without even looking up.

"Zombies?"

"Zombies," the girl repeated as she closed her notes. "Come to find out there are real zombies that are created by introducing several drugs into a person. One is tetrodotoxin, which comes from the flesh of the pufferfish. Add it with several others that I won't get into, and this causes the person to go into a trance-like, or death-like state that can be maintained for…maybe years. It also causes them to be susceptible to suggestive control of the person inducing the drug."

"Ah…okay…" the slightly stunned boy said.

"Now we get to the zombies you dreamed about. Dead people that get back up and have a ravenous hunger for living flesh or even brains. These are the fictional zombies of movie and fantasy."

Takashi nodded in silence as the pink-haired girl rattled on.

"It is a given belief by a lot of researchers that the 'zombie apocalypse' would be caused, again, by drugs. This time though, it would be something like a cure for the common cold or flu where millions of people are given a vaccine that causes a mutation in which the 'infected' get sick and die, only they get back up a short time later to feast on the living. According to a Carleton University and University of Ottawa epidemiological analysis, an outbreak of even the movie _Living Dead'_s slow zombies 'is likely to lead to the collapse of civilization, unless it is dealt with quickly.' Based on their mathematical modeling, the authors concluded that offensive strategies were much more reliable than quarantine strategies, due to various risks that can compromise a quarantine. They also found that discovering a cure would merely leave a few humans alive, since this would do little to slow the infection rate."

"So…you're saying it's possible this _could_ happen?" he asked.

"Possible, but improbable, it's the getting back up thing that is the clincher. Now, could the world get wiped out by a virus _like_ this? Yes, in fact it's more probable than the world getting destroyed by a nuclear war."

"So where would it start? The U.S.? Japan?"

Saya thought for a minute before answering, "I think it could start in the Balkans, the region that has been in dispute for so long in and around Southeast Europe, the Bosnia and Serbia area. There is a lot of bad stuff going on in there like white slavery, sex slavery, ethnic cleansing just to name a few. I could see someone taking a flu vaccine and adding something to it, trying to introduce it to a population group they are wishing to wipe out, and it going wild with mutation. It would spread like wildfire because it's almost a second or third world lifestyle there. People would get sick; some would run to other villages trying to get away, but only spread it further. Then it jumps, a sick person gets on an airplane and goes to…oh I don't know…London, Paris, even Moscow. Suddenly millions of people are exposed and that's the point of no return; you have a worldwide outbreak. It could be all over the globe in a day or two and there would not be anything anyone could do about it."

"Excuse me, Mistress Saya, but how would you fight something like this?" asked Mac from the driver's seat.

"Good question, Mac," Saya acknowledged. "Best as I can tell, head shot, whither from a gun, club or blade. Destroy the brain, destroy the menace. The best defense in this case is a good offence. The biggest question or problem is what attracts them. In your dream, Takashi, they were attracted by sound, but in other works they seem to go to movement and smell also. If it was only sound, once this was found out, it would not be too hard to evade the infected. If they also had smell…well that's a whole nother matter."

"So what would you do to survive it?" Takashi asked as Mac nodded.

"Preparation," Saya said. "Just like any other disaster, being prepared ahead of time is best. Food, medical supplies, weapons with sufficient supplies of ammunition."

They pulled up to the school and after thanking Mac, the teens got out. They walked slowly, still talking about the subject.

"You're taking this mighty serious, Saya. Why?" Takashi asked.

Saya frowned a little, "I'm not sure. I know you keep saying it was just a dream, but there is something…something that tells me to look into this more. I…I don't really understand it myself yet."

"Oh by the way, it happened again yesterday."

Saya looked concerned, "What happened? Did you have another spell?"

He nodded, "Yeah, right after Rei slapped me and ran off, I was squatting down taking a breath to calm myself and a little girl walked up. It was the child, Alice. She was playing in the park and her mother was with her. Alice came to check on me because she saw Rei slap me and then her mother came over to see why I was talking to her child. I thought for a minute there she was going to call the police, but I got her to understand I was just having a dizzy spell."

"So you were only dizzy and did not pass out?" the girl asked.

"That's right," he replied. "So far the only one that has had a fainting effect on me is Busujima-senpai."

Saya stopped by the fountain that was in the middle of the courtyard. Her eyes narrowed as she focused on Takashi. "I was gonna keep my mouth shut, but not anymore. Takashi, I think Busujima-senpai is starting to get interested in you." The boy stared at her for a second as she waved her finger at him, "No, she hasn't said anything, but there is something about the way she looks at you when you walk up. She has this…interest in her eyes like she is evaluating you. Also she smiles and makes jokes when you are around and from what I've been told, that is not her normal personality."

"Ah…" Takashi said as he shook his head, "Thanks for telling me, but I'm not going to pursue her, Saya."

Saya's eyes narrowed, "If she's interested why not?"

"I'm…I'm really not sure. If something happens, it happens. I'm not going to run away from her, but for me to act on something like this because of a dream? I just don't know."

Saya sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Okay, I'll keep my mouth shut, but I don't exactly think you're right this time."

Takashi just shrugged his shoulders as they entered their classroom.

000

Noontime came and the boy's had just finished their lunch when Saya walked back into the classroom.

"Hey Takagi, what are you up to?" Takashi asked as she walked up.

"Hmm, not much, still doing that research I was working on this morning. Hey Hirano, you got time to talk to me about something?" she asked.

Kohta blinked in surprise as Takashi and Morita stared at Saya with puzzled looks on their faces. "Ah…umm…yes Takagi-san, if you need to…"

"Good. Come with me then," she said as she headed out the door and waved for him to follow her.

The boy sat blinking for a second before jumping up and racing behind her.

Morita looked at Takashi and said, "Was I dreaming or did Takagi just call Hirano out?"

Takashi laughed, "Don't make it sound like something it's not! She's been hot and heavy on a research project all morning. I guess she decided he had some knowledge she needed."

Morita thought about this for a bit and then leaned close. Speaking softly he said, "But, ain't that how nerds find mates? Over research projects, I mean."

Takashi almost passed out trying to hold the laughter in as Morita chuckled.

000

Saya led Kohta down the halls till they came to the library. He followed her to a study room that was on one side where she had papers and books spread out on the table. Sitting down she motioned for him to have a seat on the other side.

He sat quietly, and nervously, as she moved some papers around and then took up her pencil and note pad.

"Now Hirano," she said. "What do you know about zombies? More importantly, how would you go about killing zombies?"

Kohta stared at her openmouthed, "Zo…zom…zombies, Takagi-san?! You mean like in _Night of the Living Dead_ or something like that?"

She nodded, "Yeah that's a good example. Zombie apocalypse has come, you and several friends are trying to survive, what would you do?"

His mind raced as he ran through scenarios. His rapid breathing and panic at being alone with Saya calmed, as his mind ran through and processed the information she had given him. "Ah…well, you said I was with friends, so that means we need food, water and other means of staying alive. What country are we in?"

Saya almost looked as if she would blow up, but then stopped and got thoughtful. "Hmm, I guess you're right, that might make a difference on how you react. Okay let's say you're in Japan for now."

Kohta nodded, his mind was getting into the exercise now. "Hmm…well guns are not readily available here so I would think a baseball bat or a metal pipe. If the zombies are like the ones I've seen in movies, you need to crush the head to stop them."

Saya nodded, "Alright then, if you could have guns, what would you want?"

Kohta's eyebrows rose at this, "Well…I guess I would have to say the M16, the gun the American military uses."

Saya's eyes narrowed, "That's a machine gun, right?"

Kohta leaned forward putting his elbows on the table and tapping his left hand with his right index finger. "It can shoot on automatic like a machine gun, but it is really still just an automatic rifle. It would be best to fire it on single shot, one shot one kill, rather than 'rock n roll', blowing off rounds like there is no tomorrow. Another thing, firing on automatic is not very accurate and it will heat up the barrel of the gun faster, which also effects aim."

Saya smirked, "So you know a lot about this, huh?"

Kohta blushed and sat upright again, putting his hands in his lap, "Ah…why do you ask, Takagi-san?"

Saya realized she had put him on the defensive about his hobby. "Hey, look, don't get bent. Someone told me you knew a lot about military stuff and I needed someone with expertise. Since I kind of know you, I thought it would be best to ask you. If you don't want to, I'll understand."

Kohta relaxed again and taking a breath he nodded, "If it does not bother you to deal with a military otaku, I'll be glad to help."

Saya nodded, "Good. We understand each other. Okay, let's start out by you making a list of the weapons you would most like to have for this."

Kohta smiled as she watched. This seemed to be the first genuine smile she had seen from the boy. It was not forced and there was warmth behind it that seemed to glow."

He nodded as she handed him a note pad to write on.

000

A short time later they were both leaning over the table as they looked at his list.

"So," Saya said, "You would prefer something with a…7.62mm round than the 5.56mm the M16 uses, but, the 5.56 is smaller and lighter so more can be carried."

"That's right," Kohta replied, "Also the .45 ACP has more stopping power then the 9mm, but unless you have some type of extended magazine, you're back to the problem of keeping a supply of ammo ready to quickly use."

They both looked up and realized they were face to face with each other, only inches apart, close enough to feel each other's breath.

After a second of drinking in her eyes, Kohta jumped back. "Ah! I'm sorry, Takagi-sama! I didn't mean to get so close to you! Please excuse me!"

Saya, blushing, replied, "It's alright, Hirano, I know you didn't mean anything by it. We were both caught up in our work."

Kohta nodded as he sat back and relaxed. He had never felt so comfortable around a girl before. Saya put on a tough front, but once she became engrossed in what she was doing, she really mellowed out.

He watched quietly as she finished her notes and started stacking them.

Glancing up she said, "You got mighty quiet all of a sudden. Is something wrong?"

He took a deep breath and…shook his head. "No Takagi-san, I was just thinking about what we were doing. Why the sudden interest in zombies and guns? If I may ask that is."

Saya thought for a minute, _that's not what he was going to say…_ "Umm, let's just say I suddenly had an idea about the ways the world could end. Zombie apocalypse was one of them, so I was collecting data on parts of it. By the way, what do you think of swords?"

"For this?" Kohta asked. "Well personally I think they would be fine for a short while, but even the best katana dulls, and soon you would be in danger because you might have no time to stop and sharpen it. Really though, Busujima-senpai would be better to answer that question."

"Oh…yeah…and that would give me a good reason to talk to her about something else also. Good idea, Hirano."

He nodded, "I'm glad I could help you, Takagi-sama, and if I can be of further assistance, please do not hesitate to call me." He picked up a pen and wrote his cell number and email on a note before giving it to Saya.

Taking it, she stared at it for a minute and then nodded, "Okay, I'll keep that in mind."

000

They walked back toward the classroom together, but Kohta broke off for the bathroom. Saya arrived to find the room mostly deserted except for Morita and a couple of others.

Walking over, she looked around and asked, "Where's Komuro?"

Morita looked up from a magazine he was reading, "Oh, Takagi-san, he said he was going out to his 'spot' to think, but I don't know where that is though."

Saya thought for a second and then nodded, "I think I know what he's talking about." She headed down the hall and went out the exit door at the end. Stepping out a little bit she looked up the open stairway and thought she saw movement on the third level. Sighing, she stepped over to the stairs and started to climb.

Takashi was leaning on the rail looking toward the courtyard and gate as Saya came up behind him. Not saying anything, she stood next to him for a minute, seeing what he was seeing.

"So…what brought you out here, as if I need to ask," she said.

Takashi shrugged, "Just thinking. Suddenly I felt the urge to be in this spot."

They just stood there for a while, letting the sun warm them. Finally Saya spoke up, "Are you regretting what you did yesterday?"

Takashi was quiet for a minute, but then shook his head. "No, in fact I feel a bit relieved over the whole thing. The pressure of worrying if I'm going to offend her every day is off, and I can just pay attention to what's going on around me."

As they watched, they saw Saeko walking across the courtyard heading towards the sports dojos.

"Ah I wish she would look up!" Saya said. "I need to talk to her…oh…that's right, I have her email." She quickly took out her phone and typed a message.

Saeko paused and pulled her cell from her pocket and then with a puzzled look on her face, her head rose and she began to scan the buildings. Focusing on the pair she smiled and waved.

Saya and Takashi waved back and Saya typed out another message. Her phone buzzed a minute later and Saeko bowed slightly towards them and went on her way.

"She says to tell you hello," Saya said as she read the screen.

"Ah, okay," Takashi replied. "Um, so did she say anything else?"

Saya shook her head no, "We're going to meet after her practice. Do you want me to give her a message?"

"Ah…no…well, just say hello for me," he said.

Saya hung her head for a minute before speaking, "Takashi? Why not me?"

"What do you mean 'why not you'?" he asked in return, his mind racing with thoughts of danger.

"We've been together…friends, forever…but you were always looking at Rei. What is so wrong with me that you never looked at me in that way?"

Takashi closed his eyes for a minute as he reached down in himself. He knew he had to word this carefully or things would blow up and he didn't need or want that. "There's nothing wrong with you, Saya. You're beautiful, smart, and when you're not being so bossy, you're really fun to be around. Any guy would be really lucky for you to be his girlfriend. But…I just never got that feeling for you. I don't know how to explain it, but I've always been happy you were there as my friend. I depend on you Saya…just as you are."

She stood with her head down for a minute before wiping her eyes. "Boy…you let me down well, Takashi. I'm sorry I troubled you, but I just had to say something before…well…before you moved on. I know I give you a hard time, but I just want you to do your best, and sometimes I just get…so lonely…"

Takashi did something that he never thought he would do. He turned to her and hugged her to his chest. Saya gasped in surprise at first and then relaxed into his arms. "You didn't trouble me. I do like you, Saya; you're the person I can rely on most of all when I need support, but I know there is someone out there for you."

"Did you see them in your dream?" she asked, her voice muffled in his chest.

Takashi sighed, "Well kind of. I'm not going to say anything because I might jinx something."

She nodded, "I understand, but don't let me make a stupid mistake and miss a chance…okay?"

"Okay," he replied as he started to pull away. Only she was not letting go. "Ah, Saya? You can let go now."

She shook her head no; it was still buried in his chest, and said, "Noooo…so warmmmm…"

Takashi cracked up. Laughing so hard he had to steady himself by holding the rail as Saya continued to hold on to him moaning, "Waaarrrrmmmm!"

Finally she cracked up and let him go. Taking a step back she suddenly got an evil look in her eye. She beat him with her fists on his arm and shoulder. "Lecher! Cretin! Don't be touching me!"

This only caused Takashi to laugh harder because she was really not hitting him hard, but more in a play fashion.

She paused in her attack as behind her she heard, "Um…Takagi-san?"

Looking towards the door, they found Kohta standing there with a puzzled look on his face.

"Help me Hirano! She's gone mad! Mad I tell you!" Takashi cried out as he laughed.

Saya turned on a stunned Kohta, "Oh! You want a piece of this otaku boy!? I'll teach you to interfere with my evil plans!" With that she went after Kohta, backing him up in the corner where she began to pummel him.

Kohta was shocked at first and then began to laugh. He tried to fend off her attacks by blocking, but finally grabbed Saya's hands and pulled her close.

Then, realizing what he had done, froze in terror. They stood there, chest to chest, staring at each other.

"Ahhhhh…Takagi-san I'm sorry!" Kohta cried out as he let go of her and threw his arms up in the air. "I didn't mean to touch you and restrain you like that!"

She lay against his chest for a minute just looking at him. Then she smirked and softly pushed away. "It's alright, Hirano, you didn't do anything wrong. We were playing that's all. Why did you come looking for us anyway?"

The boy relaxed as a drop of sweat ran down his face. "Ah…I had thought of some other things you might want to consider in your plan to save the world."

"Save the world?" she repeated. "Oh…hmm…" She looked at Takashi, "So what are we doing, Takashi? Thinking about saving the world? Or just us?"

Takashi smirked, "So are you saying _'Save the Cheerleader, Save the World'_ Saya?" he asked as he quoted a popular TV show.

Saya snorted, "More like 'Save the genius, save the world' to me!" She winked at Kohta, "OR save the otaku, save the world."

Kohta laughed with them then, "No Takagi-san, it's the otkau that will save the world!"

Saya laughed as she started in the door, "I like mine better! Save the genius! Save the world! Come on you two, let's get to work!"

The door close behind her and Kohta turned to Takashi with a puzzled look on his face, "Komuro? What is she talking about?"

Takashi laughed and patted his friend on the shoulder, "I'll tell you sometime, Hirano."

* * *

A/N: The conspiracy thickens! As always please review, favorite and follow!

BTW, Chapter **15** is in progress…


	7. Chapter 7

Ya know since I had troubles posting yesterday I'll just go ahead and try another!

Disclaimer: I don't own Highschool of the DEAD or its characters.

* * *

Time Trax of the DEAD

Chapter 7

* * *

Late afternoon came and Saya arrived at the kendo dojo looking for Saeko. Entering, one of the students greeted her and showed her where she could sit and watch as the practice wrapped up.

Saya settled in and looked around with interest, as she had never been in a dojo before. She was impressed with the shine of the floors and how everything was in a precise place. She watched as several students loudly clashed in the center of the floor, slamming their bamboo swords together as they practiced.

Over to one side she saw Saeko standing with a different type of wooden sword. She knew this was called a bokken and was solid, unlike the ones the students in the middle were hitting each other with. She watched with narrowed eyes as Saeko stood for a moment, and then began to dance.

Saya knew that was not what it was; only some kind of sword routine, but the way Saeko did it, it looked like dancing. The tall girl slid across the floor, wooden blade slicing left, right and forward, sometimes one-handed, sometimes two. She reached a point and spun, going back the direction she had come, this time spinning several more times, seeming to get faster and faster as she went.

Saya was sure that if this is what Takashi had seen in his dream, it was no wonder he had fallen for this dark-haired beauty.

Saeko finished in a flurry of strikes and then spun to face Saya, her sword overhead, ready for a downward strike that was surely a killing blow. Here she stopped, and Saya saw Saeko's true face, the face of a samurai in a battle trance that was terrifying, yet beautiful to see.

The sword came down slowly to the on-guard position. Saeko's features softened as she went through the ritual of sliding the wooden blade through her hand and slipping it softly into the sash she wore. Striding over, she knelt down and bowed to Saya.

Saya bowed in return and before Saeko could say anything, said, "Senpai, I think I just fell in love with you."

Saeko paused, wide-eyed at this declaration, and then suddenly broke out in a gale of laughter. Covering her mouth to control her mirth, she calmed and replied, "Well thank you, Takagi-san, but I'm sorry to inform you I don't 'swing that way'."

They both laughed at the joke and Saya said, "Really though, I've never seen anything like that before! It was like a dance, but I knew that if it was a real sword…well I understand what would have happened to anyone in your way."

"Thank you again, Takagi-san," Saeko said as she bowed slightly. "Now, please give me a minute to change and we will go where ever you wish, to talk."

Saya nodded as Saeko headed for the changing rooms.

000

Saya had Mac drive them to a shopping area with a nice cake shop she knew. She and Saeko ordered and then made small talk while waiting.

"Um, if I may ask, Takagi-san, has something happened between Komuro-san and Miyamoto-san? I received several glaring looks today that seemed more than just her being upset about finding me talking to Komuro-san yesterday."

"Ah…" Saya said. "Well…really not my place to say, but they split up yesterday afternoon." She watched as Saeko processed this information.

"Was my talking with him the cause of this?" the girl asked quietly.

"No senpai it was not. Her being mad might have brought it to a head, but Komuro made the decision himself. He has his reasons, and I agree with most of them."

Saeko frowned, "Still…if I was part of the cause I should appo-"

"No senpai!" Saya interrupted. "You have done nothing to apologize for. I think this has been coming for a while now, Takashi just advanced the time line a bit."

Saeko nodded, "Alright, if you say so, I will let it lie unless confronted about it."

They paused and thanked the server as she placed their orders on the table. Tasting their cake they talked about that for a minute before Saeko changed the subject.

"So Takagi-san, what was it you wanted to talk about?"

"Hmm," Saya hummed as she savored the sweet on her fork. "Well Senpai I wanted to know what you knew about killing zombies."

Saeko paused mid-bite as Saya cut another piece of cake and put it in her mouth. "I will assume you are talking about the movie type monsters in this case?" Saeko said.

Saya nodded as she sipped her tea. "I'm doing some research and I'm asking people with different expertise how they would go about surviving a zombie apocalypse. I've investigated different types of zombies and I've talked to different people about weapons. Hirano-san had some great ideas about guns, but when it came to swords or blade weapons he was not a sure. So I thought of you, if anyone knew anything about sword use and defense it would be you."

Saeko raised one eyebrow, "I'm not sure I can be of much help. To be honest I have never put any thought in the subject."

"Well if you would like to think on it some and talk about it later that would be fine. It's not like this is a project that has a deadline…" Saya paused as someone tapped on the window next to them.

Looking the girls found the smiling face of Shizuka looking back at them. The buxom woman bounced up and down and then headed for the door of the shop. A moment later she was next to them.

"Takagi-san! Busujima-san! Are we having a good time this evening! Oooo…cake! I want some! Can we join you?"

A stunned Saya nodded slightly as Saeko smiled at the child-like antics of the nurse. Then they noticed another woman behind Shizuka. She was about the same height, but darker skin and purple hair. Lean and trim, but well built, she gave off an almost manly air about her.

Saya's eyes narrowed as she looked the woman over. A shiver went up and down her spine, as if she already knew who it was. _If that is who I think it is, this will change everything,_ she thought.

The woman sighed and shook her head as Shizuka bounced off to find the server. "Sorry ladies, if you know her at all you know how she gets sometimes. Please excuse us; I'm Minami Rika, Marikawa's best friend."

The girls introduced themselves and Rika's head twitched slightly at Saya's name. "Takagi? Are you any kin to Don Takagi the politico?"

Saya nodded, "That would be my father."

Looking towards Saeko, Rika said, "And Busujima, it seems I've heard that name before also."

Saeko nodded her head slightly, "My father is Busujima Kage, martial arts teacher and sword master of the Busujima Dojo."

"Ah, that's where I know the name from. I saw him in a competition a couple of years ago. Very impressive man."

"Please have a seat, Minami-san. I'm sure Nurse Marikawa will return in a moment," Saeko said.

Nodding, Rika sat down in the booth next to Saeko. Saya watched her as she moved with a smooth grace that told of control.

_She is very sure of herself,_ Saya thought, _and there is a sign of contained power, power like…Saeko-chan's. Muscles ready to spring into action at a moment's notice. I need to know more about her__,__ but I can't just out and out ask._

Shizuka flounced back to the table and plopped down next to Saya. "So what are we talking about? Boys?" she asked with a grin.

Saya face palmed as Rika sighed and Saeko snirked and smiled.

"Oh, Takagi-san, how is Komuro-san today? I didn't see him at all," the nurse asked.

"Ah, he's fine. He's dealing with other things right now. I'll tell him you asked about him," Saya replied.

"Tell him to come see me! I like him, he's cute!"

Rika leaned over and thumped the blond on the forehead.

"OW! Why did you do that?" Shizuka whined.

"I told you no playing with the high school boys. I don't want to have to arrest you for child molestation," Rika replied with a smirk.

"I don't play with them, but they are all so cute! They come in the infirmary all wide-eyed like kids out of a manga. Anyway Komuro is a patient; I have to keep a check on him."

The other three women snorted, knowing just why all the high school boys were coming in wide-eyed to see the bimbo nurse.

"Minami-san you said arrest? Are you with law enforcement?" Saeko asked.

Saya froze, a bite of cake half-way to her mouth. Her breath quickened as she waited for the answer.

Rika nodded, "National police force. I'm with a special unit though, not a patrol officer."

"Would that be the Special Assault Team?" Saya asked as she placed her fork back on her plate. Her stomach got queasy and she felt cold again.

"Yes…how did you know that, Takagi-san?" Rika asked with a puzzled look on her face.

Saya shook her head, "Just a good guess. Something I was talking about to Hirano earlier today. He brought it up and when you said it the way you did…well it just sounded right."

"If I can ask, what were two high school teens talking about that the SAT got brought up?" Rika asked as she looked down to where Shizuka was stealing little bites of her cake after the blond had finished her own.

"Ah…I bet it was zombies," Saeko said before Saya could answer.

This brought Rika's attention back from the cake thief and to the girls. "Zombies? You mean like undead, eating your brains zombies?"

"That is correct," Saeko replied. "Takagi-san is doing research on the creatures and how to survive a zombie apocalypse. She was questioning me about using swords."

"OW!" Shizuka cried as she snatched her hand back from across the table, where Rika had stabbed it with a fork. "Meany!"

"If you want more cake, Shizuka, order more. So what brought up the zombie apocalypse, Takagi-san?" Rika asked, "Somebody watch one to many a movie or something?"

Saya shrugged, not sure how she was going to get out of this conversation without revealing too much. "A friend had a very vivid dream and it disturbed him a lot. He told me about it and I got interested, then I just started doing research. Um, how would you do it, Minami-san? Survive I mean."

Rika shrugged, "Rifle at long range I would think. Pistol at close, but you would need a lot of ammo."

Saya nodded, with a smile, "That's what Hirano-san said, 'Rifle to be safe, pistol to get away' to be exact."

"Sounds like a smart young man there," Rika said with a smile.

"I'm beginning to see that," Saya replied.

000

After they had finished and parted ways, Saya and Saeko got back in the car and headed toward Saeko's home.

Saya sat quietly looking out the window, deep in thought for a while before Saeko spoke up.

"Takagi-san? Do you feel alright?"

Saya looked at the other girl and nodded, "Sorry Senpai, I was thinking about something and got lost in thought."

Saeko thought for a minute, "Takagi-san I know we are not exactly friends, but if you need to talk to someone about something, I will make myself available to you."

Saya smiled, "You know, Sempai, except for Komuro, I really haven't had many friends. I admire you, your strengths and grace, your knowledge of your art. I think I would like for you to be my friend, can you do that, Senpai?"

Saeko smiled, "I too have not had many close friends myself, Takagi-san. I think we could do that. You can start by calling me Saeko."

"Then call me Saya, Saeko-san, well away from school of course."

"Of course," Saeko said as her smile broadened. "One must keep up appearances after all."

Saya looked at her hands for a minute and then asked, "Saeko-san, what do you know of reincarnation?"

Saeko raised one eyebrow and thought for a minute before answering, "Well I know the basics, when you die your soul comes back into another body to live again."

"What about karma? Isn't that part of it?" the pink haired girl asked.

Saeko nodded, "Karma is the weight of your deeds on your soul, if I understand it correctly. The good and bad you do must balance out, or when next you come back you may have a hard life if your karma is bad. Why this sudden interest in this, Saya-san? First zombies and the undead, now reincarnation and karma; has something happened that leads you to believe you have been reincarnated?"

Saya sighed, "I don't know what I believe at the moment, Saeko-san. I…" She paused, thinking before taking a breath. "Like I told Minami-san, I have a friend that had a dream about the end of the world and it involves zombies. Now, he insists it was nothing more than a vivid dream, but since then he has met several people who were in his dream that he had never met before. How does he know everything about these people _before_ he meets them? Another thing is he has been predicting the outcome of some things and being right almost one hundred percent of the time."

The swordswoman stared at the pink-haired girl. Her mind trying to process the information she just heard. That Saya believed what she was saying, Saeko was sure of, she could see it in her eyes. She could also see the worry, worry for the person she was speaking of and the story they had told.

"I'm going to take a guess we are talking about Komuro-san?" Saeko said.

Saya nodded, "Please don't say anything to him. He's confused and stressed over this because he just can't understand what is going on."

Saeko looked out the window as they arrived at her house. "Saya-san, if you have time, please come in and let us talk about this more."

Saya glance at Mac who looked at her over his shoulder, "I need to fill the car with fuel, Mistress, and I can grab a bite to eat while I wait. Just page me whenever you are ready to go home."

Saya smiled at the man, "Thank you, Mac. I know some of this sounds crazy and you're putting up with a lot of sitting around while I visit."

Mac laughed, "Don't worry, Mistress; I know you're worried about your friend and if you can find a way to help him…well it's worth it."

She nodded and followed Saeko out of the car.

000

"This is beautiful, Saeko-san." Saya said as they walked through entrance way of the home.

"Thank you, Saya-san," the other girl replied.

The house was traditional Japanese inside. The wooden floors shined from proper care and made Saya want to slide over them in her sock covered feet. After putting on house slippers she followed Saeko around the shoji* screen that blocked sight from the entrance to the great room.

The great room itself was about the size of twelve tatami* mats with wooden walking area around the edges. A large hearth, about the size of a single mat, was in the center, with hardware over it for holding pots or kettles. There was a tokonoma* to the right side with doors next to it that Saya assumed led into a hallway. The left side had two doors, in one of which stood a small grey-haired woman bowing as they came in.

"Konnichiwa, Lady Saeko," the woman said.

"Konnichiwa Metsu-san," Saeko replied. "This is my friend Takagi-san, daughter of Don Takagi. Please treat her kindly."

"Konnichiwa Lady Takagi," the woman said.

"Konnichiwa," Saya replied.

"Metsu-san is everything ready for tonight?" Saeko asked.

"Yes my lady. I have everything laid out for you and the master. Shall I add more for Lady Takagi?"

Saeko looked at Saya, "Stay for dinner, Saya-san?"

The pink-haired girl shook her head, "Umm, not tonight, I have a ton of homework to do and I want to do more research on the subject we were speaking of. Another time though for sure."

Saeko smiled, "We can plan for a weekend before too long. Then we can relax and just enjoy ourselves." Turning back to the woman Saeko said, "No Metsu-san I think that will be it for today. Please be careful going home to see your grandchildren."

The woman beamed, "Thank you, Lady Saeko. Have a good evening!" With that she bowed again and went back into what Saya could now see was a nice sized kitchen.

"Let's go to my room," Saeko said as she opened the door next to the tokonoma.

They walked down the hall and took a left at the end. Saya could tell the right wall was to the outside and if she had to guess, there was a long porch out there.

Saeko opened the third door on the left and bid Saya to enter. Inside she found a room more like her own, but with a futon bed instead of a western style.

"Wow, your house is a nice size, Saeko-san," Saya said as she settled in the middle of the room.

Saeko grimaced a little before responding, "It is a bit large for just my father and I, but it is our family home, and has been the Busujima clan's residence for many years. It is on one Cho* of land and the compound is enclosed by a wall. The house and dojo are surrounded by gardens that take a crew of gardeners working three times a week to keep it up."

Saya nodded, "I understand. Ours is about twice that size, but the house is much bigger and then we have the garage and other buildings taking up space. Sometimes I wish I lived in one the size of Komuro's or Hirano's."

Saeko raised one eyebrow at this, "Oh you've see Hirano-san's house, Saya-san?"

Saya suddenly blushed, "Just from the street. He rode home with Komuro and I one day since they live near each other."

Saeko placed her book bag and bokken on the floor next to her dresser. "Let me get us some tea. If I know Metsu-san, she has already started a pot even though I told her she could go."

Saya nodded as the other girl left the room. Looking around Saya tried to get an impression of the sword girl from the things she had. The room was clean and orderly with a chest of drawers and a set of shelves. On the shelves Saya could see manga of several styles including a love story and…! Saya's eyebrow rose as she focused on a series she had heard rumors about. It was a story about a high school girl and boy that were childhood friends, but had gotten into a bondage relationship that they had to hide from everyone.

Saya had just flipped open the first book when Saeko walked back in carrying a tray with tea on it. The older girl paused as her eyes widened. She blushed and sat the tray down between them as she knelt down.

Saya tried not to laugh as Saeko poured the tea and tried not to be embarrassed. Finally Saya spoke, "Ah, quite an interesting selection of manga, Saeko-san, if I do say so myself."

"Have you read that one before, Saya-san?" Saeko asked with a smirk.

Saya shook her head, "No, I've…heard stuff about it, but have never seen it until now."

"You should try it. It has a really sweet underlying love story about two people who want to be closer together, but because of certain things, can't admit to it. In fact you may borrow that one if you like."

Saya thought about it for a minute before nodding and placing the book into her bag. "I'm willing to gather some knowledge. You never know when I might need to abuse some baka."

With that, they both broke out in laughter.

"So Saya-san," Saeko said as she lifted her tea cup. "Tell me what is wrong and I will try to help."

000

An hour later the two girls sat thinking after Saya had told Saeko everything she felt she could without giving information away, like the fact Takashi said he and Saeko were a couple when his dream ended. Saya knew Takashi was not telling her the whole story, but she understood why he had left parts out.

"So the clincher for you that this is something more than a dream, is when you met Minami-san this afternoon?" Saeko asked.

"That's correct," said Saya. "When she introduced herself a cold shiver went up and down my spine, and when she told what she did for a living…my brain reeled like Takashi says his has been doing."

"I can understand why!" Saeko replied. "To think he described someone to you down to her hair color and profession is…scary in one way and amazing in another." Saeko shook her head, "Like you Saya-san, I don't think you can say, 'this was a dream' anymore, but the question is…what was it? A vision? A prophecy? Also, how do we figure out what is what? And why of all people did he only faint when meeting me?"

At this question Saya blushed and turned her head. When she looked back Saeko was watching her. The dark-haired girl paused for a moment before speaking again, "Ah…now I get the feeling you are not telling everything, Saya-san."

Saya looked down at her hands, "I can't, Takashi refused to tell me certain things because he felt he might 'jinx' something if it really did turn out to be true. So there are a few things that I don't think I should say either. Please…don't be upset at me for this."

Saeko sighed and nodded, "I'm not, and I even think I understand why. The question is; where do we go from here?"

"More research I guess…" Saya started to say as a light knocking came at the door.

"Saeko-chan? Are you in?" asked a deep throated voice.

"Yes father, please come in," the girl replied.

The door slid open to reveal a man Saeko's height with wide shoulders and dark hair with greying streaks pulling back over both ears. He had a thin mustache and eyes that looked to smile as he focused on Saya.

_Ohhh…he's very distinguished looking!_ thought Saya.

He was dressed in the same type of clothes Saeko had been in when she was practicing at the school dojo earlier.

"Ah, I'm sorry, daughter I was not aware you had company!" the man said as he stepped in.

"Father, please allow me to introduce Takagi Saya, daughter of Don Takagi. She is a school mate of mine."

"I am pleased to meet you Busujima-sama. Please take care of me," Saya said as she bowed low to the sword master.

"I am pleased to meet the daughter of my student and his beautiful wife. Welcome to our home, Takagi-chan. I am Busujima Kage."

Saya smirked and looked at Saeko, "Oooo…he's a charmer, isn't he?"

Kage rumbled with a deep throated laughter as Saeko smiled and nodded in acknowledgement. "Well I don't want to interrupt the two of you; I just wanted you to know we were done in the dojo for the day, daughter."

"Yes father," Saeko said. "I will get supper started in a minute. Metsu-san has everything ready so all I have to do is put it together."

"No rush, I will be in my office doing some accounts until then. It is a pleasure to meet you, young one, and please give your parents my regards."

Saya bowed again, "I will, Busujima-sama."

He nodded and slipped out, closing the door behind him.

"Eh I guess I better go." Saya said looking at the time on her phone. "I'm going to do more research and see what else I can come up with. If you think of anything please email me."

Saeko got up to see the pink-haired girl out. "I will, and in the meantime I will think on what we discussed."

At the door Saya slipped on her shoes, "Well I'll see you tomorrow then, Saeko-san. Thank you for having me."

"Sleep well, Saya-san," Saeko said as she watched the girl climb into her car.

Closing the door Saeko paused for a moment, mind racing at the information she had. _What Saya is not telling me…does is have something to do with my growing interest in Komuro?_ She wondered. Shaking her head she headed for the kitchen.

* * *

A/N: As always please review, favorite and follow.

Terms:

Tatami – floor mats used to measure the size of a Japanese room.

Tokonoma – an alcove in a Japanese great room that usually displays a tapestry or other items.

Cho – about 2.5 American acres.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Highschool of the DEAD or its characters.

Time Trax of the DEAD

Chapter 8

* * *

"So how did your meeting with Busujima-senpai go yesterday?" Takashi asked after he got in the car the next morning.

"It went fine," Saya replied. "She said she was going to have to think about it though and get back to me. She did ask about you."

"Ah," Takashi said, "So what did you say?"

"I told her about what happened and she said she had been receiving some dirty looks from Miyamoto. She feels she is to blame in some way, but I told her no."

Takashi sighed. The one thing he didn't want to happen was for trouble to start between Rei and Saeko. It had been bad enough the last time and almost… _But that was just a dream…_ Takashi thought as he rubbed his face.

"You okay?" Saya asked.

"Yeah, it's just sometimes I have a problem remembering it was just a dream. It was so real."

She reached over and punched him lightly on the arm, "Don't let it get you depressed. There are other options out there."

"I wonder," Takashi said under his breath as they turned into the school lot.

As they walked into the courtyard Takashi saw Rei and Hisashi standing by the fountain. He stopped and stared for a minute before someone stepped in the way.

"Ohayo!" Kohta said in a cheerful voice.

"Ohayo Hirano," Saya said as she glanced at Takashi.

"Umm, hey Hirano-san, how are you this morning?" the dark-haired boy said.

"Just fine thank you! Ah, Takagi-san? Can I have a word with you before we go into class?" Kohta asked.

Saya froze for a minute before nodding. Looking at Takashi she said, "You go on ahead, we'll be there in a minute."

Takashi looked back and forth between the pair for a second with a growing smile on his face. "Okay, I'll see the two of you inside. No fighting now."

Kohta chuckled as Saya glared after the boy.

She turned toward Kohta to demand to know what he wanted, only to find him holding up his hand for her to wait as he watched Takashi walk away.

Once Takashi had entered the building, he turned to her and bowed. "I'm sorry, Takagi-san; I wanted to make sure Komuro-san was out of hearing range before speaking."

Saya's eyes narrowed and a frown started to form on her face. Her right fist clinched as she glared at him. "Baka if this is some kind of…" she tapered off as he shook his head.

"I just wanted to let you know that most of the school is talking about the breakup now. That's why when I saw him staring at Miyamoto and Igou; I stepped into his line of sight on purpose. From what I'm hearing it's almost as if Miyamoto _wants_ a confrontation with him."

Saya took a deep breath, "Ah, okay thanks for telling me. I thought for a moment there you were going to do something else."

Kohta looked down and to one side, "I wouldn't do that, Takagi-san. Komuro told me you didn't like things like that." He looked up at her, with a red face and stammered out, "I…I would…like to say it is a pleasure to know you and hope we can become…better friends…or really just friends, in the future. Ah umm…Komuro-san too of course…I mean…"

It was Saya's turn to blush. _He wants to say something more, but he's trying so hard not to upset me,_ she thought. She smiled slightly and said, "Yeah…well let's work on that for now, okay?"

Kohta nodded and held out his hand for her to precede him, "Well, class awaits, Takagi-san, after you."

Saya started toward the entrance and once her back was to Kohta, her smile grew broader.

000

First time they got a break, Saya sent Saeko an email relaying what Kohta had told her. She got back a simple, 'understood' and left it alone after that.

Lunch came and the boys gathered to eat while Saya took class paperwork to the staffroom. Coming back she found Kohta and Morita talking and Takashi nowhere in sight.

"Where did Komuro go?" she asked the pair.

"Same place as yesterday I think, Takagi." Morita said as Kohta nodded.

"Damnit," she muttered as she headed down the hall. She went out the door and climbed to where he was standing, leaning on the rail.

She stared at his back for a minute before speaking. "Takashi what are you doing out here?"

He glanced at her before saying, "I just thought I would take in the sun for a while."

Saya eyes glanced up at the cloudy sky, "Tell me another one, baka."

"I just don't feel like being inside today," he said.

"You knew it was going to happen. Did this morning bother you that much?" she asked.

"I don't want to talk about it, Saya!" he suddenly shouted.

She glared at him a second before turning and heading down the stairs. Almost at the bottom of the last flight she met Saeko coming out of the first level door.

"Takagi-san? Are you alright? You look upset," Saeko said.

Saya crossed her arms under her breasts and frowned. "It that baka, Takashi, he's up there on the third level moping about seeing Miyamoto and Igou together this morning. He knew it was going to happen, I don't know why he is letting it get to him."

Saeko's eyes traveled up the stairs as she thought about what Saya had said. "Do you think it would do any good for me to speak to him?"

Saya hung her head, "I don't know. He's in turmoil right now, but he might talk to you. Maybe you could get his mind off of things for a short time."

The older girl nodded, "I will try."

As she started up the stairs Saya reached out and touched her arm. "Senpai? Forgive him if he snaps at you…please?"

Saeko nodded, "I will remember his current state of mind, Saya-san"

"Thank you," The pink-haired girl said as she went back in the building.

000

It only took a few minutes for the girl to slowly climb the flights of stairs. As she came up to the third level she could see Takashi's back to her. She walked softly and when she reached his level, she quietly stepped to stand to his right looking over the rail at the courtyard.

The boy sighed and stood straighter before turning to face her…and froze. "Ah Busujima-senpai? I'm sorry, I didn't know it was you."

Saeko nodded, "Good, then I was successful in my silent approach. Maybe one day I will reach ninja level."

Takashi's mouth fell open for a minute before he hung his head and laughed. "Okay I deserved that. I really wasn't paying attention. What can I do for you, senpai?"

Saeko shrugged her shoulders, "I can't just come to get some air, Komuro-san? You seem to like the view from this spot."

Takashi smirked, "Somehow I don't think you came up here just to watch the students in the courtyard, Saek…ah Busujima-senpai."

The girl sighed, "Komuro-san, we are getting to know each other a little better…so I think it would be alright for you to call me Saeko when we are…well, not in a crowd let's just say."

Takashi's eyes widened and he nodded, "You honor me and I will try and remember to do that, Saeko-san."

It rolled off his tongue as if he had been saying it for a hundred years. It sounded so natural it gave Saeko a shiver to hear it from him.

"Of course I will only do it, if you call me Takashi, Saeko-san," the now smiling boy told her.

She smiled back, "I believe I can do that, Takashi-san."

They stared at each other for a minute before the chimes signaling the end of lunch sounded.

"Ah, I need to get to the dojo and practice," Saeko said as she turned toward the steps.

"Yeah, I need to go find Saya and apologize for snapping at her about something," he said as he started to follow her.

Suddenly the girl slipped or tripped on the top step. As she jerked and fell forward, Takashi reached out and grabbed her. His right hand went into hers and he's left arm around her waist as he pulled her to his chest.

Saeko turned towards him as he pulled her close, stopping while leaning against him, faces so close they were almost kissing. An almost electric shock went through her as she gasped a breath of air.

They stared at each other for a long minute, simply looking into each other's eyes.

"I'm sorry, Saeko-san…I didn't mean to touch you in such a familiar way…" Takashi said as he slowly released her, his left hand drifting along her lower back as he let go.

Saeko's breath quickened, but she took it back under control. "That's alright, Takashi-san; if you had not caught me, I might have turned my ankle or something." She suddenly realized even though he had let her go, she was still holding his hand in hers. She blushed and squeezed it slightly before slipping her's from his.

Takashi's eyes widened for a second and then returned to normal, along with his smile.

They walked down to the second level where Saeko stopped. "I will leave you here, Takashi-san."

He watched her for a moment before speaking, "I'll say until later then. Umm, what would you think about having coffee together sometime?"

Saeko ducked her head and smiled demurely, "I think that would be nice. I will await your invitation." She nodded to him again and went in the door.

Takashi stared after her for a minute, wondering what just happened. He had not intended to make a play for Saeko, but suddenly she seemed to let him know she was interested.

He shook his head and headed back to his classroom.

000

"I want to bring Hirano and Busujima-senpai in on this," Saya said.

She and Takashi were sitting in the study room in the library. Saya had piles of books in front of her and papers scattered here and there.

Takashi was flipping through a book called 'The Prophecies of Nostradamus' about a sixteenth century Frenchman who many said predicted future events. He looked up. "In on 'what' exactly? Me having a dream about something that can't happen?"

"Takashi these people are in your dream. They are people you relied on to survive and they on you. I want their input on what they think about this and how we should proceed."

"Proceed?" the boy said. "Saya, you're talking about this like it was real. It was just a stupid dream."

The pink-haired girl shook her head, "I'm not so sure now. The more I look into it the more I feel there is something more here."

Takashi tossed the book on the table. "Is this why you're digging into all these prophecies books? It can't be that, because real life has already changed from what I dreamed. Rei and I were supposed to break up a year from now, not two days ago."

"I don't know how to explain it to you. I just get the feeling there is something here that we need to be paying attention to. Look at this." She held out a medical journal that said, 'New cure for the common cold said to be right around the corner!' on the front cover. "That's a report from a biomedical research university in Budapest, Hungary. They are looking at starting vaccination trials in six months…_six months_, Takashi! That puts them starting in October and six more months for someone to modify it or for it to mutate before your outbreak starts."

_Oh no…_ Takashi thought, _Saya's gone conspiracy nuts._ Clearing his throat he said, "Remind me to get you some colored string for your next birthday…clearly you'll need it for when you start putting newspaper clippings all over your room."

Saya snarled in rage and balled up both of her fists. Just as she drew back her arm to punch Takashi with a roundhouse, someone at the door cleared their throat.

"Ah, excuse me; I'm not interrupting am I?"

Saya's head swiveled to take in Kohta standing at the door.

"EEP!" the boy said as he took a step back when he got a good look at her face.

"Oh it's alright, Hirano; Takagi's just venting some built up stress," Takashi said.

Saya pointed at the chubby boy, "You! What are you doing Saturday? Are you free?"

Kohta's eyes widened and he looked back and forth between Saya and Takashi, who was giving him a wink and a thumb up. "Ah…umm…well…I guess I'm free, Takagi-sama…if you want to do something…to…together…"

A puzzled look came over Saya's face before it changed to shock, and then anger again. "NO BAKA! I'm not asking you on a date! Some of us are getting together at my house and I want you to come…I mean…arrrgggg! Just show up with this baka!" she raged as she pointed to Takashi, who was trying not to fall out of his chair laughing.

"Oh," Kohta said with a crestfallen look on his face.

Takashi got up and headed out the door, taking Kohta by the arm and pulling him along. "Come on Hirano; let's get out of the way before we die!"

They both chuckled as behind them that heard, "BAKAS!"

000

Saturday came and Kohta arrived at Takashi's house. After a short walk to the station and a thirty minute train trip, they were walking up the street toward Saya's.

They came to a spot where there was an overhead pedestrian walkway for crossing the street, which had a set of stairs running up the retaining wall. Takashi looked back as they passed it and then stopped thirty meters further on. He stood looking at the spot for a minute as Kohta walked on.

Noticing his friend was no longer beside him, Kohta stopped and turned back, looking for Takashi.

"Is something wrong, Komuro-san?" the boy asked.

Takashi stared at a point on the sidewalk for a minute more before shivering all over. Shaking his head, he jogged to catch up. "Sorry Kohta, just remembering something."

They were silent for a minute more before Kohta spoke again, "Komuro, what is this about? Takagi said she was not asking me on a date, but it feels that way. Am I reading something wrong?"

Takashi sighed, "All I can tell you is you'll know more soon." He stopped and took Kohta by the arm. "What I will tell you is pay attention. Saya doesn't dislike you, but she may not really _like_ you just yet. Treat her with respect and listen to her and it will be alright. Don't read too much into all this."

Kohta shook his head, "I'm even more confused now."

Takashi winced, "Sorry buddy, just trust me here. If you're not sure about something just take a breath, or two, and think before you speak."

Kohta just nodded and followed Takashi up the hill.

Rounding the last corner, the mansion came into view. Kohta's eyes widened at the size of the place. They went up the drive and to the front steps, before being met at the door by one of the houseboys. They stood in the foyer for a couple of minutes before Saya and Saeko came down the stairs.

"About time you two showed up," Saya grouched as she stopped in front of them, hands on her hips.

"Hello to you to, Saya," Takashi said as Kohta bowed and said, "Konnichiwa!"

Saeko bowed to the boys politely, "Konnichiwa Takashi-san and…umm."

"Ah I'm sorry, Saeko-san," Takashi said. "I forgot you have not been introduced. This is Hirano."

"Hirano Kohta, Class 1-B, Busujima-senpai. It is a pleasure to meet you," the chubby boy said.

"It is a pleasure to meet you also, Hirano-san. Please take care of me," she replied.

Saya waved for them to follow her. They climbed the stairs and went into a sitting room that had French doors which opened onto a balcony.

After settling on a set of couches, Saya had tea served. Once the server was gone, she pointed at Takashi and said, "You. Start talking."

Takashi sighed. Leaning forward with his elbows on his knees he looked at the trio and said, "I had a vivid dream the night before the first day of this school year. In my dream it was a few days after the start of my second year…"

000

They sat in silence after he had finished. Of course he had not quite told everything he knew. He left things out on purpose.

Says looked at the others and said, "Well? What do you think?"

Saeko cocked her head to the side slightly, "It is an…amazing tale. Made all the more so by who we met a few days ago."

"Who's that?" Takashi asked.

"Minami Rika. Police officer and member of the Special Assault Team," Saya said. "She and Marikawa-sensei were doing some shopping where Saeko-san and I were having tea."

Takashi leaned over and put his hands on the coffee table in front of him. Saeko moved to his side and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright, Takashi?" she asked softly.

The boy nodded, "Yeah, just got dizzy and nauseated for a moment there."

"This happens every time he meets or learns about something he knows from the dream, but has never encountered in real life, he gets dizzy and sick feeling. Except for Saeko-san, for her he passed out," Saya told Kohta.

"Yes, I am still curious about that," Saeko said with a smile.

"That's why he got dizzy the first day of school, when he met me," Kohta said. "But still, what do you really know about me? I mean we have talked, but I've never told you all that much about my life."

Takashi sat up straight and patted Saeko on the hand she had on his arm. She smiled and moved back to her previous seat. "Saya you got something stronger than tea? Kohta may need it when I get through."

"Baka, just do it," she said with a frown.

Takashi sneered, "Hirano Kohta, currently fifteen years old. You have been bullied most of your life. Your mother is a fashion designer and your father a jewel buyer. They spend most of their time in Europe, leaving you here alone. Your mother used to take you with her to shows until she noticed how much attention you were paying to the models. She left you home after that."

Kohta blushed as he glanced at Saya, who's eyebrow had climbed her forehead when she heard about the models. "You could have found out that information from many different sources, except for the last which could be easily guessed. I am a teenage boy after all."

"In the summer of this year you will go to Colorado in America and take a shooters training course given by a former army Delta Force Colonel. You will finish almost at the top of your class. The first day of the outbreak you fashioned a nail gun into a weapon and protected Saya until we got to Minami-san's apartment, where we found real guns. After that, you never missed a shot and saved us many times over."

Kohta went white as he sat up straighter. His eyes were wide as he looked around at the others.

"Well?" Saya asked. "What about it?"

"No one knew…" Kohta whispered. "I only booked the school, the day before yesterday. Mom and Dad only gave their permission Monday. I have not said a word to anyone because I didn't want it known. In fact the only people that do know are Mom, Dad, me and the shooting school."

"Then you know something about each one of us Takashi-san? Something we have not told you, but you currently know from your dream?" Saeko asked.

Takashi nodded, "I know about what happened to you four…no three years ago. Not only that, but I know the real secret behind it, Saeko-san."

Saeko shot to her feet and covered her mouth with her hand.

"What happened three years ago?" Saya asked with puzzled look.

"Please excuse me," the tall girl said as she stepped quickly to the balcony door.

Takashi got up and followed her. She stopped at the rail and took several deep breaths as he walked up behind her.

"Saeko," he said as he put his arms around her. She stiffened at first and then relaxed. It felt like the most natural thing in the world to her.

Takashi looked out the back of the mansion and saw the back gate with the road that led from it.

"Hey, let's take a walk,' he said. "I want to show you something."

She nodded as he took her hand in his and led her back inside.

"Saya, Saeko-san and I are going to take a walk out the back gate. We'll be back in a bit."

Saya nodded as she looked up from where she was talking to Kohta.

Kohta's eyes narrowed as the pair left the room. "Takagi-san? Are Komuro and Senpai a couple now?"

Saya shook her head as she also watched them leave, "I'm not sure what they are…yet."

000

They walked down the street, hand in hand, for about ten minutes before coming to a set of steps.

"Takashi-san what is this?" she asked as he led her up the stairs.

"You'll see," was all he said as they climbed.

At the top she saw it was a small, but beautiful local shrine. Well-kept and groomed she admired the banners and carvings as they climbed to the front porch. The doors were open so they stepped in and looked around the room.

_It looks just like it did that night._ Takashi thought.

"What is this place, Takashi?" Saeko asked again.

He turned and pointed out the door. "We came from that way. We were separated from the others by a horde of undead and Saya's mother had saved the rest of the group. We fought some at a park down the road and you froze when we ran into some undead children. I saved you from being bitten and we made it here where we spent the night." Turning back to face inside, he motioned at the room, "Here is where you told me your deepest secret. And I told you I would accept you as you were, whether you considered yourself tainted or not, I understood and would support you."

"I told you everything?" she asked quietly.

"Yes," he said as he stood closer to her. "And I told you I didn't care, and I still don't. It's a part of you, a part of the girl I…the girl I love."

She stared into his eyes for a minute before asking, "What else happened in this room Takashi?"

"This," he said as he pulled her to him and kissed her.

She didn't resist, in fact she melted in his arms. As the kiss grew her arms went under his and slid up his back, holding him tightly. Their lips parted and they held each other as Takashi softly nuzzled her neck and ears. It felt wonderful, and she wanted it to never stop.

"Did anything else happen that night? Were we…intimate?" she asked looking deep into his eyes.

He shook his head, "Not that night."

She nodded slightly as they kissed again.

"Ahumm," someone said from the doorway.

They stepped apart and turned to face a smiling priest. "I'm sorry to interrupt you, but I'm getting ready to close the shrine for the night. Please make your final offerings and prayers."

"Ah, sorry Shinpu*, we kind of got carried away in the moment." Takashi said, blushing.

The bald man chuckled and nodded, "I understand, young ones."

Takashi and Saeko walked over to the offering box. Takashi pulled some coins out of his pocket and gave half to the girl before dropping his in and clapping his hands together.

Saeko did the same, and prayed in a murmur, _Please let him continue to accept me!_

They both bowed to the priest and ran down the steps. They slowed and hooked their arms together as they started back to the Takagi mansion.

* * *

A/N: As always please review, favorite and follow.

Term: Shinpu – Japanese for priest.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Highschool of the DEAD or its characters.

Time Trax of the DEAD

Chapter 9

* * *

Kohta's eyes narrowed as the pair left the room. "Takagi-san? Are Komuro and Senpai a couple now?"

Saya shook her head as she also watched them leave, "I'm not sure what they are…yet."

She turned back to see Kohta looking thoughtful. "So, what do you think about all this?" she asked.

He rubbed his forehead, "I…I just don't know. It's a lot to take in, and to believe he is some kind of prophet? I'm not a religious person so I don't know about stuff like that."

"I don't think it has to be religious. I've been reading a lot about prediction and prognostication, but it's hard for me to accept that's what this is," she said.

"Well I've watched some shows on it and Nostradamus was said to do his readings by staring into a bowl of water. On the other hand, you have Edgar Cayce who was called The Sleeping Prophet. He always gave his predictions in a hypnotic trance." Kohta sat back and crossed his legs. "Again though, I don't know if that's what we have here."

"From what I've been reading, it seems like people have predictive dreams all the time, but most never remember them until after the incident happens, which means they could not influence it," Saya said. "In this case, he has been insisting it was _only_ a dream even though the evidence is mounting higher and higher that it is something more."

She smiled as she crossed her arms under her breasts. "I'm impressed, Hirano. You're taking this better than I hoped. Plus you are really trying to contribute."

Kohta shrugged, "No use getting bent out of shape, it's true or it's not and if it's true, then we need to be as prepared as possible. Going to the shooting school is going to be a big plus in the end."

Saya frowned, "So you think this really could come down to killing zombies in the street?"

He shrugged again, "I don't know, but if it does I want to be ready to protect those I care about."

"But I thought you said your parents were always in Europe…oh…" her voice trailed off as the boy looked her in the eyes. "Ah…you know what? I think from now on you can call me Saya, Kohta–san, not at school of course, but…like now."

He smiled and nodded, "Thank you, Saya-san." He got up and stretched his back. "It looks to be getting dark; didn't Takashi say they were going out your back gate?"

Saya got up also, "Yeah, I wonder where they got off to?"

They walked outside and stopped at the rail. After looking around a minute Kohta raised his arm and pointed down the street telling Saya, "Look, there they are."

Saya smiled as she saw the couple walking toward the mansion slowly, arm in arm, not really paying attention to where they were, but to each other. "Well, I guess that answers _that_ question!" she said as Kohta chuckled.

000

Takashi and Saeko stopped outside the sitting room for one more kiss before entering. Not seeing Saya and Kohta inside, they checked the balcony and found them leaning at the rail talking.

"What are you two up to?" Takashi asked with a smirk on his face.

They both turned and looked at the couple with grins on their faces.

"Oh not much, talking about defending this place from zombie attack." Saya said. "How about you two? Have a nice…walk?" her eyes glanced down to where Takashi was still holding Saeko's hand.

Saeko blushed as Takashi grinned and rubbed the back of his neck and said, "Ah…yeah we did. Sorry to run out on you like that, but…well…"

"That's alright, we talked about several things…" Saya trailed off as Kohta's stomach rumbled loudly.

The embarrassed boy reddened and said, "I'm sorry, please excuse me!"

The others laughed as Saya said, "That's alright, Kohta; it is getting to be supper time. Tell you what, I got some zombie movies for us to look through, so you guys pick one while Saeko-san and I find us something in the kitchen."

The boys agreed as the girls headed out on their quest.

Looking at the choices Saya had, Kohta picked up one and said, "I think we should go with this one. It's funny and we could all use a good laugh."

Takashi nodded, "I know could use one right now."

000

"So…what happened on this little walk?" Saya asked the tall girl.

"Why, whatever do you mean, Takagi-san?" Saeko said with a fake surprised look on her face.

"Don't you dare…just spill it, Busujima! That's what girlfriends are for!"

Saeko laughed, "Yes Saya-san!"

She finished telling the story as they arrived at the kitchen. "So suddenly, we were in each other's arms kissing. Then the priest walked in on us and we said some prayers and left. You know the rest."

Saya opened a refrigerator door, "Ah, good! Cook did fix some stuff and leave it even though I didn't ask her to." She started pulling out several containers, "All we have to do is warm this up. So you went from simply taking a little walk to kissing? Seems kind of fast."

"Yes," Saeko acknowledged. "It was all in a rush, but…well I don't really know how to explain it, it seems right in some way."

Saya sighed, "There's a lot about all this that's hard to explain."

Saeko nodded as she opened the first food container.

000

"I just don't understand the obsession with 'Twinkie cakes'," Saya said as the first movie wrapped up.

"It represents a lost youth as well as a fear of something that will go away, never to be found again." Kohta said. "Plus it gives him something to quest for."

"I like some of the rules, but maybe not in that order and I think there are a lot more," Takashi said as he sat on the couch, his arm around Saeko as she leaned against him.

"So then enlighten us, O wise one," Saya said from where she sat crossways in a big chair with Kohta on the floor in front of her. "That's what part of this is about after all."

Takashi frowned, "Saya you're acting like this is all real now and not just my crazy dream. Why?"

The others exchanged looks and then watched him for a minute. Finally Saeko spoke.

"Takashi-kun, I think we all feel from the evidence Saya has gathered and things that have happened, this _is_ more than a dream."

"So you're all saying you think I'm seeing the future, or something like that?"

"That or time travel," Kohta said from the floor where he was reaching for some of the potato chips in a bowl on the table.

"Wait, what did you say?" Saya asked with surprise in her voice.

He turned to where he could see her, "Sure why not? It makes as much sense as anything else. Takashi said there were nuclear bombs set off to cleanse the city. We really don't know what goes on at the center of an explosion of that type because everything gets vaporized."

"But then why would it only happen to Takashi and not the rest of us?" the girl asked as her mind started going into overdrive.

Kohta smirked, "Think about it, Saya-san, he said everyone else was already dead, he was the last one standing."

Takashi felt Saeko shiver slightly under his arm.

"You okay?" he whispered. She nodded and squeezed his hand as Saya and Kohta continued their debate.

"So why didn't he come back a charred husk?" Saya asked.

Kohta shrugged, "Maybe that's not the way it works. Maybe it's a matter of the consciousness or soul that travels, not the body."

Takashi could see the gears in Saya's mind grinding. "That might explain some things," she said as she looked at Takashi. "You've only dreamed about the same events since then right? What about before? Did you ever dream about something like this?"

Takashi shook his head, "No, and I don't normally remember dreams."

"I've had times that something happened and I thought I had dreamed it before it happened," Kohta said.

Saya waved her hand, "No that's Déjà vu, I read up on that. It's the phenomenon of having a strong sensation that an event or experience currently being experienced has been experienced in the past. It's said to be a trick of the mind and something like two-thirds of the population does it."

"Has there ever been more than one nuclear bomb set off at the same time, in the same place?" Kohta asked. "Maybe that's why this has not happened before."

Saya shook her head, "I don't have the answer to that." She sighed, "The more we look into this the more questions come up."

Saeko cleared her throat, "Ah, I think we kind of got off the subject at hand…"

Saya nodded, "Saeko-san is right, so Takashi, tell us what you know about fighting zombies."

"Well first of all, the ones we had to deal with didn't run like the ones in that movie. They would shuffle along dragging their feet until they got close and then they might lunge at you. If you stayed quiet and moved silently, there was a smaller chance of _Them_ attacking. Several times Saeko-san simply pushed one or two back with her bokken and walked away. Later on when she had her sword, she would remove their head or thrust up into the brain to kill them."

Saeko looked thoughtful, "So as long as the brain was destroyed they died?"

Takashi nodded, "Crush the brain with a club, shoot it with a bullet or arrow, stab it with a blade or sever the spine at the neck, they died and stayed dead. Same thing with 'real' people, if you killed them after they were bitten, but before they turned, they stayed dead."

"Ugg," Saya said, a disgusted look on her face. "I would hate to think any of us…" She stopped and looked at Takashi with fear in her eyes, "Did…did we have to do that to anyone, Takashi?"

Takashi lowered his head and nodded, "Yes we did, several times." He had not told of these deaths, especially not the young police girl, Asami-san.

"And how was this done, Takashi?" Saya asked, even though she really didn't want to know the answer.

The boy glanced at Kohta before saying, "I don't really want to talk about that, Saya."

Kohta watched Takashi for a second before pushing away the bowl of chips he had been munching on. "I'm going to guess since I'm the shooter…it was me who did it."

"Or I with a blade," Saeko said as Takashi hugged her closer.

Suddenly Kohta got up and went out on the balcony. Takashi started to get up to follow, but Saya stopped him.

"No, stay here, I'll check on him," she said as she got up and followed the boy.

Saeko watched the pink-hired girl leave and then turned to her new boyfriend. "Takashi-kun, will they…?"

Takashi nodded, "After much back and forth of denying it, they became lovers before the end. Saya drug Kohta along at first because she knew he would do what she told him to, but then he started protecting her. Her father even put her in Kohta's care when we left the mansion. They fussed, they fought and there was even another girl who liked Kohta, but in the end she accepted his feelings for her."

"Does he have those feelings now?" the dark-haired girl asked.

"I think so," Takashi said. "From the moment he met her he's been trying his best _not_ to be stupid over her, because I told him how much she hates that. To be honest they're getting along much better than I hoped."

Saeko nodded, "Let us watch and wait then. Saya-san has opened up to me a little so maybe she will come to me to talk."

Takashi looked down where the beautiful swordswoman was laying with her head on his shoulder. "What about you, Saeko-chan? Are we moving too fast? I'm sure of my feelings for you, but we really have only just met."

She sat up and turned towards him, "Takashi I don't know why, but what happened today seemed like the most right thing in the world to me. Ever since that first day we met in the infirmary, I have felt an attraction to you, but not one like a young girl to a cute boy. I have had a crush or two in my time, but never acted on them because of…well you know why. With you…I don't know how to explain it, but it feels _right_, like I have found the place I should be, and that is by your side. Do you understand what I am saying?"

He nodded and pulled her close.

000

Saya came out of the door slowly, to find Kohta standing, arms outstretched, hands on the rail with his head down. She walked over and stood beside him for a minute, till she heard him take a big breath, and then she asked, "Are you alright, Kohta?"

Standing straighter, he nodded, "Yeah, I'll be fine. Thank you for asking, Saya-san."

"I guess that's a lot to think about, taking a life even though you are saving them…kind of."

"When I decided to go to the shooting school, I understood that when you pick up a firearm, you put power of life and death in your hands. The twitch of a finger and a living person ceases to exist. It's the responsibility of every shooter to be aware of what you can do if you make the wrong choices."

They stood silently for a little bit before Saya said, "I don't think you would make the wrong choices, Kohta. You're smart, smarter than I gave you credit for."

He nodded slightly, "Thank you, Saya-san. So…where do we go from here?"

"Well let's go back inside and talk about our next step in this."

"After you," the boy said as she smiled and preceded him through the door.

000

Saya and Kohta came back inside and Takashi looked for a sign if anything had changed between them. Not seeing anything he said, "So what now? More zombie stories?"

Saya shook her head, "Not tonight. What we need to do is plan where we go from here."

She and Kohta resumed their places in the chair and on the floor.

Saya looked at the others, "So what now? How do we use the information we have?"

"Are we back to 'save the genius, save the world'?" Takashi asked.

Saya grimaced, "Wish we had never said that one, but that is kind of the question. Do we try to tell someone? Do we bring others in on this? It was one thing for us to tell Saeko and Kohta, but how do we go about this?"

"I think what we have to ask ourselves is, what is our goal here?" Kohta said. "We have information that the end of civilization is coming. Can we stop it? Do we try?"

Takashi shook his head for a second, "How many times have you heard someone on TV talking about the world is going to end on this or that date? They are always treated like nuts and then it's proven, when the time comes and it doesn't happen."

"Well the way we convinced Saeko-san and Kohta-san is that you had personal private knowledge of something only they could know." Saya said. "Who else do you have info like that on?"

Takashi thought about it for a minute, "I know things about Rei's parents that I didn't know before it happened, also Minami Rika and your mother, Saya."

"My mother? What do you know about her that I don't?" Saya asked with surprise and concern in her voice.

"I know that she…ah…no, no I'm not going to say, because it will only be good for one try, and if I say it now…someone might say you gave me inside info."

Saya thought about this. She knew Takashi was right, but it gnawed at her that he knew a secret about her mother she did not. She pointed at him, "This better not be something bad, baka, or I'll hurt you."

Takashi laughed, "No, don't worry, Saya, in a way it's good and helpful, even though it's going to be a surprise to you."

She glanced over at Kohta who looked at her and shrugged his shoulders. "Now I'm really worried," she said. "Anyway, who else?"

"Rei's parents, Shizuka-sensei and Minami Rika," the boy continued. "In fact the last two are maybe the ones we should try to convince first. If we can win them over I think we can get our parents and others then."

"Why would you go to the bimbo nurse and cop first?" Saya asked.

"She may act like a bimbo, but she is a lot smarter than you think. Minami-san I have a huge secret on, and there is no way I could have that information being that she has never met me," he said with a grin. Looking at Kohta he said, "Kohta-san, I'll need some help from you on what guns we found in Rika's apartment. I kind of know what they are called, but if I have better info it will be a grand slam. I'll convince her…or get arrested for stalking a cop!"

"What can you tell me about them?" the chubby boy asked.

"Let's see…" Takashi rubbed his chin as he thought. "There was a shotgun, called an Ithaca. You said it was used by American forces in the Vietnam War."

"If it was a pump I bet it was an Ithaca M37. Nice shotgun if a little old school," Kohta said.

Takashi nodded, "I ended up liking it until I got the one from the police station. Then there was a bow…a crossbow you said. You called it a 'cat' of some kind, hot cat or…no! Wildcat!"

"Ah! A Barnett Wildcat! Good crossbow and would be good for something like this, and easy to get in Japan."

"Okay the next one is the gun Rei used as a spear. Springdale, Springhill M1 something, you put a knife on the end."

Kohta sat up taller, "A Springfield Arms M1A?! That's the civilian model of the M14 battle rifle! 7.62mm with twenty round magazines! You said Miyamoto is using that like a spear? Then what was I using?"

Takashi sighed, "That's what I'm trying to remember now. You thought at first it was a Night 25 or something like that, but it's not, just looks like it."

"A Knight's SR-25?" Takashi snapped his fingers and nodded when Kohta said it. "That would be highly illegal in Japan!"

Takashi smiled, "You said that, and then realized it was something else made to look like the SR-25. An Armlite, Armylight 10? It fired the same bullets the Springfield did, but you said it was the original design of a rifle that turned into the one the US military uses now."

Kohta's eyes bulged, and he began to drool, "An Armalite AR-10!? That's the prototype for the M16 battle rifle! It's badass as hell!"

Saya balled up her fist and reached out to pound Kohta in the head when she noticed a look from Takashi. He mouthed, _"Remember what I said!"_ before looking at her sternly.

She stopped and thought for a second before opening her hand and patting Kohta on the shoulder. "Kohta! Calm down and stop geeking out!"

The boy stopped bouncing and focused on her, "AH…yeah you're right, sorry Saya-san. I just got excited to know I may actually get to see and fire these weapons."

"You will impress this woman more if you control yourself and stay calm," Saya told him.

"Saya-san is correct Kohta-san," Saeko told him. "I got the impression she is a highly trained professional that will book no nonsense."

"She made me think of you, Saeko-san," Saya said. "All power and control, but still beautiful."

"Why thank you, Saya–san!" the girl replied with a blush.

"So…where and how do we set up this meeting?" Takashi asked.

They all thought for a minute before Kohta spoke up. "Why not my house? It's big enough to be comfortable and to be honest, asking them to come here would be kind of intimidating…sorry Saya-san…"

Saya nodded, "No you're right. This is a big house of a powerful politician, and to call a police officer here…well I can see where it would put her on her guard."

"Let me invite them through Marikawa-sensei," Saeko said. "I can tell her we're getting together there because we wish to thank her for the help she has given Takashi-kun. I'll tell her to bring Minami-san along so she will not feel uncomfortable with just teenagers."

"Oh! You can also tell her that I am interested in a career in law enforcement and would like to ask questions!" Kohta said.

Saya smiled, "Good idea, Kohta-san! She already knows you and I were talking about guns and the SAT. I bet she would be willing to talk to you."

"What about after that? What would be the next step?" Takashi asked.

Saya sighed, "My parents maybe? I don't know, but they are going to want know what we want out of all this. It comes back to the question, are we trying to stop this as in 'save the world', or what?"

Kohta shook his head, "I'm sorry if any of you don't feel the way I do, but I don't see us ever doing that. Even if we get the support, the governments would never listen."

"I feel Kohta-san is right," Saeko said. "I think we should concentrate on family and friends. If others like Minami-san or Miyamoto's father want to try, that would be up to them."

Kohta stood up and held his hand out, "Then for family and friends."

Saya stood and lay her hand on top of his, "Agreed, for family and friends."

Takashi and Saeko joined them, Takashi's hand on top of Saya's and then Saeko's, "For family and friends," they both said.

They stood like that for a moment before Saya started to giggle.

"What's so funny, Saya?" Takashi asked.

"I've got two guys holding my hand at once!" she said as the others broke down in laughter. She blushed when, as the others let go, she for a second, felt Kohta squeeze her fingers before letting go.

* * *

A/N: And now we have a conspiracy! As always please review, favorite and follow.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Highschool of the DEAD or its characters.

Time Trax of the DEAD

Chapter 10

* * *

The teens ended up staying at Saya's for the night. They watched another, more sedate movie and at 1am, Saya showed the boys a guest room with twin beds and an attached bath. The next morning they ate breakfast in the kitchen with the cook, Mac and several other servants. They spent the rest of the day in the library on the computer doing research.

Saya took everyone home in the car late in the afternoon. Stopping at Saeko's first, Saya and Kohta sat in the car while the new couple told each other goodbye.

"What are you doing?" Saya asked Kohta as she watched him sit with his head down across from her.

"Trying not to watch them," he replied. "Even though I want to."

She swatted him on the arm before they both broke down in giggles.

A red faced Takashi frowned at them when he got back in the car. "What's wrong with you two?" he asked.

"Look how embarrassed he looks, Kohta!" Saya said as Takashi got redder. They all broke out into laughter that even affected Mac.

Monday and school came. They got together after eating lunch to set off plan, 'capture the cop' as Kohta called it.

They had decided that Saeko and Kohta would go to the infirmary together to approach Shizuka. Upon entering, the pair found the nurse at her desk filing papers.

"Hello you two, is anything wrong?" the blond asked.

Saeko shook her head as Kohta grinned. "No sensei, everything is fine. I wanted to come invite you to Hirano-san's. We are going to have a little get together to celebrate Komuro-san's feeling better."

"Oh? What would we do?" the nurse asked.

"Not much," Saeko said. "Takagi-san and I are going to cook, then we will just talk, play some games and maybe watch a movie."

"Plus could you ask your friend Minami-san to come also, Marikawa-sensei?" Kohta asked. "Takagi-san and Busujima-san told me she was a police officer and I really would like to meet her and talk with her. I'm thinking about going into law enforcement as a career and it would be great to get firsthand knowledge from someone like her."

Shizuka thought about it for a minute. "I don't see why not, it would be fun and I think Rika is off this weekend. Do you do karaoke? I really love karaoke!"

Saeko laughed, "I'm sure we can come up with something, Sensei. Here is the address with my email and phone number. Would 1pm Saturday be fine?"

Shizuka smiled, "I think so, I'll let you know if we can't make it."

They said their goodbye's and left. Down the hall, Kohta looked back over his shoulder before speaking.

"I hate to trick her like that, Senpai," he said with a frown on his face.

"I know, Hirano-san, but, we will make it up to her someway," Saeko replied.

000

Saturday came and the teens were as ready as they could be. Suspecting what would happen when Takashi met Rika, they decided he should stay out of sight till the women arrived.

Kohta's home was a nice two story with a fair-sized living area that opened out onto a small patio garden. It was done in western style furniture with a couch, several easy chairs and an entertainment center.

Takashi was sitting outside at a patio table when Saeko came out, stood behind him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Mmmm, that feels nice," the boy said as he squeezed her arms with his. "What are Saya and Kohta doing?"

She giggled, "Saya-san is picking on him by threatening to search his bedroom for his 'porn stash'. Kohta-san is protesting he doesn't have anything like that while turning red in embarrassment."

Takashi chuckled, "It is every high school boy's right to have a little hidden porn stash."

"Oh really?" the girl said with a grin. "So what kind of things would I find in your room, Takashi-kun? Hmm?"

Takashi laughed, "Oh no, not me! I don't like girls in kimonos at all!"

Saeko smiled evilly and said seductively, "I'll be sure to remember that, Takashi-kun."

Saya appeared at the door, "They're here."

Saeko gave him a quick peck on the temple before she followed Saya in.

Takashi waited, breathing slowly hoping to lessen the punch in the brain he knew was coming. After a few minutes he heard Saeko behind him.

"It's time," she said.

Getting up, he followed her inside to find the others standing and talking. Shizuka brightened when she saw him and said, "Oh here he is!"

Takashi gritted his teeth as the other woman, who had her back to him, turned around. She smiled and nodded right before it hit him.

"Rika…" Takashi said as his brain lurched and he bent over.

"I have him!" Saeko said as Shizuka and Saya rushed forward to the help the girl lower him to the floor.

"I thought you said he was doing better!" Shizuka said.

"He was…or is!" Saya replied. "This is the first spell he's had in over a week! We knew this one was coming though!"

"What? How?" the blond nurse asked.

"Because…" Takashi started as he got his breath back. "…because it was the first time for me to meet Sergeant Minami, Sensei."

Rika's eyes narrowed as she looked back and forth between the teens. "Would you like to explain to me how you know my rank, young man? Considering I have never met you before and I'm quite sure I didn't introduce myself to these ladies that way."

"Let's all sit down and everything can be explained," Saya said.

"I don't know about that. I think…" Rika was saying when Saeko stood and bowed low to her.

"Sergeant-san please, please let Komuro-san tell you his story," the dark haired girl asked.

Kohta was next to bow, "Please Sergeant, there are many lives at stake here, hear us out."

After a few second of standing there, Saya also bowed, "Please hear us out, Minami-san, it is very important."

Rika looked at Shizuka, who said, "Rika these are not bad kids. I don't know why they felt the need to do this, but we can at least listen to them."

"Plus," she said as she turned her attention to the teens, with an unhappy frown. "I want to know why they felt they had to trick me this way instead of just asking to see you."

"I swear to you, all will be explained," Takashi said as he sat on his knees and bowed.

Rika thought about it a minute more before nodding. "You have ten minutes."

"At least allow us to make you comfortable and serve tea," Saeko said as she stood.

Rika nodded and sat on the couch.

000

It took longer than ten minutes, but once Takashi started, they did not interrupt him. Rika sipped out of her tea cup and placed it back on the coffee table as he finished.

"That's a hell of a story," she said. "If you were a writer it might make a good manga or fan fiction." She leaned forward and put her elbows on her knees and clasped her hands in front of her. "But, that being said, do you really expect me to believe this wild ass tale?"

Takashi smirked, "No, not without solid evidence that could not be known by anyone that did not do the things I said. There are a few things I have not told the others that will prove to you what I'm saying is true, or that I'm a master stalker. If that's what you think in the end…arrest me."

"Oh don't think I won't, boy-o!" the policewoman said.

Takashi nodded, "Sensei, did you come in your car today?"

Shizuka looked puzzled, "Komuro-san I don't have a car. I'm saving up for a…"

Takashi held up his hand to stop her, "A little yellow Toyota maybe?"

"Yes, how did you know that?" Shizuka asked in surprise.

Takashi smiled, "So how did you get here today? Did you come in your green Humvee Minami-san?"

Rika's smirked and leaned back on the couch, "Any stalker that knows the address to my house would know what sits in my driveway, Komuro."

Takashi nodded, "But I don't know the address to your house. In fact the only way I got there was because I was led there."

Rika shook her head, "Doesn't mean a thing. You simply act like you don't know the address."

"How about we get in your truck and go there. I'll tell you where to turn and we'll see if I'm right," the boy said. "Once we get there, I'll provide further proof."

Rika thought about it for a minute and then nodded. Pointing at Kohta she said, "You're going to be sitting in the back, ladies in the back seat and you up front with me, Komuro."

"Would you like to check us for weapons first, Minami-san?" Takashi asked.

She glared at him, "No, I don't think so; I'll trust Shizuka on this."

They filed out of the house to the curb where the green army truck sat.

"Wow it is a tank!" Saya exclaimed as they got in.

"No Saya-san, a tank would have treads and…"

"Shut up, baka!" she snapped.

Takashi chuckled and even Rika had to smirk, as Shizuka scolded Saya for talking to cute boys so harshly.

They started out with Takashi giving directions and Rika looking puzzled. "Sorry," he said. "I only know how to get there from where the bus crashed."

This route took them close to the school and then they cut over to where Takashi said he and Rei found the motorcycle. Takashi looked back as they passed the gas station where he shot the thug.

"What?" Rika asked, seeing him look back.

"That's the station where I killed the guy that was trying to take Rei," he said as Saeko reached over the seat and squeezed his shoulder.

Rika kept frowning as Takashi ran a contentious monologue of what went on where until they came to the river bank and the spot he and Rei had met the others again.

"Now from here Sensei and I went down this way. We turned at this corner and then up three blocks. Turn right and that is it on the left," the boy said as he pointed out the apartment.

"We went all around the world," Rika grumped. "That's totally not the easy way."

"But Rika," Shizuka said. "That's the way I always come, I get confused by the other way!"

Rika stared at her friend in the rearview mirror before pulling into the drive and shutting off the engine. Looking at Takashi she said, "Okay smart guy, we're here. Tell me what you think will convince me."

Takashi got out and walked to the door. As they stood outside he described the insides the best he could remember. When he finished Rika shrugged her shoulders.

"The plans are on file with the town building office, are public knowledge and easy to get a look at."

"But what about the furnishings?" Takashi asked. "I won't go into what is in the living room, because the main important item is in the bedroom."

"And what would that be?" Rika asked as she leaned in closer to the boy.

"Hey, could we go inside? I feel like we're being watched out here." Saya suddenly said.

Rika glanced around and realized Saya was right, several others walking the streets and on balconies were watching the group. "Yeah, let's go in," she said as she unlocked the door.

Once inside they stood in the open area by the kitchen and looked around.

"Wow this is nice!" Kohta exclaimed.

"And expensive," Saya added. "How does a police officer afford something like this?"

Rika frowned and said, "Nunya."

"Nunya? What does Nunya mean?" Saya asked facing the older woman.

"It means none of your business, Pinky!" Rika said, staring the girl down.

Saya flushed red and stepped closer to Kohta.

Rika turned on Takashi again, "Okay you, I'm tired of this, what's this proof you think you have? I'm done playing games!"

Takashi nodded and started up the stairs waving for the others to follow. Stopping at the bedroom door he looked back at the woman and said, "May I?"

"Be my guest." Rika replied.

After entering the bedroom he stopped in front of a metal cabinet, standing against the wall. Motioning to it he said, "I can tell you everything in this cabinet. If that doesn't convince you, nothing ever will."

Rika crossed her arms and shook her head, "No way in hell. There is no way in _hell_ you can tell me what is in this cabinet unless you have a camera hidden somewhere in this bedroom. And if you do, I won't bother to take you in; I'll burn you down where you stand."

Takashi pointed at the right side, "In this side there is ammunition, ear protection, eye protection and cleaning supplies." Moving to the other side he stared at the woman, "In this side there is a Barnett C5 Wildcat crossbow, an Ithaca M37 riot shotgun, a Springfield M1A rifle and an ArmaLite AR-10 in 7.62mm. It is the predecessor of the US Army M16. It and the Springfield both have special scopes and bi-pods."

Rika stood blinking at him for a second before reaching into her pocket and pulling out a small case. From it she withdrew a short black cigar. Jabbing it in her mouth she pulled out a lighter.

"Could you please not smoke that?" Saya asked. "They stink."

"My house, Takagi-san," Rika said as it flared to life. She took a drag before placing the lighter and the case back in her pocket. Looking back to Takashi she said, "You're wrong."

Takashi's mouth fell open, but he shut it and said, "Well maybe I am. That's what was in the cabinet when Kohta and I broke into it."

Rika reached into her pocket and pulled out a set of keys. Opening the right door, it was as Takashi had said, ammo and other supplies. Opening the left door exposed the two rifles and the shotgun.

She took another drag before speaking, "The crossbow is on order and will be here by this weekend."

000

"I don't understand. This is confusing." Shizuka said as she looked back and forth between the others.

"Maybe it would be best if we returned to Hirano-san's," Saeko suggested. "We really did have food and drinks prepared for you."

Rika nodded as Kohta looked dejected. "What's wrong?" she asked him.

"I really wanted to look at the rifles and stuff…" he told her.

Rika looked at him for a minute, "So you really _did_ want to know about the police and SAT?" He nodded and she smirked, "Look, I'll tell you what; if things go alright I'll make a point to show you my gear in the future. That good for you?" The boy nodded and smiled as he perked up.

Rika locked the guns up and they filed back to the Humvee. It was a quiet drive back and much shorter since Rika went 'the quick way'.

After they settled back in at Kohta's, Saeko and Saya served more tea and some snacks with the promise of more substantial food later.

After sipping tea, Rika leaned back and looked at the quartet. "So, let's say I believe you. What do you hope to accomplish from this? Stop the outbreak from starting or what?"

Takashi shook his head, "We don't see any way of doing that. No government, much less a police or military force, is going to believe the words of a bunch of teenagers that say, 'my friend saw it in a dream'. The only hope we have is to ready ourselves, families and friends for the disaster."

"Smart. Here's my next question," Rika said as she picked at a cookie. "How does it start? Where does this come from and what causes it?"

Takashi smiled and motioned to Saya, "For that I will turn you over to our resident genius to explain."

Saya reached under the table next to the chair she was sitting in and pulled out a notebook and file folder. Pulling out some papers she handed several to Rika, "I have prepared some crib notes for you on the subject. This is where I think it will start…"

000

Later the police woman was standing outside smoking one of her cigars when Takashi walked up beside her.

"So how do you feel about things now?" he asked.

She chuckled, "Well one thing I will tell you is, I wish we had Pinky doing our mission briefings at SAT. That girl covered the subject with more professionalism than I have seen out of a lot of…well professionals. She truly does seem to be the genius you claim her to be."

Takashi laughed, "Yeah, but she can get on your nerves sometimes though."

Rika nodded, "I can see that, but I like her anyway, she's a big asset. So…let me get this straight, you and Busujima-san are a couple? What about Pinky and Hirano?"

Takashi smiled as he lowered his head slightly, "Yeah, Saeko and I are together, but Saya and Kohta…well let's just say I see it in the future."

The woman snorted at the boy's joke, "What about this ex-girlfriend, Inspector Miyamoto's daughter. What does Busujima-san say about you wanting to be sure to save her?"

The boy shrugged, "Saeko understands that she and I were close for a long time, and I want to at least see her and her current boyfriend safe. Even though we have only just gotten together, Saeko knows I love her, and I don't want to be with anyone else. The other reason is from my dream; I know we survived as long as we did because of a certain mesh of people with the right skills at the right time."

"And what about this child you talked about? What skills does she bring to the party?"

Takashi smiled, "Alice has the ability to look at things from a child's perspective where we as teenagers and adults don't see things that way. Plus she brightened our lives with every smile. The hurt on her face when she told me her daddy had died tore a hole in me. I don't ever want her to go through that again."

"Understood," Rika said. "But how do you bring them in? Didn't you say he was a reporter or something?"

Takashi shrugged, "That's what Alice told us, who he works for and all that I don't know."

"Well that shouldn't be too had to find out. A quick internet search for reporters by that name should come up pretty good. Plus you know what he looks like right?"

"Yeah I got a good look at him through the binoculars and when he was lying on the ground. Plus now I have met her mother which we didn't know anything about. They must live somewhere near me because she had Alice playing at the park we used to play at."

"Well we'll think of something," she told him.

He looked at her and asked, "So you believe this? Takashi's dream of the future?"

"Don't you?" she asked in reply.

He shook his head, "Nope, I think we're all crazy as hell. Saya is the one that started putting all this together. I don't think I will really believe it's true until I see the first zombie walking towards me. But, I do know that I have knowledge of people I had never seen, and places that I have never been to before that dream. I guess it can't hurt to be ready for something like this, can it?"

She put her hand on his shoulder, "You know what, kid? That might be the smartest thing you have said today. It never hurts to be ready."

"Food's ready, you two," Saeko told them as she walked up.

Takashi took her hand and squeezed it as the girl blushed.

"Let's eat!" Rika said.

000

"So, what now, Minami-san?" Takashi asked after they had finished their food.

Rika smirked, "Well I guess you can start out by telling me the final scores of as many baseball games as you can."

"Why?" Takashi asked with a puzzled look.

"Oh, I'll place a few bets and start a stockpile of cash to buy a few supplies."

Saya's face darkened, "You're going to make bets with the Yakuza? But you're a police officer!"

"Takagi-san the Yakuza making book is a long, time honored tradition. The police leave them alone as long as it doesn't get out of control and to be honest, some of the money they make goes back into the community to the old folks and stuff. That's how they stay popular with the people."

"I still don't like it. What's going to happen when you start winning a bunch of money?"

Rika shook her head, "You don't do it that way. Only a fool would go in and dump a bunch on one or two games. Second best way to get hurt is to bet on a bunch of games and win every one. Hell the Yakuza might turn you in themselves as a suspect of fixing games. What you do is bet a few small amounts, but always place a few bad bets. Let's say you bet on ten games. Bet on five winners and five losers, but bet higher amounts on two of the losers and higher amounts on three of the winners. If you do it right you could come out with a ten or twenty percent profit every time. Then once in a while dump almost every game in the losers slot and the bookies remember you tend to bet well, but are not infallible. They don't mind people like that because in the long run it's good for business. The winner tells other friends and they end up making a profit from the friends that can't pick winners. See?"

Saya thought about what the woman said. "So it's a matter of being patient and letting the profits grow over time like in the stock market…I understand, I never thought about it that way."

Rika shrugged, "You learn a few things after a few years in service. So next question, who comes next? Inspector Miyamoto?"

Saya shook her head, "No, I think my parents. Now that we have you onboard it will help with them to accept this."

"Hmm, we'll see, we'll see," The woman said.

* * *

A/N: Rika is on board but will Shizuka remember what they talked about!?

Will Takashi and Saeko run off and become pirates on a PT boat in the South China Sea!?

Will Saya break Kohta's heart by tossing out his gun porn!?

None of these questions and more, next time in Time Trax!

ROFLOL! As Always please review, favorite and follow!


	11. Chapter 11

Due to my normal upload day of Sunday, being covered up with work, friends and Daytona, I going ahead and posting today. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Highschool of the DEAD or its characters.

* * *

Time Trax of the DEAD

Chapter 11

_11 months, 18 days till Z-Day:_

* * *

Monday morning, Saeko and Takashi started meeting at the train depot and walking to school together. The rumors began to fly before they even reached the gate. By the time they arrived at the fountain there were several groups standing around just to watch the couple walk by.

"Looks like we're causing a stir," Takashi murmured to her as they reached the school building.

"Hmm…" Saeko replied. "Regardless, it is no one's business but our own. I will see you at lunch, Takashi-kun."

"I look forward to it, Saeko-chan," the boy replied with a smile on his face.

The girl blushed as she walked away and headed upstairs.

As soon as he walked into his classroom he was pounced on by Morita and…Hisashi.

"What is this I'm hearing all over the school!?" Morita demanded. "You're walking to school with the Icy Queen? What the hell is going on, Komuro?"

"Ah…well…" the boy said, "…it just kinda of just happened…"

"What? The walking to school part or did something else happen?" Morita pressed.

"Ah…" Takashi blew out a breath. "Okay…we're dating, Saeko is my girlfriend now."

"Oh my god! What the hell did you do? Do you know how many guys had designs on her!?" the excited boy exclaimed.

"Yeeeaaah…I'm beginning to realize that…"

Morita threw up his hands and headed towards his seat muttering about people that don't think about their actions.

Takashi shook his head and then looked at Hisashi. The other boy looked like he wanted to say something, but was hesitant. Takashi smirked and held out his fist for his friend to bump.

Looking at it for a second Hisashi asked, "Umm, so are we cool?"

Takashi nodded, "Yeah. I told you she was going to come running to you, and while it was a little shock to see you together, it's for the best."

Hisashi bumped Takashi's fist and then asked, "I thought you said you weren't going to pursue Busujima-senpai?"

Takashi shook his head, "I wasn't…and really, I didn't. It just happened, it's…complicated in a way."

Hisashi's eyebrows went up, "Oh I bet. By the way, you know _she_ is going to go through the roof right?"

Takashi frowned, "Yeah I know, but hopefully her _boyfriend_ can keep a lid on her?"

The other boy snorted, "I'll try, well anyway, congrats man and good luck. I better get to my class."

Takashi nodded as Hisashi left.

Saya came in the door as Igou exited and put her book bag on her desk before coming over to Takashi. "I told mama this morning you and I would like to have a talk with her and papa," she said with a grimace, "Now she's all excited. I think she is expecting us to tell them we're a couple and planning to get married!"

Takashi covered him mouth with his hand to stifle his laughter as behind Saya, Kohta, with distress in his voice, said, "M…married? Someone's going to get married!?"

Saya clenched her eyes closed and winced as Takashi broke into tears.

000

_11 months, 13 days till Z-Day:_

The scene was much different the next Saturday when the teens, along with Rika, met Saya's parents in the sitting room they had used before. Rika had not included Shizuka because, to be honest, the nurse was still having a little trouble working it all out in her head. The policewoman had also shown up in uniform, since she was just coming in from work.

"What is the meaning of this, daughter?" Don Takagi asked sternly as he stood rigidly in front of them in his normal gakuran style uniform.

"I am also confused, Saya-chan. When you asked us to meet with you and Takashi-kun I didn't expect others to be present," her mother added.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to deceive you, but this matter involves all of us and is of the utmost importance," Saya replied bowing her head.

"And who is this officer you bring into my home without my permission?" he father asked as he glowered at her.

Rika bowed a low bow as she spoke up, "Sergeant Minami Rika, Chief of the First Squadron Prefecture Police and member of the Special Assault Team. I am here not as an officer, but as a friend to these teens and to support them."

"How did my daughter come to be acquainted with a member of SAT?" the Don rumbled as his wife laid her hand on his arm to calm him.

"That would be my doing, sir," Takashi said as he stepped closer and bowed. "All this is my doing and I take full responsibility. All I ask is for you to hear us out."

"Let us see what they have to say, husband," Yuriko told him.

The man sat down and said, "Speak Komuro."

Takashi glanced at Saya, who had her head down in embarrassment, and cleared his throat. "It started the night before the first day of school this year when I had a dream…"

000

The room was quiet as the teens and Rika knelt on the floor in front of the man who sat on the couch like a king. His wife next to him looked thoughtful as her mind processed the information they had been told.

Takagi Souichirou's face was dark and his eyes hooded as he glared at the boy in front of him. "You waste my time with tales of a dream, Komuro? Do you expect me to believe this fantasy you lay before me as fact? Of what? A vision? A prediction of the future that I am expected to understand?"

Saya tried to speak up, "Papa if you would just let us present you with all of the evidence we hav…"

"Evidence? Evidence of what, daughter? Komuro's fantasy from some drug induced haze? I am appalled to think you have been roped into this!"

"He didn't rope me in!" Saya jumped up and suddenly shouted. "He doesn't even believe it himself! I'm the one that's been pushing this! I'm the one that has insisted Takashi bring everyone into this!"

"Why daughter? Why would you bring yourself into something to embarrass yourself and your family?"

"WE DON'T WANT TO DIE! I don't want…to die…" Saya broke down in tears then.

Kohta stepped up behind Saya and put his hands on her shoulders. "Please excuse us," he said as he led the sobbing girl out onto the balcony.

Saya's parents watched as the pair went outside.

"I see no reason to further…" Souichirou started, but stopped as his wife lay her hand on his arm once again.

"My husband, would you please give me a few minutes to ask some questions?"

The man crossed his arms and nodded.

Yuriko bowed her head to him and then turned to the boy, "Takashi-kun, Saya-chan said that even you did not believe this dream you had. Why do you support her in her pursuit?"

"That is true, Obasan," he said. "I have not fully convinced myself she is correct in this, but there have been things happening that I cannot explain, including me having dizzy spells when I meet people I saw in the dream, but have never met before _and_ knowing everything about them before they were introduced. In fact, with Saeko-chan, I passed out altogether several times. Nurse Marikawa, at the school, insisted I get tests run for brain damage and several other things and everything comes back negative."

"And what part do you play in this, Minami-san?" she asked Rika.

Rika cleared her throat, "Well since my friend Nurse Marikawa, and myself, are in Komuro's dream, they thought if they could convince me, a police officer, it would help to convince others down the road."

"And do you believe them, Minami-san?" Yuriko asked.

"Not completely, no," she said. With this Yuriko and Souichirou's faces showed surprise and their eyebrows rose on their foreheads.

"Please explain further," Souichirou said.

"I mean come on, zombies? Dead people getting up and walking around, biting more people and turning them into _more_ zombies? It sounds too fantastic to believe," she said. "But, there is something to this dream, whither Komuro wants to believe it himself or not. They have presented enough evidence for me to think that _something_ might happen. Plus Komuro-san handed me proof that he knew things about me that there was no way he could know, without inside personal knowledge of me and mine."

She bowed low, almost prostrate, and said, "I would ask you please to listen to everything else they have to say. Your daughter is very smart and has a briefing that rivals some of the best I have ever been in. Please listen."

Souichirou and Yuriko glanced at each other. "Hmm," Souichirou said. "Well we have used this much time on this already; I guess we could waste a bit more."

Saya and Kohta came back in the door and went to their knees before her parents. "Honored parents, _please_ forgive me my outburst and I will ask once more that you listen to what we have to say."

000

_When Saya and Kohta first went outside:_

Kohta led the crying girl to the balcony rail and then held her close to him. At first she fought, not _him_, but she took her rage out on him. She beat and battered his chest until she finally collapsed against him and cried herself out.

After a few minutes she sniffed and asked, "Kohta? Why do you like me?"

"Who says I like you, Saya?" he asked with a smirk.

She moved her head just enough to glare up at him, "Don't start with me, baka. I can see it in your eyes every time you look at me."

"Oh," he said. "Well I guess it's all the normal reasons, you're smart and pretty and can be real cute when you're mad, but most of all there is something that makes me want to protect you."

"Oh," she said as she seemed to snuggle closer.

"Let me ask you a question. Do you like me?"

She wrapped her arms around him and said, "I don't dis-like you. I'm just not sure about anything else yet. Will you give me some time?"

He nodded, "All the time you need, Saya-chan. I don't intend on going anywhere."

She hugged him once more and then leaned back, "Well we better go in and face my father. If he's not behind us on this I don't know what we will do next."

Kohta nodded and followed her inside, his hand in hers. They came in to find the others now having a more civil conversation. The pair stood before her parents and then went to their knees and Saya said.

"Honored parents, _please_ forgive me my outburst and I will ask one more time you listen to what we have to say."

000

"Sit up, daughter," Souichirou said, "and tell us who this young man, beside you supporting you is."

Saya looked at Kohta as he bowed low again, "I am Hirano Kohta, first year at Fujimi Academy, son of Hido, a jewel buyer and Rienko, a fashion designer. Please be kind to me honored parents of my friend."

"And the boy that one day may become my boyfriend," Saya said as she blushed.

"Ah…" Souichirou said as Yuriko tried to cover her smile with her hand. "Welcome to our home, Hirano-kun."

Kohta bowed again slightly and slid backwards to allow Saya to be forward of him and in the speaker's position.

"Sergeant Minami has convinced us that we should at least hear you out, daughter," Souichirou said. "She claims to be impressed by your briefing skills, so now, impress _me_."

There was finality to the statement that told Saya this was for all the marbles. She took a deep breath, got up, went to the table where she had lain her papers and picked them up. Coming back, she gave each of them papers to follow her with and then stood before them.

"What you have in your hand is a timeline of events as I currently see them. Starting with Komuro's dream…"

000

"This is very well done, Saya-chan," her mother said with pride in her voice.

"Hmm, yes it is," her father added. "But what do you hope to accomplish from here, daughter?"

Saya sighed, "That is what I…we, don't know. We know we need to be prepared, but we are just not sure how to go about it."

The Takagi's thought about it for a minute before Souichirou spoke again. "Komuro, you said you had proof, information that would make us believers. Now is the time to provide that proof."

Takashi sighed and cleared his throat, "First of all, let me say what I am about to tell is in no way meant as insulting or degrading to you." He looked Saya's parents in the eyes and continued, "You both have weapons that would be considered illegal and would cause you great embarrassment if caught with."

"Ah, first of all can I say something before Komuro goes any further!?" Rika suddenly said. "He has already pinned me with several rifles that would get me fired and maybe even jailed even though I am a member of the SAT. I will say again, I am not here as a police officer and anything I hear in this room will be kept in the strictest confidence."

A look passed between the Takagi's before Souichirou spoke, "I take you on your honor Minami-san. Continue, young man."

"Don Takagi you have several swords in your possession of which I will get to in a moment," he looked at Saya's mother. "Obasan, you and your husband met at a party one evening and were married the next day."

"Yes Takashi-kun, you have heard this story before. It is one of my favorites to tell," she replied.

"What only I, and your husband, know is you were a powerful stock broker on Wall Street in New York City. Well Saya may know that part, but what she does not know is while there, you took a personal protection course for business professionals. You still have in your possession the gun you used in that course, a Luger 9mm with a wooden stock and a drum magazine. While I didn't tell anyone about that before now, in my dream when we left the mansion you gave that pistol to Saya and told her to let Kohta teach her to shoot it. You also had two other guns, one a small automatic in a leg holster and some type of small machine gun you were using to protect your husband's back as he fought with his sword."

"Mama? You've got guns and can shoot?!" Saya said in astonishment.

"Oh my," Yuriko said as she blushed and looked to Rika who shrugged.

"Welcome to the 'Oh Shit' club, Takagi-sama," the policewoman said with a smirk.

Takashi then turned his attention back to Don Takagi, who was staring a hole into the boy.

"Ah…back to you, Ojisan. You have several 'real' swords. One, which I would assume is your personal sword, with which I saw you behead a friend who had turned to save him embarrassment and to prove a point to those gathered here at the mansion. You also used this one later when we were leaving, holding off the undead so we could get away. The second sword I know you have is a special blade; a Murata-tou made in the Tokyo Armory by a General Murata. This you gave Saeko-chan. You told her it was a gift for her to give to her father for advice he had given you. I personally think that was a ploy to get her to accept it because she didn't feel she deserved it. I'm glad she did, she saved our lives many times with that sword. I really don't know much about swords and the law as it stands, but I got the impression…well there was something about them."

"The sword laws are not quite a strict as the gun laws, Komuro," Rika said. "Swords must be licensed through the Education Board at the Toroku-shinsa-kaijo, or sword evaluation meeting, which happens once a month. Where it gets tricky is transferring an antique sword between people whether it is by sale or as a gift. Since they are considered 'important cultural property' the government reserves the right to buy the sword for 'a fair market price' instead of allowing the transfer. This is a point of much contention for the older noble families who sometimes would like to transfer a blade between houses because of a marriage or some debt of honor."

"Very well said, Minami-san, it is something I have come out against before and always will. We of noble and samurai decent feel it is an insult to continue to degrade our place in the history of our country," Saya's father said.

The woman nodded, "Even though I am not of samurai decent I understand your point of view and agree."

Souichirou nodded and smiled slightly. "Now back to the matter at hand. What do you say, good wife?"

Yuriko was shuffling through the papers Saya had given them. "I want to investigate for myself some of the information Saya-chan has provided. I would feel more confident about this to prove it to myself. How long did it take you to compile this data, Saya-chan?"

"About a week, mama," the pink haired girl replied. "I have been keeping up with everything and updating if I find changes. I have had the time so far, because normal school work is boring and I don't really have to try hard to keep on top of it."

Her mother nodded, "In that case I think I need to prepare some special projects for you. Not because I want you busy, but to expose you to some other subjects that might come in useful in the future." Looking to the police woman she said, "Minami-san, I would like a way to contact you in the future also. I think I might need to consult with you on some ideas I have."

Rika nodded, "Sure, The kids have my contact info now and I'll make sure you have it also."

Yuriko smiled, "For now though, why don't we have an early supper and talk more. I would like to get to know you and Hirano-kun better, Minami-san, since we may be working closely together from here on out."

000

Much later in the evening, Yuriko sat at her desk working on her computer and making notes. The teens were watching movies and playing back in the sitting room and Rika had left for home. Souichirou entered his wife's office and made his way around to stand behind her, where he massaged her shoulders while she relaxed for a second.

"Making any headway?" he asked.

"Hmm, yes," she replied. "I thought I recognized some of the names Saya had on her report and I was right. They are medical companies we invest in."

The man frowned, "We invest in a lot of stuff though, what would it matter if we are investing in these companies?"

She sighed, "Really nothing, but if this does come to pass and some of our enemy's come into power, they could make it look like we had something to do with this."

Souichirou nodded, "I can think of a couple right off that would jump at the chance to do something like that. What do you want to do?"

"Well for right now, once I'm more confident Saya's analysis is correct, I will start a slow sell off of those holdings. I don't want to do it too fast or it will cause a panic and that would point more attention towards us."

"Are you going to tell Saya about this?" he asked.

She shook her head, "No I don't see a reason too. We invested in these companies because they are hard driving profitable groups. She is still young enough to not understand that investments are just investments and not some social statement."

She looked up at him, "So what do you think of young Hirano-kun?"

Souichirou snorted, "After all these years of thinking it would be Komuro I was a bit surprised. But he seems a polite young man and I can see in his eyes what he thinks of her. He was very proud of her the whole time she was giving her briefing. We will of course have his family checked on, but I don't see the money grubbing social climber in him our daughter has always complained about."

"I think he's cute," Yuriko said with a smile.

"Speaking of cute," the man said as he leaned and spoke softly in her ear, "Don't be long coming to bed. I would like the warmth and comfort of my wife with me tonight."

The beautiful woman giggled lightly as he nuzzled her ear. "I will not be long, husband. I also think this is a good night for closeness. I get a feeling we will be very busy for a while before all this comes to a conclusion."

* * *

A/N: Another step forward is made. Who's next?

As always please review, favorite and follow!

Next update should be Wednesday.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Highschool of the DEAD or its characters.

* * *

Time Trax of the DEAD

Chapter 12

_11 months, 2 days till Z-Day:_

* * *

There had not been much going on in the last week and a half. When they were not in class, Saya was busy researching and asking questions of her three companions. They would eat lunch, sometimes with Morita, while talking about mundane school things. Once that was done Saya would disappear into the library, sometimes dragging Kohta, Takashi, or both along.

Takashi enjoyed these somewhat quiet days, walking with Saeko, visiting with her and Shizuka in the infirmary, going for coffee after school. The weekend after their meeting with Saya's parents he had asked the girl to go to the movies, but she had to decline because of an event at her father's dojo. She did promise that they would go the next weekend though.

It was a Wednesday and after eating, Saya had rushed off so the boys adjourned to the roof to relax a bit since the weather was nice. Morita and Kohta were discussing some manga while Takashi just lay back and dozed in the sun.

He felt a tap on his arm as he heard Morita say, "Ah, now that is a vision of beauty if I have ever seen one."

Raising his head, Takashi saw Saeko strolling across the roof toward them, a smile on her face.

"Greetings Senpai, we missed you at lunch," Morita said as the girl stopped before them.

"Greetings Morita-kun, Hirano-kun, I had a few things to handle in the dojo today, I will rejoin you tomorrow," she told them. Looking to her boyfriend she said, "Takashi-kun, may I speak with you in private for a moment?"

He got up and looked around for a spot, before getting an idea. "Let's try over here," he told her as he gestured at the Astronomy Club Tower. He led her over and they climbed the stairs only to find Rei and Hisashi leaning against the wall kissing.

Takashi stopped short and let out a small 'oof' as Saeko ran into him from behind.

"Why did you stop so suddenly…oh…" she said as she stepped around him and the other couple came into view. Her eyes widened as she realized they had interrupted a private moment between the couple.

Rei and Hisashi stared at them red-faced, as Rei jumped away from Hisashi's embrace.

"AH…sorry you two…we didn't know anyone was up here. We'll just go talk somewhere else," Takashi said as he took Saeko's hand and turned to go back down the stairs.

"Wait!" Hisashi called out. "It's alright; we need to be getting back to classes anyway."

Saeko bowed, "We are sorry to have interrupted you."

"Eh!" was all Rei could say as she rushed past and down the stairs.

Hisashi shrugged and said, "It's alright, Senpai. We did need to get back. Please excuse us." He smirked and nodded at Takashi as he also headed down the stairs.

"Oh my," Saeko said. "That was rather a surprise."

Takashi chuckled and rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah, if I had known anyone was up here, I wouldn't have brought you!"

Saeko leaned with her back against the rail, "Did that brother you, Takashi? Seeing them like that?"

The boy focused on his girlfriend's face, "I'll admit I was surprised, but only because I didn't expect to see anyone, not because of who it was." He stepped in front of her and placed his hands on the rail on either side of her. "You are the only woman I'm concerned about any kissing going on with."

He leaned in to claim her lips. But she dodged and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "I'm sorry, Takashi-kun, but I don't think we should be doing that at school. I'm not pushing you away; I'm more concerned with not wanting to stop and getting caught, like someone else just did."

Takashi laughed, "This is true, and it takes a lot of will power for me to let you go when we do."

The dark-haired beauty looked thoughtful for a minute before speaking again, "Takashi-kun? Does it bother you that we have not been more…intimate? We spoke of the fact that in your dream we had…become one with each other."

He leaned on the rail beside her and took her hand in his. "Saeko-chan, it doesn't matter. I love you and when it happens it just will. I'm not going to pressure you into anything like that. Do I want to be intimate with you? Oh yes, very much so. We got far too little time together before the end, and in some ways it makes me wonder, if I really did travel back in time, was it because my love for you was so strong I couldn't stand to be without you?"

Saeko, face red, bit her bottom lip and covered her mouth with her hand as tears formed in her eyes.

He continued, "While I know many things about you, you don't know much about me. It's going to take some time for you to get used to me, time we now have."

She turned and crushed her body to his, wrapping her arms around him she buried her face into his chest and said, "I love you, Takashi…I have not told you that yet, but I've felt it…since the moment you touched my face in the infirmary. I just didn't want to admit that's what it was till now. Will you forgive me for not saying it sooner?"

He held her tightly, "Saeko my love, it was always up to you when to say it. Me forcing it out of you was meaningless. It will be as it will be, it doesn't matter what went on before, all that matters is what will happen from now on."

She nodded as she stepped back from him. She sniffed and brushed happy tears from her eyes. "It is about from now on that I must talk to you about. How much do you know about my father?"

The boy shook his head, "Not much, we really didn't ever talk about him. You told me how much you honored and admired him, but since he was out of the country when the outbreak occurred, we really didn't dwell on it."

She nodded, "My father is a bit of a traditional man, not as much as Don Takagi is a patriot, but he likes a lot of the older ways. So I think…" She stopped as Takashi held up his hand.

"So you think I need to ask your father permission to date you correct? Not a problem, when do you want to do it?"

She smiled and sighed in relief, "I don't know why I got anxious about it, I knew you would understand. What about tonight? He will be getting done in the dojo early. We can have tea and talk before I have to make supper."

He nodded, "Sure, I'll just call mom once school is out and let her know I'll be busy this evening." He thought a minute, "Um…do I need to know anything special? Do I need to address him a certain way or something?"

She smiled, happy he was thinking ahead. "No, you were very proper with the Takagi's so just be yourself."

000

"No, absolutely not, I don't agree to this at all," Busujima Kage said as he looked down his nose at the boy on his knees, bowing before him.

"FATHER!" Saeko exclaimed in astonishment.

The couple had arrived at the Busujima household about an hour after school was finished for the day. Saeko had handled a few small items with the housekeeper, who was getting ready to leave, before she took Takashi out to a large open porch in the center of the house that bordered on a garden courtyard. Takashi knelt there as Saeko went to inform her father they had a guest when he was done in the dojo.

Takashi marveled at the beauty of the garden and in the distance he could see a small foot bridge over a water feature. The setup and style reminded him of houses he had seen in several samurai movies.

Saeko returned and told him it would only be a few minutes. He noticed she seemed nervous with anticipation of the meeting.

She had just arrived with the tea service when her father strode in.

He was an imposing man that reminded Takashi of Don Takagi in his bearing. After introductions and greetings, Takashi complimented the man on the beauty of his home and gardens.

After which Saeko's father said, "I assume, Komuro-kun, you did not come here to compliment my gardens. What is it you wish to ask of me?"

A little taken aback by the man's bluntness, Takashi glanced at Saeko who also looked surprised.

Turning his full attention to Kage, Takashi bowed properly and asked, "I would like permission to formally date your daughter, Busujima-sama."

This led to the shocking statement.

Takashi sat up slowly; he looked at Saeko, who sat with a stunned look on her face, before turning back to her father. He asked in proper almost court Japanese, "May this one ask why Busujima-sama disapproves of this one?"

"I am not ready to give my precious daughter up to a young man I know nothing about."

Takashi thought for a minute before continuing his formal level of speak to the older man. Bowing again, he asked, "May this one ask in what way he may prove himself to gain the approval of Lady Busujima's father?"

The man stared down at the boy for a minute before he began to tremble and then burst out in laughter.

Takashi sat up again as he and Saeko stared at the man who was roaring with laughter and slapping his knee.

Kage calmed down and looked at the pair with a grin on his face, "I wish I had a camera rolling! The looks on the two of your faces will keep me amused for a long time to come!"

Takashi blew out a breath and lowered his head as he realized he and Saeko had been teased to the highest order.

"Ooo! Uh-oh, she's mad!" Kage said as he got a good look at his daughters glaring face. "Calm down! Calm down, daughter! I was only teasing you and your boyfriend!"

He turned back to Takashi as the girl simmered, "I have already been contacted by Don Takagi, Komuro-kun. He was not meddling in your business, but did feel I needed to know what kind company my daughter was keeping. I assure you, he spoke highly of you and I have no problem with you seeing my daughter."

"Ah," Takashi said as a wave of relief washed over him. "You really got me there, Busujima-sama!"

Kage snickered again, "Yes, yes I did! I have not had a good laugh like that for quite a while and I thank you for it! Please do not take it personally. Oh, you may call me Ojisan if you like."

Takashi bowed again slightly and said, "Thank you, Ojisan, are there any rules you wish me to adhere to in dating your daughter?"

Kage smiled broader, "My, my, Souichirou and Yuriko were right; you are a well brought up, polite young man! Oh besides the normal things like be respectful and keeping your hands to yourself, I'll think of something." He chuckled again as the boy smiled broadly.

"If you two will excuse me I need to get supper started," Saeko said as she got up.

"Ah I guess I should go then," Takashi said.

"I expect you will stay for supper, Takashi-kun." Saeko stated, her tone booking no disagreement.

"Ah…yes, Saeko-chan!" Takashi replied as he bowed his head slightly.

"Oooo, look! He's already trained! OWW!" Kage said as Saeko walked past him and flicked him hard on top of the head with her index finger. He glanced after his daughter and said, "Watch her, Komuro-kun; she can be vicious!"

Takashi, no longer able to hold it in, broke out in laughter at the man as Kage chuckled and sipped from his tea cup.

Kage smiled, "I think Souichirou was disappointed you picked my daughter, Komuro-kun. It seems he and Yuriko had designs on you for their daughter Saya-chan."

Takashi sighed, "Saya-chan and I have been close friends a very long time, Ojisan. But your daughter…well there is no one else like her."

Kage seemed pleased with the boy's words. He felt they were sincere, not just lip service to please a parent. He nodded, "I think so too, young man, I think so too."

000

They had an excellent supper. Saeko was as good a cook as Takashi remembered.

It was close to nine when Takashi said, "Ah, I have enjoyed myself this evening, but since we do have school tomorrow, I feel it is time I should go. Thank you for supper, Saeko-chan, and it was a pleasure to meet you, Ojisan, and thank you for welcoming me into your home."

"It was a pleasure to meet you also, Komuro-kun. Please do not be a stranger and come again soon," the older man replied.

"I will see you to the street, Takashi-kun," Saeko said as they both got up.

Takashi bowed to Kage once more and followed Saeko out. Reaching the street he stopped and chuckled.

Saeko sighed and shook her head as she wrapped her arms around him. "That old man almost gave me a heart attack," she said.

"He really had us going didn't he?" Takashi replied.

"Hmm," Saeko murmured as she tilted her head for Takashi to kiss her.

They lingered like that for a few minutes before Saeko pulled away.

"I'll email you when I get home," he told her as she headed back inside.

000

Saeko came back to find her father still sitting, looking at the garden as he sipped his tea. She sat back down and poured herself another cup, and waited, knowing there were questions coming.

"So daughter," her father started. "Komuro-kun seems like a nice young man, tell me more about him."

"There is not much to tell, father," she said. "He is the son of a businessman and his mother is a teacher. He is an average student, not really interested in sports except to follow baseball. To his friends he is…dedicated. He has had one other girlfriend, a childhood friend, but they grew apart and parted ways recently."

She paused, taking a sip from her tea before asking, "Father? How did you know you loved mother?"

Kage jerked slightly, surprised at he's daughter's question. "Hmm…I am not sure what to tell you, daughter. I was attracted to her the first time I saw her, at a kendo tournament. She was on the balcony; her eyes were shining so bright with her excitement. Later I made a point to meet her face-to-face, and the moment I looked closely into her eyes, I knew this was the woman for me." He shrugged his shoulders, "Not much to tell after that. We began to date, met each other's parents and when we finished school, I proposed to her. We had some wonderful years together, then she gave me the joy of my life, my daughter."

"And died in the process," Saeko said sadly.

Kage shook his head, "Never concern yourself with that, my child. We knew the risks, the doctors had told us of the danger, but she still insisted I must have an heir. The moment she was most beautiful was when she held you in her arms and told me, 'My love it is now your job to make her strong, proud and honorable.' Her last thoughts were of you and I."

Saeko sniffed and brushed a tear from her eye, "I wish I had known her."

"So do I, daughter, so do I," Kage said as he hung his head.

Saeko composed herself, "Father, I must now tell you some things that you may not believe."

Kage looked up and raised one eyebrow.

"By mid-spring of next year, the world as we know it will come to an end."

Kage stared at his daughter, puzzled at the firmness of her voice, a firmness he knew meant she fully believed what she was saying. "Umm…how did you come to this conclusion, Saeko-chan?"

Saeko sighed, "Let me explain…"

000

"So you believe Komuro-kun is a prophet?" Kage asked.

Saeko shook her head, "We are not sure what to call it, father. Hirano-kun even suggested his conciseness, his soul so to speak, traveled back in time because of the effects of the atomic blasts. Saya-chan, after much research, says this is about as good an explanation as any. That fact is things have already changed from his memory of them. That we can affect the story gives us great hope of being prepared for the end to come."

Kage sat back and thought about what his daughter had told him. If he didn't know better he would have thought the story came from a science fiction book or movie.

"You say this has been presented to the Takagi's? What reaction did they give?"

Saeko smirked, "Needless to say at first, disbelief, but after hearing Minami-san out and then Saya-chan's research data, they are looking into it with much interest."

"But Komuro-kun doesn't really believe in himself you say?"

She shrugged her shoulders and sighed, "He told me the day he would _truly_ believe, is the day he sees the first undead walking. The deciding factor for each person is when he tells them something only they, or in the case of Saya-chan's parents, they both know."

Kage snorted, "Makes me wonder what he will say about me?"

Saeko hung her head, "He will have nothing to say father. Takashi-kun did not know you before or after the fall, so he has nothing to say about it. The only thing he knows is I told him you were out of the country at an overseas dojo."

Kage looked stunned for a moment before looking up at his daughter. "Umm…I had not the chance to tell you yet. Today I received an invitation to travel to America and tour a series of kendo tournaments and dojos as an official representative of the Japanese Kendo Federation. The time is over a month's period in March and April of next year."

Saeko's jaw dropped for a moment before she recovered. "Again, there was no way that could have been known by the current me. Do you see why we are gaining faith in this, father?"

Kage nodded, "So what is your next plan of action?"

"We are expecting Saya's mother to inform us of her findings in the next few days. Once that has come to be, I expect Don Takagi will ask you to the mansion, and present their findings as well as ours to you. Then it will be up to you to decide if you believe or not. I hope you do, because it would distress me to go into this without you with us."

"I see," he said as he thought about what his daughter had told him. "It sounds like a fantastical story, daughter, but to see the dedication in your eyes when you speak of this…well I promise to keep an open mind. In the span of my lifetime we have seen man land on the moon, and aircraft go from propeller driven to flying faster than sound. Computers themselves would have been considered witchcraft and magical devices just one hundred years ago. Who am I to say zombies cannot roam the earth?"

She bowed low, "Thank you for being of open mind, father."

000

Takashi had sent Saeko a message when he got home, but had not gotten an answer. As he finished in the bath and settled in his room, his cell rang. Seeing it was a call from her he answered.

"Hey, I thought you would just email and tell me goodnight," the boy said.

"_I wanted to hear you voice and tell you something. I talked to my father about what we know. He is willing to keep an open mind and is awaiting word __from __Saya-chan's parents on their findings."_

"Wow," the boy said in surprise. "I didn't expect you to move this fast on this."

"_I am sorry__,__ my love, but I just felt the time was right. I am going to bed now. I love you and will see you tomorrow at school."_

"I love you too, Saeko-chan. I'll see you in the morning." He hung up and lay back on his bed thinking. As he drifted off, her face hovered in his dreams, writhing in ecstasy as they made love.

* * *

A/N: As always please review, favorite and follow.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Highschool of the DEAD or its characters.

* * *

Time Trax of the DEAD

Chapter 13

_11 months, 1 day till Z-Day:_

* * *

The school day started like the rest. Takashi and Saeko arrived and were met by Saya and Kohta near the front gate.

The couple found it amusing to watch their two friends, not yet a couple, but definitely more than just friends and classmates. Kohta was steady, calm and comfortable in his knowledge of his feelings for Saya, while she was like a cat, jumpy and apprehensive, seeming to want to get closer, but shying away when it happened.

"I need to talk to everyone in the study room after lunch," Saya told them as they started toward the main building.

"So is there a special reason, Takagi?" Takashi asked.

"Tell you then, too many other ears around," she replied.

Takashi glanced around and noticed she was right. Several other groups had closed in around them as they got close to the entrance. He nodded and left it alone.

Class proceeded as it always did, Morita keeping up banter in between lessons, telling Takashi how he was developing a list of the hottest girls in school.

Takashi smirked, remembering the previous list which had Saeko at the top, Yuuki Miku as number two and Saya third. Takashi's expression turned into a frown as he realized he had not seen Yuuki, Tsunoda or even Shido Koichi for that matter.

He looked to his friend for answers, "Hey, Morita? Is there a Yuuki Miku on your list?"

The other boy shook his head, "No why, should she be? I don't think I know her."

Takashi shook his head, "No reason, just thought I heard something about her somewhere."

Morita shrugged, "I'll look into it and get back to you."

000

Lunch came and the group got together. Morita began talking about his 'list'. When asked where Saeko and Saya fit on it Morita replied, "Ah well I didn't include Busujima-senpai because of…well you-know-who, and Takagi-san is…up in the air at the moment…"

This caused Saya and Kohta to blush deeply as Saeko giggled behind her hand.

"Enough of all that! Come on, you three; I need to show you some research I have in the study room," Saya said as she jumped up.

They told Morita they would see him later as they followed the pink-haired tornado out the door.

Once settled in the study room, Saya had Kohta check to see if anyone was close enough to listen in. Reporting back it was clear, he sat down himself.

"So what's up, Saya?" Takashi asked.

"I heard from mama this morning. She wants all of us at the house this afternoon to talk about what she knows. Minami-san too if she can make it."

"I'll send her a message, but it's kind of short notice," Takashi said. "Why didn't you tell me this morning? It would have given her more time to plan to be there."

Saya shook her head, "I just got the feeling that someone was watching me. I couldn't tell who, but it was like an itch on the back of my neck." Kohta got a worried look on his face and sat up straighter. Saya pointed at him, "This is why I didn't want to say anything! I knew this one was going to get bent out of shape over it!"

Kohta frowned as Takashi waved his hand at them, "Calm down, you two; there's no need for this. It's probably just someone looking to confess to Saya again. Remember Kohta, we told you it happens all the time!"

Kohta's face darkened more, but he simply nodded and kept quiet.

"Now Saya, did your mother say anything other than we needed to meet this evening?" Takashi asked.

"She said to ask you if there was anyone else you or I thought needed to know this information. I'm to make a list and bring it tonight."

Takashi's eyes narrowed as he thought, "This sure is short notice for anyone else to be there tonight."

Saya shook her head, "Baka, she doesn't want them there tonight! She wants a list of who we want to include in the future!"

"Oh sorry, I misunderstood. Give me a piece of paper."

He wrote down a couple of names and handed it to Saya. She looked at it and asked, "This is all? I would have thought there would be more names than this."

"There may be," Takashi said. "But I need to know more about where we're going with this. Then I might have more names for the list."

"Okay, I see your point," the girl said. "Okay you two take off. I need to talk to Senpai for a bit."

Kohta's eyes narrowed as Takashi looked back and forth between the two girls. "Ah…okay…" he said as he got up and waved for Kohta to follow him out.

Saya waited a minute and then got up to make sure the boys were out of ear shot. She sighed as she sat back down.

"What is the problem, Saya-chan? You seemed distressed." Saeko asked.

Saya lay her head down on the table, "I don't know what to do, Saeko-san!"

The older girl slid closer to the pink-haired girl and placed a hand on her shoulder, "What's wrong, Saya-chan? Has something happened? Is this about Kohta-kun?"

Saya raised her head, "I'm afraid whoever it is watching is going to confess to me. I don't want that starting all over again; it was so tiresome last year! Plus what about Kohta? I just know he's going to get bent out of shape over this and I'm afraid he might do or say something and then get ganged up on!"

Saeko sighed, "Saya-chan I have had to deal with boys confessing to me also. I have always just been polite, let them down easy and it was fine. Have you had trouble with anyone not taking no for an answer before?"

Saya nodded, "A couple of times some of the rougher crowd wanted to push harder than they should, but once I threatened to speak to my parents about it they backed off. I don't want to have to start that again. It also helped that Takashi and Igou were around even though everyone knew about Takashi and Rei."

"I tell you what, if someone calls you out, let me know and I'll go with you. I don't think anyone would give you trouble if they know I'm around also. I can also make sure Takashi keeps Kohta tied up at the same time."

Saya nodded, but looked glum about it.

"Saya-chan? What about Kohta-kun? How are you feeling about him?"

"I like him, but I'm just not ready for that yet. He's nice, smart and fun to be with and I know he likes me, but that's a big step. Plus Takashi said there was somebody I got close to before the end."

Saeko face-palmed herself, "Saya have you thought this through? Who did Takashi say was with us?"

Saya thought about it for a minute and then lowered her head, "I am soooo stupid…"

Saeko patted the other girl's hand, "It's alright, sometime we are too close to a subject to focus on it. You still don't need to rush into a relationship with him though. I would like to see the two of you happy, but it does not need to be because of Takashi's dream. Get to know each other more, go on a date or two to see how it goes."

"Oh like you and Takashi?" Saya said with a smirk.

Saeko rolled her eyes, "Let me tell you about him meeting my father last night!"

000

Saya smiled as she went back to the classroom. Saeko's story of her father's antics had done a lot to lighten her mood. Until she rounded a corner, right into a group of boys blocking the corridor.

"Hey, hey, look who it is! That cute little first year!" one of them said.

"Oi! Just the one I was looking for!" a tall blond boy said.

Saya froze and glanced around weighing her options. Not seeing an easy way out, she started to step backwards. Then she realized one of the other boys had moved behind her.

"Oh, where are you going, Takagi-chan? I haven't gotten the chance to talk to you yet," the blond said with a smirk on his face.

"Please move, you're blocking my way," she said. Saya shifted slightly to one side, in the back of the group she saw a thin man in a pin striped suit wearing dark rimmed glasses. She shivered as she saw the creepy smile on his face.

"Sensei, please make them move and let me by," she asked of the teacher.

His smile went from just creepy to sneering; "Now Takagi-san, my student said he had been looking for you. Don't you at least want to hear what he has to say?"

"Not really," Saya replied. "I don't think it's anything I want to hear."

"Oh!" the blond boy exclaimed as he clutched at his chest. "I'm wounded that you don't want to hear my confession!"

Saya was trying to keep her cool. She knew if she lost it she would be in much worse trouble than she was already. "Sorry, I'm not accepting confessions this year. I'm more worried about studying than dating."

"Oh but Takagi! We would study! I'm am expert at anatomy! I'll be glad to teach you all sorts of things…" he sneered as he leaned down close.

"Do…do you know who my father is?" Saya stuttered out.

"Now, now Takagi-san, there's no need to say anything to your father about a friendly talk now is it?" Shido Koichi said.

"She might not, but I would," someone said from behind Shido.

The man almost jumped in fright as he spun around to find Takashi, Kohta, Hisashi and Morita standing there.

"And if he would not I would," Saeko said as she, Rei and Shizuka walked up from the other direction.

Takashi smiled at his girlfriend as she reached up and rubbed the back of her neck, placing her hand near the hilt of the wooden sword she had in its bag on her back.

Looking around Takashi pointed and called names, "Miura, Kurokami, Yamada and Tsunoda." He looked at the other two boys, "you I don't know, but I know you, Shido-_sensei_."

Shido's eyes narrowed, "And just who are you, _first _year?"

"My name is Komuro Takashi, Sensei, _please_ remember it."

"What is going on here, Shido-san? Why are you letting these boys block the hall?" Shizuka asked.

He looked at the nurse and smiled, "Ah Marikawa-san! I was just getting ready to clear them out. Now boys, let's head on to the track club room! Go, go!"

A fierce snarl crossed the tall blond boy's face. As he turned and walked past Takashi he said, "I'll be _sure_ to remember you!"

"I hope you do," Takashi said as the rest of the group pushed past and headed down the hall.

Shido bowed slightly, "Ah, I'll go attend to them now." His eyes narrowed as he past Takashi also.

The boy watched them leave before looking down at Kohta, who was trembling with rage.

"How…How did you know?" Saya asked.

"Miyamoto-san saw what was happening and ran to the infirmary," Saeko said. "I was there with Nurse Marikawa and I called Takashi on his cell."

"We were on the roof," Takashi told the girl. "It only took a second for us to come down the stairs to here." He smiled and looked to his ex, "Good job, Rei! Thanks for doing that."

Saeko nodded, "Yes, thank you, Miyamoto-san. I am not sure how this would have played out if you had not reacted so quickly." She offered a respectful nod to Rei.

Rei, looking embarrassed, said, "Its fine, I know Saya would do the same for me if I was in a situation like that."

"I…I…" was all Saya got out, before she rushed off down the hall.

"Saya!" Kohta called as he started after her.

"Hey Morita," Takashi said. "How about following and watching out for them?"

Morita grinned, "I'll cover it, _and_ make sure I don't get to close!" He started after the pair with a wave of his hand.

"Well I better get back to the infirmary," Shizuka said as she waved and headed off.

That left the two couples standing awkwardly looking at each other then, Takashi began to laugh.

"What?" Rei asked as she put her hands on her hips and glared at the boy.

"I was just thinking about the look on Shido's face when we walked up behind him!"

The others chuckled for a minute before Takashi clasped Hisashi on the shoulder. "Seriously, thank you both."

Hisashi shook his head, "Ah it was nothing. Who was that tall guy anyway?"

"His name is Toma," Rei said. "He's a third year on Shido-sensei's track team. I've not heard good things about him from other girls. It's said he gets what he wants whether you want to give it or not. His parents and Shido-sensei's know each other somehow."

Takashi's face darkened, "Then we'll have to keep a watch out over Saya. I'm betting he's the type that does not take something like this lying down."

The others nodded.

000

Kohta followed Saya, but did not try to catch up with her. She ran to the end of the hall and went out the stairwell door, so he thought he knew where she was heading.

As he slowed down he heard Morita coming up behind him. They went through the door and listened as they could hear Saya running up the stairs.

Morita clasp his friend on the shoulder, "I'll hang out here, you go up and check on her. If you need me, just call."

Kohta nodded and slowly started to climb the stairs. When he got to Takashi's 'spot' he found Saya standing by the rail hugging herself. He quietly stepped to the landing and went over to lean against the wall by the door. He didn't look at her, just watched out over the courtyard.

They stood like that for a few minutes before Saya turned to him, "Do you understand why I didn't want you involved?"

He nodded and looked down at the floor. "Because you knew if I was there by myself there would have been a fight. I would have gotten my ass kicked, or worse, and thrown out of school. As it happened Takashi was there. He's level headed and the leader; he knew to try to keep a lid on things when it could have blown up big time."

He looked up at her, "But I'm going to tell you now, if they had laid a hand on you it would have gone much different. None of us would have held back and there would have been blood."

She walked closer and stood in front of him, she leaned against him and as his arms slipped around her, she started to cry. "Kohta I was so scared! And mad! I didn't know what to do, that's never happened before!"

"I know," he said as he hugged her tightly. "I was worried too. Takashi had just talked to me about keeping my cool over stuff like this."

She sniffed, "I don't want you to get hurt."

He sighed, "Saya I've been hurt plenty of times before. I've been bullied and beat up more times than I can count and nothing I could ever do stopped it. Now I have a reason to stand up against people like that." He patted her on the head, "I tell you what, I'll talk to Minami-san tonight. Maybe she can give me some pointers in self-defense. Would that make you feel better?" She nodded. And he smiled, "Now come on and let's go back to the class."

At the bottom of the stairs they found Morita playing air guitar. "Oh hey you two! Fancy meeting you out here! I was just practicing my finger chords."

Saya frowned, "Oh shut up, baka, I know you were on guard duty."

Morita shrugged, "Tell you what, Hirano, she doesn't miss much, she's smart!"

"Cutest genius I know!" Kohta said and Saya blushed and slapped him on the shoulder.

000

The four teens went with Saya to her house after school. On arriving, Yuriko had them served snacks in what had now become 'their' sitting room.

"Just relax, while we wait for Minami-san to arrive," Saya's mother said.

Saya wanted to change so she and Saeko went to her room and left the boys to fend for themselves.

After sitting for a few minutes they wandered out to the balcony.

"What's up that road, Takashi?" Kohta asked, pointing where he and Saya had seen the couple coming back from several weeks ago.

"There is a shrine down there where Saeko and I spent a night once during the outbreak," he replied.

"Together? Alone?" Kohta asked with a smirk.

"Yes," Takashi said as he chuckled. "But nothing happened, at least not that night anyway."

Kohta thought about this for a minute, "Takashi? What's it like? Being with the one you love? I'm not asking about you…well…your personal…but I was just wondering…"

"I know what you mean," the dark haired boy said. "I can't describe it, I mean the physical pleasure is fantastic, but being like that with the person you care so much about…it's like giving away a piece of your soul. That's the only way I can describe it."

"Hmm," Kohta hummed as he thought about what his friend said. He turned to him and said, "I think we need to tell Saya's father about what happened today. I know she will not want to, but that guy worries me."

Takashi nodded, "I agree with you, but let's see if we can do it on the side and not let her know. Maybe I can get Saeko to get Saya and her mother off somewhere and let us talk to the adult men, maybe include Minami-san with us."

"That would be good," Kohta said as they heard the girls coming back into the room.

"Hey Kohta," Takashi said quietly before they got into hearing range. "Always compliment her clothes when you can. Don't overdo it, but they like that a lot."

Kohta nodded as the girls came outside. It was easy for him to overdo it because of the way Saya had dressed. "Wow Saya-san, that's nice, you look very cute in that."

She stopped and looked down at herself. She had on a fluffy brown skirt and a frilly white blouse with almost knee-high boots.

She narrowed one eye and pursed her lips. "Well thank you, but does that mean you don't like me in my school uniform?"

"Well of course I do!" Kohta exclaimed. "I haven't seen you in anything I don't like!"

"Oh come on Saya, if Kohta had said he liked you in your school uniform you would have called him a pervert!" Takashi laughed.

"Maybe," she said with a smirk as Kohta's face turned red. "But then again I think _all_ boys are perverts! Right, Saeko-chan?"

"Hmm," Saeko murmured as she looked at Takashi. "Saya-chan could be right. How about it, Takashi-kun? Are you a pervert?"

"Sure," Takashi said. "I get that way every time I think about you in your 'battle outfit'."

"What was Saeko-chan's 'battle outfit'?" Saya asked as the older girl's face flushed red.

"Knee high boots, thigh high lace top stockings with a garter belt, a split black leather mini-skirt and her uniform top," he told them.

"Wait, what was that about a black leather mini-skirt?" Rika said as she and Yuriko walked up.

"We were talking about what Saeko-chan fought zombies in," Takashi told her. "I seem to remember her putting that on right after we left your house."

Rika's eyes widened, "Wait a minute! You mean to tell me you fought zombies in MY black leather mini-skirt! That thing cost me a bundle!"

Saeko face palmed herself as the other's laughed.

000

Yuriko lead the group to the dining room where they found Saya's father talking with non-other than Busujima Kage.

"Ah! Greetings, greetings everyone," Kage said as they filed in. "Oh my, who is this vision of loveliness?" the man said as he bowed to Rika.

"Watch him," Saeko said. "He's got his 'girl radar' going."

Rika laughed and introduced herself, as Kohta did also.

The meal was a pleasant affair, with jokes and happy stories being told by the adults as the teens laughed. Finally when they were sitting with after dinner tea and Kage looked over his cup at Takashi.

"Komuro-san, my daughter has told me much of your story, but there are some things I would like to hear from you. She said you intentionally held some information back once you began to tell this, to 'prove' what you were saying?"

"That is correct, Ojisan," the boy replied.

"What can you say about me, Komuro-san?" the man asked.

"Nothing Ojisan," Takashi said. "In my dream we never met because you were out of the country at a foreign dojo. Saeko-chan said if anyone could survive the outbreak, it would be you. She had faith that if you did, one day you may appear, but that proved not to be before the end came."

Kage nodded, and looked to Souichirou and his wife before turning to his daughter. "Saeko-chan, did you withhold from Komuro-san the information I told you yesterday?"

She nodded, "Yes father, as you instructed."

"Ah, good," he replied as he looked to Don Takagi again. "Souichirou-san, yesterday just before I heard the story from my daughter, I received an invitation to travel to America and tour a series of kendo tournaments and dojos as an official representative of the Japanese Kendo Federation. This is the first time this has ever happened. If I were to accept, it would coincide with the timeline of Komuro's story. That no one, including my daughter, knew about this until last night…well, let's just say along with your confidence, I am leaning very heavily to believing there is something to this."

"I see," Saya's father said as he smiled, "Another piece falls into place, so to speak."

Kage nodded, "Now I understand young Saya-chan has developed a presentation on her thoughts of cause and effects."

"That is correct, Kage-san," Yuriko replied, "After that I will add to her report with facts of my own I have turned up."

"Let us proceed then," the kendo master said as he smiled at Saya.

000

After Saya wrapped up, her mother told what she had learned. "In the end I find that the companies and schools Saya-chan singled out are working frantically to produce this vaccine before any of the big pharmaceutical conglomerates can field their own. The winner stands to make billions in US dollars. Furthermore there are already several groups protesting this. They range from 'don't mess with God's plan' types to the 'you're building a bio-weapon' groups."

Kage grunted, "Which, if this plays out like Komuro-san and Saya-san says, is exactly what happens."

Yuriko nodded.

"Minami-san, from a military standpoint, do you see a way to prevent something like this?" Kage asked.

Rika shook her head, "No. The problem is you already have groups protesting this. Adding our voices to it would only get us labeled with them and then no one would be listening. The only thing we could do is watch these areas and when they start to go black, well, we would know something is happening."

"Start to 'go black'," Saya said. "What do you mean by that?"

Kohta answered before Rika could reply, "When an area 'goes black' it means that communication and travel stops or degrades rapidly. This happens a lot of times when a war starts and one force or the other overwhelms radio, TV and phone systems with either jamming or just shutting them down."

Rika nodded, "Very good, Hirano! Think about if you were watching an area from satellites, Saya-chan. When the radio and TV goes down, we might see large masses for people moving back and forth. It might look like rioting mobs to the watchers. They would not and could not comprehend zombies. Takashi-kun said the news services kept calling it 'murderers' disease' and there was hope those infected could be 'cured'. He knows this is false and that there is no coming back once bitten." She toyed with her cup for a moment before continuing, "That is going to be the problem with anyone we bring into this. They have to understand once this starts, there is no turning back. When the creatures come, we must kill them and kill them quick. That is a problem with police everywhere; we are trained to not harm citizens. Suddenly you have to shoot down every one of them staggering towards you? A lot of cops will die because they can't pull the trigger on a woman, a child or a fellow officer."

She looked at Takashi, "Takashi-kun you said once a person was bitten it took…what…an hour before they turned?"

He nodded, "Yes, but there also seemed to be those that were more resistant to it than others. I know there were some that changed in a few minutes, and others that it seemed to take a day or two. The main fact is, once you were bitten, you were going to die a painful death and then get back up to bite more." His brow furrowed and he leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table. "I hate to bring this up now, but I feel it needs to be addressed."

"What is that, Takashi-kun?" Yuriko asked.

"Our, meaning we teenagers, treatment after we arrived at the mansion during this. By the time we arrived here we were hardened veterans. We had fought our way across the city using physical force and some dumb luck due to Minami-san's guns that, thank the gods, Kohta knew how to use. But when we arrived, we began to be treated like kids, like children again, where if we had been listened to the mansion might not have fallen. There was the confrontation where they tried to take the guns away, but Kohta resisted, and after we all stood behind him, Don Takagi allowed him to keep them. This was literally a couple of hours before the EMP went off. At that time, Saya assessed what had happened within a minute or two and told her father what they needed to do to get some things running again. He complimented her on her analyses, but by then the undead were at the gates and they were being overrun." Takashi leaned back and sighed, "I'm not being rebellious, or demanding anything. I just don't want people we care about to die because they did not pay attention to 'just a bunch of kids'."

The group was quiet for a minute before Kage began to steadily clap his hands. Eyebrows went up as some confusion set in.

"I applaud you, Komuro-kun," the man said, "for standing up as a man and saying that." He looked at Souichirou, "He brings up a good point. How can we call them children when they have brought something like this to us in the mature manner they have? It has been well thought out, presented properly, and discussed with intelligence. It also has taken a lot of nerve and strength to step forward."

Souichirou glanced at his wife, who looked sad as she nodded in agreement. Sighing he said, "I have to agree with you, sensei. I can honestly say I will not discount out of hand anything the young ones have to say from this point on. As far as I am concerned, their words are that of adults."

Takashi stood up and bowed, "Thank you for your consideration." Saeko, Saya and Kohta all followed suit. Kohta blushed when Rika grinned and winked at him as he sat back down.

"So where do we go from here?" Rika asked.

Souichirou smiled slightly, "Well, let's ask our young leader here. Komuro-kun, what do you see as being the most important thing to look at right now?"

Takashi glanced at Saeko, then nodded and smiled at Souichirou. "We learned weapons and ammo, transport, food, water and safe haven were…"

000

The conversation had wound down when Yuriko looked to Saeko and Saya, "Girls, would you like to see some new dresses I picked up yesterday? Minami-san you are welcome to also."

Rika smirked and said, "If you don't mind, Takagi-san, I'll hang with the boys. I have some ideas about a few things I want to run by them."

Yuriko nodded and stood up to lead the two girls away. Saeko following quietly as Saya frowned like she knew she was being dismissed.

Once they were gone, Takashi sighed, "I'm sorry to deceive Saya like that, but I didn't think she should hear what we need to talk about. Saeko knows what's going on and asked Obasan to find a reason for them to leave the room."

"When she slipped me the note to stay, I wondered what this was about," Rika said as the two fathers glanced at each other.

A few minutes later their faces were dark as Takashi and Kohta wrapped their story of the confrontation at the school earlier in the day.

Takashi could tell Don Takagi was furious, while Kage look extremely concerned.

Souichirou looked to Rika, "Minami-san, do you have an opinion on this?"

Rika shook her head, "It's that same old problem; until they do something, there is nothing that can be done and _if_ they do something, by then it's too late."

Saya's father nodded, "My understanding of the subject as well. I know Shido Ichirou, Shido Koichi's father. He is a reprehensible man who cares for nothing but power. He is running for Cabinet Minister and if things go the way I think they will, he will win."

"Someone like that man's son," Kage rumbled, as he shook his head, "It is hard to put pressure on."

"On top of that," Souichirou said, "Rumors say Ichirou has made an illegitimate son his heir instead of Koichi." He looked at the boys, "Takashi-kun, Kohta-kun; can her mother and I rely on you to protect Saya-chan for now? I know it is asking a lot, and if there is trouble you might get expelled, but you would have my full backing if you had to act."

"Don't worry, Ojisan, Kohta and I, as well as Saeko-chan, Miyamoto, Igou, and Morita will watch over her as closely as we can."

"I can give you some ideas, Takashi-kun," Rika said. "You all have cell phones so I can show you how to setup an instant message that would go to everyone at once, all you would have to do is hit send. If it comes to me also, I can come up with a reason to come on campus. I'll say you saw an accident and just want to get some information from you or something. Once there, if I see anything funny, I then have the authority to do more."

"I would also like to talk to you about some defense training, Sergeant." Kohta said. "I'll be going to America this summer for weapons training, but between now and then…well I need something."

Rika nodded, "We'll work something out. In fact…" she pointed to both boys, "I think you all need to get started on some basics, in fitness and weapons of different types."

Kohta groaned, "That means running, I so hate running…"

They others laughed as Kage chuckled, "So do I, Hirano-kun, that is the reason I love the sword, nothing can come near me and I don't have to run!"

"I think we all could use some touchups on training," Souichirou said. "Ideas, Minami-san?"

Rika smirked, "First thing that comes to mind is airsoft guns for target shooting. They are legal, easy to get and somewhat cheap. After everyone gets used to that we can find somewhere for them to shoot some real guns to get the feel."

Yuriko and the girls came back in and she asked, "So what are we talking about now?"

"Fitness and training, dear wife," her husband said. "We are talking about ways to insure everyone is ready for the future."

"I see," she said with a smile. "We have been taking about clothing and what types would be best."

"Very good," the man said. "Then in wrapping up, Komuro-san is there anyone else you want to include besides the Miyamoto's? Why not their daughter?"

Takashi frowned, "If you don't mind I would like to hold that reason until we speak with them. It will be personal to their family."

Souichirou nodded, "Ah, I see, an honor matter. Then I will defer to your will. We should have no trouble getting them to come over for a friendly dinner. We have known them almost as long as we have known your parents."

Looking around the table, he said, "If there is nothing else, we will adjourn."

000

The four teens stood in the portico waiting for the car that would take Saeko and her father home. Rika had volunteered to take Takashi and Kohta home in the Humvee, so she waited with the parents while the teens said their goodbyes.

"I think everything went well," Takashi said as he held Saeko's hand.

"Hmm," Saya hummed as she stood near Kohta, looking out at the city's lights. Takashi could tell she was unhappy with being excluded, but he just didn't feel like fighting that battle right now.

The car arrived and Kage and Saeko made their goodbyes. Rika, the boys and Saya walked over to Rika's Humvee and she and Takashi got in first.

Saya suddenly reached out and squeezed Kohta's hand. "It's alright if you message me goodnight, Kohta," she told him.

The boy blushed for a moment and nodded as he got in.

Saya stood and watched with her parents as the big truck pulled out of sight.

* * *

A/N: This one is a bit long but maybe it will make up for the couple of short ones before this.

As always, please review, favorite and follow!


	14. Chapter 14

**Chris Kyle – the "Devil of Ramadi", author of **_**American Sniper**_**. April 8, 1974 – February 2, 2013.**

"_**We sleep safe in our beds because rough men stand ready in the night to visit violence on those who would do us harm." George Orwell**_

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Highschool of the DEAD or its characters.

* * *

Time Trax of the DEAD

Chapter 14

_10 months, 29 days till Z-Day:_

* * *

Saturday came and Kohta showed up at Takashi's early. The boys then made their trek to Saya's to find Saeko already there by 10am.

Since the Takagi's had invited the Miyamoto's for afternoon cocktails, the teens tried to relax until time for the event.

"I wonder how many more times I am going to have to tell this story?" Takashi said as they lounged on the balcony outside the sitting room.

"I think we might be getting close to the end," Saya said. "If I had known it was going to be like this I would have made a computer presentation."

"Power point by Saya-san!" Kohta exclaimed from where he sat in front of her chair.

"Shut-up baka!" she replied as she tapped him lightly on top of the head.

Takashi and Saeko laughed as Kohta fell over and moaned, "I'm wounded!"

"Stop acting like a child or I really will wound you," Saya told him as she poked him in the side with her toe. "We should act like adults now since we have been given the distinction of being treated like them."

"And how do adults act, Saya-chan?" her mother asked as she walked up.

"Not stupid that's for sure," Saya groused.

"Saya-chan, remind me to show you a room full of drunk politicians sometime. You youngsters act so much more adult than that bunch it's amazing."

Saya frowned as Kohta and the others laughed.

"Takashi-kun, could I speak with you for a minute?" Yuriko asked the boy.

"Yes Obasan," he said as he got up and followed her inside.

They walked to the hallway before Saya's mother stopped. "I wanted to ask you again about Rei-chan. You were adamant she should not be included in this, I must ask why."

Takashi sighed, "I am afraid she will not be able to handle the information I have on her father, Obasan."

Yuriko looked worried, "Is it so bad, Takashi-kun?"

He shrugged, "Yes and no. In the bigger scheme of things, no, but in the short term, yes. I'm sorry, I just cannot say more without compromising the 'burden of proof' as Minami-san calls it."

The woman smiled and nodded, "All right, I understand." She reached out and lay her hand on Takashi's arm, "I'm sure it's hard for you, trying to be believed in all this."

The boy hung his head, "To see what I have seen, to know what I know, and know that what has…happened will happen again…all those people…"

She squeezed his arm and said, "It's alright, we will be standing with you."

He nodded and headed back in the room.

000

"Oh Yuriko-san, I didn't realize how big this place really was!" Miyamoto Kiriko told the other woman.

"Believe me, Kiriko-san; Saya-chan still complains about how big it is. She would much rather live in a house like yours."

"Where is she by the way? It's been a long time since I've seen her. Rei mentions her once in a while, but right now she is wrapped up in her new boyfriend," Rei's mother said.

"Oh she is around with her friends. They will be along later," Yuriko replied. Turning to Rei's father she said, "You are looking well, Tadashi-san. I guess being a Chief Inspector suits you."

The man chuckled, "Maybe, but it sure does cut into my time with Kiriko and Rei though."

The violet-haired woman smiled, "Such is the penalty parents have to pay to provide well for their children. Ah, here is my husband and our other guests."

They looked to the door of the room as Souichirou, Kage, Rika and Shizuka entered.

"It is very good to see you again, Tadashi-san, and the lovely Kiriko-san also," Souichirou said as he stopped and bowed slightly to the couple.

The Miyamoto's returned the bow, slightly lower, and smiled, "Looks like you're doing well, Don Takagi!" Tadashi replied.

"Come now, we have known each other too long for you to be calling me that, its Souichirou remember!"

"I always remember, Souichirou-san!" Kiriko said with a laugh.

"Good, Good, let me introduce the both of you to our other guests," the Don said.

After the introductions, Yuriko had drinks served and they mingled.

"I remember you, Minami-san," Tadashi said. "You gave a talk on counter terrorism for the East Precinct about a year ago. I had no idea you knew the Takagi's."

Rika shrugged, "We met not long ago really. I came into contact with them through my friend Shizuka, who is the nurse at their daughter's school."

"Oh! Marikawa-san do you know our daughter Rei?" Kiriko asked.

Shizuka smiled, "We have met but I have not had much chance to talk with her. Which I guess is a good thing because it means she has not had to come to the infirmary!"

The other laughed as Yuriko glanced towards the door. "Oh here are the teenagers now."

Everyone turn to the door as Saya walked in followed by Kohta and then Saeko with Takashi.

"Takashi…" Rei's mother said in surprise as her husband's face darkened.

The boy walked over and bowed low before the couple. "Greetings Ojisan, Obasan, I beg you to please forgive me for what I did to Rei-chan."

"She cried all night, Komuro, I thought we knew you better than that for you to wrong her that way," Tadashi said.

The boy bowed again, "And for that I am grievously sorry, but my reasons are my own and everything will be explained shortly."

"Everything will be explained?" Kiriko asked as her husband looked toward Don Takagi.

"I guess this means we are not just here for drinks and small talk," Tadashi said.

Souichirou shook his head, "No old friend. There are grave matters that must be discussed and this was the best way for us to include you and Kiriko-san."

Kiriko looked at Yuriko with distress and asked, "Rei?"

"Don't worry, Kiriko; it's not really about Rei-chan, but about all of us," she." She said. "First though, let us introduce the others."

Saya came forward and bowed to Rei's parents, "Ojisan, Obasan, it is good to see both of you again."

"Saya-chan," Kiriko said as she stepped closer and gave the girl a peck on the cheek. "You have grown up very beautiful like your mother!"

"Thank you, Obasan," Saya replied, blushing a deep red. She motioned to Kohta, "I would like to introduce you to my…friend, Hirano Kohta."

"It is a pleasure to meet both of you," the boy said as he bowed to the parents.

"Oh my Saya-chan, friend or…something more?" Kiriko asked with a smirk.

Saya looked at Kohta, who was standing quietly, before answering, "We'll see, the jury is still out on that."

All the parents chuckled before Saeko stepped forward and bowed respectfully, "Busujima Saeko, daughter of Busujima Kage, at your service."

"Oh, I see…" Kiriko said as she took the girl in.

"Let us seat ourselves," Don Takagi said. "We will get everyone a fresh drink before we began."

After the servant had finished and left, Souichirou looked to Takashi. "This is your story to tell, Komuro-san, please go ahead."

Nodding to the Don, Takashi look at the Miyamoto's, "Did Rei tell you anything about what has been going on with me?"

"She had said you were feeling sick," Tadashi said. "But, then she was so mad at you, nothing else was said about it."

Takashi nodded, "I see. What I have to tell you now will surprise you…"

000

The couple sat stunned as Takashi finished.

"Zombies?" Tadashi said. "You brought us here to let Takashi tell us about a dream he had with zombies in it?" He looked at Souichirou, "And you believe this?"

Souichirou sighed, "Rather than say 'believe', let us say we have developed strong evidence this is a _possibility_, Tadashi-san."

"And what, Takashi has somehow been reincarnated?" the man asked.

"Actually right now we are leaning more toward a time travel scenario," Saya said. "This week I found a theory written by a Dr. Samuel Beckett that might fit some of the questions in this."

"Time travel? Am I hearing all of you right?" Tadashi said.

"Inspector," Rika spoke up., "You know who I am and what position I hold. Do you think I would involve myself in something that I don't at least _think_ is probable?"

"I…I don't know…"

She leaned forward and placed her elbows on her knees, "Let me say it this way, as a team chief of the SAT, I am saying I want you to consider this a 'war warning'. Now please listen to what Saya-chan and her mother have come up with before you make your final judgment."

"We will hear them out, Minami-san," Kiriko said as Tadashi looked stunned with the sniper's words.

Saya looked at Kohta who chuckled, "I really wish I had made a computer presentation out of this. Now please give your attention to these handouts…"

000

Inspector Miyamoto's face was different now; his mind was in full detective mode and working hard. His wife was no less intense, going back and forth over the papers, checking and rechecking notes.

"Well I've got to say, all of you present a good argument, but I still can't bring myself to believe all this is true much less possible," Tadashi said.

"What if I told you information about yourselves that only you or your wife would know? Things I only learned after the outbreak," Takashi said.

"Hmm, that might go farther, but I don't think you can Takashi," the man said.

Takashi nodded at the challenge, "Well then let's start with Kiriko-obasan. I'm not sure if Rei knows this yet or not, but she told it to us when we found you on the street outside your home. You were the leader of a girl's gang in your youth before you joined the police force, am I correct?"

Kiriko and her husband's faces showed surprise as they looked at each other. "Yes it's true, and no, I haven't told Rei that story!"

"Then I will have to assume you do that sometime this year," Takashi said. "Besides that, when you did join the force, you became a Mobile Traffic Unit patrol officer. In fact you still have your uniform stored away in your home…and it still fits."

Kiriko was completely shocked. Her husband looked at her and asked, "You still have your old uniform?" She nodded as Takashi continued.

"On top of that, by the time you ended up assigned to the station, you were known by all the troublemakers in the East Precinct as 'Precinct Kiriko', until you met you husband. I heard you were _hell_ with a tire iron," the boy told her.

Rei's mother was now wide eyed and red faced as Takashi turned to the stunned Tadashi.

"Inspector, I know you are well trained in the art of Sojutsu and have an almost two meter long spear at home. Obasan was carrying it when we found her."

"I don't think that's really a secret that I am as practitioner of Sojutsu," Tadashi said.

"Maybe not, but police case files should be. You are currently working on or will soon be working on the corruption case of Shido Ichirou, father of Shido Koichi, a teacher at our school. In fact you will do very well on this case and when you get too close, Senator Shido will give his son orders to strike back at you through Rei. Koichi will manipulate her grades so that she fails her second year and be held back in shame. It is a strike at you through her to make you back off."

Tadashi shot to his feet, "How do you know about my investigation!? Not even my superiors know of the evidence I've gathered yet!"

"REI!? They're going to attack my baby!?" Kiriko cried out as she also jumped up.

"It's alright, Kiriko, not if we can help it. That is what this is about, preventing things and saving our loved ones," Yuriko said.

The police man looked at Rika, "Did you know about this?"

She shook her head, "No Inspector, I did not, but I was the one that told Takashi-kun to hold back certain information to have a 'burden of proof' so to speak. Apparently he took me to heart and learned quickly."

"This why I made sure Takagi-obasan told you it was just the adults, so you would not bring Rei," Takashi said.

The couple sat back down as the shock of what they had heard sunk in.

"So why don't you want to tell Rei? Why include everyone else but not her?" Kiriko asked the boy.

"After the outbreak, Rei finally told me what she had been hiding from me and why she had been held back a year. She explained how her father had gotten down on his knees and cried begging her forgiveness for causing her such grief and shame. It…did something to her…broke her in some way to see that from a man she knew was so strong and sturdy."

Tadashi seemed to deflate, lowering his head he said, "To think trying to do my job, I would cause my family so much trouble and grief."

"It wasn't you, Tadashi-san. It was that vermin Shido and his spawn," Souichirou said. "We will talk. I might be able to help you with information on him that would advance your investigation faster to where he would not be able to react in time."

"Thank you Don Takagi, I look forward to your guidance."

"Not to turn us off this important subject but I have a question for Takashi-kun," Kage suddenly said. He looked at the boy for a minute before asking, "I want to know what happened that final day in your memories young man. We know you have been holding back certain information so now I want to know the full story."

Takashi turned pale under the stare from the man. His breath quickened slightly as he averted his eyes.

"LOOK AT ME!" Kage demanded. "I want you to tell me what you have been hiding. You want to be taken as a man, then stand up as a man and tell the full story."

"I…I told you…everyone was bitten…then the bombs came…"

"NO! You are dodging what I am asking! You are lying! I WANT THE TRUTH! Stand up as a man and TELL US THE TRUTH! NOW!" Kage roared as he stood to his feet.

"We…we were bitten…all bitten…Alice…had been taken from us…everyone was crying…once we were bitten…They left us alone." He stood up and clenched his fists as he continued, "I had to…I…killed them…all of them…Rei, Kiriko, Saya and Kohta…and then…and then Saeko…I shot the others…but I killed Saeko with her own sword…" Tears began to flow down his face, "She told me…how much she loved me…then got on her knees…AND I CUT HER HEAD OFF! I KILLED HER! I MURDERED THE GIRL I LOVED!"

Saeko's eyes widened at this revelation as the others gasped.

He seemed to deflate then, "Then…then the bombs came and I stood on that hilltop with her body at my feet, her sword in my hand and screamed her name as I died…" He looked around, as if lost, and then ran from the room, leaving through a patio door.

Saeko and several others jumped up. Saeko started to follow Takashi but Kage spoke first.

"Stop daughter!" he said.

"What the hell did you do!?" she cried, "Why did you do this to him!?"

"PTSD," said Rika, who was also standing. "My god why did I not see it. He's got PTSD."

"What the hell is PTSD!?" Saya cried out as she stood up also.

"Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder," Kohta said as he took her by the hand. "Also known as 'combat fatigue', 'the thousand yard stare' and 'soldier's heart', it comes from combat solders that have to try to reintegrate into society after being on the knife's edge."

"I…I don't understand," Saya said.

"Think of this, Saya-chan," Shizuka said. "According to his story, Takashi went from a war zone, where he lost everything and everyone he loved, back to high school in _one_ night. He's been pushing it off in his mind as a dream, but we have pretty much determined it is something else. The more we push this, the more he has to admit it was real and he did this. He killed the people he loved. Solders must de-synthesize, reset their minds back to civilian life where they will not be a danger to themselves and the others around them. He never got this chance, he needs help. We can give it to him but it will take time."

Saeko glared at her father, "Why did you push this? Why now?"

"Your father was in the right, Saeko-chan," Rika said., "Better to have this happen right now with everyone here and knowing about it than for him to break at school and maybe start 'killing zombies' with a baseball bat or something. That would do nothing but cause a lot of heart ache for everyone and end him up in jail."

Kage nodded to the woman's statement. Looking to his daughter, he said, "Forgive me, Saeko-chan, I felt this was the best way. Now go find him and take care of him."

Saeko nodded curtly and headed out the door.

Kage sighed as he watched her go. He looked at the others, "I will check on them in a few minutes, but for now we need to start thinking about where we go from here and what to do."

000

It did not take long for Saeko to find Takashi. He had only made it as far as the edge of the Koi pond the Takagi's had in their garden. He sat on the bank, hugging his knees as she walked up behind him. She knelt down and wrapped her arms around him. He turned to her, burying his face in her chest and sobbed. They stayed like that for a long while before he finally spoke.

"I'm sorry! I didn't want to! I love you so much I can't stand it, Saeko!"

"It's alright, my love," she whispered as she clutched him and rubbed his back. "I understand…I would rather die by your hand than to disgrace myself turning into one of those creatures. You are a man, and you did a man's job for those you loved."

"We fought so hard for so long. Everything we did to try to get out of the city failed over and over again," he said, his voice still cracking.

"Not this time," she told him as she nuzzled the side of his head. "This time we will be ready and have a plan and means to get out."

"That is correct," Kage said as he walked up to the couple. He knelt down beside them and put his hand on Takashi's shoulder. "I am sorry son, I know that was hard on you, but I felt it needed to be done now. From this point on though, we will all be working together to preserve what we have."

Takashi nodded and raised his head from Saeko's chest. "Ah, I guess this doesn't look very good, me with my face pressed into your daughter's chest."

Kage chuckled, "Good! He can still joke. She is a strong woman and if she doesn't want you there she will handle it."

"That is also correct," Saeko said as she pulled Takashi's face back to her ample bosom.

Kage snorted and got up, "Come now, we have much to do and too little time to do it in."

"We will be right behind you, father," Saeko as the man smiled and started back toward the patio.

She then leaned down and pressed her lips to Takashi's. The kiss lingered, building in heat as they clutched at each other. Finally breaking apart she murmured, "Mmmm…that's my man, passionate and loving."

"Better watch out or I might just show you how passionate I can be," he said to her as they got up.

"_You_ better watch out, I might just welcome it," she replied.

He smiled as they wrapped their arms around each other for another kiss before heading back to the house.

000

A servant was just finishing serving more drinks when they arrived back inside. Takashi kissed Saeko's hand and then walked forward. Bowing low he said, "I apologize to everyone. I lost control and my actions were disgraceful. Please forgive me."

The women all got up and came to him, hugging him one at a time.

"Don't worry, you have been bearing this burden alone, but not anymore," Yuriko told him.

"You've been thinking of everyone else, now it's time for us to do some thinking," Kiriko said.

"You can always come to me for comfort," Shizuka said as Saeko and Saya rolled their eyes.

Rika stood before him, reached up and lightly slapped his face before pulling him into a hug. "Don't hold it in, kid; it ain't good for you." She slapped him on the back and then let go. "Don't think I'm going to be easy on you either. You're a vet now; I will be relying on you in the future."

Takashi nodded, as he looked to Don Takagi, Kage and Tadashi. They each clasped his hand as Souichirou said, "You're going to get to growing up fast now, Takashi-kun."

"Better this way than the other," the boy said. "I promise you all I will work hard." Kage nodded as Tadashi clapped him on the shoulder.

"Which brings me to another question, Takashi-kun," Kage said. "What of your own mother and father? I know that they are alive because Saeko-chan told me so, but why did you not bring them into this?"

Takashi sighed and was about to answer when Souichirou cut in.

"I believe it is a matter of politics," the man said. "Komuro-sama is as liberal as I am conservative. That is the reason for our loss of contact in the past. Luckily we did not press our agendas onto our children and they remained friends."

Tadashi nodded, "Same here, we are cordial to each other when we meet, but she doesn't like the fact I am a police official either."

"So what will you do, Takashi-kun?" Kage asked.

"I might have some ideas on that," Rika said. "If we cannot bring them into the fold before the deadline…did I really just say that…I can always arrange a 'snatch n' grab' and kidnap them. Who are they going to call about it?"

The others laughed as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Well for now let's see to supper. After that we can just relax and let the planning start in earnest tomorrow," Yuriko said.

"First a toast," Souichirou said. Raising his glass he gave everyone time to pick up what they were drinking, "To the future, and to family."

"To the future and family!" they all chorused.

000

It was much later that night when everything wound down. Saeko and the boys were staying, so everyone had gathered to see the others off. Tadashi and Kiriko left first, after making plans on when to meet again. Rika offered Kage a ride home with her and Shizuka. Everyone got a laugh as the blond declared she wanted to drive the Humvee, 'just for practice'. Rika promised her another time, much to Kage's relief.

Yuriko had assigned the boys rooms, not too close, but not too far from the girls. She had wagged her finger at them and told them she trusted them to be good, and that was all she was going to say.

Saya and Kohta had gone to the sitting room while Saeko and Takashi sat on the balcony outside Takashi's bedroom for some quiet time together.

They were on a love seat with Saeko sitting across Takashi's lap, sometimes kissing, sometimes just holding each other.

"How do you feel?" she asked as she looked up from where her head lay on his shoulder.

"Tired, exhausted really," he replied. "Strung out, run over, washed hard and hung up wet. I need to sleep, but in a way I'm almost afraid to…in case this is the dream, not the other."

A look of concern crossed her face as she clutched him, "No my love, this is real. You are here and so am I. I always will be, I am not going anywhere else."

"I wish you could stay. Some of the best sleep I ever got was with you in my arms."

She brushed his cheek with her fingers, "Not tonight, but one day, I promise."

He simply nodded and hugged closer, absorbing her warmth.

000

A floor below on the balcony of the sitting room, Saya and Kohta leaned on the rail looking over the city. Kohta turned around and looked up where he knew Takashi's room was.

"What are you looking at?" Saya asked. "Thinking about ecchi things?"

Kohta frowned, "No! I was just wondering if he was going to be alright. That was a lot of stress on him tonight."

"He should be. Saeko is probably getting lovey dovey with him right now," she said with a smirk.

She swatted him on the shoulder when he chuckled, "I don't mean _that__,_ baka!"

"I know you didn't," he replied. "I was just thinking that must be nice. To be able to be so close to the one you love."

She glanced at him, expecting him to be grinning at her, but instead he was looking out into the night. On his face was a calm thoughtful look…a manly look. She blushed and lowered her head.

"Have you ever…kissed anyone, Kohta?" she asked quietly.

He shook his head, never turning his gaze from the point in the distance he was looking at. "Other than a peck on my mother's cheek no. Have you, Saya?"

"No, just mama and maybe papa when I was little."

Kohta nodded and looked into the distance, lost in whatever he was thinking of, saying nothing else.

Saya thought for a minute and then turned toward him. She reached out and took the front of his shirt in her hands and pulled him closer. He looked at her in surprise for a second before his expression softened and he leaned in.

_So soft!_ She thought as their lips met. They didn't stay that way long, more of an extended peck than a kiss. But Saya pulled him close again and this time he gently put his hands on her shoulders. They held that pose and slowly began to work their lips, feeling, experimenting with the experience. Finally their mouths opened slightly and their tongues softly brushed each other. This went on for a minute before their lips parted, both of them breathing slightly heavier than before.

"Thank you," Kohta whispered and he hugged her close.

"For what?" she replied, the blush still hot on her face.

"For my first real kiss," he said.

"That's my line baka…" Saya said as she pulled him close once again.

* * *

A/N: I was writing this chapter when I learned of Chris Kyle being killed by a vet with PTSD in Texas. I have had many friends with this affliction, going all the way back to the Viet Nam war and up through the current ones. I ask you to respect these men and women that give a part of themselves to see that our way of life continues.

As always, please review, favorite and follow.


	15. Chapter 15

**BIG NEWS!**

**Just announced, High School of the DEAD will return to _Dragon Age_ magazine in the April 9th issue!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Highschool of the DEAD or its characters.

* * *

Time Trax of the DEAD

Chapter 15

_8 months, 23 days till Z-Day:_

* * *

Takashi sucked air as he ran up the mountain trail. His head swiveled left and right, scanning for threats as he tried to use the underbrush for cover as much as possible. He came to a clear spot, but instead of slowing up, he raced across it zigzagging as fast as he could.

"Got you now, baka!" Saya cried as she stepped out from behind a tree and unleashed a stream of yellow pellets at him in a long staccato _phssssst_!

He dodged toward her, ducked into a shoulder roll and came up pumping his airsoft shotgun. _Ping! Ping! Ping!_ Three pellets rattled off her protective chest plate as she stomped and cried out, "Damnit!"

Takashi paused for half a second, then ducked and dodged to the left as he saw a yellow pellet go by out of the corner of his eye. Diving behind a tree he did a quick peek to locate where Kohta was camping out.

_There he is__,_ Takashi thought as he saw a puff of dust through the grass from other boy's M14 sniper air-rifle.

He feinted one way and then leaned out the other way to pump three rounds back at his friend. He then rolled back the way he feinted the first time and rushed Kohta's position, pumping rounds as he went.

"Got me!" Kohta called as he pulled a white flag from his pocket and waved it.

Takashi took a deep breath and started off again; running up the trail to where he could hear Shizuka calling out, "Help! Help! The zombies are going to get me!"

He raced into the next clear spot to find the blond in the middle of a group of zombie gun targets mounted on sticks. Pumping his shotgun, he bounced yellow pellets off each one, and then grabbed the woman by the hand.

"My hero!" Shizuka cried out as they started running up the trail towards the goal.

Then it happened.

They crossed under some trees and Saeko dropped down in front of them. The girl was hanging by her knees from a limb, and she smiled at her boyfriend before reaching out with her shinai and touching him on the side of the neck.

Takashi stopped and dropped Shizuka's hand as he collapsed to the ground. He watched as Saeko swung back up on the limb and then lightly jumped down to land beside him.

Shizuka pouted, "So does this mean I don't get to be ravished by the hero?"

Takashi cracked up in laughter as Saeko frowned and swatted the blond in the butt with her bamboo sword.

"OW!" the nurse whined as she rubbed her rear-end.

"Not too bad, kiddo," Rika said as she walked down from her observation point. "I really thought Saya-chan had you there for a minute."

She looked at the other couple as they walked up. Going over to them she said, "Helmets off!"

They both grimaced and removed the head gear, and she knuckled Saya on the top of her head.

"_What_ have I told you about shouting when you jump out? You had him dead-to-rights and blew it because of that!"

"Ow! Sorry Sensei," Saya said as she rubbed the spot Rika had thumped.

"And you," Rika said as she turned to Kohta, who was standing at attention, clothing covered with grass, twigs and leaves where he had tried to make camouflage. "What did you do wrong?"

"I fired when he feinted and exposed my position when I should have waited till he was fully exposed, Sensei." He then lowered his head to receive the same punishment as Saya.

Rika rapped him on top of the head, "Good, at least you _know_ what got you killed."

From up the hillside they heard Yuriko call out, "Lunch is ready when you are!"

Rika waved them up the trail, "Let's go eat. After lunch I want to do gun reloading drills and dry fire practice with all the different styles we have."

Shizuka led the way with Saya and Kohta holding hands following her.

Rika and Saeko looked down at Takashi who was stilled stretched out on the ground. "Get up, you bum," Rika said.

The women held out their hands for him to take as he sighed and accepted them. After standing he shook his head, "I was sure I had it this time."

Rika laughed and clasped him on the shoulder, "You did good right up till your sneaky-ass girlfriend pulled that trick on you. Good job, Saeko-chan."

"Thank you," the girl said as she smiled.

"Zombies don't climb trees," Takashi remarked as they walked.

"Maybe not, but marauders and other thugs will use tactics like that to take what you have," the policewoman replied.

They entered the grassy yard of the Takagi's mountain home to find the others watching Kage and Souichirou as they sparred while Tadashi refereed.

The two men were shirtless and in hakama pants. They had sweat bands around their heads and were glaring at each other in a stare down. There were a series of red marks along their arms and backs where they had already struck each other with their shinai.

Suddenly they burst into action, slamming their swords together in attack and counter-attack strikes. They worked back and forth across the lawn until finally Kage touched Souichirou on the upper arm.

"HAI!" Souichirou cried out as he stepped back, stopped and bowed.

Kage returned the bow and then said something to Saya's father that the teens could not hear. The men suddenly turned toward Saeko and raced at her, swords high in attack.

The girl crouched for a moment and then leapt into action. She made about three steps toward them before she began to bounce and weave her dance. Bamboo cracked and snapped as she countered both their strikes before dancing around and striking her father on the small of his back. If it had been a real sword, the man would now have a severed spine.

Spinning and doing a flip she then landed behind Don Takagi to touch the back of his neck before bouncing away again.

"HAI!" both men called out, confirming the contact from the onna-bugeisha's* counter-attack.

The others clapped and cheered as the men laughed.

Souichirou shook his head, "I don't know why we even try, Sensei. I really think she has gotten better than both of us!"

"She still has some things to learn," Kage replied as he smiled at his daughter.

"Come and get it or I'm throwing it out!" Kiriko called from the porch of the sprawling mountain home.

Takashi chuckled as Saya made Kohta stand at the steps while she pulled his 'camouflage' off before allowing him inside.

They stacked their gear on the porch and went to wash up, before coming back to settle at the large low table. Everyone was quiet for a moment as they passed around the dishes full of food.

"So Minami-sensei, how did your exercise go?" Souichirou asked.

The woman nodded, "Very will I think. Takashi almost made it to the top of the hill with Shizuka before Busujima-san's daughter put an end to him."

"I still say zombies can't climb trees," Takashi muttered as Saeko stuck her tongue out at him.

The older men chuckled as their wives smiled.

"I think things are going well," Yuriko said as she passed more rice to Takashi. "How do you feel about it, Rika-san?"

Rika nodded, "I think everyone is settling in. Things will get even better as soon as I get _some_ people to stop making stupid mistakes." Saya and Kohta both blushed and lowered their heads.

Kiriko grinned, "I enjoyed that run up the mountain. It's been a long time since I've done anything like that."

"Ugg…" her husband added, "I hadn't realized how out of shape I've gotten. We do workouts at the office, but nothing like this!"

"Well it's designed to promote good cardio and improve reaction times," Rika said as she looked around the room. "By the way, what about this place for a fallback position?"

Souichirou smiled and gestured towards his daughter, "Saya-chan, thoughts?"

Saya sat up straighter, "The main problem here is growing season. We could stock up and last here for a good while, we have steep approaches and fortifications could be built easily, but we need to be farming and becoming self-sufficient within the first year. I just read a series of books about the earth losing all it's 'modern power' and being thrust back into a time of swords and bows because not even guns work. The author laid out some really good stories of how different groups survived and eventually became the new powers controlling the world. Now I know that's not our plan, but there was a lot of good information on what to think about in a worst case scenario."

"Hmm," Rika said. "Tell me the names of the books later, sounds like something I would enjoy."

Saya nodded as Shizuka asked, "So if not here, where?"

"Mother and I are examining different islands for now," the girl responded. "We have several on our investigation list that fit the bill of goods we are looking for."

"The question now is will others be looking for these same qualities when people start running from the outbreak," Yuriko told them. "We hope to establish ourselves somewhere early so we will be accepted when the time comes."

"That's right," Souichirou said. "We are not going to be invaders or conquerors; all we want to do is survive and live in peace. But, if the government of the island wants help, we want to be able to provide it."

"So papa, how many people are we realistically looking at needing stocks and stores for?" Saya asked.

"I must offer my retainers a place of safety. Some will not take it, but I feel many might. They will do what I ask of them or they can go their own way. It is my duty as a lord. I would say somewhere around three-hundred."

As the others knew, Don Takagi was a ranked noble and took his duties very seriously. That was one reason he had become a right wing ultra-conservative, he felt the current government of Japan was bowing down to other nations far too much.

"What of you, Sensei?" Souichirou asked looking to Kage. "What about your students?"

Kage shook his head, "All my current paying students are of noble families. When we know this is really happening I will warn them and then let them walk their own path. As far as my other duties…I'm not sure yet."

"What other duties would that be, Kage-san?" Kiriko asked.

"In the early years of the Tokugawa shogunate, a man named Busujima Tadayoshi saved the life of a high ranking general," Takashi suddenly said, as he stared at the table, almost in a trance. "In appreciation for this act, the shogun made Tadayoshi-san an Imperial Guardsman. From that day onward, the Busujima clan has protected the Emperor and his family. Now it is an honored but mostly ceremonial position that still carries great respect. If I were to marry Saeko-chan, I would take the Busujima name so that the line may continue throughout history."

The room was quiet as they all stared at the boy. He seemed to shiver for a minute before he blew out a breath and looked down at his hands. "Sorry everyone, that just came out."

"It is so _creepy_ when you do that!" Rika exclaimed as she shuddered.

"But accurate," Kage said. "Is Saeko-chan already teaching you the family tree, Takashi-kun?"

"Yes and no, Ojisan," Takashi said as Saeko took his hand in hers.

"We have not spoken of this, father," the girl said. "And now I guess I will not have too."

"Ah…I see," Kage said as he glanced at Souichirou. "It will be my duty to inform the Captain of the guard of the danger, but the response will be up to him. I do not relish sitting down and having a talk over this."

"What about a letter?" Kohta asked.

"Hmm? Explain Kohta-kun," Kage replied.

"Well you could write a letter telling what we know and put it in the captain's hands…oh say a couple of weeks before, with instructions that it not be opened until you contact him. As soon as we are sure something is happening, all it would take is a quick phone call."

Kage nodded, "I am impressed, Kohta-kun! That is quite a good idea. I will have done my duty but be in position to help with our preparations. Very good!"

"Thank you, Sensei," the boy replied as Saya beamed at him.

Saeko noticed Takashi had gotten quiet during this time. She squeezed his hand again and he glanced at her, smiled slightly and nodded.

"What if I'm wrong?" he suddenly said.

The talk around the table got quiet as everyone slowly turned to look at the boy.

"What if I'm wrong and all of it was just a vivid dream?" as he looked around the table, his eyes had a haunted look to them. "Everyone is thinking, planning, looking at ways to live _after_ this happens. What if after all the plans it doesn't happen? Where will we be then?"

He looked at Yuriko, "Obasan, how much of your fortune are you planning to spend on preparations?"

He then looked to Rika and Tadashi, "Are the two of you ready to give up your careers on the dream of a teenager?"

"What about you, Sensei?" he asked as he looked at Shizuka. "Do you understand that if this comes out it could destroy any chance you have in becoming a doctor?"

Shizuka stared down at her hands and for a second and looked as if she was going to cry. "I don't always understand, Takashi. I get confused by all this, what will happen and what has happened stuff. But I know this, you're a good boy, and if you didn't care about us you would have never said anything to begin with. In a way I hope it doesn't happen, it sounds like a horrible world to live in." She looked up and down the table, taking in all the faces looking at her. "But if it does happen, there is no group of people I would rather be with than this one. You make me feel safe…and loved."

"What good would money be in this new world, Takashi-kun?" Yuriko asked the boy.

"Umm, not much; weapons, ammo, water and food are the most important things."

"In today's society money buys power, which buys influence," she said. "If I wanted to invest in clothing, food stocks and dry goods, what would I do with them? If this does not come to pass I simply find a buyer and move the merchandise on to someone else."

"Weapons could be the same way," Rika jumped in. "Purchase a couple of containers full and have them shipped to a point in one of the international ports where the contents are not checked by customs _unless_ it is for import into Japan itself. You don't know how much cargo moves through Japan on its way to other places and passes through like that. Find a good small ship to charter and not long before the outbreak date, have it set sail and go in circles waiting for us. If you pick the right captain and crew, I bet they would be very happy to find themselves safe at sea when the rest of the world goes to hell. If the outbreak doesn't happen, simply ship the cargo somewhere you can dispose of it and you're done. There are a lot of places around the world that would love to get their hands on a container full of combat rifles and won't ask questions. If it does go down the tubes, no one will be around to object to you shipping weapons into Japan to fight the undead."

"Rika-san I want to get with you on types of weapons we need to look at and who might be best to buy from," Yuriko said.

The police woman nodded, "That could be the problem. Most manufactures will question a large private order, especially coming to Asia. Be best to deal with some of the black market sellers in this case maybe. The area around Roanapur Thailand would be one."

Yuriko nodded, "I will defer to you in this when the time comes then."

Rika looked back to Takashi, "You told Shizuka she could lose her chance to become a doctor. What about Tadashi and I?"

"I…I don't know," the boy said.

"I'll tell you what will happen, nothing," Tadashi said. "I'm not going to quit my job or anything like that, as I'm sure Rika-san is not. We are both also going to keep our mouths shut. When we know something has started, that would be the time to tell our superiors, but I'm going to tell you this, Takashi; we will _not_ be believed."

The boy looked between the two officers, puzzled.

"He's right," Rika said. "When it starts to break loose we could preach it from the top of Tokyo Tower and very few, if anyone, will listen. It will take half the city dead and broken before it sinks in what we are saying. I for one intend to be long gone by then."

Takashi thought about what had been said for a minute, "What about you, Don Takagi? You have a political career to think of."

Souichirou smiled. It seemed to Takashi to be one of the most genuine smiles he had ever seen from the man.

"If this comes to pass, there will be no political career," he said. He gestured to those sitting around the table, "All I will be concerned about are my family and my retainers. There may be some need for politics later, but to be honest, I'm looking forward to just living for once. I will work hard until then, as we all will, but when the day comes, we can cast off these mantles and just be ourselves."

He seemed to think for a moment before saying, "By the way, Kage-san, Saeko-chan, please attend me over here." With that he got up and walked to the open living area of the main room. When they followed him, he motioned for them to kneel while he walked to a chest off to one side. He put on a pair of white gloves before opening the chest and retrieving a crimson sheathed sword.

Turning to his wife, he nodded and she brought over a pair of white gloves for each of the Busujima's, as Souichirou knelt down and placed the sword in front of him. Smiling he looked to Kage.

"Sensei, I have been in possession of this for a while now with the intention of gifting it to you in thanks for your training, instruction and friendship over the years. Please accept this with my heartfelt thanks."

He bowed low as he held the sword out to Kage, who took it and examined the handle wrapping and wooden sheath. He pushed it open slightly, about a hands width and looked at the blade. Closing it he bowed in return to Souichirou.

"This one thanks and accepts your gracious gift, Don Takagi, but since this one possesses his family sword, handed down from his great-great grandfather, he wishes to be allowed to pass this to his daughter for her care."

Souichirou lowered his head to his sensei in a sign of respect, "As your judgment sees fit, Sensei, this one agrees."

Kage held the katana out for Saeko to take, "Examine this, daughter, and tell me your findings."

Saeko's hands trembled slightly as she took the sword. Unsheathing it, she placed the spine of the blade on the gloved back of her left hand and slid it along as she focused on the edge. Her eyes widened as she took in the beauty of the work of art she held. "This is a Kissaki Moroha-Zukuri-style, double-edged nihonto katana made in the Tokyo Armory by General Murata during the Meiji Era. It is named the Murata-tou."

Finishing, she sheathed the blade and lay the sword in front of her before bowing prostrate to Don Takagi. "This one cannot accept this. She is not worthy of such an honor."

Souichirou shook his head, "Your father and master has accepted the gift. It is no longer for this one to say what he does with it."

Saeko sat up and looked at Kage, "Father I canno…"

"Hush child! Would you have me lay down the family blade to pick up this one? No, and a weapon such as this should be in the hands of one who will put it to the use it was made for. This blade is yours daughter, honor its soul."

Saeko nodded and picked the sword back up to cradle it in her arms. She got up and followed the men back to the table where the others waited. Sitting down beside Takashi she looked around the table.

"On my word and honor as the daughter of the Busujima, I promise with this blade to protect all of you as long as I live. This is my oath."

"Banzai!"* shouted Kohta as the rest joined in.

000

Later that evening after group practices were done, Takashi sat on the grassy hill looking down the mountainside. The night was approaching and the darkness grew as he watched Saeko dance with her gleaming sword. Finally she stopped and returned the blade to its sheath before she came over to him. She knelt down facing him, their thighs touching. She leaned in and gave him a long lingering kiss.

"I love you," he whispered as they parted.

She leaned against him and put her head on his shoulder, "I love you too, Takashi. I feel so complete when we are together."

"Just wait, it gets better," he whispered to the now blushing girl.

* * *

A/N: As always, please review, favorite, and follow.

The book series Saya spoke of is the "Emberverse" by S. M. Stirling the first book is "Dies the Fire".

*Terms:

Banzai - Japanese: literally, (may you live for) ten thousand years.

onna-bugeisha – female samurai.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Highschool of the DEAD or its characters.

* * *

Time Trax of the DEAD

Chapter 16

_8 months, 21 days till Z-Day:_

* * *

Monday came again and the teens met at the main gate before entering the school. This served two purposes. The couples got to see each other for a few minutes, and, it had been decided after the track club incident, that Saya would go nowhere without at least one other person with her. Good to her promise, Rika had set up all their phones with a panic button of sorts that only had to be tapped twice to send her an emergency message.

After talking a few minutes in the hall, the teens went into their prospective classrooms and settled for the morning. After lunch break, Saya stepped over to Kohta's desk, where he had his head down and was scribbling furiously on something.

"What are you working so hard at, Kohta?" she asked.

He looked up and smiled "I got an idea for a manga story and I wanted to write it down before I get tied up and forget it."

"What's it about? Zombies?" she asked with a chuckle.

He shook his head, "No I wanted to stay away from _that_ subject for now. It's about an organization that protects their country from vampires. Their main vampire killer is a much older vampire that uses two big automatic pistols with blessed bullets."

Saya thought about it for a minute, "I don't know about that, I'm not sure why a master vampire would need guns. Are you going to have a love interest? You really need to."

Kohta frowned for a moment, "I hadn't thought about it but…hmm…yeah he could turn a police woman and she would become his partner!"

"Police woman?" Saya said with a smirk. "Not thinking about anyone we know are you?"

"No," he said. "But now that you mention it, she could become a sniper after she becomes a vampire because of her superior sight!"

She snorted and shook her head as she smirked at him. "Well I need to go to the bathroom, come on and 'escort' me."

Morita looked up from the music magazine he was reading, "I'll do it, Takagi-san, let Hirano work while he's got it in his head."

Saya frowned but nodded, "Okay, let's go."

Kohta watched the pair go out the door before going back to his story.

000

Morita leaned against the windows across from the girls' bathroom as he waited for Saya to come back out. When she did, he noticed she glanced at him with a slightly red face.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "Are you feeling alright?"

"That's not it," she replied. "It's just embarrassing for you to be waiting out here for me."

He stuck his hands in his pockets and shrugged his shoulders, "Ah, I don't mind, makes me feel good to help out. Umm, Takagi can I ask you something?"

Saya looked thoughtful for a minute and then nodded, "Yeah I guess so."

The boy scratched the back of his head, "Ah… you and Hirano…are you kinda, well dating?"

She blushed and her temper flared for a brief second before she calmed herself down. She had no right to get mad, it was a legitimate question.

Glancing at him she said, "We're not sure what we are yet. We spend a lot of time around each other, and we like each other, but I guess we haven't really made anything official yet. Look, I really don't want to talk about this around school. Don't take offense, but I just don't want other people in our business."

He waved his hand in front of him, "No, no, don't worry. I was just asking because of the way he's been acting lately."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

He stuck his hands back in his pockets as they slowly walked along, "When I first met him he was real wimpy acting and always drawn in on himself. Now, since hanging out with you and Komuro, he stands up taller and smiles a lot more then he used to. I just figured with a girlfriend like you, _I_ would stand taller too, you know what I mean?"

Saya smirked and nodded, "Oh, thanks, I guess…"

"Excuse me, Takagi Saya?" a girl said from behind them.

Stopping they turned to find a cute, busty girl with light orange hair.

"Yes, I'm Takagi Saya," Saya replied.

"Ah good! One of the Sensei told me to come find you and bring you to them."

"And who are you?" Saya asked with a frown.

"Oh! I'm Yuuki Miku, first year class 1-C," the girl replied.

Morita frowned as he heard her introduce herself, _Where have I heard that name before?_

"Which Sensei told you to come get me?" Saya asked.

Miku scratched her head and looked confused, "I'm…not sure…so many of them look alike and I can't remember their names…he was tall. He said something about wanting to talk to you about being on the committee for the sports festival coming up."

Saya sighed. Looking to the boy she said, "You go on back to class, Morita. I'll go find out what this is about."

"Are you sure, Takagi-san? Komuro and Hirano were pretty adamant about you not being left by yourself."

Saya glanced at the ditzy girl in front of her. "I may be alone in mind but not body; it'll be alright. I'll find out what this sensei wants and be right back."

Morita was still not happy, "Alright, but use your phone if you need us."

Saya nodded as she followed Miku down the hall.

Shaking his head Morita headed back.

000

"So he's going to have two guns, one silver, one black, wear sunglasses when he goes out in daylight and have a big floppy hat?" Takashi asked as he watched over Kohta's shoulder.

"Yeah, and I thought I would have him wear a black suit with a red duster. Oh and the police girl I'll put in a miniskirt uniform with leggings that go all the way to her thighs!"

Takashi laughed and shook his head as Morita walked back in the classroom door. He frowned when he realized the boy was alone.

"Morita? Where Takagi? I thought she was with you?" he asked.

Morita scratched his head, "She was but some first year girl came and got her to go see a sensei that was calling for Takagi."

A worried look crossed Takashi's face as Kohta's head came up. "What girl? Who was she?"

"That's what's bugging me," the other boy told them. "The name is familiar, but I'm not sure where I heard it from, Miku something?"

Takashi went cold all over as the name came from Morita's lips. "Yuuki Miku!? She went somewhere with Yuuki Miku!?"

Morita snapped his fingers, "That's it! Hey, that's the one you asked me about a month or so ago when we had that run in with…oh fuck no!"

Takashi snatched his cell from his pocket and furiously typed a message and sent it to Hisashi, Rei and Saeko. "Where were you when she left with Saya?"

"In the hall by the girls' bathroom," Morita replied as they started out the door. "They went down the hall to the west, which now that I think about it is funny, because the staff room is to the east!"

"You weren't supposed to leave her alone!" Kohta said.

"She told me it would be alright since she was with this girl! I questioned her about it, but what am I going to do, force her?"

As they ran, Hisashi came out of his classroom and followed them until they finally stopped by the bathroom.

Morita pointed, "They went off that way."

They started down the hall asking everyone they saw if they had seen Saya. No one had.

Suddenly Hisashi stopped and grabbed Takashi's arm, "Look, out there!"

In the courtyard, outside the window, Shido Koichi stood talking to a girl with light orange hair.

Kha-click! They looked around to find Morita holding up his phone, taking a picture. As they watched the pair separated, Shido heading towards the administration wing and Miku towards them.

"That's her!" Morita said as Takashi focused on her face. He felt kicked in the gut and the world wavered for a moment.

"Are you alright?" Hisashi asked as Takashi stood up straight again.

"Yeah, come on we have to catch her!"

Racing onward they hit the door just as she was starting to walk in it.

"EEEEKKKKK!" she cried as the boys crashed outside around her.

In the blink of an eye, Takashi had her by the neck with his right hand and was pushing her up against a support pole.

"What are you doing!?" the girl cried out with panic in her eyes.

"I'll ask you only once. Where is Takagi Saya? Where did you take her?" Takashi said with a snarl in his voice.

"I don't know what you're talking about! You're hurting me!" she replied as she squirmed trying to get away.

"Wrong answer," the boy said as he began to squeeze her throat and lift her off the ground. Glancing at Kohta he said, "Hit the button."

Kohta nodded, pulled out his cell phone and tapped it twice. Looking at the girl he said, "I just sent a message to a police officer. She and other officers will be on their way here in minutes. Better speak up now or there's going to be hell to pay!" He stopped as the phone rang. Answering it he put it in speaker mode.

"Rika! They've taken Saya somewhere. We have the girl that led her away but she's not talking…yet. I've got you on speaker."

"Well she better start!" the woman said, as they could hear a wail of sirens in the background over the phone. "This is Sergeant Minami of the national police. Anyone found helping with the abduction of Takagi Saya will be charged with accessory to kidnapping! If you know anything, tell it now!"

Miku started to shake and cry as her realized this was much more then she bargained for. "They told me they were just going to scare her!"

"WHERE IS SHE!" Takashi roared.

"Sports storage sheds…" she squeaked out.

Takashi dropped her and she crumpled to the ground as the boys raced away. Over the phone they heard, "ETA in Ten minutes! Miyamoto is on the way also!"

"Roger, out!" Kohta said as he snapped the phone shut.

As they ran behind the building they saw Saeko and Rei come out one of the other doors. There was a line of four buildings that sports equipment was stored in, and as they ran along they could see three had padlocks hanging on the outside of the doors.

Takashi slid to a stop at the last door and tried it, "Locked from the inside!" he cried out.

"MOVE!" raged Kohta as he ran, wide open, head down, at the door. With a resounding crash he blew through the light wooden doors as if they were paper.

Inside they saw Saya on a high-jump cushion pad, tape over her mouth, being held down by two boys as Toma stood before her, his pants and underwear down around his ankles.

Kohta never slowed up. Running full bore, he hit Toma with a flying shoulder tackle as the older boy turned around to look at the now broken door. They flew through the air and crashed into a heap against some equipment racks.

Takashi and Hisashi came in next. Hisashi delivered a roundhouse kick that caught one of the boys holding Saya down in the gut to pick him up and toss him to the side.

Takashi grabbed the other one, and in a judo move Rika had shown him, tossed him out the door, right into range of Saeko's bokken.

She slashed twice and the air cracked with the sound of breaking bones. The boy screamed as he went down in a pile. She stood above him, sword pointed down in what, even for a wooden sword, would be a killing blow.

"Saeko no!" Takashi shouted as he dove out the door and threw his arms around her. She resisted slightly as he pulled her away. "Don't do it, he's had enough!" he said trying to calm her as the blood lust in her eyes cooled with his touch. Nodding, she stepped back.

"TAKASHI!" Saya cried out as Rei pulled the tape from her mouth. "STOP HIM! HE'S GOING TO KILL HIM!"

Takashi focused on Kohta. The boy was sitting on top of Toma, screaming and cursing while he repeatedly battered the older boy's face with his fists. Takashi and Morita rushed forward and pulled their friend back as he fought and cried for them to leave him alone.

Suddenly Saya was in front of him, clutching him and crying, "Kohta, Kohta please stop! Stop! I'm alright!"

He hugged her to his chest and they sank to the floor on their knees.

Takashi went over and looked at Toma. The boy's face was a mess and Takashi wondered if he was alive. Reaching down he felt for the spot on the neck where Shizuka had showed them to find a pulse at. After a second he could fell it beating beneath his fingertips. He blew out a breath of relief.

"What the devil is going on here!" a male voice at the door shouted.

Turning that way Takashi saw Shido with Miku hiding behind him.

In a twirl and a flash Saeko's bokken was at his throat. "It seems some of your track club has assaulted and attempted rape against Don Takagi's daughter. You would not know anything about that now, would you, Shido-sensei?" she said with a sinister hiss to her voice.

The man froze and looked down at the wooden blade, "What's this? You presume to threaten a teacher, Busujima-chan?"

"I think she presumes to take your head off if you cross her at this moment," a female voice said.

Takashi stepped to the door as Rika, Shizuka, a male police officer, and several other teachers walked up. Behind them a crowd of students was beginning to gather.

Rika reached out with one finger and eased Saeko's bokken down away from Shido's neck. "I'll take it from here, Busujima-san. Komuro-san; you want to give me a rundown on what's happened here?"

"I'm the teacher here and you will talk to me, not these children!" Shido said.

"Shut up," Rika said as she leaned forward close to the man. "When I want something out of you I will tell you."

"Who are you!?" Shido asked in shock at the way she spoke to him.

"Minami Rika," Rika flashed her credentials. "Chief of First Squadron prefecture police force and Sergeant with the SAT. Any further questions?"

Shido, eyes now wide, shook his head no.

Looking back to Takashi she said, "Komuro, sitrep!"

"First of all there are several injured," he pointed to the boy outside with the broken bones and then towards Toma.

Shizuka, who had gone to Saya first, nodded, and went over to Toma, while motioning for Hisashi to follow and help.

"Second, we have three males that were in the process of, or about to, rape Takagi when we broke in. She was baited here by that girl, which is about to slip away."

Looking to where Takashi was pointing Rika called out, "Tajima, bring that one back over here!"

"Yes boss!" the officer said as he walked over to where Miku was trying to slip into the crowd. Taking her by the elbow he pulled her back to stand to one side.

"Make way for officers!" another male voice called out. The crowd parted to reveal Miyamoto Tadashi and five or six other policemen. Walking over to them he paused for a second and glared at Shido before turning to Rika.

"What do we have, Sergeant?" he asked. Rika explained what she knew so far and he nodded. "I'll take over the investigation then. Please stay on sight as first responder and give me a hand." She nodded as Shizuka walked up.

"I need at least two ambulances. I have one with broken limbs and another who's face and head have received trauma," the nurse told them. "The rest can be treated in my infirmary. Saya is a little beat up but otherwise unhurt."

"We'll need to keep any clothes she has on and bag everything just like we would a normal rape," Tadashi told them. "We need to be able to prove it was a real attempted rape and not just her changing her mind at the last minute."

"Excuse me but would a video help?"

They turned to look at Morita who was holding up his cell phone. "Something told me to turn my camera on as we ran up. I'm sure I have most of it recorded."

The police officers eyebrows rose. "Set it up and let us see it, son," Tadashi told him.

Morita nodded and a minute later, Rika and Tadashi smiled.

"Good job! Nice and clear without too much bounce! That should make this open and shut!" she said.

Tadashi nodded, "Son, I'll have to confiscate your phone as evidence. It might be a long time before you get it back."

"Yes sir, I understand," the boy said as he held it out and dropped it into a plastic bag one of the officers held in front of him.

The inspector looked to the men he had brought with him, "Clear out this crowd and find me the principal."

"I am here, Inspector Miyamoto!" the principal said as he stepped from the crowd of teachers.

"Good. I need a room to conduct interviews in, preferably near the infirmary. Get everyone else back to class or whatever and give us a clear route to the infirmary. I don't want this girl to be made a spectacle of when we move from here."

The principal bowed and said, "Yes, ah Shido-sensei could you…"

"NO!" Miyamoto said. "Not him, I got a lot of questions for this guy."

Shido blanched pale as the principal's eyes widened. After glancing at the teacher he turned and called over another male teacher to give him instructions on what to do.

Saya and Kohta came out of the shed. The boy had his arm around her and she was wearing his uniform jacket over her torn clothes.

"Hey pinky, how are you feeling?" Rika asked as she leaned over and brushed some hair out of Saya's eyes.

Saya shivered, "They tore my clothes off Rika…put tape on my mouth so I couldn't scream…and held me down to…to…"

"Hey, hey…stop for now. We'll talk later okay? Let's let your mom and dad get here first." Rika glanced at Kohta's bloody hands as he held the coat around Saya. "Hirano, I think you need to stay here for now…"

"No…he goes with me or I don't go!" Saya said as she gripped the front of Kohta shirt harder.

Rika looked to Tadashi who said, "Let him go. We know where he'll be and he's smart enough to know if he runs he will just go down tired."

Kohta nodded and replied, "Hai!"

The ambulance crews arrived with stretchers and Shizuka directed them on what she wanted. A police officer started leading the third boy out, when the boy started to panic.

"I didn't do anything! This was all Toma's idea! Sensei, help me! You helped before!" he shouted.

Tadashi spun to him, "You! What do you mean by 'helped before'? Answer quickly!"

The boy flinched as the inspector shouted in his face, "This ain't the first time Toma's done this! He always said Shido-sensei would handle it if there was trouble!"

Shido's eyes widened as he took a step back, right into Tajima, who smiled and put his hand on Shido's collar.

"Well I believe we just got a confession of multiple rapes!" Tadashi said with a sneer.

Tadashi had Shido, Miku and the boy, taken inside with orders to keep them separate and not let them talk to each other. He walked over to Takashi and the rest and sighed, "Well looks like we're in for a long night. I'm going to let all of you stay together, but Tajima will have to sit with you. No talking about what happened."

They all nodded as Rika's partner motioned for them to follow him.

Tadashi blew out a breath. Looking at Rika he said, "Well let's get going. I got a feeling we'll be ordering take-out before this is over!"

Rika just laughed.

000

Thirty minutes later the teens were sitting in the Literature Club room. It had a couple of couches and big soft chairs arraigned around a low table.

Tajima was in one of the chairs and the others were spread out on the couches. They had found he could be very funny and he was telling a Rika story while they all listened.

"So she comes out of this window head first, four stories up and starts running down the side of the building, face first, with her rope trailing out behind her giving her just enough tension to keep her stuck to the wall. She gets to the bottom and does this kick flip and spins around to land on her feet, just as she unclips the rope. The instructor is standing there stunned. 'How the hell did you do that?' the guy asked. Sarge just shrugged her shoulders and said, 'US Army Rangers train to do stuff like that all the time.' 'You trained with the US Rangers?' he asked. 'No,' she smiles and says, 'but I dated one once!'"

Takashi laughed so hard he almost lost his breath as Saeko laughed beside him. Rei clamped her hand over her mouth and squealed while Hisashi and Morita stared at the man with their mouths open.

"Oh man that seems so like her!" Takashi said.

Hisashi looked at him funny, "So, wait a minute. You two knew her already before this?"

Takashi nodded, but before he could speak up Saeko did.

"Saya and I met her one day through Marikawa-sensei, not long after school started this year. We all got to know each other and have done several things together."

"She's been helping me and Hirano get in shape through some training programs she thought up," Takashi said. "It's tough, but she makes it fun so it's not just running or working out."

Tajima nodded, "Yeah she's very inventive when it comes to training. A short while back she gave us a problem on the 'zombie apocalypse' and we…" He stopped as they could hear the tramp of a group of footsteps coming from the hall.

The door to the room slid open to reveal Don Takagi and his wife. Behind them were several men dressed the same way he was that Takashi would bet were guards.

Standing up, Tajima turned to them and bowed, "Officer Tajima sir, may I be of assistance?"

"Takagi Souichirou and wife. Inspector Miyamoto gave us permission to speak with the young ones for a moment."

Tajima nodded, "You understand of course I will need to be present since they have not been interviewed yet?"

"We understand," Souichirou acknowledged. With that, he and Yuriko knelt to the floor and bowed low to the teens.

"As her parents we thank all of you for saving the honor and virtue of our daughter. We owe each of you a great debt that will not soon be forgotten."

Takashi, embarrassed, glanced at the others. Their faces ranged from embarrassment to outright shock at the powerful people bowing before them. He stepped forward and motioned for the others to bow.

Bowing himself he replied, "We thank you for honoring us, Don Takagi, but we only did what we felt was the right and correct thing to do."

"Still," the man said, as he got up and gave his wife a hand up also. "Without your diligence and quick thinking the outcome would have been very different." With that, he and Yuriko went to each one and clasped hands with them.

"How is she doing?" Rei questioned.

"Well enough, considering," Yuriko replied. "She still will not let go of Kohta-kun though. It took lot of convincing to get her to let him go long enough for her to change into some decent clothes. Even then we had to blindfold him and let him stand where she could see him."

The others chuckled as Morita face palmed himself and said, "And to think he was such an innocent young man just a month or so ago!"

Rei shared a chuckle with Morita as the other three teens, and Saya's parents, smiled.

"What about Shido and the others?" Takashi asked.

Tajima held up his hand, "Hold it, that's talk about the investigation and you can't do that."

Souichirou nodded, "Officer Tajima is correct, anything on that you will learn soon enough."

Takashi nodded and said, "Ah, sorry."

The door opened and Rika stuck her head in, "Sorry to interrupt, but we need Takashi."

The boy squeezed Saeko's hand and nodded to the others before following the woman down the hall. Entering the room where they were preforming the interviews, Takashi found Tadashi sitting at a table with another female officer.

"Have a seat, Takashi," Rei's father said. "This is Officer Saito from our legal division. She will be recording and offering advice."

"I understand, sir," Takashi replied. He sat in the chair offered and clasped his hands in his lap.

"Okay, first of all I have spoken to your mother and have permission to question you as a witness in this case. Do you acknowledge that permission?"

"Yes sir," the boy replied.

Tadashi smiled, "Good, the formalities are out of the way now, so simply tell me what happened and what led up to this."

"Um, do you want to know about the previous incident?" the boy asked.

Tadashi glanced at the legal officer who nodded as she wrote. "Yeah, better to line everything up. Go ahead."

Takashi sighed, "Well a month or so ago…"

000

It didn't take long but Takashi felt tired when he was through. Going over everything, and then answering questions when he was through, took a lot out of him. Add to it the fact he was coming down off the adrenaline rush from earlier, he was starting to feel weak and hungry.

"We done?" Tadashi asked Officer Saito.

She nodded and turned off her recorder. Smiling she said, "That was very good, young man. Your parents should be proud of you."

"Thank you," he replied. "Umm, can I ask what's going to happen about Hirano?"

Tadashi smiled as the legal officer said, "It looks like we can say he lost control due to seeing his friend Takagi-chan restrained and about to be raped. He went a little too far, but I think he will get off with just a stern warning. Personally I wish he had done more damage to that scum, but that's just my personal opinion as a woman. Strictly off the record stuff."

Officer Saito smirked as her hand hovered over the paper. She set the pen down and looked back at Tadashi.

Takashi nodded and started to ask another question when Tadashi said, "That's enough for now. This is an ongoing investigation and you should not talk about it until we say you can. Understand?"

The boy nodded, got up, bowed and followed Rika back down the hall. On the way she asked, "Who do you think we should question next?"

"Igou or Morita I think. The girls didn't get involved until we already knew where she had been taken."

She nodded as she opened the door. Following him in, she pointed, "Igou-san, your next."

The grey haired boy got up and followed her as Takashi sat back down next to Saeko.

"How did it go?" she asked.

He nodded, "I think everything is going to be just fine."

000

About an hour later Rei had just returned from her interview, when the door slid open to reveal Saya and Kohta. She was wearing a set of gym clothes and he had his hands bandaged around the knuckles. They came in, bowed and said, "Thank you everyone for your help." Saya then went to each one and gave them a hug before going back to Kohta's side and clamping onto his arm again.

"Saya-chan's parents are waiting for us so we are going to get her home. I guess we'll see you tomorrow," Kohta said.

"Call me if you need anything," Takashi said as the others mimicked him.

Kohta nodded and they left as Rika came in.

"Okay gang, everyone can go home. We are pretty much done for now. Don't talk to anyone about this except to your parents since this is an ongoing investigation. Miyamoto-chan, your dad said for Igou-san to make sure you got home because he will be late getting in."

They all got up, stretched and said goodbye to Tajima, before starting out the door.

Rika reached out and touched Takashi's arm as the others left. In a low voice she said, "Just so you know three other girls have come forward now and reported they were raped by these assholes. They were too scared before."

He nodded and took Saeko's hand as they headed down the hall.

000

Kohta and Saya got into the big limousine with her parents, as the guards climbed into another car which followed them. Saya seemed to clasp tighter to his arm as they rode along, as if she wanted to climb inside his coat with him.

He looked over to her father who nodded his head slightly to the boy. Taking the hint, Kohta pulled his arm loose and put it around her shoulders. She snuggled in closer to him and slid her arms around his torso. Glancing back at her parents he saw Yuriko smile slightly as she reached out and took her husband's hand in hers.

Arriving at the mansion they stopped in the entrance hall as Yuriko gave orders to a couple of servants. Souichirou spoke to his daughter and she let go of Kohta long enough to give her father a hug before glomping to Kohta again.

Yuriko led the couple to Saya's bedroom before turning to them, "Kohta-kun, you left some extra clothes in the room you have been using, did you not?"

"Yes ma'am, like you told me to," he replied.

"Good. Why don't you go get a hot bath while we do the same. One of the house boys will help you since your hands are hurt."

"Yes ma'am," he said again as he looked down at the pink head of hair. "Saya? You have to let go now."

"No!" she replied.

"Saya, you need to let Kohta-kun get a bath," her mother said. "I'll get in with you and he will be here when we are done. Then we will get something to eat before bedtime."

The girl frowned, but nodded as she slowly let the boy go. Taking her mother's hand she followed her into the bath while watching Kohta back over her shoulder.

Once they were inside he blew out a breath and went to take one himself.

* * *

A/N: Yes, I've been reading Hellsing and we all know who wrote _that_!

I guess I need to work harder. Chapters 17 and 18 are written and I am starting on 19 but I am fast running out of buffer!

As always please review, favorite and follow!


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own Highschool of the DEAD or its characters.

* * *

Time Trax of the DEAD

Chapter 17

_8 months, 20 days till Z-Day:_

* * *

Kohta slowly opened his sleepy eyes to see a pink curtain hanging in his face. He blew a breath and when it parted he realized it was hair. Through the gap he opened, he could see Saya's mother sitting in a chair a couple of meters away, her hand covering her mouth, amusement in her eyes.

As his groggy brain thought about this, he realized he was lying on his chest and there was something soft and warm on his back. Turning his head slightly, he focused on Saya's face, eyes closed, on his left shoulder blade.

His eyes flew open and he froze as he looked back at her mother, who was holding her finger in front of her mouth telling him to be quiet.

His brain churned as he began to remember how he ended up in this situation. After he had finished his bath, he ate dinner with Saya and her parents in a small dining area off the kitchen. Afterwards Kohta and her mother went back to the girl's room and they all sat together until Saya drifted off to sleep. Kohta then slipped off to his room as her mother sat next to the bed watching over her.

Several hours later Saya woke up screaming.

One of the servants came and got Kohta so he could console the girl while Yuriko had a futon placed on the floor beside her bed. They then got Saya to lay back down where she could hang her hand off the side of the bed to hold Kohta's hand. They drifted off to sleep talking quietly as Yuriko dozed in the chair.

Now though, Kohta was pinned beneath the wonderfully soft girl, and while he would enjoy staying like that for a long time…he needed to go to the bathroom.

His eyes went back to Yuriko who smiled and said, "Saya-chan…don't you think it's time for you to get up?"

"No. Kohta's waaarrrrmmmm!" the girl replied as she hugged the boy.

"Your favorite breakfast is waiting."

With that Saya raised her head, "Why good morning mother, how are you today?" Leaning forward she looked at the boy. "Morning, Kohta-kun."

He smiled, "Good morning, Saya-chan. Did you sleep well?"

She smiled, "Yes, I had a wonderful Teddy bear to keep me warm." A look crossed her face. "Umm, I've got to head to the bathroom, so no peeking now okay?"

He frowned and looked at her as if to say, 'Are you kidding me?'

She smirked and leaned closer to whisper, "Okay, you can peak but no staring."

With that she got up, and in her pajamas, jiggled across the room to the water closet.

Kohta sighed and sat up as Yuriko watched him.

"Did you get any sleep, Kohta-kun?" the woman asked.

"Yes, ma'am, but I was a bit surprised when I woke up."

"I understand," she said. "I was watching when she got down there so I left her alone."

"Obasan? Do you think she's going to be alright?" he asked with a worried look on his face.

She nodded, "I think so. Knowing she has your support will go a long way."

He nodded as Saya came out and said, "Your turn, Kohta."

000

They had a nice breakfast together and it was decided that Saya would stay at home for the day. Kohta wanted to stay also, but knew he needed to get back to the school and find out what was going on there.

She followed him outside as Mac brought the car around. They hugged and exchanged a quick kiss before he climbed in. He waved out the back window and watched as they left the driveway.

Sighing he turned back to the front where he found Mac smiling at him.

"Hirano-sama, on behalf of the retainers and servants of House Takagi, I would like to thank you for what you did for Mistress Saya yesterday."

Kohta shook his head, "It wasn't just me, Mac-san; Komuro and the others were all there."

"I understand and please tell them we thank them also. We are all happy she has good friends like you."

Kohta blushed, "I…I'll be sure to tell them. Thank you."

The ride to the school didn't seem to last long and they were pulling up before he knew it. He thanked the man for the ride and got out.

He took a deep breath and lowered his head as he started in the gate. He had almost made it to the fountain when he realized there were people…bowing to him. Looking up he was surprised to find quite a few girls smiling at him. Nodding in return, he proceeded on to find his friends near the main entrance.

"'Bout time you got here!" Morita said as Kohta stopped.

"Well I had breakfast with Saya and her parents before the driver brought me to school." He looked around as more people bowed to them and they passed. "Why is everyone doing that?"

The boys chuckled while Rei giggled and Saeko smiled.

"Apparently a lot of things have gone on overnight," Takashi said. "We didn't bother you two because we knew Saya needed rest. By the way, how is she?"

Kohta shrugged, "Ah, she was still a little clingy this morning, but she agreed to stay home with her mother and let me come to school."

Takashi nodded, "Good to hear she's better. Anyway, it looks like at least seven girls have come forward now about that bunch. The entire track club has been hauled in for questioning and I don't think Shido will be darkening the door of this school for a long time to come."

"How the hell did they get away with this for so long?" Kohta asked, a perplexed look on his face.

Hisashi shrugged, "Shido covering for them, threats to the girls they had attacked about their names and families. It's a textbook case of what power used wrong can do."

Rei spoke up, "Papa told me there will be repercussions in the administration of the school also. A bunch of people like the principle might be losing their jobs before this is done."

The warning bell rung and they started inside. At the shoe lockers they all found that notes and cards had been stuffed in theirs, most of them simply saying 'Thank You'.

It was the same when they arrived at their desks. Notes, cards, candy, cookies, even origami cranes.

"Ohh, these are good!" Morita exclaimed as he munched on some home baked items. "Wonder who they're from?"

The other boys laughed as the teacher came in and they stood to bow.

000

"Ugg, I am so tired!" Rei cried as she sat back-to-back with Hisashi. The teens had eaten their lunch on the roof to try to get a measure of peace and quiet.

"What's wrong, class tiring today?" the boy asked.

"It is probably all the confessions," Saeko said as she smirked at the pair.

"The what!?" Hisashi asked in surprise.

Rei turned around and grinned at her boyfriend. "Yes, suddenly I am Miss Popular and they are lining up to woo me!"

"How many has it been so far, Rei-san?" Saeko asked as the smirk grew into a grin.

"Nine so far this morning. That's why I'm so tired! It's hard to turn guys down when you don't want to hurt their feelings. What about you, Saeko-san? How many have you fended off?"

"Five confessions and two proposals of marriage," the dark haired girl replied.

"Marriage! No one has asked me to marry them yet!" Rei exclaimed with an indigent attitude.

The others laughed as Hisashi sat stunned at this information.

Saeko turned to her boyfriend, "Are you worried, Komuro-kun?"

"Nope," he replied, "because I know what the future will bring!"

Saeko and Kohta snorted as the other three laughed at what they thought was a joke.

The access door opened and Shizuka came out. "Ah, there you are, you naughty children! I've been looking everywhere for you!"

They all laughed as she came over and grabbed Kohta by the ear. "You need to come with me and let me see your hands young man! If you let them get infected and swell up you will not be able to pull the trigger!"

Hisashi, Morita and Rei all stared at her when she said this.

"Pull the trigger? What do you mean by that, Sensei?" Hisashi asked.

Shizuka's eyes widened as she realized she had said too much.

"Ah, well it was supposed to kind of be a secret," Kohta said as he glanced at Takashi. "Umm, see I want to be in the Self-Defense Force when I get out of school, so I'm going to America this summer and attending a shooting school for marksmen."

"Shooting school?" Morita said looking puzzled. "You mean like with real guns?"

Kohta nodded, "Yeah. Minami-san is one of the top ranked snipers in Japan and she has been teaching me a few things, with airsoft of course, to help me get ready for it. I'll be gone about four weeks."

"You're going all by yourself, Hirano-san? Isn't that dangerous?" Rei asked.

He shook his head, "I don't think so. I've been to Europe several times with my mother and father so I know how to travel."

"Wow!" Morita exclaimed. "We've got a regular jet setter here! The farthest I've ever been is Okinawa!"

Kohta shook his head, "It's not as fun as it sounds. A lot of time you have to rush between planes, or snow storms shut down the airports. Then there is bad airline food and grumpy businessmen rushing around. The planes always land on the other side of the airport from where you need to get on your next plane and you have to run all the way across to get there in time." He reached up and acted like he was wiping sweat from his brow, "I don't really miss it to be truthful. I was kinda happy when mom stopped taking me."

"Yeah, right," Takashi said with a smirk. "Now tell them _why_ your mother stopped taking you."

Kohta chuckled and grinned, "She noticed how much interest I was taking in the fashion models…"

Hisashi cracked up as Rei covered her mouth in astonishment.

"You dog!" Morita cried out. "Does Takagi-san know about this?"

Kohta turned red and rubbed the back of his neck, "Ye…yeah…"

Saeko laughed, "She made him promise never to go again unless she was with him."

Shizuka laughed with the teens and then said, "Regardless we do need to check those bandages, Hirano-kun, so let's go."

"Hai sensei," he replied as he followed her from the roof.

000

End of the day came and Kohta met Takashi and Saeko at the front gate. He had gotten a message from Saya earlier and knew Mac would be picking them up. The car pulled up and they climbed in to find Saya waiting on them.

"Kohta!" the girl exclaimed as she pounced on her boyfriend.

He laughed and gave her a quick hug before they settled and made room for the other couple.

"So how did things go at school today?" she asked as she snuggled into Kohta's side.

"Just fine," Kohta said as he pulled a packet of cookies from his book bag. "Do you want a cookie? They seem to be homemade and are very good."

Saya took one with a puzzled look, "Where did you get these, Kohta?"

"It seems they are gifts from admirers," Takashi said. "Saeko has a bag of stuff that was left on your desk also."

"What? Why did someone do this?" the girl asked as she looked into the bag handed to her.

Saeko smiled, "Apparently, Saya-chan, the students of the school appreciate what was done Monday. Have you been told anything today about the investigation?"

Saya shook her head, "No. Mama and I have been looking over reports of islands we are interested in and watching what is going on in the Balkans. Reports are the university may be advancing the drug trials sooner than we thought due to pressure by other companies that are working on the same thing."

Takashi shook his head, "That's not good. Rushing may be the very thing that causes this to happen."

Saya shrugged, "Well whether it does or not, we will not know anything until there is some report of riots, fighting or disease. Then we will have to see where it jumps from there."

"Boy," Kohta said, "it sure would be nice if we had some kind of 'real time' satellite access. That way we could get a good look at what is going on and maybe get the jump when this breaks loose."

Saya thought about this for a moment, "I wonder if Rika would have access to something like that?"

"All you can do is ask," Takashi said.

As they turned in the mansions driveway Mac spoke up, "There is a police car following us in, Mistress."

Takashi looked back and replied, "Looks like Rei's dad and Rika-san."

Mac let the teens out as the police officers parked and walked to the front steps.

Takashi smirked as he took a good look at them. Tadashi was dressed in a dark suit as normal, but for once Rika was not wearing her black SAT cargo pants and tunic. Instead she had on a normal police woman's dress and blouse with matching coat and black low heeled shoes. She also wore a grumpy look on her face.

"What are you smirking at kid?" she asked as she focused on the boy.

"Why I was just thinking how nice you look in your formal uniform," he replied.

She glared at him for a second, "Bullcrap, I feel like a stripper in this and probably look like one to. I hate having to dress for court."

They all laughed as she tugged at the skirt before going up the steps.

Yuriko was waiting for them in the entrance hall and when she saw the woman she said, "Oh Rika-san! You look…nice in that."

Rika simply sighed.

000

A short time later they settled in the sitting room. Souichirou was out on business so Yuriko was entertaining by herself.

"The real reason we came by is to check on Saya-chan," Tadashi said as she poured tea. "How are you doing?" he asked as he looked at the girl.

"I'm fine," she replied as she squeezed Kohta's hand. "It was a long night, but mama and Kohta were with me."

"Good," he said as he nodded. "We've both been worried, but have been so busy we haven't had time to get by."

"Can you say anything about how the investigation is going?" Takashi asked.

"It's pretty much done. After interviewing the girls that came forward and with some of the other track club members squealing, I think we can say we have enough to keep Toma and at least three of his cohorts locked in jail until they can be arraigned."

"Are they not all juveniles?" Yuriko asked.

"Depends on how you look at it," he said. "Three of them are eighteen and the one that started telling tales at the school is seventeen. Being eighteen puts them where we can treat them as adults in a case like this. The fact they committed so many attacks, and then threatened the girls to be quiet, is grounds for the prosecutors to ask for a super high bail. This way they will not be out and can try to influence the witnesses. To be honest thanks to Morita-san's video I don't know if this will ever go to trial. It will go much, much harder on them if they do not plead guilty from the beginning. Even if it is only the attack on Saya-chan they will not be getting out for a long time."

"And of course if they are locked up when the outbreak starts, they will never got out," Takashi said with a smile.

Rika nodded, "Best thing to happen in my opinion." She got up from the couch and motioned to the boy. "By the way, I want to talk to you about something for a minute, Takashi. Let's step onto the balcony."

Nodding he followed her out.

She stopped at the rail and lit one of her cigars before speaking, "What do you know about your friend Morita?"

Takashi looked at her puzzled, "Well we were in middle school together and have done a few things outside of school but not much else."

She nodded, "Then it might come as a surprise to you that his parents are dead."

"So who does he live with? I know he stays in the dorms during the week," Takashi said with a look of surprise on his face.

"There is where the problem lies," she said. "Legally his one surviving grandmother is his guardian, but she's in a nursing home and to be honest, I don't think she has too long to live."

"So who is left after that?" the boy asked.

"That's just it, no one. As far as I can tell he's the last of his family."

Takashi thought about this for a minute. While he might not know them well, he knew he had distant cousins and other relatives, but could not imagine his friend being the last. "He's sixteen years old. What will happen when she dies?"

Rika sighed, "Well he can get filed as an independent student, but he would still need someone to act as a guardian until he is twenty. If there's no one, then the government steps in and he's put into an orphanage or foster care, and everything left from his family sold to go to his upkeep."

"I can't imagine that would be a good thing," the boy said.

Rika shrugged, "The orphanage system is not bad. There are a lot of good caring people that want the kids to have good lives after they leave. But, Fujimi is a private school and unless there is a trust fund or something for him, he would have to transfer to a public school and you may lose touch. So the question is; how close a friend is he?"

"Close enough that I don't want to see that happen. I don't want to see him as one of the undead like I did before." Takashi sighed, "I was thinking about stuff like this last night anyway. Since Shido and that crew have been broken up I don't think I have to worry as much about Rei's mental state. It might be time to bring her, Hisashi and now Morita into the group. I'm going to talk to her father and mother about it but what do you think?"

"They seem like smart kids," Rika replied. "I was going to talk to you about this anyway. I want to bring Tajima in also."

He nodded, "I can understand. He seems like a nice guy and we all enjoyed talking with him. I can see where he would be a big help in the training side of things. Here's the question though, how do we convince them? Everyone else I've had some kind of proof. I don't have anything for them now that Rei's grades are safe."

"We'll think of something. With Rei, and maybe Hisashi, the fact her parents are onboard will help a ton."

He nodded, "First I want to check on Morita. Can you get me his home address? I know he goes somewhere on the weekends, but I never thought about it before now."

"He's got a small apartment. I'll email it to you and leave it to you."

000

_8 months, 19 days till Z-Day:_

Saya came back to school the next day and was a bit overwhelmed by the way people treated her. She clung to Kohta most of the day and was relieved when it was time to go home.

"That was stressful," Saya said as they got into the car after seeing Saeko and Takashi off.

"Mac-san," Kohta said to the driver. "Please take me to my house." The man nodded as he glanced at Saya in the mirror.

"Y…you're not coming home with me?" she asked with a tremble in her voice.

Kohta shook his head as he took her hand, "Saya-chan I need to go to my house. I've got things to do."

He put his arm around her waist and hugged her as they rode along. "Hey, why don't you call your mom and tell her you are going to eat supper with me at my place. We'll walk to the store, pick something up and I'll cook for you. We can watch a little TV and then you can head home. How about that?"

She nodded as she pulled out her phone to send an email to her mother. Kohta glanced up and saw Mac wink at him in the mirror as he pulled up in front of Kohta's house.

"Mistress Saya, just page me when you are ready to go home and I will be right over to pick you up," Mac said.

Saya nodded as she got out.

Kohta took another quick glance at Mac and mouthed, 'thank you' as the man nodded to him.

They went inside and Kohta put his bag down before checking the fridge and deciding what he needed. Taking her hand they walked two blocks to a convince store where Kohta bought a few items before they started back.

They walked back slowly, holding hands and just enjoying being together. Kohta watched as the tension from earlier seemed to bleed off of Saya. She was smiling again and laughed as they watched some children playing chase in a park they passed.

Getting home he settled her on the couch while he went and changed before starting to cook. He came back to find her looking through one of his gun magazines.

"Decided to study the hardware more?" he asked as he began cutting vegetables.

"Well," she replied, "I do need to know more about sizes and ammunition I guess. Oh this is nice; there are some real cute clothes for girls in here!"

He nodded, "Women's guns and clothing have become real big items in the last few years. Pink guns and other bright colors have become real popular."

It didn't take long for him to wrap up the cooking. They ate and then cuddled on the couch in front of the TV for a while.

Close to ten Saya sighed, "I guess I better call Mac so I can go."

Kohta hugged her close and whispered, "I wish you didn't have to. How are you feeling?"

She caressed his cheek and smiled, "I'm going to be fine. I know I have to get over this. The time for you to go overseas is coming fast and we will be apart for a whole month."

After she paged Mac, they cuddled and kissed on the couch until her phone beeped.

Saya sighed as they walked to the curb. After hugging once more she got in and Kohta watched as the car pulled away. Going back in the house he picked up his phone and typed a message.

'_Saya-chan is on her way home. I think I got her calmed down from before.'_

He had cleaned up and was getting ready for a bath when the phone beeped.

'_Thank you__,__ Kohta-kun. I will watch over her tonight and let you know in the morning how she did. Her father and I are very lucky for her to have such a caring boyfriend as you. Yuriko.'_

He smiled and then sighed, "On to the next thing."

000

_8 months, 17 days till Z-Day:_

Friday afternoon Takashi saw Saeko to the train before striking out on his mission. He went to the address Rika had given him and waited across the street until Morita came home. He watched as his friend entered his apartment, then Takashi walked down the street to a convince store to pick up drinks and snacks he knew the boy liked.

Returning he climbed the stairs, stopped at the door, took a big breath and rung the bell.

"Coming!" he heard from inside. A second later the door swung open to reveal Morita.

"K…Komuro?" the boy stuttered. "Wh…what are you doing here?"

Takashi held up the bag of snacks and drinks, "I was in the neighborhood and thought we could talk."

"How did you find out my address?" Morita asked.

Takashi glanced toward the stairs as he heard someone coming up. "Um, why don't we talk about that inside?"

"Uh…yeah…please come in," the boy said.

"Pardon my intrusion!" Takashi said as he stopped inside the door to remove his shoes.

The apartment was small, about six mats in size with a kitchenette and small bath. The living area was totally teenage boy with posters of girls of in swimsuits on the walls, games and porn books on the floor and clothes laying everywhere.

"Eh…sorry…I haven't had time to clean up lately!" Morita said as he cleared a spot for Takashi to sit down.

"It's cool," Takashi said. "I just want to see how you were doing and I brought some snacks along."

Morita looked at his friend funny and then lowered his eyes. "How did you get my address, Komuro?"

"Minami-san gave it to me. She was concerned and told me your situation."

"What do you mean, 'my situation'?" Morita asked as he reddened and lowered his head further.

Takashi sighed, "About your parents and grandmother. Please understand, they had to investigate you when you turned over your phone for evidence."

Morita looked away and nodded, "I…I understand, Komuro."

"Tch," Takashi said. "We've known each other for over three years. Don't you think it's time you called me Takashi, Shota?"

The boy looked back at him and nodded slightly, "Su…sure, Takashi. I can do that."

"Cool," he replied as he smiled at Morita. "Let's play a game or something. If you feel like talking later we can."

Morita just looked at him for a minute, "Why Takashi? I'm not being rude but why does this concern you?"

Takashi watched him for a moment, "We're your friends, me, Saeko, Saya and Kohta, Hisashi and Rei also. You're not alone; we are willing to be there for you. The world is changing and not for the better. We need to stick by our friends, now, and in the future."

Shota thought about this as Takashi dug into the shopping bag. "Here I brought that drink you like, and some other snacks. Oh, by the way, if you are not busy tomorrow Saya's mother wants me to bring you to the mansion. She and Saya's father want to thank you for helping her."

"Saya's father?" Shota said. "Isn't he scary?"

Takashi laughed, "Yeah he can seem that way, but when you get to know him he's a pretty nice guy."

"So why are you not out with Senpai tonight? She tired of you already?"

Takashi smirked; this was sounding more like the Morita he knew. "She has some stuff to do with her father's dojo tonight. She'll be with us tomorrow."

* * *

A/N: As always please review, favorite and follow.


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you Master Pivot! This sharp reader caught a bad mistake I made in the Z-Day countdown!**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Highschool of the DEAD or its characters.

* * *

Time Trax of the DEAD

Chapter 18

_8 months, 16 days till Z-Day:_

* * *

Takashi and Kohta arrived the next morning to pick up Morita for the trip to the Takagi mansion. Saya wanted to send the car but Takashi told her no. He wanted the three of them to get relaxed together before arriving.

The night before had gone well. Morita finally opened up to Takashi and admitted he felt relieved to be able to tell someone his troubles. Takashi assured him he would not have to face this alone.

Today he was the Morita that Takashi had known for so long. Happy and joking, he picked fun at the other two boys for being tied down with girlfriends where he could look and flirt to his heart's content.

"I don't know," Morita said as they rode along on the train. "I might like to have a girlfriend someday, but right now I think it would cramp my style."

Takashi and Kohta laughed, knowing if a girl looked Morita's way _and_ let him know she was interested, he would jump at the chance.

The boy got quiet again as they arrived at the mansion.

"Wow! This place is huge!" he exclaimed as they climbed the front steps.

"A few weeks ago I got lost just trying to find the kitchen!" Kohta told him.

They were met at the door by Saya's mother. "Greetings everyone," she said. "Welcome to our home, Morita-san."

"P…pardon the intrusion! Th…thank you for having me!" he stuttered, confounded by the woman's beauty.

"You are welcome, our home is always open to Saya's friends," Yuriko replied with a smile that seemed to light up the room. "The girls are in the regular sitting room, Takashi-kun. Please go on up and make yourselves at home."

"Thank you, Obasan," Takashi and Kohta replied.

They led Morita upstairs and on finding the room empty, went out on the balcony where they found the girls leaning on the railing talking.

Takashi stopped as Saeko turned to him. It had been getting warmer lately and the beautiful girl had started wearing lighter clothes. Today she had on a light and soft looking, flowing sundress. It hugged her curves as the light wind blew across the balcony.

She smiled as he stepped closer, "Ohayo, Takashi. Are you feeling well today?"

"Much better now, seeing you," he replied. He reached out and started to pull her close when he heard Saya clear her throat. Looking that way he found her frowning at him with her arms crossed. "Umm, ohayo, Saya-san," he said as he heard Saeko giggle.

"Be aware of your surroundings, baka pervert," the pink-haired girl said as Kohta and Morita snickered beside her.

Takashi blushed and rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah sorry, I just got carried away seeing Saeko."

"Good," whispered his girlfriend as she slid next to him and took his hand in hers.

The sitting room door opened and Yuriko, followed by Rei, Hisashi and Kiriko, walked out. "Look, who I found," Saya's mother said.

"Ohayo, you two," Takashi said.

The couple greeted everyone with a bow and then Yuriko said, "Ladies why don't we go do a few things while the boys relax for a while?"

Saeko squeezed his hand and followed as Saya and Rei went through the door behind their mothers.

"Wow," Morita said.

"What's wrong, Morita?" Hisashi asked as he grinned and leaned against the rail.

The boy's face reddened and he ducked his head, "I've just never seen the three of them in street clothes before! I know they're all great looking, but…wow!"

"Just remember when you get a girlfriend, always complement her clothes," Kohta said. "A wise man told me that once."

"So what is this about?" Hisashi asked as he looked at the other three.

"What do you mean?" Takashi asked.

"All of a sudden last night Rei's mom starts asking us all sorts of questions about what kind of exercising and stuff we're doing at school now. Then she's asking me a bunch of stuff about if I have ever gone camping, played airsoft and how did I feel about boats. I felt like I was being interviewed for some kind of job!"

Takashi and Kohta laughed, and Takashi shook his head. "They were talking about doing some traveling this summer and everyone going along. I guess she and Takagi-Obasan are planning different things to do or something."

"Hmm," Hisashi said but he didn't look convinced. "Why do I feel like you know more than you are telling?"

"Well I'm going to be in America for four weeks so whatever's going on I'll miss out on it," Kohta said.

"Oh man!" Morita chimed in. "You're gonna miss out on seeing your girlfriend in a swimsuit?"

Kohta froze and stood blinking as the thought of Saya in a two-piece ran through his brain.

"Ow!" Hisashi said as he flinched. "He burned you there, Hirano!"

"Pictures! Takashi, ya gotta take pictures for me!" Kohta exclaimed as he turned toward his friend.

"Whoa, whoa tiger!" Takashi said as he held up his hands and laughed. "What makes you think I'm going to be with them?"

"Where else are you going to be!? You're not going to let Saeko-san run off to some island this summer without you are you!?"

"Time out! Time out!" Takashi cried while laughing. "I don't have any idea what their plans are yet!"

"What whose plans are, Takashi-kun?" Saeko asked as she, Saya and Rei came out the door.

"What we are doing this summer, Saeko-chan," the boy replied as she stopped before him.

"I want to go to the beach at least once!" Rei said as she leaned on the rail next to Hisashi.

"Hmm, that would be nice," Saeko said. "Would like to go to the beach with me, Takashi?"

"Oh yeah…" he replied with a smirk.

The others laughed as Rika, Shizuka and Officer Tajima came out onto the balcony.

"What are all you laughing about?" she asked after they had greeted everyone.

"That pervert Takashi wanting to go to the beach with Saeko-san," Saya said as the boy blushed.

"OH! I love the beach!" Shizuka said with a bounce. "When can we go!?"

Tajima and the boys all chuckled as they wondered just what the over-endowed nurse would wear to a beach.

"Come on in everyone and we'll get started," Yuriko called from the door.

They entered to find the rest of the adults inside already holding drinks. After introductions were made to the new members, everyone got settled.

"First of all, thank you all for coming," Souichirou told them.

"Second, we have a little something for you, Morita-san, in thanks for your helping Saya-chan." Yuriko said as she smiled at the boy. She motioned for him to come to her and she and Souichirou stood up and handed him a wrapped package.

Opening it up the boy pulled out a brand new cellphone. He turned red with embarrassment, "This is like the newest latest model! I…I can't accept this, Takagi-sama!"

"Come now, young man," Souichirou said as Yuriko smiled. "You did us a great service, and you had to give up your phone for evidence. Tadashi-san, please tell Morita-san how much he helped."

"That's right," Tadashi said. "Thanks to the video you had the good sense to shoot; the three we nabbed that day _had_ to plead guilty to attempted rape and went straight to a juvenile prison. They will be serving two years for that. Then there are all the other cases that are being filed against them from the other girls that have come forward. You did everyone a great service with your quick thinking. This could have turned into a long drawn out and messy case if not for this."

"Another thing," Yuriko told him as she put her hand on his shoulder. "We want you to know you will always be welcomed in our home. And don't worry about the cell bill, its paid for a full year."

The boy stared at the phone and looked for a minute like he was going to cry. Getting control of himself he bowed deeply, "Thank you both very much!" He went back and sat down near Kohta who clapped him on the back.

"Well then let us move on to other things," Souichirou said. "Takashi-kun? Are you ready?"

The boy nodded, "As ready as I will ever be, Ojisan." He looked at the four new faces and said, "I need to tell you a story…"

000

Takashi was exhausted when he was done. He excused himself and went out on the balcony as Saya and her mother started telling their part.

Saeko came out a minute later. She walked up and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him from behind. He took her hands and held them squeezing tightly.

"Tired, my love?" she asked.

"Yeah," he replied. "I hope that's the last time I have to do that."

She turned him around and pressed herself to his chest. They stood like that for a while until Kohta came out the door.

"Saya and her mother are done. Time for questions I guess," the boy said.

Takashi nodded and he took Saeko's hand as they went back inside. Looking at the others he saw Rei looking distressed, Morita and Tajima thoughtful and Hisashi slightly pissed.

Souichirou nodded at the couple before looking around the room, "Any questions?"

Tajima nodded, and looked at Rika. "Is this why you've had us running 'zombie apocalypse' drills, Chief?"

She nodded, "Yeah, it might help a little bit in the end."

"So are you and the Inspector going to tell anyone at all?" he asked.

They both nodded and Rika said, "Sure, when we have something to point to. That means if it starts where we think it will, that part of the world will already be dark by the time we tell. You know as well as I do though that the upper levels of the government are not going to believe us." She sighed and leaned forward putting her elbows on her knees. "One thing I do know, we are _not_ going to get tied down at that airport. According to what I supposedly told Takashi, there were twenty thousand people on the island when it started and only a thousand got off." She looked him in the eye, "And I lost _you_. I _am not_ prepared to do that. Not now, not _ever_."

Tajima sat back and crossed his arms and legs, "Well _I love you too_, Chief." He looked at the rest of the group, "I'm in. As long as we do nothing to break our oath I see no reason not to prepare for a worldwide disaster like this. Heck it's what we are supposed to do anyway when the politicos let us! No offence meant, Don Takagi."

"None taken, Tajima-san," the man said with a smile. "Morita-san, you are very quiet, any questions or comments?"

Morita looked around and shrugged his shoulders, "I have nothing to lose I guess. I mean, I would rather be with all of you instead of zombie bait! This is not like a cult or something is it? I can leave if I want, right?"

The others chuckled, as Kage said, "No one is going to keep you from leaving or from telling what you know. You probably would not be believed anyway, you understand."

Morita laughed, "Yeah there's that! Well I've got nothing better to do and I might learn something."

"Good! We are glad to have you," Souichirou said. "How about you, Rei-chan? Do you want to talk to mother and father more?"

"I…I don't know…mama do I have a choice?" she asked as she looked at her mother. "Is this real?"

Her mother smiled and hugged her. "Honey I know this seems like a lot, but your father and I just want you safe. We have enough faith in Takashi and everyone else that we are willing to at least prepare for this. If it does not come to pass, what has it hurt? We will have spent time with friends we care about, done training that helps our health and bodies, and learned about new things that would even help in case of earthquake or typhoon."

Rei thought about this for a minute before nodding, "I…I see mama, it's not just for one thing you're doing this." She looked at her boyfriend, "Hisashi, what do you think?"

The boy stood up, "I'm sorry, I think I need to leave for the day. Please excuse me. Rei, I'll contact you later." With that he left the room.

"Hisashi!" Rei cried out as she jumped up and raced after him.

"Rei!" her mother said as she stood to follow. She was stopped by her husband's hand on her arm.

"Kiriko, let her go for now. They have to work it out between themselves. If he truly cares about her, he will come around."

The woman sighed and nodded. Looking at Takashi she said, "That surprised me. I really expected Hisashi to stick by Rei."

Takashi sighed, "Well he was the first one I said anything to about this. At first he accused me of using drugs, but he knew I wasn't. I didn't tell him much back then, only a little about the first day."

"The first day, when he died?" Saeko asked.

Takashi nodded as Morita sat up straighter, "What? Igou bought the farm on the first day?"

"He got bitten trying to save Rei from a teacher that had turned. He refused a weapon and was going hand-to-hand because he is a black belt in karate. At that time we didn't understand how strong They were or that only a small bite would kill you."

"Wow," said Morita. "So what happened after that?"

"We hid up on the Astronomy Club Tower and after about an hour he died and turned. That's when I had to crush his skull to stop him from biting Rei. She resented me for that and it caused problems between us for a while."

Saeko took his hand and squeezed it as he turned and smiled at her. He turned his attention back to the others, "But that's history now. I want to do what I can to get Hisashi in the group because I want him prepared for what is to come. I want him there for Rei."

"So," Morita said with a questioned look on his face. "Where did I end up? Do you know, Takashi?"

Takashi face turned dark again, "That morning you had told me you were going to skip class and go back to the dorms to for a nap because you had not slept the night before. The next time we saw you were in the courtyard as we crossed between buildings on one of the upper walkways. You had…already been turned."

Morita sat stunned, staring at Takashi after hearing his fate. Shizuka moved over, sat beside him and put her arm around him.

"Hey," she said. "Don't worry about it, Shota-san. That's why we're doing this. So the ones we care about don't end up that way."

The boy nodded his head, "I…I understand, Sensei."

Kiriko looked toward the door, "I'm still worried about Rei."

Saeko got up, "Let me go check on her, Obasan."

The woman nodded, "Thank you, Saeko-chan."

She put her hand on Takashi's shoulder and squeezed it before she left the room.

000

Saeko found Rei sitting on the steps in front of the mansion watching Hisashi as he walked off down the road. She stood for a minute and then sat down beside the upset girl.

Rei glanced at her as she sat down, "Wh…what are you doing out here?"

"I was worried about you. We all are," Saeko told her. "I came to check on you because I thought you might want to talk and you would be more comfortable with me."

"I should hate you. Takashi dumped me because of you," Rei said. "But for some reason I don't feel that way. I am jealous though."

Saeko smiled slightly, "I understand and don't blame you for feeling like that. Please believe me when I say I did not want to break the two of you up. At first he was just a curious boy that passed out when he saw me. Then in the infirmary when he woke up, he called my name and reached out and stroked my cheek. There was something electric in that touch, something that changed the way I looked at him."

"He's a special person isn't he?"

The dark haired girl nodded, "Yes he is, and not just because of this. There is something about him I cannot describe."

Rei frowned, "He never used to be that way. He was just another teenage boy, playing games and acting up with friends. Now though he is much calmer. He still laughs and jokes, but he is reserved and much more mature as well."

"Well think about it," Saeko said. "His mind is older than his body. If this time travel theory is correct, he is really eighteen or older in a sixteen-year-old's body. He has much more knowledge and experience than he did right before the first day of school."

Rei snorted, "Experience huh?" She glanced at the now reddening kendo artist. "So tell me, Saeko-san, has he shown you any of that 'experience'?"

"No Rei-san," she said. "We have done nothing of that nature. Even though he has hinted that we were much more, he's…well, he's waiting on me to decide I am ready to make that step."

"I see," Rei replied. "I had thought about giving myself to him several times, but for some reason we never went through with it. I just always felt the time was not right."

"Would you have regretted it now?"

Rei shook her head, "No, I don't think so. I might have right after we broke up, but no, he is still special to me. We were together a long time. This Takashi though…I don't feel like I really know him. He's different; I think you know this one much better than I do."

"Maybe you should talk to him, just the two of you; it might make you feel better about this. By the way, not changing the subject, but are you and Igou-san going to be alright?"

Rei nodded, "I think so, he's just upset. He said Takashi had tried to tell him some things earlier and he pushed him off. Apparently, Takashi said some things that came to pass and it has disturbed Hisashi how it was done."

"Good," Saeko said. "I'm glad it is nothing more than that. We need him."

"Why?" Rei asked.

Saeko took the ginger-haired girls hand, "For you, Rei-san. He is your man and you need him…you need each other for support in the trials to come."

"Do…do you think it's really going to be that bad?"

"Yes, I do," Saeko said as she let go and hugged her knees. "We have warning though, we have time to prepare, if we did not, it could be so much worse. Think about what Takashi said; everyone died, every person in that room including him. He was simply the last."

Rei shivered, "That's scary as hell."

The other girl nodded, "Yes it is, but we will have our men close to us. They will be there regardless of what comes. I am happy it is working out this way and we will not be separated when the end comes."

They sat for a minute more before Saeko got up. "Come now. There is planning to do and you have a month or so of training to catch up on."

"So _that_ is where they were running off to!" Rei exclaimed as they started walking back into the mansion. "I thought they were just slipping away to some Onsen to get freaky with each other!"

Saeko stopped, "Okay, let me say I like your parents, but ewww! I didn't need that image in my mind!"

"What image?" Saya asked as she walked up.

"Our parents doing _that_ with each other," Rei said with a smirk.

Saya paused for a moment and the shivered, "How in the hell did you two end up talking about something like _THAT_!"

The other two girls laughed at Saya as up on the upper balcony, Yuriko and Kiriko, who were looking down on them, glanced at each other and snickered.

000

Later that evening, Takashi was getting some air outside the sitting room again as the others roamed around inside and talked. They went from being formal to talking easily, joking and discussing whatever subject or idea came up that someone thought of.

He heard the door open behind him and he turned around expecting Saeko, but finding Rei instead.

"Rei?" he asked. "Are you alright?"

She nodded, "Saeko-san suggested I talk to you about some things; the time just felt right."

She came to stand beside him at the rail and look out over the city. "It's hard to believe all this will be gone in less than a year. Everything seems so alive right now."

He nodded, "But if this does come to pass…well it was a rough day, stuff burning, wrecks, people fighting undead as well as each other. It was a huge shock to all of us, but because we were together we were able to make it through."

"What happened between us, Takashi? When did we change?"

"I don't know, Rei. I guess we got too comfortable with each other. I can understand how you fell for Hisashi, he's a nice guy and I was concerning myself with stupid shit."

"What happened, Takashi?" she asked. "What went on that first day? Hisashi said you told him some stuff but he would not tell me what."

"I…I'm afraid to tell you, Rei. I'm afraid it would hurt you too much."

"I was just told the civilization is going to be destroyed by zombies. I'm a big girl, Takashi. I think I can handle it."

He sighed, "Okay, but if I'm going to do this I'm going to tell you everything that happened till we made it to Rika-san's house."

000

Rei sat quietly he finished. He had stopped his tale when they got to Rika's and had not included the part about them fighting and then kissing on the stairs.

"I was failed and held back a grade because of my father's police investigation?" she asked.

Takashi nodded, "That's right. It was going to happen this time too, but a couple of things changed. First, your parents already knew about it, so your dad was watching for Senator Shido to give Shido-sensei the order to do so. Second, I guess it was because she was spending so much time in the library this time, Saya did not have the confrontation with Toma last time. There was no trouble like that till they attacked your father through you. It did something to you, Rei, but instead of telling me about it, you went to Hisashi. You dumped me and I was moping around on the stairwell a day or two later when the outbreak started. You know the rest."

"So why did _you_ dump _me_ this time, Takashi?"

He hung his head and sighed, "I knew what was going to happen. Do you remember the first day of school when I came to the train station and then got sick and dizzy before we boarded the train?"

She thought for a second, "Yeah, I thought you had just stayed up too late the night before."

"When I saw you and Hisashi together it hit me. I knew _he_ was who you belonged with. Once Saya started figuring out all this other stuff, I knew I had to let you go." He stopped and looked at the girl for a minute, "Rei I still care about you. I swear to you I did not break up with you to go after Saeko. I truly only wanted to give you the chance to be with Hisashi, and have as many good memories as you could. I love Saeko. It seems like we are fated to be together and I want to be able to spend as much time with her as possible in case…in case it all goes to hell again."

She stepped closer and put her arms around him. She lay her head on his chest and said, "Thank you for thinking about me. It hurt when you did that, but I understand now and I want you to be happy too."

The boy hugged her and they stood like that for a while. Saeko came out the door and watched them for a minute with a smile on her face before walking over.

"Supper is ready, you two," she said.

"Are you bothered by this, Saeko-san?" Rei asked with a smirk.

The other girl laughed, "No Rei-san. I know he cares about you and I am also confident in his feelings for me." With that she came closer and leaned and gave Takashi a light kiss on the lips as Rei watched.

The ginger-haired girl pushed away lightly and laughed, "Oi! No three-ways now! I like Saeko-san, but not like that!"

They all laughed as Saeko now hugged Takashi's arm. "That was a question that was brought up before you know. Before we found Rei's mother everyone was noticing the two guys and four girl's ratio."

Rei eyes widened, "Wait, that's right! You had that boobie-monster with you!"

Saeko laughed, "It is funny, Rei-san, she picks on the guys all the time, including my father. Just playing, she is not serious but you should see their eyes when they get jumped by her!"

"Huh! Well she better find her own! I'm not going to share with anyone!" the girl exclaimed.

Saeko caressed Takashi's cheek, "I don't think I will either. I am happy with what I have."

* * *

A/N: As always please review, favorite and follow!

Time Trax of the DEAD is currently the #6 most favorite story on the HotD archives!


	19. Chapter 19

**M is for MATURE.**

**The story this chapter is changing to an M rating for lemon (that's **_**SEX**_** for any noobs) so if that stuff bothers you DON'T READ IT!**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Highschool of the DEAD or its characters.

* * *

Time Trax of the DEAD

Chapter 19

_8 months, 2 days till Z-Day:_

* * *

The first semester ended and summer vacation started the next day. Hisashi came around a week after Rei and the others were told, and apologized to Takashi for acting the way he did. In his mind he still had a lot of questions, but for now, he was willing to train and participate for Rei's sake.

It was a Saturday morning and Takashi had stayed at Saeko's house till after midnight. It was about 8am and Rika was going to pick up the girl and then him between 8:30 and 9 to go somewhere she wanted them to train that day.

The boy stretched and groaned before reaching over and tapping the music button on the radio beside his bed. He lay for a minute longer as the music played.

Suddenly it stopped and an announcer broke in, "We are bringing you a breaking news report of a disturbance in the Akihabara District! We go now to our reporter on the street, Kanda-san, what do you see!"

_{screams} Oh my! It's horrible here! Zombies! There are zombies everywhere in Akihabara! In the stores and streets! Wait, wait they're attacking a woman! They have surrounded her and are ripping and tearing at her! AH! Now she has turned into one of them! {more screaming and panic in the background}_

Takashi sat up in bed wild eyed, his heart and breath racing. He jumped up to grab for his phone, but his legs were entangled in the sheets. This caused him to tip over and crash into his nightstand, which knocked the radio on the floor, shattering it.

He untangled his legs, jumped up and rushed downstairs while dialing Rika.

"Rika!" he cried out as the woman answered. "Zombies! The radio is screaming about zombies in Akihabara!"

"_WHAT! What the fuck are you talking about Takashi!?"_

"I'm turning on the TV now!" he said as he slid to a stop in the living room. "Do you have Saeko with you!?"

"_Yeah, she's right here! In fact we're just a few minutes from your place, we're running early!"_

The TV came on and the first thing Takashi saw was a crowd of zombies pressing in on the camera. The scene spun to show a female newsperson shrieking as the crowd surrounded her. A few seconds of ripping and tearing later zombies parted to reveal her with ripped clothes and bloody marks on her exposed flesh.

"They just turned a woman on the TV!" Takashi shouted into the phone. "They…they…"

A white hot flash went through his brain as his eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed to the floor.

000

Takashi opened his eyes to see Saeko looking down at him, concern on his face. "Ah! You're awake! How do you feel, my love?"

"Saeko!" he cried as he sat up and pulled her to him. "You're safe!"

She hugged him back, "It's alright, Takashi; it was fake!"

He pulled back and looked at the girl, "Wh…what do you mean?"

"It was a 'Zombie Walk'," Rika said from where she stood in front of the TV flipping channels with the remote. "They were trying to set a new record for the most zombies before some movie comes out."

"But…but I saw them turn a woman newscaster!"

Rika shook her head, "All staged. They surround the person being 'turned' and rip off the clothes that have been specially prepared. Then they stick on 'wounds' and fake blood before pulling back and the 'victim' joins them in the walk. Pretty slick if I do say so myself. I watched it four times and it would have convinced me from your descriptions."

Takashi thought about it for a minute and then slapped himself in the forehead, "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!"

"What's wrong, my love?" Saeko asked.

"The blood!" he replied. "There was only dribbling blood, not the gushes like when They really rip someone apart!" He hung his head, "I'm sorry, I over reacted and didn't analyze what I was seeing before I freaked."

"Tch," Rika said. "Not your fault. In your condition I would have flipped my noodle also. No harm done and it gave us a real-time chance to test the alarm notices we set up. Everyone got the messages and replied back where they were and what conditions were, within three minutes from the alert. Morita figured it out just as Saeko-chan and I pulled up outside. He sent the word back it was a false alarm and everyone cooled off quickly."

Takashi sighed and leaned against Saeko again. "I'm so tired now."

"Tell you what, why don't you and Saeko-chan stay home today. Not all of us were getting together so it's not going to matter if you two take a day off. I'll go over to the mansion and Yuriko-san and I will work on armament items today. I think we need to get a jump on that anyway."

Saeko looked at him and nodded, "Let's do that, love, we will just relax here and rest for today."

Takashi nodded also, "Mom's supposed to be gone all day to some meeting so yeah, let's take a break."

Rika walked by and ruffled his already bed head hair, "Take it easy and enjoy yourselves. I'll check on you later."

He hugged his girlfriend as the policewoman left.

They sat on the floor and kissed for a while before Saeko said, "Let's go to your room and you can take a nap. I'll sit with you and after a while we can get up and get something to eat."

Takashi nodded before getting up and leading her by the hand upstairs.

In his room she sat on the bed, legs outstretched and let him lie down with his head on her lap. She ran her fingers through his hair in a relaxing manner as he drifted off to sleep again.

000

Takashi awoke a couple of hours later to find Saeko had changed positions and was now lying on the bed next to him. Her head rested on his shoulder, her eyes closed and she was breathing steadily as she dozed.

He watched her for a few minutes before leaning over and placing small kisses on her forehead and eyes.

"Mmmmm…" she murmured. "More."

He took control of her mouth and kissed her deeply. This went on for a while before she took his hand from where he was holding onto her back and placed it on her breast.

He looked at her with slight surprise on his face, "I'm ready, my love," she whispered. She blushed and whispered again, "I want you. Today is a good day for me to accept you and I want all of you to be mine."

"Umm, Saeko I don't have any…"

She reached up and placed her fingers on his mouth. "That's what I meant. I'm safe today and I want you…well…natural…"

His eyes widened as it sank in what she meant. He nodded slightly and kissed her again. This time it deepened and became more passionate. He took his time, squeezing, massaging and teasing her as he slowly removed her clothing.

Soon they both lay nude as Takashi suckled and nipped at her breasts. His fingers never stopped moving, caressing, exploring, finding sensitive spots Saeko did not even know she had.

"Ah! What are you doing to me, Takashi? This is torture!" the girl whined as he nibbled at a place under her chin that sent waves of pleasure through her.

"I told you it got better, Saeko-chan…" he said as he licked the fingers of his left hand and lowered it to her mound.

The girl shivered in ecstasy as he touched that special spot. Her breath came in heavy gasps and she moaned as he massaged and caressed her.

"Please Takashi, I can't take anymore! AHhhh!" she cried as an orgasm wracked her body.

"I warned you, my lady. I know everything about your body and just what you like," he said, his eyes narrow, and smirk on his face.

He removed his hand from her crotch and positioned himself over her. He reached down and placed himself in her entrance and looked at her with a question on his face.

She bit her bottom lip and nodded. He advanced carefully into her and she gasped loudly as he felt the resistance of her maidenhood let go. He fully engulfed himself in her and then stopped.

"Are you alright?" he whispered as his lips teased her cheek and ear.

She nodded and pulled him closer, "Its better now. It only really hurt for a second or two. Uhhhhh!" She moaned again as he flexed himself.

Takashi kissed her deeply and then started a slow rhythm. This went on for a while as Saeko moaned and squirmed under him, raking his back with her fingernails.

She started pushing back as he began to speed up, feeling himself reaching the point of no return.

"Let it out…I want to hear your voice…" he told her as she threw her head back and wailed.

"Ah! Ah! AHhhhhhhhhh!" she cried as she climaxed again, harder than before.

Seconds later the boy grunted as he exploded in her.

They collapsed, their energy and passion spent, sweat pouring off of their bodies. They clutched each other, trying to get closer. As the waves of pleasure faded, they relaxed and simply held one another in their bliss.

000

They lay like that for a long while. Takashi had pulled a sheet over them and they cuddled and nuzzled under it.

"I wish this would never stop," Saeko said as he fondled her breast and placed small kisses on her neck and ears.

Leaning back a little he smiled at her, "It never has to. As long as we are alive I will never want to be anywhere else but here in your arms."

She moaned as he tweaked her nipple between his fingers, "Uhhhh! You like playing with that don't you?"

The smile turned into a lecherous grin as he wrinkled his nose at her and leaned for another kiss.

Instead he stopped, the grin turning to shock as he turned to look at the bedroom door he had left open.

"Takashi! What are you doing home and who is…with…you?" his mother asked as she stopped in the doorway, shock on her face.

"M…mom what are you doing home?" the boy stuttered out.

"I…uh…we…ah…I'll be downstairs…" his mother said as she turned and disappeared.

He looked down to see the shock on Saeko's face.

"Umm…I guess we need to go downstairs," he said.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "This is not the way I intended to meet your mother!"

They dressed and he hugged her close once more.

"What is going to happen, Takashi?" the girl asked.

He shook his head, "I don't know. She's pretty liberal minded but this is totally different. Main thing is let's stay calm and keep our heads about us. Remember, no matter what, I love you."

Saeko nodded as he took her hand and led her downstairs. They arrived to find his mother kneeling at the table in the living room. Takashi and Saeko sat across from her and waited for a moment before the boy spoke up.

"Umm, Mom this is my girlfriend, Saeko-chan."

His mother raised her eyes and focused on the pair for the first time. "Ah…yes…I am Komuro Himiko, Takashi's mother."

Saeko bowed low in a submissive position, "Please excuse me for not coming and meeting you before today, Komuro-sama. I am Busujima Saeko, second year at Fujimi High School."

Saeko sat back up and Takashi's mother sat looking at her for a minute before turning to her son. "How long has this been going on, Takashi? And what happened to Rei?"

Takashi ducked his head slightly, "Mom, Rei and I broke up at the beginning of the school year. Saeko and I got together not long after that."

"I'm surprised about Rei, but that's not really what I meant, son," she said with a frown.

"Oh," he replied. He reached out and took Saeko's hand, "Umm, well today was the first time for both of us."

"Who convinced who it was time for this?"

"No, Mom, that's not what happened," Takashi said.

"Komuro-sama it was our decision together," Saeko told her. "I simply let Takashi know I was ready when he was."

His mother nodded, "I see. And did the two of you use protection?"

They both blushed at this much more direct question before Saeko spoke up. "No ma'am. I knew it was a safe day for me."

The woman closed her eyes and drew in a breath. Opening them she looked to Saeko again, "Busujima-chan, you understand I feel I must talk to your parents about this."

Saeko nodded, "I understand. My mother is deceased but my father should be at home and could be here within the hour. Would that be suitable?"

The older woman looked a little surprised as the girl said this and nodded, "I…yes, that would be sufficient."

Saeko nodded again and reached into her pocket to pull out her phone, "Please excuse me." A minute later she spoke into it. "Father, Takashi-kun's mother needs to speak to you about a matter of the upmost importance. Can you come right over? … Well it's a matter of…well it is personal between Takashi and I. … I see, I will tell her. Until then." She hung up the cell and looked back at the older woman. "He will be here within forty-five minutes to an hour, Komuro-sama. He said to tell you he looks forward to meeting you."

Takashi's mother blinked again in surprise at how calm the girl was in calling her father. "Ah…I see, well I will start some tea and prepare something. Excuse me."

She got up and went into the kitchen as the teens looked at each other, eyebrows raised.

000

Close to an hour later Saeko's phone beeped. Looking at it she glanced at Takashi, "He will be here in about ten minutes."

He nodded as she got up and stepped to the kitchen. Looking around she focused on the older woman's back.

"Umm, Komuro-sama, father messaged me and said he is within ten minutes. Is there anything I can help you do?"

Himiko stopped working for a moment, "Thank you but I have everything."

Saeko nodded and turned away, "As you wish, Komuro-sama."

A few minutes later the gate bell rang and Takashi got up and went to the door. He opened it to the grim face of Saeko's father.

"Please come in, Ojisan," Takashi said as he backed up to stand beside his mother in the entrance.

"Please pardon the intrusion." Kage said as he stepped inside and paused.

"Welcome to our home, Busujima-san," Takashi's mother said from her half-bow position. She stood up then froze when she took in the man.

Takashi had to admit, Kage was a sight. He was dressed in a slightly more formal version of the robes he normally wore, and his hair was pulled up into a topknot. Everything about him screamed_ samurai_.

"Greetings, Komuro-san, I am Busujima Kage, sword master, member of the Imperial Guard and Saeko-chan's father."

"O…oh my…" Himiko said as she forgot herself for a minute. "Ah, yes, I am Komuro Himiko, school teacher and Takashi's mother."

"It is a pleasure to meet you," Kage said as he bowed slightly again. "Please accept this gift of our meeting with the hopes we will have a pleasant acquaintance for many years to come." With that he held out a cloth wrapped box about the size of a dinner plate.

"Ah, thank you, Busujima-dono. Please come in," Himiko said as she accepted the gift with another bow.

"Your graciousness is heart-warming, but the use of such honorifics is not necessary." Kage said.

Himiko nodded once again as she stepped aside to allow Kage to enter the foyer.

Takashi led Kage to the living area where Saeko waited. The girl stood up and bowed to her father before returning to her seat.

Kage raised an eyebrow at this as Takashi said, "Please have a seat here, Ojisan."

Kage settled as Himiko bowed, "Please excuse me, Busujima-san, while I get tea."

Kage nodded as the woman left the room. Glancing toward the kitchen he then leaned toward to pair and murmured, "Do either of you want to tell me what this is about? I have a sneaking suspicion but would like to be forewarned."

They both reddened as Saeko took Takashi's hand and spoke up, "We…ah…we were found in bed together."

Kage's right eyebrow climbed his forehead. He grunted and sat back up, "It is as I thought," he said.

Himiko came in with a tray full of tea and the cakes Saeko's father had brought as a greeting gift.

"Please allow me to me to serve, Komuro-sama," Saeko said as the woman sat it down.

"Uh…well I don't…" the boy's startled mother said as she stared at the girl.

"Please," Saeko said again as she bowed. Takashi mother nodded and sat down at the table.

The classically trained Saeko was in her element now. They all watched as her hands seemed to flow, almost as if she was directing an orchestra. The proper moves and courtesies were met and soon they were all served.

Kage looked around the living room and commented, "You have a very nice home, Komuro-san. I know what a good job you have done raising Takashi-kun. He is a very polite and proper young man in my opinion."

Himiko reddened as she replied, "You may not think that when I tell you what I must, Busujima-san. I came home to find them engaged in an activity that…well…there no other way to say it. I found them in bed together."

The fork Kage was lifting a piece of cake with paused half-way to the man's mouth and his eyebrows climbed his forehead. The cake finished its trip and he chewed slowly as he placed the fork back on the plate.

"I see," he said as he looked towards the pair of teens. "And what do the two of you have to say about this?"

Takashi looked him in the eyes as he knew Kage expected of him. "There is nothing to say, Ojisan. You know how I feel about Saeko-chan and it is true."

"It was a decision we made together, father. This was the first time," Saeko said.

"How can I believe that!?" Takashi's mother suddenly snapped. "I have never met you, I think my son is still dating Rei-chan and I walk in to find him in bed and having sex with some strange girl!? What am I supposed to think!?"

The shock and pain on Saeko's face sent Takashi into a rage, "That's enough, Mom! How dare you talk to Saeko-chan that way! Want proof do you!? I'll give you proof!" He jumped up and stormed upstairs. Ripping the sheets off his bed he came back down and threw them to the floor beside her.

"There! There is your damn proof! The blood of a virgin as an offering to you!"

"Takashi!" Kage roared. "Stop this! You will speak to you mother in a proper and honorable manner!"

The boy flinched, as he had the first time Kage had shouted at him. He went back to his place and knelt down bowing in a position of asking forgiveness. "I apologize, Ojisan; I lost control when she accused the woman I love of lying. I apologize to you also, Mother. When you attack Saeko you attack me as well."

Himiko looked down at the soiled sheets next to her, "I…I'm sorry as well. I spoke in anger and accused Busujima-chan of something shameful. I apologize to you and your father, Busujima-chan."

Kage nodded, "Umm, if I may, I would like to speak to Takashi-kun privately for a minute."

Himiko nodded and Takashi got up and said, "Follow me please, Ojisan."

The two women sat quietly as the men went out the back door.

"Again I'm sorry Busujima-chan. This was just such a shock," Takashi's mother said. "I beg your understanding and forgiveness."

"I understand your feelings in this matter, Komuro-sama. I was remiss in not coming and introducing myself to you much earlier in mine and Takashi's relationship," Saeko replied. "I did not want it to be like this. I wanted to meet you properly, but we have just been so busy. I…had wanted to make a good impression, for him as well as myself." The girl lowered her head and clenched her hands in her lap, her voice quivered slightly as she continued. "I did not have a mother growing up and I feel a little jealous sometimes, watching Saya-san and Rei-san with theirs. I really wanted to get along with the mother of the man I picked to be by my side, but I guess our weakness has destroyed that chance."

A look of pain crossed Himiko's face, "Busuji…Saeko-san, don't say that. I was shocked and reacted badly. Let's try to start again and see how it goes."

The girl nodded, "I would really like that, Komuro-sama."

The older woman smiled slightly for the first time, "Then start by calling me Obasan, dear."

Saeko smiled.

000

Takashi and Kage went through the back door and onto a small patio with potted plants and garden furniture.

Takashi stopped and assumed a stance of almost attention while he waited on what the older man had to say to him.

Kage paced back and forth for a minute before stopping and facing Takashi. He rubbed across his mouth with his hand and then spoke. "Takashi if I was not for sure how much you loved my daughter I would beat you."

Takashi lowered his head, "I'm sorry I disappointed you, Busujima-sama. I submit myself to any punishment you wish. Just please…please don't separate us. I could not take that."

"_That_ you do not have to worry about!" the man said as he glared at the boy. "In no way do I want to suffer the fate of dealing with the demon I would release in Saeko-chan if I ever tried that!"

He paced back and forth again for a minute, "I cannot say I am surprised at this turn of events though. Even though it had not been said, but I knew you and she had this kind relationship from before."

He turned on the boy again, "After the event this morning I'm not really surprised today was the day the two of you…well…anyway, I will not have you speaking to your mother the way you did earlier. You are better than that."

"I apologize again, Ojisan. Rika-san and Saeko-chan found me collapsed and we decided to call off our training for the day. After Rika-san left Saeko-chan had me lie down with my head in her lap. I dozed off and when I woke up she had lain down beside me. Needless to say first one thing led to another and here we are. Mom was supposed to have been gone all day, but came home very early."

Kage grunted, "_That_ is apparent! The question now is what to do to smooth this over. I have been stalling in hope that Saeko-chan and your mother will strike up a real conversation. I think once your mother gets over the shock, they might become close. I know Saeko-chan enjoys her time with the older women since she never had a mother of her own to look up to. Hmm…" He wagged his finger at Takashi, "Stay quiet and follow my lead once we go back inside. Leave this to me for now. Let us go back in."

Takashi nodded and started back in the door only to get slapped in the back of the head by Kage. "BAKA!" the man said. "Think with _this_ head, not with the other one!"

"Hai Ojisan…" Takashi replied as he rubbed the hurting impact spot.

000

The women turned to look at them as they entered. There was relief in Saeko's eyes to see Takashi was intact and not nursing bruises and wounds.

The men sat down and Kage smiled, "Your patio seems a very nice place to relax, Komuro-san. I hope we have not kept you too long. Takashi-kun and I have had a meaningful discussion and I feel I know where we should go from here.

Himiko looked surprised, "Oh? How is that Busujima-san?"

"Marriage, I believe that is what is called for in this case."

The other three stared at him, eyes wide, mouths open in shock as he sipped tea from his cup.

"WHAT!?" Takashi's mother finally choked out. "Marriage! They're too young to be getting married!"

"I'm not against it!" Takashi exclaimed as he grabbed Saeko's hand.

Saeko said, in a much calmer voice "I had already planned to spend my life with Takashi, so I am not opposed to this idea either."

Himiko looked like a gold fish gulping air for a minute before she pointed toward the back door. "You two, out back!" she told the teenagers. "Saeko-san's father and I need to have a private talk!"

The teens got up and left as she turned to the stoic looking man. "What are you thinking? They are just sixteen years old! They have their whole lives ahead of them!"

"Almost seventeen," Kage said as he sat the teacup back on the table. He sighed and clasped his hands in front of him. "Komuro-san, when you met your husband, how long did it take for you to realize he was the person you wanted to spend the rest of your life with?"

Himiko sat back and thought about the question, "Not long, but we were in college when we met. He was taking some classes that crossed over with mine and we ended up sitting beside each other. After a couple of weeks we had gotten friendly enough for him to ask me for coffee and once we spent a day or two together I was sure he was the one."

"Similar to my story," Kage said. "I was at a high school kendo tournament. She was on the balcony; her eyes were shining so bright with her excitement. Later I made a point to meet her face-to-face, and the moment I looked closely into her eyes; I knew this was the woman for me. We had some wonderful years together, and she gave me the joy of my life, my daughter."

"If I may ask, how did she die, Busujima-san?"

"She died giving birth to our daughter. We were not supposed to have children but she insisted. She gave her life so Saeko could be born," he sighed. "I see a lot of her mother in her. I wish they had known each other."

Himiko's eyes misted up at the story, "Saeko-san told me earlier she was jealous of the other girls and their mothers. It touched me, but I just don't know about forcing them to marry over this."

Kage shrugged, "Well I did not mean for us to rush out and get a priest tonight. I was thinking more of a marriage agreement and an engagement of several years. Your son is a fine man and I like him. He and Saeko-chan go well together. I see in the two of them the same things I felt with my wife and I. I feel after seeing them together for a while you might see the same thing."

The woman thought about this for a bit while Kage waited quietly. Finally she nodded, "It seems a bit extreme, but let's give this a try. I'll go get them."

Kage held out his hand as she started to stand up. "No need," he said holding up his cell phone. "Modern technology is a wonderful thing…"

She chuckled as he made a show of typing the message and hitting the send button.

The teens came back in holding each other's hand as they sat back down.

Kage nodded to Himiko and said, "I give you the pleasure Komuro-san if you will."

Himiko nodded in replay and said, "We agree. Engagement and marriage seems to be the best idea."

Kage waved his finger at the couple as they stared in astonished joy. "There are rules! First of all I do not think either of us expects to stop you from being intimate, but we ask you to use your heads. Saeko-chan, the first thing after leaving here, you will contact Nurse Marikawa and go see her to have a long talk about birth control and the consequences. I would tell Takashi-kun the same thing, but I do not think he would live through that type of conversation with her. Second, you will spend time with both parents and get to know them. Schoolwork and other things must not suffer, yada, yada, yada, normal stuff parents should tell couples dating. I will think of more." Turning to a slightly amused Himiko, he said, "Any thoughts or concerns, Komuro-san?"

"If I think of anything I will contact you, Busujima-san." Turning to the teenagers she said, "Don't think we are giving you free rein, we are not. We will want to know where you are and what you are doing. I can't think of anything else at the moment."

Kage nodded, "Well then I think Saeko-chan and I should say goodbye for the day and let you and Takashi get some rest."

Takashi and Saeko knew better than to brook any argument at this point, even though it was early yet.

As Saeko and her father got up, he pulled his phone from his pocket and looked at it. "Ah it is Rika-san, please excuse me, I need to respond to this," he said and stepped into the entranceway.

Himiko turned to Saeko, "Come back over tomorrow, Saeko-san. You and I will talk and get to know each other better."

Saeko bowed, "It will be a pleasure to, Obasan."

Takashi's mother smiled at him, "She is a very polite girl isn't she, Takashi?"

The boy nodded as his eyes took in the beautiful blushing girl, "I think you will come to love her as I do, Mom."

Kage came back and said, "I would like to say it was a pleasure to meet you, Komuro-san, but let us make our next meeting a real pleasure. We will make arrangements to have dinner at our home when your husband is next in town."

"I look forward to it," she replied.

After bowing, the father and daughter left and the mother and son went back to the table.

"I know now might not be the time to ask your impression Mom, but what did you think of Saeko's father?"

She thought for a minute before responding, "Really, he kind of reminds me of Mifune Toshiro to be honest."

The boy stared at his mother for a minute before reacting, "You know, I think you're right!"

000

It was a quiet trip home for Saeko and her father. She had a feeling they would talk sooner or later and she was more than willing to wait. She was surprised when they walked up to their house to find Rika's Humvee parked outside.

Entering, they found Rika and Shizuka sitting in the area where Takashi had met her father.

"Welcome home, you two," Rika said as Shizuka got up and came over to Saeko.

First the blond gave her a hug and then took the girl by the ear. "Come with me, Busujima-chan," the nurse said as she escorted Saeko into the next room.

Kage shook his head and sat down at the table with Rika. Smirking she pulled a bag from under it and extracted a bottle of sake.

"Figured you might need a drink after your day," she said as she began to open it.

Kage sighed and picked up a cup and held it out. "Make it a double," he replied.

* * *

A/N: Toshiro Mifune is one of my favorite samurai actors along with Shintaro Katsu who played the blind masseur Zatoichi.

As always please leave a review and remember to favorite and follow.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own Highschool of the DEAD, Umi no Misaki or their characters. They are owned by their respective authors.

* * *

Time Trax of the DEAD

Chapter 20

_7 months, 29 days till Z-Day:_

* * *

Sunday passed without incident, Saeko spent it with Takashi's mother while the boy worked out in the dojo with her father. Even if he never became a swordsman, Kage wanted the boy to at least know the basics.

Sunday night, the couple accompanied the Takagis to Haneda airport to see Kohta off on his American adventure. After saying their goodbyes, they and Saya's parents stepped away and gave the pink-haired girl and Kohta a few minutes together in private. Saya had joined them a few minutes later and they waited in the observation lounge until they saw the aircraft liftoff and turn northeast as it climbed into the night.

Monday and Tuesday were a whirlwind of activity as they got ready to leave on Yuriko's fact finding tour of islands. They had explained to Takashi's mother they were going along with Yuriko to keep Saya company while the woman shopped for an island vacation home. Himiko was not one hundred percent happy with it, but gave her permission since it was supposed to be for Saya.

Very early Wednesday morning, the woman and three teens were on a train heading to Yokosuka, where they would take a ferry on a fifteen hour trip south to their first destination.

Takashi and Saeko sat on one side of the aisle while Saya and her mother occupied the two seats on the other side. Takashi held Saeko's hand and gently rubbed the back of it with his thumb. She smiled and lay her head against his.

"I wish we could get some alone time together," he whispered as she blushed.

"So do I," she replied. "But Sensei has made me promise no 'activity' for at least a month. She wants my body to get used to the new pills I'm taking so there will be no accidents."

He nodded, "Oh I understand, it still doesn't mean I don't want to,"

"Well you saw plenty of me Saturday and we even lived to tell about it!" she said with a light laugh.

"Hmm," he said. "I was wondering Sunday when your dad hauled me off to the dojo. I was sure he was going to take the opportunity to batter me once he had me in his sights."

"And yet you live and breathe!" she said with a grin. "I do not think he was really up to it. He spent the evening drinking sake with Rika-san and then Shizuka-sensei after she got through with me. I got banished to the shrine to 'reflect' on my actions." She smiled and blushed, "What it really did was give me quiet time to remember your loving touch."

The boy smiled.

Saya leaned over and asked, "Just what are the two of you grinning about?" as the couple blushed more.

000

The trip only lasted about an hour and a half with most of the time taken up getting onto and off of the train. After disembarking they took a taxi to the ferry dock, reaching it in plenty of time.

Takashi looked over the ship with a critical eye as he thought Rika would. It could carry cars and trucks as well as passengers and was open on both ends. There was an upper deck area for passengers to sit and a crewman led them up.

"Please make yourselves at home," the smiling man said. "If you get tired of sitting inside, and you will, there are deck chairs and an open area where you can stretch out on the floor. There is also a snack counter with tables out on the rear upper deck."

"What time will we be arriving?" Yuriko asked.

The man thought for a second, "If we don't run into heavy seas we should be in around 10 pm. If we get a wind across our stern, we might be able to cut some time off of that. If I may ask, do you have somewhere to stay waiting on you?"

The woman nodded, "We have booked rooms at the resort."

He nodded, "They know our schedule and will be expecting you once we dock."

They thanked him and he went on his way to help set sail.

After stowing their luggage next to the seating, they walked out on the observation deck to watch the mainland disappear.

"So there are no airports on this island?" Takashi asked.

"That's correct," Saya replied. "There are minor port facilities, and the main industries are fishing, farming and tourism. Population reports say the numbers of islanders have been dropping over the last thirty but did not say why."

"From what I can gather, people that go there all love the island, but because it is so remote, most do not stay more than the period of a week or so for vacation," Yuriko said. "The most popular time for tourist is during the summer months on the mainland. The weather on the island stays temperate to hot almost year round which gives them a couple of extra growing seasons for crops."

"What kinds of crops do they produce?" Saeko asked.

Saya smiled, "That's the beauty of this location and why we are looking at it first. You can pretty much grow anything there. Wheat, rice, and corn, as well as most vegetables, but you are constrained by land mass. Too much population and you will end up eating mostly fish." She frowned after that, "The next thing is availability of construction supplies. There are woods on the island, but it takes a long time for trees to grow so you must be careful to not strip your resources. That's means you must be very careful with building projects and plan ahead."

"What about transportation around the island?" Takashi asked next.

"Let's hold off on other discussions until later," Yuriko said as several other passengers stepped out to lean against the rail.

The boy nodded understanding what she meant.

000

The ride was long and they all got tired of nothing to look at but ocean until sunset. They stood at the rail and took in the sight with awe. The sun sank into the sea and just as it disappeared there was a green flash.

"Did you see that?" Saya exclaimed. "What was that flash?"

The crewman who was going by said, "Eh, you saw the green flash, did you? It happens right after the sun goes down, but you have to be looking at it just right. The people of the island say it's a good luck sign. By the way, we're making good time and should dock half an hour early which will be in about two more hours."

They thanked him as he went on his way. Going back to their seats, Takashi stopped and looked at a wall plaque that told information about the ferry. After sitting down with the others he said, "Looks like this ferry can take eight big trucks or twenty four normal sized cars."

"I'll make a note of that," Saya told them as she pulled out a pad and pen.

After all the time onboard the last two hours seemed to drag forever. Finally they were tied up and standing on the dock. Looking around they spotted a man walking toward them waving.

"Konnichiwa," he said. "Are you the Takagi party?"

"Yes we are," Yuriko replied.

"Good, good! I'm from the resort and am here to pick you up," he told them.

They found their transport to be an old 'jitney' jeep with bright paint and tassels hanging from the edge of the roof. A quick ten minutes later they were at their lodgings.

The driver showed them to their cottage and then invited them into the main building where there was a meal waiting for them.

Afterwards they returned to their rooms and after bathing turned in for the night, with Yuriko and the girls in one bedroom and Takashi in the other.

000

_7 months, 28 days till Z-Day: _

The next morning they dressed and, after a good breakfast, started their investigation. Yuriko headed to an office that handled vacation rentals and real estate. The teen's job was to look over businesses, public works and other facilities that might be of use in the future.

Noon came and they met back at the resort to eat. Afterwards they walked down the road where the beach was on one side and fields on the other. Looking around to make sure they were alone, Yuriko finally spoke up.

"This is a very strange place. The real estate agent was more than happy to show me pictures of houses that are for rent, but when I brought up the option to buy, I felt as if I was getting the runaround. He never out and out said no, but he was very good at changing the subject."

"We found the people to be very friendly and happy to talk," Saya said. "But when you asked certain things they did the same thing. Since I didn't see a lot of cars, I asked if there were a rule about visitors not bringing them on the island. Nobody seemed to want to answer me."

"I noticed several things like that also," Takashi said as he walked along hand in hand with Saeko.

"Very curious I must say," replied Yuriko.

They got quiet as a young girl about fourteen walked up the road towards them. She was very cute with long dark hair and glasses. She was wearing a light sundress and sandals and carrying a small basket with some vegetables in it. Then an odd thing happened.

About three meters away she stopped and stared at them. The group glanced at each other in surprise as she walked directly up to Takashi and looked at him intensely. The closer she got the wider her eyes grew until she was less than an arm's length away.

"Umm, hello?" Takashi said to her.

She squeaked and covered her mouth with her hand. Then she spun and started scampering away. After a few steps she stopped and turned back to them and bowed.

"Excuse me Onii-chan!" She called out and then raced off.

"What the hell was that about!?" the boy said as the women stared after the running girl.

Yuriko shook her head, "I have no idea! It was almost as if she saw something that fascinated her, but when you spoke it set off a flight reaction! Just another crazy thing on this island I don't understand."

The four shook their heads and continued their walk.

000

The rest of the afternoon was taken up with walking about looking at different sites on the island. There was no doubt is was a beautiful place, and as long as you talked about things like the weather, crops or the ocean, the islanders were pleasant conversationalists. Ask about the infrastructure or anything to do with the running of the island, and they changed the subject.

The foursome was tired when they got back to the resort. They were happy to find supper waiting and they were looking forward to a restful evening. They were surprised when, as they finished, the young girl from earlier in the day came in the front door.

She was now dressed in the outfit of a shrine maiden, red hakama with a white kimono top and red ribbons in her hair.

The innkeeper's wife stood surprised for a moment before bowing down to the girl. "Ateji Nagumo, how can this house be of service to you?"

The girl bowed to the woman and smiled cutely, with blooms of red on her cheeks. "May the Gods bless this home and those within it, the shamanka needs to see the visitors."

The older woman seemed stunned again as she looked up at the girl and then turned to Yuriko. "Umm, Takagi-sama, you and your companions are being summoned to the shrine of the Dragon God. If you would be so kind as to follow this blessed one."

"Oh my…" Yuriko said as she glanced at the young ones, who were shocked as well. Saeko suddenly reached out and took Takashi's wrist in her hand.

"What is it, Saeko?" he asked quietly as the girl waited.

"We must go," she said. "I…I have a feeling some of our questions will be answered."

Takashi looked at Yuriko and nodded. She in turn looked at the girl and said, "It would be our pleasure to visit."

The girl's smile broadened and she motioned towards the door.

They went out and down the road toward where they had seen the girl earlier that day. About a half a kilometer past that point, they turned up a path that led to a series of steps, which climbed up the hillside and ended at a beautiful old shrine in a clearing lit by free standing braziers. On the steps of the shrine building stood an older, gray haired woman dressed in the same style as the girl. She bowed with smile as they walked up.

"Greetings visitors. Welcome to the island of Okitsushima, please come in." She motioned them inside and showed them cushions to kneel on.

After they were settled, she and the girl stood before them. "I am Nagumo Yae, shamanka of the shrine of the Dragon God. This young one is Nagumo Rinne our ateji and one of my grand-daughters." The woman stepped forward and focused on Takashi. Her eyes widened as she looked at him.

"Eh…" Takashi said in surprise at the attention.

The woman backed away and bowed before him, "Forgive me, Traveler, I did not mean to be rude." Looking to the girl she said, "Rinne-chan, go get the others and bring them here quickly. You know what to do."

The young one nodded and after looking at Takashi one more time, she left the building and raced away.

Nagumo-san smiled and sighed, "Ah to have the energy of youth again. Please bear with me, I know you have questions and they will soon be answered. Rinne-chan has gone to get some others that need to be here. Please make yourselves comfortable as I prepare for them." With that she walked to the back of the shrine and disappeared behind a curtain.

The companions leaned closer to each other and Saya said, "What did you do, baka? I should have known you would get the islanders mad at us in some way!"

"I do not think Takashi did anything, Saya," Saeko replied. "The shamanka did not appear upset, only surprised."

"Shamanka, what does that mean?" Saya asked with a frown. "And the other word, ateji?"

"Shamanka is a shrine priestess that is a shaman, a medium or spiritual healer. The ateji is the shrine's fortuneteller or mystic seer."

"I see," said Yuriko, as Saya though about what Saeko had said.

"But what's it got to do with us?" the pink-haired girl asked.

Saeko shook her head, "I do not know, but they see something in Takashi." She looked around the shrine building from where she was sitting. "I do know this building is _very_ old and has been taken excellent care of."

"Well, what is this Dragon God she was talking about?" Saya asked. "Nothing I read on this island said anything about this."

"Again I have no idea, Saya," the swordswoman replied. "I find it interesting though that Nagumo-san called Takashi-kun a Traveler though. It seems to fit, does it not?"

Saya eyes widened as it sunk in, "No…do you really think…that in some way they can tell something?"

Saeko shook her head, "I am not sure, Saya-chan. A few months ago none of us would have thought we were going to be preparing for the zombie apocalypse either!"

"Well, we must just wait and see then," Yuriko said.

000

They waited about twenty minutes before the shamanka returned. Rinne was with her again and they took positions on either side of the hall that led to the back of the shrine.

Up that hall came three beautiful girls in their late teens and a young man slightly taller than Takashi, with wider shoulders, but the same unruly black hair. They were all dressed in ceremonial robes. The girls stepped to the right side of the room and knelt on cushions there, while the boy stopped in front of them, before sitting down cross-legged himself.

"Please allow me to introduce to you the Priestesses of the Dragon God," Nagumo-san said. She motioned to the girls and nodded.

The girl in the middle, who had long black hair, bowed slightly to them and said, "I am the 'Giver of Blessings', the Priestess of the Sea, Narumi Shizuku."

The girl on her left, who had long brown hair and wore glasses, bowed slightly, "I am the 'Giver of Protection', the Priestess of the Wind, Mitsurugi Soyogi."

The girl on the right, who had short red hair, now bowed, "I am the 'Giver of Prosperity', the Priestess of Fire, Nagumo Karin."

The islanders then all looked to the boy, who was sitting red faced.

"Umm, Hi!" he said with an embarrassed smile. "I'm Goto Nagi, the…umm…current reincarnation of the Dragon God. Welcome to the island!"

Yuriko and the teenagers could not help but chuckle slightly at the boy's easy going demeanor and smile, after the seriousness of the ladies.

"Greetings to you all and thank you for having us, I am Takagi Yuriko, wife of Lord Don Takagi of Tokyo. I will let my daughter and her friends introduce themselves." She then motioned to Saya who bowed and introduced herself.

Saeko went next, "Busujima Saeko, second year, Fujimi High school, vice-captain of the kendo team and onna-bugeisha of the Clan Busujima. It is a pleasure to meet all of you."

The girl Mitsurugi Soyogi's eyes widened when she heard this, and a smile split across her face.

Takashi bowed low and then addressed the island group, "Komuro Takashi, first year Fujimi High school. It is a pleasure to meet you."

The Dragon God's eyes narrowed as he listened to the boy. He looked at the shamanka with a question on his face.

"Go forward and look closely Dragon God. Use your power to see for yourself," the woman told him.

The boy shrugged his shoulders and went to kneel before Takashi, and murmured "Umm…sorry dude, excuse me." He focused on the other boy's face for a minute before getting a look of puzzled surprise. Turning to Rinne, he looked at her with questions in his eyes.

"Yes Niinii…ah…I mean Dragon God. Even from here I can see an aura from Komuro-san."

Looking back, Goto focused again, and then turned to Saya and stared at her. Not finding anything he focused on Saeko for a minute, before turning back to Takashi.

"I see," he said as he returned to his spot.

"As do I," said the shamanka. She sighed and turned to the visitors, "I understand this might seem strange to you, but we are firm believers in things like reincarnation. What we see in Komuro-san is the presence of one we call a Traveler, a person that has been reincarnated from another time."

"Wait!" Saya exclaimed. "You mean to tell us you know what has happened to Takashi!?"

The woman smiled, "In a sense, yes. While we might not know the story, we can tell there is something very special about him. The question now is what does Komuro-san know and is he willing to share his tale?"

The boy in question looked at Yuriko, who said, "That is up to you, Takashi-kun. These good people understand much without our saying anything. If you wish to tell your tale, it may help us on our quest."

The Dragon God cleared his throat, "Traveler…Komuro-san, please understand Rinne-chan and I _know for a fact_, she and I are reincarnated and we were even lovers in a previous life. Please, give us your knowledge if you will."

Takashi looked at Saeko, who nodded to him. He took her hand and started, "Okay, but this may sound crazy to you. It was the first day of this school year…"

000

"Whoa," Goto-san said wide eyed. "Zombies…"

"That is why he looks different from others we have seen," Rinne-chan said, her child like voice sounding very adult and mature. "I normally don't have a reaction to Travelers from the past. I see them on a regular basis, but most have no idea what they are. They might have dreams or something about their past life, but most don't understand what it means. Because Komuro-kun came from a future life, his aura is different from others." Her eyes narrowed as she focused now, not only on Takashi but Saeko as well. "I also see a red rope, like a red string of fate, wrapping Komuro-kun and Busujima-chan. It winds around their bodies and down their arms till it ties where they are holding hands. They are fated by the gods to be together." She suddenly clasped her hands together in front of her and her face brightened in a burst of happiness. "A time traveling love story! That's so kawaii!"

They all froze for a second before bursting out in laughter.

"Please excuse her," the priestesses Karin said. "She has only recently discovered romance novels."

"I feel you have more to say on this matter." Nagumo-san said as she looked to Yuriko.

The woman nodded, "My daughter and I have gathered much evidence to back up Takashi-kun's story. Would you like to hear that now?"

The older woman waved her hand in front of her, "No I must call a meeting of the Grand Mothers tomorrow first. You can present your findings before them."

"Oh," Takashi said. "You want me to tell my story again tomorrow?"

The woman smiled and shook her head, "I'm sorry but no, Komuro-san. Men are not allowed at the meeting. The only reason Takagi-sama and her daughter will be able to attend is they are evidence for the story which I will repeat. They will have to leave before we make a decision. Don't take this in offense because I'm sure you do not understand yet. This island and the others in the chain are a matriarchal society. That is why you really got nothing done today. We are very careful about what we reveal to outsiders. You will get nowhere in looking for buildings or homes until the Grandmothers tell the people it is allowed."

"Oh!" Saya said suddenly. "So what you're saying are women, the Grandmothers being the eldest, run everything?"

The shamanka smiled, "In a sense yes, Takagi-chan. Men handle politics, war making, and business, but the Grandmothers must approve all in the end."

The girl grinned, "I think I like that!"

The priestesses and her mother laughed as Nagumo-san continued, "So, if you would be so kind as to be ready in the morning after breakfast, I will send someone for you at your lodgings. I'm sure Nagi-kun and the girls can show Komuro-san and Busujima-chan around the island for a while. Now please excuse us for a few minutes while we change."

The visitors went outside and stood taking in the night sky as the braziers burned low. The islanders came from behind the shrine a few minutes later, dressed in normal beach and summer wear.

Yuriko and Nagumo-san talked to one side while the girls mobbed Saeko and Saya wanting to know about Tokyo, school and a dozen other subjects.

This left Takashi and Goto-san to talk between themselves. The boys slowly walked down the path that led to the road and beach, hands in their pockets.

"So if it alright to ask Goto-san…err…do I call you that or Dragon God?" Takashi asked.

The other boy laughed, "We're yobisute* mostly around here so please call me Nagi."

Takashi nodded, "Then please call me Takashi. So Nagi, the priestesses, is one of them your girlfriend?"

Nagi laughed a deep hearty laugh, "Ah well you don't really understand all that yet. To be honest I didn't either when all this first started. I was just a city boy from Tokyo come to live where his mother was born." He looked at Takashi with a grin, "You see, Takashi, the truth is they're my wives."

"All of them?" Takashi said in surprise as Nagi laughed again.

"Well the three are. Rinne, even though she was one in a former life, is more like a little sister really." His face darkened for a moment, "She had a near death experience. She was always afraid of the ocean and one night while having a vision, she ended up in the water. Something about my 'power' or a sense of her being in trouble caused me to rush out looking for her and I pulled her out before she drowned. Since then her mind has opened up more to her past life, well both of ours have really, and she remembers many more things than I do."

"Well I have to say it is very interesting to find people that understand all this. I still don't believe in it myself sometimes, but the others have decided the best route to go is one of preparation."

Nagi nodded, "Better to be safe than sorry, and it sounds like from your story you have already been sorry once."

They walked across the road and stood on the beach as they waited for the others.

"Well whatever happens, it will be great to have more friends around. The kids from the island tend to leave and not come back until they are old, if they come back at all," Nagi said.

The women caught up with them and after saying good night they parted ways with the promise to meet the next day.

* * *

A/N: Umi no Misaki is one of my all-time favorite manga's. I have taken some small liberties with its story since it's nearing the end of its run and we are not _quite_ sure how it's going to wrap up.

As always please review, favorite and follow!

yobisute* - calling someone's name without any title or honorific.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own Highschool of the DEAD, Umi no Misaki or their characters. They are owned by their respective authors.

* * *

Time Trax of the DEAD

Chapter 21

_7 months, 27 days till Z-Day:_

* * *

The next afternoon Takashi and Nagi were sitting on the beach watching all the girls play in the surf. Saya and her mother had gone to the meeting that morning and returned at noon. After lunch the real estate man showed up with a car to take Yuriko to see proprieties that the Grandmothers had now told him to show her.

Saya stayed and joined them for some beach time. She was wearing a cute pink two piece with ruffles. Takashi had slipped a quick picture of her with his phone while she was focused on talking to Karin about crop production.

"So if Saeko is your girlfriend, why were you slipping shots of Saya?" Nagi was asked him.

Takashi smirked, "Saya's boyfriend Kohta is in America training to shoot. He begged me to get him a picture if she got in a swim suit. It was driving him nuts he was not able to come with us"

The other boy laughed, "I bet! Well if everything works out he'll get to see her in one a good bit while living here."

"So how is living here?" Takashi asked. "I mean you said you came from Tokyo originally right?"

Nagi nodded, "Yeah, my mother was a Cape Maiden and when her time 'waiting for the Dragon God' was finished, she retired. I've never gotten the full story on whither Dad came here and met her or if she went to Tokyo and met him there. Anyway, they got married, had me, and she died when I was young. She had always told me she wanted to bring me to the island, but never got the chance to. After I turned seventeen, Dad announced we were moving here because of work. I got here, expecting him to arrive the next day, only to get a phone call telling me he had gotten tied up with a job in New York City. Every time I talked to him after that I could never get a straight answer on when he was coming. Next thing you know I was being told I was the new coming of the Dragon God."

"So how did you take getting told you were the reincarnation?"

The boy shook his head and rubbed the back of his neck, "I thought they were nuts! The only reason I went along with it was they didn't seem to mean any harm by it. The main job was to get to know the Maidens and then pick one. I can't really go into detail but I ended up falling for all three of them and them for me. Well the night I was supposed to pick got pretty crazy and some age old traditions got changed. Come to find out later on this is probably the way it was supposed to be in the first place, but somewhere along in history it changed to something…well I can't really go into that with you either. Maybe someday if all of you really do stay here."

Takashi nodded. Oddly enough he understood the boy was constrained by the religion he was the idol of.

He watched with interest as Saeko walked up the beach toward them. She was wearing a white, two piece strapless that suited her skin and muscle tone very well.

She stopped before them and bowed with a smirk on her face. "Lord Komuro, Dragon God…"

Takashi laughed as Nagi winced and said, "Oh, come on, Saeko-san; don't do that. That's one thing I do get tired of around here!"

Saeko laughed as she knelt down beside her boyfriend.

"Waa! What's this Dragon God-kun! New worshipers?"

They turned to find a short girl with light colored hair in a one piece and an over shirt standing behind them.

Nagi shook his head and laughed, "No not yet, Kisaragi-sensei. Come around here and let me introduce you, you deranged midget."

"Hey!" she exclaimed loudly as she moved around in front of them. "That's no way for you to talk to me, baka!"

Nagi waved a hand at her, "Now, now, calm down or I'll let my wives throw you in the ocean again!"

"You would too, you tyrant!" she popped off as she leaned in his face.

"Takashi, Saeko, this is Kisaragi Tamae, our high school teacher. She is a transplant from Tokyo herself."

"Konnichiwa, Sensei," Takashi and Saeko both said.

"Konnichiwa to you also! See that, tyrant!? This is how you greet your loving teacher!" The little woman shivered suddenly, looked at Nagi and asked, "She's behind me isn't she?"

The boy nodded as Kisaragi looked back over her shoulder to see the glaring face of Shizuku, the Priestess of the Sea.

"Sensei I told you to stop picking on the Dragon God or I'll give you a 'blessing' you won't forget!"

"Waaa!" the woman cried out as she ran behind Nagi, who sat crossed-legged like a stone statue. "Help Nagi-kun! She's gonna hurt me!"

"No she's not, Sensei, you know I wouldn't let her do that," he replied as Takashi and Saeko laughed at the trio.

"I'll just go over here and see…ah there's Kaito! Kaito come help Sensei!" she cried as she ran off toward a boy about their age that was walking down the beach.

"Chicken!" Shizuku called after her before kneeling down in front of them. She looked at Takashi and Saeko and smiled, "Don't think I would really hurt her, well not _much_, she can be irritating, but she really helped out at a troublesome time."

Nagi grinned, "Yes she did! Her major at Todai was Ancient Folklore and Culture. She moved here to teach just so she could learn about the island's traditions."

Soyogi walked from the water to sit down near Saeko. The dark-haired girl noticed her eyes kept drifting to the bag she carried her bokken in.

"You have questions for me, Soyogi-san?" Saeko asked.

The priestess blushed for a moment before answering. "Yes Saeko-san. As the Giver of Protection, I practice martial arts myself and would like to know what forms you use."

Saeko smiled, "I do not really serve one school per se. My father is a dojo master and teaches kendo to the young offspring of noble families like Saya-chan's father. His belief is we must use many different styles to be the best we can be. I would welcome the chance to practice and spar with you while we are here."

The island girl lowered her head, "I must admit to you I am mostly self-taught. I learned from dances, scrolls and books on the subject. I have never even spared with a real person before except Nagi."

"I only know what she taught me," Nagi said. "Personally I think the style is more like spear or Bo stick than anything else."

"I know!" Shizuku suddenly said. "Why don't the four of you come for supper tonight? It would make for good company and Soyogi and Saeko-san could show us a little of their art."

"We will have to ask Obasan but I don't see a problem with it," Takashi said.

"A problem with what?" Yuriko asked as she walked up.

"Coming to supper at our place," Nagi told her.

"I would enjoy that," she replied. "To be honest I'm curious to see how a young man deals with three wives!"

000

Saya and her mother pitched in to help Karin and Shizuku prepare supper while the rest watched Soyogi run through her exercises. Saeko in particular walked around as the girl worked spinning, slashing and thrusting the practice stick with streamers attached she used.

Finally the island girl stopped to catch her breath while the other clapped.

Saeko smiled at her, "You seem to be using a mix of soujutsu and sword forms. What I really think is the original weapon was a nagamaki or something very similar."

"What that?" Takashi asked.

"It is a nihonto style sword that can resemble a naginata. The difference is a naginata is a pole-arm type weapon with the blade is affixed to the end of a wooden shaft. The nagamaki is more like a katana, a full sword blade, but the handle has a full-length metal tang on it that is as long as the blade. It was known to be the favored weapon of General Oda Nobunaga."

"I never knew!" Soyogi said. "Am I doing it right, sensei?"

Saeko nodded, "You are doing well in your forms. You really need someone to spar with to get better than you are now. If we get to come to the island, you will have plenty of practice partners though."

"Do you really think it will be useful when this comes to pass?" Soyogi asked.

"Yes it will," Takashi said. He suddenly had a distance look to his eyes. "We have to remember, the steel of the heart must be as strong as the steel of the sword." The boy shivered as he did sometimes and looked at Saeko. "You told me that on the day we died, Saeko-chan."

"Whoa," said Nagi. "The only other person I've ever seen do that is Rinne."

Takashi shrugged his shoulders and smiled at Saeko, "Why don't you show them some of your form?"

"Oh please!" Soyogi said.

Saeko nodded and drew the wooden sword from its bag. She stretched lightly before walking to one side of the open area. She quickly went from a relaxed position to moving through katas as Saya had seen her that day at the dojo. As she flowed across the grass she got faster and faster before she finally slowed and stopped sword high. She lowered the wooden blade and went through the ritual of sliding it home in its make-believe sheath.

"That was cool!" Karin said from the doorway of the house where she, Saya and Shizuku watched.

"You truly seem to be a master, Lady Busujima," Nagi told her.

The girl nodded as Takashi walked over, took her hand and they touched foreheads for a moment.

They turned toward the gate, as they heard someone 'squeak', to find Rinne and her grandmother standing there. Rinne had her hands clasped before her and bounced a couple of times before blurting out, "Kawaii! Kawaii! The husband must calm the wife from her battle trance!"

"Husband? Wife?" Saya said. "Rinne-chan those two aren't married!" Then it hit her how red and embarrassed the couple were. She focused on their body language and how their hands were clenched together tightly. "Oi! What's this!? Are you holding something out on me, Busujima!?"

"A…ah…well, Saya-chan," the older girl stuttered slightly. "It was decided last Saturday. Father and Takashi's mother have agreed to an engagement for now."

"Congratulations, you two!" everyone exclaimed as Saya stood open mouthed and stunned.

"Maybe in the future you can have your ceremony at the shrine," Nagumo-san said.

"Oh, the Dragon God can perform weddings?" Takashi asked with a grin.

"Huh? What!?" Nagi exclaimed as the others laughed.

"No, no," Nagumo-san replied. "All marriages on the island are civil ceremony's, but most do a hand-fasting at the shrine or a place they are fond of with friends and family around them"

Saeko blushed, "I think I would like that. What do you think, Takashi?"

"I think it doesn't matter as long as you're with me," the boy replied.

"Well that's in the future for now," Nagumo-san said. Looking to Karin she asked, "How is supper coming, Karin?"

"Almost ready, Obaa!" the short haired girl replied.

The older woman's gaze fell next on Nagi. "May I speak with you for a moment, Dragon God?"

The boy nodded and followed her up the stairs that led to a roof terrace.

"Everything is just about ready so please come in!" said Shizuku.

000

Supper was a happy affair, Nagi sat at the head of the table with Nagumo-san at the other end. The Tokyo visitors were on Nagi's left and his wives and Rinne on his right. They had mostly finished and were sitting with tea when Nagumo-san spoke.

"So Takagi-san, how many people do you think you would bring with you?"

Yuriko smiled, "My husband is a noble and so he has responsibilities to his retainers. At this time we are thinking about three hundred and fifty to four hundred men, women and children."

"I see," the older woman said. "What kind of skills could we expect?"

"We are very versatile in that respect," Yuriko said. "Laborers, mechanics, office personnel and service personnel like cooks, even some medical personal." She stopped for a moment before starting again, "I'm not going to hide anything from you, Nagumo-san. We will have many people that are able and willing to fight to protect their friends and families. There will be highly trained professionals from the police and military with training in all manner of weapons. Like Saeko-san and her father, many are also martial artists and can train other people as well as fight. We intend to bring some vehicles, but we know once fuel is gone they will not be of use. I hope to acquire stocks of clothing, dry goods, food, weapons and ammunition to protect ourselves and those that host us."

She stopped again and looked around the table, "Let me be clear. We are _not_ invaders. We will be willing to put our people to guard the safety of this island for the future of all of us. Two of our party is high ranked police. Minami Rika is the chief of the First Squadron in the prefecture police and an expert sniper in the Special Assault Team. The other is Miyamoto Tadashi, a Chief Inspector in the prefecture police. There are others, such as Miyamoto's wife, which are retired officers." She sat back and sighed. "I understand if you do not want such a force here, but I can assure you we would abide by the rules of your land."

Nagumo-san smiled, "If we did not think you would, we would not be having this discussion, Takagi-san. I am pleased to tell you the Grand Mothers have decided to allow you to become residents of our island. We have had people doing extensive research into your backgrounds since last night and like everything we see."

Yuriko laughed lightly and took Saya's hand, "That is a great relief for me to hear, Nagumo-san."

The older woman nodded, "Tomorrow I will go with you to look at the homes and buildings you were interested in today. As we talk and I learn more how you wish your clans to be, I may be able to advise you on locations more. How long were you planning on staying on the island this trip?"

"I gave us four days here to learn what we could before we moved on to the next site. I can extend that though and cancel the rest of the trip. Our only limit then is getting back in time for school to start."

"About that," Nagi said as he leaned forward. "Obaa, I made a promise to the girls last year, that someday I would take them and show them Tokyo. If this is to come to pass, it needs to happen soon. I know there are rules about them leaving the island, but…well what do you think?"

Nagumo-san thought for a minute, "Really the reasons for them not leaving the island are gone now that the Dragon God has come, but Tokyo is a dangerous place and I would worry about all of your safety."

Yuriko cleared her throat, "What if they come back with us and stayed at our home? We have a very large mansion and I'm sure Saya and the others would be more than happy to go places with them."

"We would be willing to do that," Saya chimed in. "Plus it would give them a chance to meet the others in our group."

"They would have protection, Nagumo-san," Saeko said. "We are all training hard learning to defend ourselves."

"I would hate to have them impose on you, Takagi-san," the woman said. "But that would be a good way for them to experience Japan before the end. Things need to be seen and remembered for stories to be told later on. If the Dragon God agrees, I will put them in your care."

The three island girls sat stunned as the discussion unfolded.

"I never thought we would really get to go!" Karin said.

"What would we do? Where will we go?" Soyogi asked Nagi.

"Don't worry, I've got plenty of ideas and I'm sure our new friends will not let us miss out," he replied. He then looked at the priestess of the sea.

"Shizuku, are you alright?"

The young woman looked to her husband, "I must admit I'm a little scared. We have never been farther than Hontsu before. You've always told us how crowded and busy Tokyo is."

"What's Hontsu?" Saya asked.

"It's the big island seven kilometers east of us," Nagi said. "It has much more tourist trade then we do and there are several large hotel resorts as well as a big shopping district. Do you remember what the population is, Obaa?"

"It's the height of tourist season, so currently around seven thousand. Twenty-five hundred islanders with about eighteen hundred outlander workers, the rest are tourists. In the off season there are around forty-five hundred people total. Many workers leave when the tourists do because they're not needed."

"And what is the current population of Okitsu?" Saya asked.

"Twelve hundred or so islanders with maybe four hundred outlanders," the woman told her.

"Hmm, you have three de-salinization plants and power is run by windmills and solar," the pink-haired girl said to herself. "I need to run some numbers on what the loads might be adding four hundred more people."

"Obaa, what about the damaged windmill?" Soyogi asked.

"It really doesn't lower our power capacity but we really should get it fixed," the older woman said.

"Is there a problem?" Yuriko asked.

"Not really," Nagumo-san told her. "Several years ago one of the mills got damaged in a typhoon. With the population declining it was not a real concern since it was more a backup than anything. We got the new blades but some of the other parts were out of stock at the time and have never been ordered again. I will get the person over the power plant to look into it and see where we stand."

"Please let me know if I can be of assistance," Yuriko told her. She turned to her daughter, "Saya-chan, I think you should look over Hontsu Island tomorrow and include it in your analysis."

"Okay Mama," the girl replied.

"Karin, are you free tomorrow? Can you go with us?" Nagi asked his youngest wife.

She nodded, "I've already taken care of the oldsters that need help this week, and there are no crops coming in, so I can go."

Nagi nodded, "Good. Then we will go over about 9 am and give ourselves a day to look around."

"With that I think we should head back to the resort," Yuriko said. "Thank you all for a wonderful meal and I hope we can have many more together like this."

"By the will of the gods, may this be so," Shizuku said.

000

After arriving back at their rooms, everyone got baths ready for bed. Saeko came out of hers to find Yuriko already lying down, but Saya was nowhere in sight. Stepping onto the veranda, she could see Saya sitting near the edge of the deck looking out to sea.

She walked over and asked, "Saya? Is something wrong?"

The other girl was quiet for a minute before speaking, "So you're engaged, Busujima-san? I'm supposed to be your best friend, is there some reason you didn't want to tell me?"

Saeko knelt down beside the pink-haired girl and put her hand on her arm. "No Saya-chan, there was not. Everything happened so fast and we were so busy I had no time to talk to you alone. That is all. I did not mean to hurt your feelings."

"So when did this happen?" Saya asked, still not sounding convinced.

"Saturday," Saeko told her. "My father and Takashi's mother made the decision after she caught Takashi and I in bed together."

Saya's eyes went wide and her head swiveled around to look at the other girl, "You did WHAT!? WHEN!?"

Saeko lowered her head, "It was after the false alarm Saturday morning. Rika-san and I found Takashi collapsed in his living room. When he came to I got him to rest on his bed with his head in my lap. He dozed off and I got sleepy, so I lay down beside him. When we woke up we were cuddling and I told him I was ready to move forward, so…we did. Afterwards we were talking, really I think we were about to make love again, and his mother walked in the bedroom door."

"Boy I bet _that_ went over well!" Saya said.

"Needless to say she was upset, since she did not know me and thought he was still with Rei."

"That baka!" Saya exclaimed. "It would figure he didn't tell his own mother about that!"

"I blame myself also, Saya-chan. We got so wrapped up in everything else I didn't think to press him about meeting her."

"This explains a curious conversation I had with your father right before we left, Saeko-chan," Yuriko said as she walked up behind them.

"Eavesdropping, mother?" Saya asked with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

"No Saya-chan," the woman replied with a smile. "I woke up to find both of you gone and just thought I would check on you."

She knelt down with them and put her arms around Saeko from behind. "Dear, you know if you ever need anything you can come to me don't you?"

"Yes Obasan," Saeko replied. "I was not trying to hide anything from either of you; it has just been such a whirlwind since then."

"I understand," Yuriko said. "Now why don't you tell us the whole story, if you want to?"

000

"I see what your father did," Yuriko said after the tale was through. "Himiko-san can be a stubborn woman and he gave her an out to relieve the pressure of the situation."

"I'm curious what you meant earlier when you said Ojisan had an interesting conversation with you right before we left," Saya said.

Yuriko smiled, "He told me it was alright for Takashi-kun and Saeko-chan to have some 'alone' time. I was puzzled by this, but he said if it became an issue, Saeko-chan would explain. Now I'm sure he thought we would be having more conversation time than we have." She looked at the dark–haired girl, "If you wish to you may stay with him at night. You know what your limitations are I trust you to abide by them."

Saeko sat stunned for a minute before bowing to the woman, "Th…thank you, Obasan. Now if you don't mind…I need to go see someone." With that the girl got up and quickly moved toward the room Takashi was staying in.

Saya snorted, "I didn't know you could move that fast in a kimono."

"Hmm," murmured Yuriko. "Which brings me to a subject I need to breach with you, Saya-chan."

"I'm not sure I like the tone of that," the girl replied.

"I have noticed you being a little more…'snippy' the last few days. Can you tell me why?"

The girl lowered her head, "I miss Kohta terribly, much more than I thought I would. I tried to steel myself for this, but I find myself fighting the urge to call him just to hear his voice."

"What is the time difference? Fifteen hours?"

Saya nodded, "It's 8 am there right now. He sent me a message they were going to be in the classroom this morning and on the shooting range in the afternoon. Plus the overseas fees are astronomical so it's best to just email."

Her mother smiled, "Well I want you and I to also have a talk to Shizuka-san when we get back. I intend to talk to Kiriko-san about Rei-chan as well."

Saya stared at her mother for a minute, "Mama, I think you know how much I love Kohta, but I don't have any plans to be doing _that _anytime soon."

Yuriko shook her head, "After what you went through recently dear I think it is for the best anyway. It would have been a horrible tragedy if they had finished what they started and you had become pregnant." She looked at her daughter as the girl thought about what she had said, "Plus, you say you have no plans now, but things happen sometimes and plans suddenly change. When I went to that party that night I never thought I would be married the next day. Your father and I like Kohta-kun very much, but we just want you to be prepared anyway."

Saya thought about this for a minute, "What about after the outbreak? What will we all do then?"

Yuriko shook her head, "I don't know, I really don't know."

000

Saeko slipped into Takashi's room as quietly as she could and eased close to his bed. She looked down on her lover as he slept, moonlight showing the lines of his face.

"Saeko…" he whispered in his dreams.

Her hand went to her mouth and tears welled in her eyes. _He's dreaming of me!_ She thought. She reached out and caressed his face as he stirred and opened his eyes.

"Huu…is something wrong?" the boy asked, surprised to find her standing over him.

"No my love, I've come to stay with you," she whispered as she undid her kimono to reveal her night clothes, a tank-top and shorts.

"What's Obasan going to say?" the boy asked as he drew the covers back for her to lie beside him.

"She knows. She and my father had a talk before we left and the meaning of it only became apparent after she learned of our engagement. He had basically given permission for us to have 'private time' together. Since she now knows my limitations for the month, she thought this would be best as long as we control ourselves."

Takashi smiled as he wrapped his arms around her, "I told you before the best sleep I ever had was in your arms."

She snuggled against his chest, "I want to give it a try myself."

The moonlight glowed as they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Just a warning that updates may be getting slower than twice a week. I run out of buffer(already written chapters) and have not gotten #22 finished as of this posting. I will get to it a quickly as I can.

As always, please review, favorite and follow.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I don't own Highschool of the DEAD, Umi no Misaki or their characters. They are owned by their respective authors.

* * *

Time Trax of the DEAD

Chapter 22

_7 months, 18 days till Z-Day:_

* * *

A week and a half had passed since they had arrived on Okitsu. Takashi and the others were now ready to head home and were standing at the ferry dock waiting to board. The Dragon God and his wives met them thirty minutes before departure time. The surprise was Nagumo-san and Rinne also showing up and Rinne having a suitcase in her hands.

"Ah, Takagi-san," the older woman said. "Rinne and I have been fighting all night. She insists she should go along, but I told her in the end it was up to you."

Yuriko tried to hold back a smile, but could not. "I would love for Rinne-chan to come with us."

Saeko stepped forward, "Nagumo-san, please be assured Takashi and I will watch over her for you."

The woman bowed to them, "Thank you all. May the gods bless your travels."

They boarded and the ferry soon disembarked. The group stood on the upper deck and waved at Nagumo-san as they pulled away.

"How long have you been on the island, Nagi?" Takashi asked.

The other boy thought for a moment, "Umm, over a year. I arrived about two or three weeks before summer vacation. This will be the first time going back to Tokyo."

Takashi watched the priestesses as they got further from land. Karin was excited and almost bouncing around as much as Rinne was. Soyogi stood at the rail, a small smile on her face, calmly looking at the receding shoreline. Shizuku though, was holding onto her husband's arm. Nagi knew she was stressed and comforted her as much as he could with little pats and whispers.

"Dolphins!" Shizuku suddenly said and pointed to a group of the mammals as they broached the surface. She clapped her hands as three of the pod stood on their tails and danced across the water.

"Isn't that the pod from near the cape?" Nagi asked as he pointed to a big male with dark stripes on his sides."

"Yes it is!" the now excited girl said. "They're telling us safe journey!"

The three dancers dropped back into the water and the pod raced away towards the cape. Shizuku sighed and seemed to relax.

"I feel better now, Nagi. It's like the island approved for us to go."

The boy hugged the girl to him, "Excuse me everyone, I need to absorb some of her happiness!"

They all laughed as Karin and Soyogi grabbed the couple to be included. Saeko was surprised when Rinne did the same to her, then Saya and finally Yuriko. Rinne then looked at Takashi, who stuck his tongue out at her, causing her to blush and hide her face while giggling.

Afterwards they settled in for the long trip north.

000

It was a tired group that disembarked at the Yokosuka docks after dark. They were happy to be met by Don Takagi, along with Rika and Shizuka. Saya's father had brought the big limo to transport the islanders while Rika told Takashi and Saeko to get in with her and the blond.

"So how did things go?" Rika asked as they followed the big car.

"It will probably be better to get everyone together and tell it, but we're set up," Takashi told the two women as the Humvee weaved through traffic. "Beautiful Island, not too populated with a larger island nearby. Once we get supplies and assets in place we won't have much to worry over. The islanders are eager and willing to accept us and our help."

"Wow! That was a lucky one shot! How did you get them to go for it?" the policewoman asked.

Saeko spoke up this time, "It seems the islanders understand reincarnation and prophecy to a high degree. Takashi was identified by one of their shrine's 'seers' and we were invited to tell the story."

"And they just accepted it?" Rika asked in surprise. "And who is the group you brought back with you? All Yuriko-san said when she called and asked Shizuka and I to be here was she wanted me to meet someone."

Takashi laughed, "That is Goto Nagi, the current reincarnation of the Dragon God, and his wives. The islanders consider them to be living gods."

"Wives!? As in more than one!?" Shizuka asked in surprise. "Wow! He must have some stamina!"

Takashi stared at the blond for a moment as Saeko face-palmed herself.

"All of them?" Rika asked. "Some of them seem kind of young to me."

Takashi shook his head, "Only the three older girls. They are all eighteen except for Karin who is seventeen. The young girl is Rinne-chan, Karin's little sister, and is fourteen. She's the seer who figured out something was different about me. She is also a reincarnation of one of the Dragon God's wives from a past life."

"She is shy and very cute," Saeko said. "She and I talked some while the others rested on the trip and I find her very deep when she…'turns on' her power. She is quiet and usually knows much more than she let's on. Don't be surprised if she stares at you or if she comes close and looks into your eyes. She is looking to see if you are a reincarnated soul."

Rika seemed to shiver a little, "Gaa, first Takashi is a time traveler and now we got reincarnated Dragon Gods and mystic seers running around! What's the world coming to! Oh wait I know…Zombies!"

They all laughed as she turned onto the expressway for the fast trip to the Takagi mansion.

000

The mansion's staff had a late supper waiting for them when they arrived and once they had eaten, everyone went to their rooms. Since his mother thought they were going to be gone longer, Takashi was going to stay over several days. The plan was to give Nagi another male to interact with since the boy was surrounded by women.

After Takashi bathed, he settled outside on the balcony of his room. He laughed as he could hear the island girls in the next room cutting up and playing. His head turned to look behind him as he heard the click of his bedroom door opening.

Saeko came out and settled next to him on the love seat. He smiled at her and leaned in to give her a gentle kiss before putting his arm around her and holding her close.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"I am well. I was just helping the priestesses settle in," she told him.

He laughed, "I could hear them going on about something but not what."

Saeko smirked, "The debate was over who would stay with their husband tonight."

Takashi eyes widened as he thought about it. "I guess that's a normal problem with them?"

The dark-haired girl laughed, "No, and it really is not this time either. Its Shizuku-san's turn but the other two are arguing if the island rules still apply since they are not on the island. They are really just picking on her though."

"Oh," Takashi said as he laughed. "It does make me wonder how they get along so well."

Saeko smiled and lay her head on his shoulder, "I can tell they all care for each other very much. From what the girls have told me, they were raised almost as sisters. No one expected _all _of them to fall for the Dragon God and him for _all_ of them. It seems there were some other things that went on but none of them can say without violating the rules of the order."

"Nagi pretty much told me the same thing."

"He is an interesting young man. He seems very caring towards them and does not play favorites. I wonder what will happen when they begin to have children?" she said.

Takashi thought about this for a moment, "Well I assume that will be in the future."

Saeko smiled, "I did bring the subject up and Karin told me they were taking precautions for now. She was able to tell me the maidens tended to wait until their time of 'waiting for the Dragon God' was over before forming relationships with any males. Also former maidens tend to have girls as first born and the future maidens are picked from them."

"So what about now? The Dragon God has come so what do they do?" Takashi asked.

"They seem to be in uncharted territory," Saeko said as she shook her head. "This is the first time that he has come in several hundred years. They wondered why now, but Karin told me since we showed up, Nagumo-san is wondering if one does not have something to do with the other. Maybe the Dragon God is needed to lead the people of the island into the new world."

"Hmm…" Takashi mummed. "Interesting theory for sure, one we will hopefully be around for to see how it plays out."

They sat for a while as the house got quiet around them. Finally Takashi looked at his lover and asked, "Can you stay tonight?"

Saeko shook her head, "Obasan and I spoke of it earlier. She feels it is best if we do not."

He nodded, "I understand even though I wish otherwise. Our time on the island was a treasure to me."

"To I also, my love," she said. "I impatiently await the time we may stay together again." She stood up and held her hand out to him, "Now be a good boyfriend and walk me to my room so we may say good night."

"Yes my lady," Takashi said as he smiled and followed her through the door.

000

_7 months, 14 days till Z-Day: _

"Kaaaaiiii!" Soyogi cried out as she ripped an over-handed swing downward to crash her practice weapon into Saeko's bokken.

"Stop!" Kage called. He stepped forward and slightly adjusted the grip of one of the island girl's hands as she and Saeko held their pose.

Going back to the spot where he was sitting, he called out, "Again!"

As the girls stepped back into position, Kage looked to Nagi, who was sitting on his right. "She is taking to the nagamaki style well, Nagi-kun."

The boy nodded, "I am very grateful you are willing to do this for us, Busujima-sensei. I knew next to nothing about martial arts before she and I started working out together. Now I really feel the need to be learning more about it."

"I really like that kanabo-tetsubo we were working with this morning," Takashi said from where he sat on the left side of Kage.

"So do I," Nagi replied. "You can swing it like a baseball bat and with the length it will keep opponents at a distance."

"That is why I picked it for you young men," Kage said. "With your knowledge of baseball and arm strength, it will be easy to wield and simple to take care of."

"I also like the extended reach over a baseball bat," Hisashi said from where he and Morita stood behind the others making practice swings with the weapon in question.

In his hands was an almost four foot long club that was shaped similar to a baseball bat. It had a tapered handle that widened to a set of steel bumps, almost like tack heads, but the size of golf balls, had been pressed into the wood in long rows. Morita held another one but the bumps on his were pyramid shaped. Both shafts were made from kasha, a hard but flexible Japanese oak. Two more of the weapons stood in a rack by the wall where Takashi and Nagi had placed them shortly before.

"Takashi-kun's description of his use of the bat led me to look at the different club styles from the past," Kage told Nagi. The older man chuckled, "I thought it was fitting that since so many Oni* are depicted wielding tetsubo, we would use it to defeat these new 'demons'."

Nagi laughed also, "I like the 'joke'! Another thing is, as soon as I get back I will look for a good place for a dojo. I want to make sure you have what you need to train as many as you wish, Sensei."

"Just make sure there is room for Sensei's 'son-in-law' Nagi-san!" Hisashi quipped with a smirk.

Saeko suddenly turned toward the boys and shouted, "Defend!" She raced toward them, leaping over Takashi, who never moved, and striking two blows each, first at Hisashi and then Morita. As quickly as she attacked, she withdrew, racing back to where Soyogi held in a defensive stance.

"Damn she's fast! Uh…sorry, Sensei," Morita said as he dropped to the floor behind the man.

Kage just chuckled as the rest of the girls came through the door that led from the main house.

Karin and Shizuku sat next to Nagi, while Rei landed beside Hisashi. Rinne and Saya sat down near Takashi.

Saya looked at Kage, "Supper is ready whenever you are, Ojisan. There is no rush though."

"Thank you, Saya-chan. Let this pair work a few more minutes and we will stop for the day."

"Wow!" exclaimed Karin. "Soyogi is getting better and better, isn't she, Nagi?"

The boy nodded, "All it took was a little guidance by Sensei and Saeko-chan for her to find her groove." He looked at his other two wives. "Are you sure I can't get either of you to take a little training?"

Shizuku shook her head, "Karin and I just don't think it's for us. We can always pick up a club if we need to, but we both feel learning first aid from Shizuka-sensei will serve us better."

"Everyone will have their job to do," Takashi said. "Even the smallest of us." He reached out and patted Rinne on the head as she blushed more than normal and giggled.

"Speaking of that," Kage said. "Souichirou-san and I have come up with a plan to bring the little girl Alice and her family close enough that we can protect them when the time comes."

"Really?" Takashi said. "Can you tell me now? Or do you want to wait till later?"

"Nothing to it really," Kage said. "He and I decided we needed biographies written of our lives. It seems Maresato-san and his wife have contributed to several book projects in the past as ghost writers and editors. They work for a newspaper to provide a steady income instead of the patchwork of the book world. We will invite them to meet with us, our family and our friends with the intentions of getting to know each other for their work. This will get them used to all of us and it will be easy for us to gather them up when the time comes."

"Wow, that's so easy! Why didn't I think of something like that?" the boy said.

Kage laughed, "Come now, Takashi-kun, you must leave some things for us oldsters to do!"

They all laughed as Saeko and Soyogi stopped for the day.

"I'm so tired!" the island girl said as she sat down facing the others.

"Take a good soak and stretch some before you go to bed tonight, young one," Kage told her.

"Yes Sensei," she replied as she bowed to him.

"Now let's eat!" Saya said as she got up.

000

_7 months, 3 days till Z-Day: _

It was midafternoon and Takashi and Saeko were waiting with Saya at Haneda airport. The pink-haired girl got more and more impatient as the time for Kohta's plane to arrive came.

Finally the boy came through the gate and walked toward them. Saya's eyes widened as she took him in. He was wearing blue jeans with boots and had on a western style shirt with silver snaps for buttons. The biggest change was they could tell he had lost weight.

He stopped in front of Saya and in English with a western drawl said, "Hello darlin, miss me?"

Saya melted. She leaped forward and threw her arms around him. "KOHTA!" she cried as she buried her face in his chest.

"Ho ho, I guess so!" the smiling boy said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Wow! You really look good!" Takashi said as he bumped fists with his friend.

"Feel good too! Greetings, Saeko-san."

"Greetings to you also, Kohta-kun," she replied.

Takashi motioned behind Saya's back that he and Saeko would be near the door. As they moved away Kohta patted Saya on the head, stroking her hair.

"Are you happy to have me home?" he asked softly.

She nodded in his chest and looked up. "I missed you so much! I tried to be strong, but every day seemed like an eternity!"

"I missed you too, and while I would love to keep holding you like this, I think we need to go before some officer tells us we are being too open in public."

She nodded and pulled back, taking his hand, she lead him towards the luggage claim.

"So what's been going on?" Kohta asked as Takashi and Saeko rejoined the couple.

"Eh," Takashi said as he stretched. "It's been a busy couple of weeks since we got back from the island. I think we've seen more of Tokyo than I even have before."

Kohta laughed, "Oh, like what?"

"More like what we haven't seen! Zoo's, amusement parks, museums, and shopping districts as well as upkeep on training and meetings. It's been a busy time for all of us."

"Well I'm looking forward to hearing about all of it," Kohta said as he grabbed his two bags off the luggage belt. "Where do we go first?"

"First of all we'll stop by your house and let you drop off luggage," Saya replied. "You will need to bring enough clothes for a couple of days to the mansion. We are taking the islanders back to the ferry tomorrow morning and then we have some things to do before school starts up on Wednesday."

Kohta nodded as Takashi took one of his bags from him. "Let's go then, I'm eager to see everyone!"

000

They arrived at Kohta's and Mac waited in the car for the teens while they went in since they did not intend to be long. Takashi and Saeko settled on the couch while Saya and Kohta headed upstairs to his room.

"How long do you think it'll take before she jumps him?" Takashi asked.

Saeko glanced upward at the celling, "Right about…now, I think."

On cue there was a thump of the luggage hitting the floor.

000

Upstairs, Saya entered Kohta's room ahead of him. "Look out! I'm coming for the gun-porn!" she declared with a smirk on her face.

He laughed as he came in carrying the bags, "Show me some porn in here! I dare you!"

He was stunned and dropped the bags as she dove on him. Within a second her lips were crushed to his and their arms clutching at each other.

After long minutes they broke for air and Kohta said, "You don't know how hard it was to not do that at the airport!"

Saya whined, "Less talking, more kissing, otaku!"

This went on for five more minutes before Kohta felt his arm brush against the hardened nipple of her left breast. He broke the kiss and jumped back slightly.

"I'm sorry, Saya! I didn't mean to do that!"

She glanced down at the pair of buds poking through the cloth of her underwear and top. Looking back to him, she reached out and took his right hand and placed it on her left breast. He gasped as she moaned slightly.

She leaned against him, "It's alright, Kohta. You have that effect on me now. I'm not ready to jump into bed and do _that_, but I do want to move forward…a little bit."

He removed his hand to wrap his arms around her and hug her close. "I'm not going to lie and say I don't want to do things to you, Saya. I'm just afraid I'll set off your trauma again."

She shook her head, "Not you, baka. I know you love me and you're not trying to hurt me. We can't go on dancing around until it becomes a problem. I want you to touch me…some. I'll tell you how far you can go without getting mad, but when I say stop…I mean stop, understand?"

"Yes ma'am," he whispered as her kissed her again.

They broke the kiss after a minute and Saya said, "Now we _do_ need to get your stuff settled and go. Everyone else is waiting for your welcome home party."

"Eh?" Kohta said as he started dumping the contents of his bags. "Just how do I go about addressing this Dragon God guy?"

Saya laughed as she sat in his desk chair, swinging her legs back and forth, "Just by his name. Goto-san isn't really into all the bowing and scraping a lot of the islanders do towards him. But he respects their feeling and just tries to keep it down to minimum. One of his wives, Soyogi, does it a good bit but I think for her it's more like a pet name than anything."

"That's another thing," he said as he repacked a few clothes to take with him. "Three wives! How the heck does that work? And are they really married?"

Saya nodded, "Yep! Civil marriage registered with the town hall and everything, or so they say. They have a waiver due to religious reasons. Oh, by the way," she said as she wagged her finger at him. "This is a matriarchal society, the men handle a lot of things, but the women, most of all the grandmothers, have the final say."

He shrugged his shoulders, "I have no problem with that as long as the leadership is good and they're not stupid. From what you've told me in your emails, they are not stupid people."

She smiled, "Not remotely. I think they are very smart in many things and are willing to adapt to a point as long as it is for the good of the whole island and its people. Like mama told them, we are not coming in as invaders and will abide by their rules unless it seems detrimental to the group as a whole. The Grandmothers agreed to that."

He zipped his bag shut, "Well that's it, let's go."

"Not yet, otaku…" she said as she placed herself in his arms again.

000

Everyone was happy to see him and Kohta got along famously with the islanders. After supper, Yuriko brought out packages Kohta had sent before him, and he began to hand out souvenirs. Cactus candy, handmade American Indian items and many other little gifts, before finally a small black velvet ring box appeared.

Saya eyes got wide as he turned to her and the others got very quiet.

"Wha…what are you doing?" she asked as he smiled.

He laughed, "Don't worry, it's not what you think it is, I made you a promise about that. This is something special I picked out for you though."

He opened it to reveal a beautiful ring, hand crafted in silver with a turquoise stone in the middle.

Saya gasped as she pulled it from the box, "Kohta it's beautiful! How did you find it?"

He laughed, "Well I may not be going into the business, but I am the son of a gem buyer and a fashion designer!"

She slipped it on her finger where it fit perfectly. "How did know my size!?"

Laughing again he said, "Oh, I had some help!"

Saya turned to find her mother smirking at her. "You!" the girl said as she pointed. "You knew about this?"

Yuriko nodded as she laughed, "Oh Saya-chan you should have seen my face when Kohta-kun called and asked your ring size!" The others laughed as the girl blushed. "But he explained to me what he was doing so…it was our little secret."

The girl turned back to her boyfriend and leaned in close. "I'll thank you more…later," she whispered.

"That's what this is about, a promise for later," he replied, his eyes tender as he looked at the girl he loved.

She gave him a quick peck on the cheek before going to show it to the others.

000

_7 months, 2 days till Z-Day: _

The day had finally come for Nagi and the girls to go home. They were up early since the ferry left at 8am. Those not going had said their goodbyes the night before and promised to keep in touch until they met again.

Takashi, Saeko, Saya, Kohta and the islanders took the train while The Takagi's and Kage went in the big limo with the luggage.

Even though they started out in the dark, the sun rose on them as arrived. Baggage loaded, they stood on the dock as the crew got ready to leave.

"Please be careful on your journey," Don Takagi said as they all bowed to Nagi and the girls.

The boy stepped close to Takashi and held out his hand, fingers down and slightly curled. Takashi had seen the pose before on the island.

Nagi smiled, "This is only the sign of blessing, Traveler. It does not mean dedication, fidelity or commitment. You and yours have done so much for us, this is the least I can do for you."

Takashi nodded and smiled as he bowed and placed his forehead against the Dragon God's knuckles as he had seen the islanders do.

As Nagi spoke his voice seemed to resonate, "The divine protection of the Dragon God will watch over you as you walk your life's path. We welcome our new brother and his family to our island."

Takashi felt a tingle where his forehead touched the other boy's hand. Standing straight again he was surprised to find Saeko beside him. Nagi nodded and turned to the girl next as she also bowed.

"The divine protection of the Dragon God will watch over you as you walk your life's path. We welcome you, sister, and look forward to the teachings you can give our people."

One after another, Saya, her parents, Kohta and last of all Kage bowed before the young man. To each of them he said something different.

As Takashi and Saeko watched, he whispered to her, "Did you feel anything when he said that?"

She nodded, "A tingle, like a small charge of electricity. Oh, by the way, where he touched you there is a red mark."

Takashi reached up and felt the spot before looking at his girlfriend. On her forehead was also a mark.

"Hmm, I see," he said as Nagi finished his blessings.

The islander bowed to them and Nagi said, "Thank you all for your kindness and hospitality during our trip. Without you this would have never happened."

To the side the deck crewman stepped close and bowed to the boy, "Dragon God-dono, we are ready to depart when you are."

Nagi nodded to the man, turned back to the others and smiled, "Well I hope we see you before next spring, but if not please keep in touch till then."

After final goodbyes the group boarded the ferry and everyone waved as it began to move.

Suddenly Rinne ran to the rail of the upper deck, "Traveler Onii-san! Don't forget the littlest one! I will be waiting to meet him when you come!"

"What did she mean by that I wonder?" Takashi asked as the ferry gathered speed and moved into the boat channel.

Saeko shook her head, "Maybe she meant Alice-chan, but she did say 'he' didn't she?"

"Yeah," Takashi said puzzled.

* * *

A/N: He? What he could Rinne-chan mean? This one took longer than I had hoped to complete. I have only _just_ started on chapter 23, so please be patient.

As always, please review, favorite and follow.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I don't own Highschool of the DEAD, Umi no Misaki or their characters. They are owned by their respective authors.

* * *

Time Trax of the DEAD

Chapter 22

_6 months, till Z-Day:_

* * *

Hisashi leaned against one of the support poles on the station loading platform. He watched as Rei ran up the steps and rushed over to him.

"I thought I was going to be late!" she said as she turned around and put her back against his chest.

He smiled and leaned over and gave her a quick peck on the temple before anyone could notice.

"Hmm…I want more…" she murmured as she looked up at him.

"Not here, beautiful, I would hate to explain to your dad why we got hauled in for being vulgar in public," he told her.

"We could skip school and slip away somewhere…"

Hisashi smirked, "What are you still not satisfied? We spent all day in bed together yesterday. I love you but you're going to break me!"

It had started a little over two weeks ago. Rei had learned of Takashi and Saeko's 'situation' when they got back from the island. Yuriko had called for a woman's only meeting and it was decided all the girls needed to be on birth control. Saya had taken it in stride, but Rei had been a bit shocked. After all the time she and Takashi had been together they had never done 'that'.

Rei was also surprised at Saeko's reaction. The dark-haired girl was normally outspoken in most things, but when the subject of her and Takashi's sex life came up, she would blush and get quiet. When Rei questioned her, the most she would say was, "I cannot describe it to you. You must experience it for yourself."

Afterwards Rei set out to do just that. As soon as the waiting period for the pills was over she had gone home with Hisashi one day after school.

He never knew what hit him.

It wasn't like they hadn't 'played' before, petting, touching, he had even kissed and suckled on her breasts. They had held back from going all the way for some reason. Not that evening. Rei managed to spill some tea on herself and had to take a shower because she was sticky. Instead of putting on the shorts and t-shirt he gave her, she came back into his bedroom in nothing but a towel.

The first time was painful, but did make her feel good in the end. A few days later she came over again and did not hide the fact she wanted more from him. That time was much better. They were still getting used to the act itself as well as learning each other's bodies. Last Friday night she had her first real orgasm. Hisashi had been pushing away, concentrating on his motion when the pressure that had been building up in her let go. Her mind got fuzzy after that. Rei had orgasms before, or at least she _thought_ she had, while masturbating, but this was totally different. She had basically gone to pieces under him. Quivering, crying out, shouting his name and begging him to never, ever stop. That had led to yesterday, which was a Sunday.

Hisashi was living in his home alone because his parents were working in Europe. She had arrived before 9am and they ended up in bed before the hour was up. Except for bathroom breaks and food, they stayed there the rest of the day. Even food was brought into the bedroom. For lunch they had basically eaten snacks, sitting on the bed nude while feeding each other. Making love, eating junk food, sleeping and cuddling. It had been decadent, and Rei loved every minute of it.

Now she smiled up at him as she though back on the wonderful day. She sighed, "No, you're right; we need to control ourselves at least a little bit."

Grinning he whispered in her ear, "I'll never forget licking that chocolate off of your…"

"You two sure look happy. What have you been up to?" Takashi asked as he walked up, rubbing the back of his neck and yawning.

"Eh! Nothing!" Rei said, suddenly and loudly. Her face lit up red as a Christmas light.

Takashi smirked knowingly at the pair, "Okay, if you say so."

Rei and Hisashi's faces told a completely different story. The boy knew something good had gone on but he was not about to pry.

The train pulled in and Rei rushed onboard when the doors opened. As Hisashi started in Takashi touched his elbow, "Hey I need to talk to you in private sometime today."

The grey-haired boy simply nodded and went to stand next to Rei before the crowds pressed in around them.

000

It was mid-afternoon before Hisashi came and found his friend. Takashi motioned for him to follow and they climbed the stairs to the roof and then the Astronomy Club tower. After checking for anyone making out, Takashi leaned with his back against the rail as Hisashi leaned forward on it.

"You and Rei sure were acting happy this morning," Takashi said with a smirk.

Hisashi frowned, "If that is what this is about we can stop now."

It was Takashi turn to frown, "Whoa, just making conversation. We used to be able to talk like that."

The grey-haired boy sighed, "Sorry, I've got a lot on my mind. So what was it you did want to talk about?"

"You got pretty upset when you first learned about all this. I just wanted to make sure you're okay now."

Hisashi shook his head, "No, not really. I'm going to say what you said. Until I see one of those things coming at me, I'm not going to really believe it. I'm going along with this because of Rei. I care too much about her to walk away because of it."

Takashi nodded, "I can understand that. It _is_ crazy. Zombies, training to kill, now looking to hide out on an island with a Dragon God…sometimes I wonder if I'm not in a coma somewhere dreaming all this."

"And what convinces you you're not?"

"She's suddenly there. She walks up to me and touches me or kisses me and I'm grounded. I know where I am in the world and she's beside me," Takashi said, and Hisashi understood.

"So what about your parents?" Takashi asked. "What are you going to tell them? Where are they even at right now? I mean I know Europe somewhere, but that's all."

There it was. The question Hisashi had been dreading. He stood up straight and faced his friend. "You know my parents are scientists right?" Takashi nodded and Hisashi continued on, "At this time they are in Budapest, Hungary. In fact I think they may be working on the vaccine that might become the cause of your zombie apocalypse."

Takashi was stunned. As he stared at the other boy, he saw Hisashi's face turn dark, his hands clench into fists and his lips split into a sneer.

"So there it is," the grey-haired boy said. "That's what I've been hiding since all this started. My wonderful scientist parents might be involved in causing the end of the world. What do you think of that, Takashi?"

"I…I don't know what to say," Takashi said as he cast his eyes downward. "If you had told me sooner maybe…"

"Maybe? Maybe what? Maybe we could get them to stop? Give up their life's work because some teenager had a fucking dream? So I'll just call them up and say, 'Oh hi dad, I need to get you and mom to stop what you're doing and tell the company they're about to destroy the world'. What kind of reaction do you think I will get, Takashi?"

The dark-haired boy put his hands in his pockets and shook his head. "I don't know. I didn't have any idea you were dealing with something like this. I'm sorry. Looks like I've caused you a great deal of stress and hardship."

Hisashi seemed to deflate, "I'm sorry too. I guess it looked like I was trying to pick a fight. I didn't mean too."

"Have you talked to anyone about this?" Takashi asked.

"No," the other boy replied. "I'm just not sure what to say. Who do I talk to anyway? Obasan-Takagi? Minami-san? Rei's parents?"

Takashi shook his head, "I don't know either, but if we talk about it together maybe someone can come up with a way for you to approach them." He paused as Hisashi frowned again, "I don't mean tell everyone, just a couple and see what they think. I think Saya's mom and Rika-san would be the best at first."

Hisashi thought about this for a minute, "Okay, we'll go with that for now. By the way, what about Hirano's parents? What is he going to do about them?"

Takashi shrugged his shoulders, "He says right now he is going to keep quiet. He already knows they don't plan to come back to Japan until late next year. His current thinking is when we have knowledge this is going down, get on the phone with them and try to convince both of them to go to England or at least get his mother to go to Sweden where his father is. Then they will be together and know where he is going to be."

Hisashi nodded, "Well at least he's got a plan."

Takashi smirked, "If it was up Saya, she would have them kidnapped and brought home, but Kohta convinced her to chill out about it."

"Are you still going with that plan for your parents?" Hisashi asked.

The boy nodded, "For right now. Dad is not the problem, its mom. He doesn't care about the Takagi's politics; it's her that has the difference of opinion."

"Ugg, that's going to be a problem when she gets picked up and taken to the mansion," the grey-haired boy said.

Takashi laughed, "Yeah it's going to be a riot I'm sure. If dad is already there it will be better though. He has a way of calming her down that I don't understand."

Hisashi snorted, "Knowing your dad I understand."

"What do you mean by that?" Takashi asked as he frowned.

"Dude, take this the right way but your dad looks like he's yakuza!" Hisashi said with a laugh. "I know he's just a salary man, but the way he does his hair and how he carries himself give off that impression!"

"Everybody says that," Takashi replied. "I guess I can see it but he's not that way."

"Has Saeko-san met him yet?"

Takashi shook his head, "No. He'll be home this weekend and we're all going over to her house for supper Saturday. To be honest I'm not really looking forward to it."

"Oh why not?" the other boy said.

"Saeko's father is a prankster, and dad likes to joke also. Put those two together and I just get the feeling there will be trouble."

"Trouble for _you_ that is," Hisashi said with a laugh.

000

At the same time the boys were talking, Saeko approached Rei who was standing in the hallway, looking out the window like she was a thousand miles away.

"Rei-san, are you alright? You seem distracted today," the tall girl said.

"Eh! No…it's nothing!" the ginger replied.

Saeko, not convinced, leaned closer and looked at Rei intently. "Ah I see…" she muttered.

"Wha…what do you see!?" Rei asked as she put some distance between herself and the swordswoman.

"Rinne-chan taught me something while she was here. I can see that some big event has happened in your life and it involves Igou-san."

Rei eyes widened, "EH! You can tell we did that!?"

Saeko crossed her arms under her breasts and smirked, "No, I lied. Rinne-chan did not teach me anything. I got you to reveal it to me with my own powers of deception."

Rei's face turned from surprise to a grimace, "That's wrong of you! A girl needs her secrets!"

Saeko's face softened, "I'm sorry, I apologize for tricking you. To be honest I do not have anyone to talk to about girl things except for Saya-san. Rika-san acts more like an older sister and Sensei…well she is just Sensei, she goes overboard about things like that."

Rei shrugged and calmed down, "I guess I understand. It's just…I don't always feel comfortable talking with you."

Saeko sighed, "I can understand that, and because of who. I know you still have some feelings for him even though it's apparent you love Hisashi."

"Tch, yeah, but it's not the same anymore. I know you didn't set out to split us up, but now that I understand why it happened…well I won't say I'm glad, but I'm at peace with it." She crossed her arms and leaned against the wall. "It was getting troublesome liking two boys at once and them being best friends. I hate it happened, but I'm glad Hisashi was there to catch me."

"So…was everything okay? Was he sweet to you?" Saeko asked, one eyebrow raised.

Rei blushed, "Besides the fact I practically had to tackle him? A little pain, but it's gotten better since then."

Saeko's other eyebrow went up, "Since then? You have engaged in that more than once?"

It was Rei turn to raise her eyebrows, "You haven't?"

Saeko blushed, "We have not had the opportunity. We were able to stay together at night while we were on the island, but I was under Sensei's 'don't do it for a month after starting the pills' rule. Since then we have been so busy we have not had any time to be alone."

Rei snickered and bit the fingernail of her right little finger. "Oh my…I don't believe how this has turned out. You mean to tell me I might have more experience than you?"

Saeko reddened further, "Umm, since my first time was with Takashi and we have not engaged in relations since then…I would have to say yes."

Rei opened her mouth to laugh but stopped as she looked at the other girl. Saeko was looking away and visibly embarrassed. The ginger was going to continue her teasing, but suddenly it didn't appeal to her anymore. She thought for a minute about how much love she felt from Hisashi, and knew that even though they cared deeply for each other, Takashi was not currently able to express that to Saeko.

"Hey…look I'm sorry I was teasing you," Rei said. "It just seems like you are always ahead or have the upper hand in so many things, I started getting carried away."

Saeko nodded, "I do not blame you for teasing me. You went through a lot of stress at the beginning of all this and I am glad you have found you place with him by your side." She looked out the open window for a moment, "I am sure I do not have to tell you how good it feels to lay beside your lover afterwards. His breath on your neck, the warm glow from…ah…maybe I am saying too much."

Rei smirked again, "Did you get all tingly there from thinking about it?"

Saeko paused for a second before nodding quickly, "Right now I cannot even meditate to calm myself. It takes other…means…"

Rei's smirk changed into a smile, "Oh I understand, Saeko-san; I _really_ understand. Even after staying in bed together all day yesterday, I still tried to convince him to skip and go back to his place this morning."

Saeko's left eyebrow climbed her forehead again, "All day? _All day__!?_"

Rei stretched, causing her shoulders, elbows and back to snap and pop. "All day. Once we got undressed we never put clothes back on until after our bath that evening. We even ate that way."

Saeko's eyes widened as she imagined her and Takashi doing the same thing. The swordswoman shivered slightly, "I really must find a way for Takashi and I to get some alone time together."

Rei reached out and squeezed Saeko's elbow lightly, "I so understand! Hmm, what about Saya and Kohta-san? Do you think…?"

Saeko shook her head, "No, Saya told me she was nowhere near ready for that. It is not that she does not love Hirano-san, she just feels she is not prepared for that step yet."

"Kind of understandable after what she went through," Rei replied.

Saeko nodded, "For myself though, I think I need to…'level up' as Kohta-san would say. Now to come up with a way to do that."

Rei laughed, "Level up, I never thought of it _that_ way! I'm sure you'll figure something out."

Saeko hummed to herself for a minute before pulling out her phone. Dialing a number she waited until the other party picked up. "Father? Are you going to be at home tonight? Could you arrange to be somewhere else…?"

Rei snickered again.

000

Takashi was surprised when they arrived at Saeko's house to find Kage ready to depart.

"Oh, going out, Oji-san?" the boy asked.

Kage looked at the boy a minute before nodding, "Umm, yes, Takashi-kun, I have an engagement this evening." Looking to his daughter he said, "Saeko-chan I may be late getting home."

The girl nodded, "Yes father, I understand." Kage looked at Takashi again and simply nodded as he left.

"Umm, did I do something to upset him?" the boy asked.

"No my love," she replied. "He has been feeling stressed lately so a night out should be good for him."

"Ah, okay," Takashi said, but he felt like there was more to the story than that.

Saeko led him to the porch overlooking the garden and then went to put her stuff away. Takashi sat quietly, looking at the beautiful garden and thinking about the future. The view was relaxing and he felt the tension of his conversation with Hisashi earlier bleeding off of him.

He turned towards the door as Saeko came through carrying the tea setting. He froze and his eyes widened as he took her in. She had changed from her school uniform into a blue kimono with gold Koi fish on it.

The boy simply watched her as she knelt down and served him in the graceful way she had about her. They quietly sat watching each other as they sipped the liquid. Takashi knew she was up to something because of the mischievous look on her face.

"So," Saeko said as they got near the bottom of their first cup. "Do you like my kimono, Takashi?"

"Oh yes," he replied as he leaned closer and brushed her lips with his. "I have never seen you more beautiful."

She giggled and pushed him away, "But do you understand the etiquette of the kimono?"

Not sure where she was going with this, he simply shook his head no.

She stood up and began to explain, "The length must be just right to keep the lady from tripping." Her hands motioned to her neck next, "The nape of the neck is left exposed to entice the gentleman with its curve." Her right leg peeked out of the folds of the cloth next, "It is considered a gift from the lady to her man to show a little leg to make him think of what more is underneath." Finally she placed her hands on the red obi tied with a gold string.

"The last and most important thing is the knot of the obi. If it is tied in the back that is where the woman wishes it to stay, but if it is tied in the front…she wishes her man to remove it…"

A grin split Takashi face as his girlfriend slipped to the doorway that lead to the section of the house where her bedroom was.

Pausing there she looked back, "That is…if he can catch her." With that she hiked up the hem and raced down the hall. Takashi was after her in a flash. As he entered the hallway he heard her laugh and saw her disappearing around the far corner. All that physical training was definitely paying off in a new fashion. He rounded that corner half-way expecting her to be lying in wait, but she was not in sight. Going to the door of her room, which was closed, he listened carefully before sliding it open.

Inside he found her lying on the floor, looking like the heroine trying to get away from the evil lord.

"It seems I am cornered, Lord Komuro. What shall you do to me now?"

Takashi unbuttoned his shirt as he walked forward to stand over her, "Your resistance must be punished, Lady Busujima. I have taken you as my own and will not stand for you to run from my advances."

"So I am to be ravished am I?" she asked with a demure look on her face as she caressed her breast.

Takashi knelt down and pulled the tie holding the robe together. "Oh yeah…" he smirked as he crushed his lips to hers.

000

"Have another one, Kage-san!" Shizuka said as she poured the man a cup of sake.

They were sitting in Rika's living room at the coffee table.

"Thank you, my dove," he replied as Shizuka laughed and Rika smirked from behind her cup.

"I was a little surprised when you called this afternoon," Rika said. "Not that there was a problem in it. I don't mind letting loose once in a while with friends."

Kage grunted as he sipped from his cup, "I was suddenly called by my daughter this afternoon and asked if I could make myself 'disappear' for the evening."

"Ah," Rika said as Shizuka's eyes widened. "I'm going to guess she is entertaining tonight?"

Kage growled as he took another drink of sake.

Rika patted him on the shoulder, "Calm down, 'Dad', this it better than them sneaking off to some love hotel."

"Some of them are pretty nice you know!" Shizuka said as the others looked at her.

"Anyway," Rika continued. "I'm surprised you don't have a special friend yourself. To be blunt, you're not a bad looking man."

"I think Ojisan is handsome!" Shizuka said as she made a kissy face at the man.

"I've had a few female companions over the years, but there has never been anyone serious since my wife," he replied as he pinched the blonde's cheek.

"I guess it's just like that sometimes," Rika said as she watched Shizuka knock back another cup of sake.

"What about you and Shizuka? Never found anybody special enough?" the man asked.

Rika shrugged, "Oh we've both had boyfriends over the years. Most of mine that want to get serious can't take the fact I'm not going to give up my job and be a housewife like Kiriko-san did."

"It's true, I can't quite picture you in an apron," remarked Kage.

"Most of mine just wanted sex," Shizuka stated bluntly. "Some even try to be suave about it but its clear there's only one thing on their minds. There were a couple that _really _cared about _me_, but like Rika, I don't want to give up on becoming a doctor."

"So married to the jobs, so to speak," Kage said.

"Look," Rika said as she leaned closer to Kage. "Are you really that worried about Takashi? Personally I like the kid. He's level headed, stands up for his friends, shoulders his share of work, what else could you ask for in a son-in-law?"

Kage shook his head, "No, that's not it at all. I'm just having trouble adjusting to how much Saeko-chan has changed since he came into her life. To be honest she is happier and smiles more than she ever has. I look at her and still see my little girl though."

Rika smiled, "Dads are always going to be that way. You brought up an intelligent, beautiful, talented woman that you should be proud of. She has stood up by her man to face the coming world with fire in her eyes and steel in her hand."

"That's right," Shizuka said. "She's smart, knows what she's doing and has her papa to thank for that."

Kage blushed slightly, "Ah, thank you both for the praise. I'm sure I will get over this…sooner or later."

"In the meantime," Rika said as she raised her cup. "We singles have to stick together! Kanpai!"

"Kanpai!" the other two cried as they downed their sake.

000

Takashi stretched slightly where he lay on the floor with Saeko beside him. She smiled up at him as he looked at her with a grin and asked, "How do you feel now?"

She laughed lightly and replied, "Satisfied…for the moment."

They had made love three times. The first Takashi, playing the part of the dominating lord, had taken her by simply opening her kimono and crawling in it with her. It was quick and needy, both teens seeking the release they desired. The next time was slow and loving. They had drawn it out as long as they could stand before reaching climax. The third time Takashi lay back and let Saeko have her way with him. Still wearing the kimono, which turned him on to no end, she had pinned him and rode him as she wanted, wanton and wild until she collapsed after having a huge orgasm.

Takashi's stomach growled and Saeko laughed, "Come my love, I have worn you to a frazzle so I will feed you now."

"You're all that I need," he whispered as he nuzzled her neck and stroked her hip.

"Liar," She replied. "I must put good food in you to keep up your strength; you need it to keep me happy!"

He laughed as they got up and he dressed, while she wrapped the kimono around herself again. Once done they walked back down the hall, hand in hand till Saeko headed off to the kitchen while Takashi sat back down at the table on the porch.

It was only a short time before she served him a fried rice dish with a couple of sides. They ate and then sat shoulder to shoulder while drinking tea.

"What time do you think you father will be back?" Takashi asked as he glanced at his cell.

Saeko smiled, "Maybe not even tonight. He went to drink sake with Rika-san and Sensei."

Takashi's eyebrow rose at this. "Is there something going on or developing there?"

The girl giggled, "No I do not think so. They have become good friends and drinking buddies though."

Takashi shook his head, "I'm not sure I could handle a drinking parity with Sensei!"

"Oh she likes to play, but she has yet to step over the line with anyone as far as I know," his girlfriend said. "She is a very loving and caring person and I think she acts the way she does to take the tension off of things."

"Still the couple of times I saw her get drunk before…she's dangerous!"

000

_5 months, 29 days till Z-Day: _

Kage woke up to a ringing sound. He started to rise up, but found himself pinned to the floor with Shizuka on his left shoulder, and Rika on his right. He looked down with a frown and made sure first of all they all still had their clothes on.

Finding everyone dressed, he slipped out from between the pair and stumbled to the offending noise, the doorbell. He looked through the peephole before grunting and opening the door to wave Tajima inside.

"Ho, ho!" the officer said. "I guess some people had a little party last night!" He walked over and leered down at the still sleeping pair of women.

Kage simply grunted and sat down across from where the sleeping beauties were stretched out. Tajima chuckled and leaned down to lightly tickle Shizuka in the ribs. The woman suddenly squealed and jumped up, "I GOTTA PEEE!" she cried as she raced off to the water closet.

Rika suddenly sat up and looked around. Spotting her partner she grunted, "Oh it's you," and crashed back to the floor.

Tajima laughed and headed for the kitchen. A few minutes later Shizuka was back and cuddled up with Rika as the smell of fresh brewed coffee filled the room.

The man set cups on the table and then pulled on Rika's arm. "Come on, Chief, it's time to get up."

Once she was upright and had a cup in her hands she began to pry her eyes open. After a couple of sips, she looked around again and then reached out and slapped Shizuka on the butt, hard.

"WAAA!" the blond cried out as she sat up quickly. Tajima stopped her from lying back down and put a cup in her hand before she started to complain.

"I take it you have done this before?" Kage rumbled from behind the steaming mug in his hands.

"More times that I can count," the officer said with a laugh. "Looks like all of you had a good time, should 'a called me!"

Kage laughed, "Next time! I'm not sure I can stand up to both of them!"

The men laughed as the two women glared at them.

* * *

A/N: Not much to saw other than I'm sorry updates are taking so long. Forging ahead on chapter 24 now.

4/22/13: I forgot to add at first the idea of Hisashi's parents being scientists was borrowed with permission from CruelRuin and his story Life Among the DEAD.

As always, please favorite, follow and review.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I don't own Highschool of the DEAD, Umi no Misaki, Black Lagoon or their characters. They are owned by their respective authors.

* * *

Time Trax of the DEAD

Chapter 24

3 months, 19 days till Z-Day:

* * *

Takashi was half asleep but could feel something cold and wet dripping on his face. As he pried his eyes open he realized there was man leaning over him in the morning light. His eyes suddenly went wide as a thumb-sized clump of snow dropped on his nose.

"GAA! That's cold!" he cried out as he sat up in his bed and shoved his father away.

"Heheheheheheeee!" the older man laughed with a shrill pitch. "Sorry son, I only meant to dribble a little!"

Takashi grinned and rubbed the water off his face before flicking it at his dad. "There are nicer ways to wake someone up, you know!"

Komuro Ryuichiro blocked the liquid with his arm while dodging. "Sorry! I just thought I would wake you to see if you wanted to go for a run with the old man!"

The boy's eyes took in his father, who was now leaning against the open window from where he had scooped up the snow. He was about Takashi's height with black hair that was greased down to keep it from looking like the perpetual 'bed-head' his son wore. Trim and well-built with wide shoulders, he looked like a boxer. The man had very thin, almost non-existent, eyebrows and deep set eyes that made them look hooded, like he had a glower on his face even when smiling.

_I can understand why everyone thinks he looks like a yakuza!_ Takashi thought.

His father was a sharp dresser whether in a business suit or the track suit he currently had on.

_He looks like he walked out of a gangster movie,_ the boy thought.

"Sure, why not," the teenager said as he got up and stretched.

"I'll wait for you in the kitchen," his father said as Takashi dressed.

The boy came down in sweat pants, running shoes, a warm hoody and half-gloves. His father had switched his track suit top for a warm pullover hoody and added gloves also.

Takashi's mother smiled, "Takashi, what are your plans for tonight?"

"We have a couple of class parties to go to, but I'm not sure after that," the boy replied.

She nodded, "At least bring Saeko-chan and the others by for some cake. You boys have a good run and breakfast will be waiting when you get back."

Takashi and his father headed out the door and into the street. The snow that had fallen the night before was piled on cars, houses and lawns, but the street itself was clear thanks to the cleaning crews who'd probably passed through earlier in the morning.

The pair set out and covered about three kilometers in around ten minutes. Takashi noticed his father starting to lag back and was puffing, while he still felt like he could push on much farther. They rounded the corner by the park where he had met little Alice, and the boy motioned to turn in. They jogged down the path for a minute before coming to some benches that had already been cleared of snow.

"Let's take a break," Takashi said as he stopped in front of the benches.

His father nodded and puffed as he sat down while Takashi stretched to keep from cramping up. "I guess I need to run more while I'm on the road," the older Komuro said.

"You're doing fine, Dad," the boy replied. "I've been going through so much training with Rika-san and the others that even ten kilometers doesn't seem like much anymore."

Ryuichiro nodded and smiled, "You've made some good friends, son, and I'm proud of you. You're healthy, happy, got a beautiful girlfriend and a mission in life. I had hoped for you to follow in my footsteps, but the way things are I understand how that may not be."

Takashi had been surprised a month ago when the older men of the group revealed to him they had brought his father in. A short while after having the introduction supper at the Busujima household, Kage had invited Ryuichiro over for a 'guy's night out'. Saeko had spent a pleasant evening with Takashi and his mother until the man arrived back home close to midnight.

The couple had been surprised when he sat down at the table with them. While Himiko had been in the kitchen getting tea, Takashi's father had focused on the boy like he was looking for something in his face. When Takashi asked if something was wrong all the man had said was, "We'll talk later."

The next morning he had asked Takashi to go for a run with him and they had ended up at this very park. He broke the news to Takashi that the 'guy's night out' was in reality a meeting to bring him into the fold. Shortly after he had arrived at Saeko's house, Tadashi and Don Takagi also arrived accompanied by Rika. After that Ryuichiro seemed to get home from work more and mornings like today with his son had become commonplace.

"You know I'm glad you were able to accept all this," the boy said as he mimicked his father in stretching his arms across the top of the bench. "I was really worried about how we could save you and mom. I still wish we could tell her something. I understand she has different political views but I just don't understand why she holds it against Dan Takagi so much."

The elder Komuro sniffed, "Ah, it's because of your great-grandfather, son. You know he served in the Imperial navy during the war right?"

Takashi nodded, "Yes, but that's about all I know. He died before I was born, and no one ever talked about it."

"Well, he was on the battleship Yamato when it was sunk near the end of the war. Out of all the men onboard, only about three hundred were rescued and returned to Japan. He was young, only eighteen at the time. For the rest of his life he had nightmares about being in the ocean and the sharks eating the others around him before the other ships picked them up. It affected the whole family and still does your mother. She blames the politicians who pushed for the war and when Souichirou took up the right-wing cause…well, she couldn't reconcile between now and then. She gave up a friendship for her peace of mind. I never had the problem with Souichirou, but she is my wife and I will support her."

"Well I just hope she will be able to handle it if all this comes to pass," the boy replied. "I was really worried about how we would get you and then pick her up before it was too late. I always felt if you were there it would be easier for her."

Ryuichiro shrugged, "Maybe, we'll see…" He was interrupted by Takashi's phone ringing.

The boy looked at it and smiled, "Saeko," he told his father. Answering it he said, "Hey. Dad and I are in the park between the train station and the house. Okay see you in a minute. Just join us here, we'll wait on you."

He father grinned and started to say something when a shrill little voice cried out, "Onii-chan! Onii-chan!"

Looking to their left they saw a child in a hooded coat with puppies on it running toward them while a woman followed close behind.

Takashi broke into a grin as Alice rushed up. "Ohayou little one, how are you today?"

Her mother stopped and laughed as the girl bounced up and down in front of the boy. "Oh, it's you! I didn't know who she had suddenly rushed off to see!"

The boy and his father stood up and bowed. "Allow me to reintroduce myself. Komuro Takashi, and this is my father, Komuro Ryuichiro."

"Ohayou, I am Maresato Lisa and this is my daughter Alice," the woman replied.

"I'm Alice!" the little girl cried out as she bowed to the men.

Takashi and his father laughed as the boy squatted down to the girl's height. "And how have you been doing, Alice-chan?" he asked.

"I want to make a snowman but mama says she doesn't want to get wet!" the child told him with a pout on her face.

Takashi looked up as the girl's mother sighed, "I don't mind her playing in it but I've never been much of one for snow."

"Would you mind if I helped?" the boy asked.

"Please, mama?!" Alice said as her mother blushed.

"I don't mind, but I hate that you would get cold and soaked!" the woman replied.

Takashi laughed, "Doesn't matter. I'll have to have a hot bath after jogging this morning anyway, and it's been a long time since I did this."

"Well, if you are fine with it I don't mind," the woman replied.

"Here," Takashi's father said. "Please have a seat and we can talk while they play."

Since the snow was around fifteen cementers deep, it only took a minute for Takashi to roll up a couple of large rolls and stack them together. While he did that, he had Alice find some sticks for arms and a couple of old leaves for the eyes.

"Now if we just had something for a nose," the boy told the little girl right before a snowball smacked him in the back of the head.

Turning around expecting to find his father, he instead found Saeko laughing and packing a second snowball.

His eyes took in the beautiful girl as she grinned while working. She had on blue-jeans with knee- high boots cuffed with fur. She wore a fur trimmed coat that matched the boots and had a cap made from the same material.

"Who's that, Onii-san?" Alice asked as the second snowball hit him in the chest.

"That is my girlfriend, Saeko-chan, and right now we must make snowballs and throw them at her!"

"Yaaaay!" Alice cried as they both scooped up snow and stared tossing it back.

This went on for several minutes with Saeko throwing light snowballs at the child and heaver ones at Takashi. Finally the boy had to give in when Saeko called out 'girls against boys' and Alice changed sides to help her. He hid behind the snowman and begged to surrender from the onslaught.

Saeko and the little girl introduced themselves to each other and Alice showed the snowman to the older girl.

"Onii-chan and I finished him but he doesn't have a nose," the little girl told her.

"Hmm," Saeko said. "I think I have just the thing." Going to some bags on the bench beside Ryuichiro, she pulled out a birdseed cone about the size of her hand. "I was going to put this out at Takashi-kun's home, but here will work just as well," Saeko told her.

Takashi held the child up as she stuck the cone where the nose should be. Standing back she cheered, "It's done! It's done! Look, mama!"

"It is a very fine snowman, Alice-chan," her mother said as they gathered in front of the bench. "Oh, I know! Let me take your picture with it!"

"Okay! Come on Onii-san, Onee-chan!"

Saeko handed her phone to Takashi's father and asked for him to take one also. The teens and child then posed with 'Mr. Birdseed Nose' as Alice insisted on calling him.

"We better go, Takashi. Your mother is going to be mad we've been gone so long!" Ryuichiro said.

"We must go also," Maresato-san told them. "I can't thank you enough for playing with Alice, Komuro-kun."

"I enjoyed it Maresato-san. I'll do it again if I see you here next time. Bye-bye, Alice-chan," the boy replied.

"Bye-bye!" the little girl said as she and her mother walked off.

As the trio started out of the park, Ryuichiro glanced back over his shoulder. "So that's the little girl?" he asked.

Takashi nodded, "That's right, after the first of the year Ojisan-Takagi is going to contact them about writing a biography so we can get them close."

The man laughed, "Her mother is going to be surprised when the two of you show up at the Takagi's also!"

The teens laughed also. "We'll explain it all once this is over. They will understand then."

"Well I'm going to run ahead. I need another couple of kilometers before we get back. See you there."

They waved as the older man jogged off.

"You know he is going to set up an ambush," Saeko said.

"Oh yeah, I figure behind the front gate," he said.

"I agree," she replied. "What shall we do about it?"

Takashi thought for a minute and looked down at the plastic bags he was carrying for her. "I've got an idea…"

000

The couple was right. Takashi's father attacked as they came through the gate, but they were prepared. Takashi had transferred the contents of one of the bags into the others and filled the empty one with snowballs. After his father tossed a couple at them, he was beaten into submission by the sudden returning barrage. They all piled inside afterwards where Himiko had hot tea and coffee waiting for them.

"Oh, you two are soaked!" Himiko said. "Go get a quick hot shower while Saeko-chan and I set breakfast."

The men did as they were told and soon after they gathered together at the kotatsu. A few minutes after they sat down and started eating, Himiko suddenly squeaked and jumped slightly.

Takashi snickered as his mother turned red and glared at her husband, who had goosed her with his toes under the table.

"What's wrong dear? Something bothering you?" Ryuichiro asked.

"Don't start with me!" she replied. "The children are going to be embarrassed with your antics!"

"Oh don't tell me that!" he said with a grin. "Takashi and Saeko-chan have been playing footsies ever since they sat down!"

Both teens turned red as Himiko looked at them before turning back to her husband. "Never mind that! You should be setting an example, you old delinquent!"

"I think I am!" he declared. "Live life fully and enjoy it!"

Himiko squeaked and jumped again as the teens laughed.

000

Around mid-morning, Takashi and Saeko departed for Saya's house. Yuriko met them when they arrived and told them to go up to the sitting room where Saya and Kohta should be. As they came into the room and looked around they didn't see the couple and was about to look outside when they heard a giggle.

Two kotatsu tables had been set up in place of the normal coffee table. As the pair watched they realized the futon on one was moving slightly.

There was another giggle that was distinctly Saya, before they heard her whisper, "Stop that! The others are going to be here in a minute!" Takashi and Saeko grinned as the pair under the table continued to chuckle and giggle while making out.

Finally Takashi cleared his throat loudly. The sounds under the table stopped and two heads slowly peeked out to see who was there. Saya was red faced while Kohta wore a smirk.

"Ohayou you two," Takashi said as Saeko muffled a giggle with her hand.

"Umm, Ohayou…" Saya said as they slid out further.

Saeko knelt down and brought up the picture of Alice on her phone. "This is who I found Takashi-kun playing with this morning," she said as she handed the phone to Saya.

"Oh, she's so cute! Is that Alice?!" the pink haired girl asked.

"Yeah," Takashi replied. "Dad and I were running this morning and stopped at the park near my house. She and her mother walked up while we were taking a break. She wanted to build a snowman so I helped until someone showed up and started a snowball fight."

Saeko smiled sweetly and said, "You're welcome!" as the boy laughed.

"Send it to me," Saya said. "It will be good for everyone to see her for identification."

"Send it to me to, Saeko-san," Kohta chimed in.

Nodding the long haired girl typed in the numbers and said, "On the way."

A phone buzzed under the kotatsu and Saya felt around until she pulled it out. "This isn't mine," she said as she touched the screen. Her eyes widened in surprise before her face changed to a frown.

"Kohta, where did you get a picture of me in my swimsuit?"

"Eh….!" Kohta suddenly pointed at Takashi, "HE DID IT!"

Takashi sat stunned as Saeko laughed.

"Did you take this, Takashi?" Saya asked quietly.

"Umm, yeah, but Kohta asked me to since he could not go with us," the boy replied.

Saya sighed and glared at her boyfriend, "Baka, all you had to do is ask me and I would have let Saeko take one."

Kohta hung his head, "I'm sorry, but at that time I wasn't sure you would allow that."

She thought for a minute and nodded, "I understand, but don't hide stuff from me."

"I didn't really hide it because I did set it as my background," Kohta replied as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I just didn't tell you I had it…"

"That's a weak excuse, and you know it."

"I'm sorry…" he said sheepishly.

Saya looked at the phone again, "Not a bad picture though. You haven't shown this to anybody else have you?"

"NO! It was for me and me only!" he exclaimed.

She nodded, "Keep it that way and it'll be fine."

"Yes ma'am," he said as Rei, Hisashi and Morita walked in.

"Hey, hey! Let's party!" Morita cried out as the others laughed.

000

The rest of the day was taken up visiting parents, going to Christmas displays, and class parities. The teens didn't stay too long at any one place and finally wrapped up the night back at Saya's house.

The winter holidays seemed to flow by fast and before they knew it, New Years was upon them.

They went all out and dressed for the event. Everyone wore kimonos and right before mid-night they walked down the back street together to the shrine near the Takagi household. The crowds were small, and it didn't take long before they were headed back.

Daybreak found them on the balcony outside the sitting room as the sun rose over the eastern horizon.

Saeko turned to Takashi and caressed his face with her hand before giving him a lingering kiss. Saya and Rei copied the swordswoman, and the couples held each other until called for New Year's breakfast.

Saeko held Takashi back as the others filed inside. She turned to him one last time, taking his hand and kissing it before saying, "For the rest of my life, I pledge myself to you, my love. Let my sword be your strength and my heart be your life."

"I never knew you could love someone as much as I love you, Saeko," the boy replied. "I will do anything to keep you by my side from this point on." He leaned in and kissed her again before leading her off to the table where the others were waiting on them.

It was 3 months, 11 days till Z-Day:

000

1 month, 26 days till Z-Day:

Third semester of school seemed to be flying by, and it was already the middle of February. Valentine's Day had come with its normal mad scrambling from the girls of the student body to make their feelings known to the boys they liked.

The girls in Takashi's group had been no different; in fact they were probably more insistent about spending the time with their loved ones. All the boys received chocolates, and the girls made a show of it at school, much to the boys pride and embarrassment. No one was forgotten either. Shizuka and the other girls made sure to include Morita in their fun which led to several raised eyebrows from male students and teachers.

The only thing that put a damper on the day was that three people were missing. Yuriko, Rika and Tajima had left the week before on a roundabout trip to Thailand. Their mission was to procure weapons and supplies needed for the coming disaster. They were not overdue yet, but everyone was on edge not knowing what was going on.

Saya had been jumpy all day and stuck as close as she could to Kohta at school and not get into trouble. The day finally ended and she with Kohta, Takashi and Saeko rode to the mansion together in hopes her father had heard some news.

They arrived to find the household staff in an uproar.

Saya grabbed the first houseboy that got near and demanded to know what was happening.

"Oh Mistress! Your mother has returned! She and the others are awaiting you in the sitting room," he replied.

Saya rushed up the stairs, followed by the others, to find her mother, father, Rika and Tajima relaxing on the couches and chairs.

"Mama!" she cried as she ran over and hugged the woman.

Yuriko laughed, "Hello dear! Hello everyone, how are you today?"

"More importantly, are all of you okay?" Takashi asked as he noticed how roughed up the trio looked. Tajima had his arm in a sling and looked like he had been in a fight. Rika didn't show signs of injury but Takashi could tell she was moving stiffly.

"Mama, what happened? You're hurt!" Saya exclaimed as she looked at the bandage wrapping her mother's hand.

"Don't worry, it's only a scratch from some broken glass," mother said.

"It sound like you had a rather interesting trip," Saeko said. "But, was it profitable?'

Yuriko nodded, "Yes, it was. All of you sit down and we will tell you about it as soon as they bring our refreshments."

The teens settled in with Saya on the couch beside her mother as the servers arrived with tea, drinks and snacks.

After taking a sip Yuriko sighed, "Ah…finally a good cup of tea."

"Well," Rika said with a smirk, "the old nun at the church had some good tea."

Yuriko smiled, "Yes, she did, that at least was one highlight of this trip."

The woman sipped her tea again and then started. "After arriving in Bangkok, we rented a car and drove south to a place called Roanapur, where we hoped to purchase the supplies we needed." She stopped and sighed, "I must tell you though, even after seeing some of the worst areas in New York City, I believe this city to be the most terrible hive of crime and villainy maybe on the planet. Rika-san had made contact with an information broker, and after meeting with him, he contacted someone from a courier company that could accompany us and help find what we wanted. When they arrived we were surprised to find one of them was a young Japanese salary-man with an escort."

Rika snorted, "Escort…that's a light term for her. She was a gunslinger at least or a yojimbo at best."

"Yojimbo?" Takashi said. "A female bodyguard? Protecting a Japanese salary-man?"

Rika nodded, "Chinese American and you would have never met a more foul-mouthed, bitch of a woman ever. I do have to give her credit though; she was good at her job and protected him like…well, like Saeko-chan would protect you, Takashi.'

The boy's eyebrows went up as did one of Saeko's. "What did she look like if he was dressed like salary-man?" Takashi asked.

Rika and Tajima both smirked, "She was about my height, lean and trim but well built. She wore jungle style combat boots with cutoff blue jeans and a black tank-top. She had reddish hair and carried two custom built Beretta's in a double shoulder holster rig."

"She's crazy good in a gun fight also," Tajima chimed in.

"Gunfight!? You got involved in a gunfight!?" Kohta asked in surprise.

Rika shook her head. "No, not really, but I'm getting ahead of Yuriko-san's story."

Yuriko smiled, "Rika-san and Tajima-san are right, though. These were some of the most odd and interesting people I have ever met, and they were not the only ones. After being assured by the information broker we could trust them to do the job we needed we went with the pair to meet someone that could provide the supplies. Oddly enough it was at a church."

"A church!?" Saya said. "You went to a church to buy guns and ammunition?"

"Well, I don't know if I could call this place a real church," Yuriko said with a smile. "It was run by nuns and we did see a young priest but I'm not sure any church activities go on there. Anyway Rock-san, that was the Japanese man's name, introduced us to the head nun and we explained what we were looking for."

"Yeah, I was surprised," Rika said. "When I started listing the items and quantities we wanted, his partner and a young blond nun from the church got very interested in me. It almost felt like they were sizing me up as competition, like a mongoose does a snake."

"But the head nun did not blink at the amounts," Yuriko said. "She thought for a moment and quoted a price that I knew was four times what new weapons would cost. That is when I got the next surprise. Rock-san started negotiating with the old woman and before he was done he had the price down to less than half the original price. I asked him later why he did that and he told me he just couldn't allow people from his homeland to be taken advantage of that badly."

"Very interesting fellow," Rika said. "He and the she bitch are like light and dark, but they oddly match each other, I quickly saw how one would watch the other when their back was turned."

Yuriko nodded, "I saw the same. After the meeting was through and the price decided on we started to leave only to find the Russians had arrived."

"Russians? What did they have to do with anything?" Kohta asked.

"Well, it seems their mafia boss had some dealings in Japan a while back and she was wondering what a group of Japanese were doing in her territory looking to buy weapons. Rock-san tried to assure the men that came for us everything was alright, but their leader, a big man with a scar across his face, said we had to go meet his boss anyway."

"Ex-military for sure," Rika said.

"So we ended up meeting this blond Russian woman and a Chinese man who Rock-san told us were the heads to the two most powerful mafias in the city. Once we spoke with them though, Rock-san explained he knew who my husband was and was sure we were not involved with the yakuza. After that they were fine with letting us leave under his care."

"Then the real excitement started," Tajima said as he rubbed his wounded arm.

"Yes indeed," Yuriko said. "As we started for the car we were in, a bomb went off across the street and that was when we got injured. Apparently a rival group decided to try a sneak attack on the Russians."

The teens stared wide eyed as Don Takagi growled under his breath.

"We all got tossed around, and Tajima and I dove onto Yuriko to protect her. That's when we saw that she-bitch in action." Tajima shook his head in agreement as Rika continued. "I've never seen anyone draw a pair of guns so fast. She shoved her partner out of the way and was shooting before I could even reach for the hold-out piece I had. Then she shouted for him to get us in the car and she ran towards the attackers blasting away." Rika shook her head, "That's when I heard the crack of a sniper rifle. I looked up and I could see the blond woman, the head of the Russian mafia, shooting from a window above us with a Dragunov sniper rifle. With every shot a man dropped dead. The crazy bitch with us then went into this dance, a lot like what Saeko-san does, and started killing. She was laughing the whole time."

Rika shivered and took a drink of her coffee before looking around at the others. "I realized at that moment, what I thought I knew about gun fights was nothing, nothing compared to that bunch of killers in that city."

"It was terrifying, and horrible, but I thought if this is even one tenth of what Takashi went through…we all need to get a whole lot stronger before this happens," the police officer said.

"But," Yuriko said. "The arms and equipment are ordered. Rock-san was willing to be our broker, for a fee of course, in dealing with the nuns and getting the supplies shipped in time for it to be at the island right before we will arrive. I will contact Nagumo-san and ask her to get the port authorities to 'hold' the ship until we either arrive or call this off."

"How badly are you hurt Tajima-san?" Takashi asked the man.

"Not much at all," he replied. "I took a little piece of shrapnel on the upper arm and got banged up pretty good when the explosion threw me and Rika against the wall of a building. More sore now than anything and will be okay in a few days."

"What about you, Mama?" Saya asked looking at her mother hand.

"Oh don't worry, dear," the woman said. "I was just walking behind a parked car when a piece of glass nicked me. One of Rock-san's other business partners, a blond American man, was a very good medic."

"As long as you are all okay," Souichirou said. "Now comes the hard part. We have to wait until this all starts."

The others nodded.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this has taken so long. RL has a habit of getting in the way sometimes. I'm traveling the next couple of weeks so it might be at least this long again before the next chapter is posted.

As always, please review, favorite, and follow.


	25. Chapter 25

**M is for MATURE.**

**The story in this chapter is changing to an M rating for lemon (that's **_**SEX**_** for any noobs) so if that stuff bothers you DON'T READ IT!**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Highschool of the DEAD, Umi no Misaki, Black Lagoon or their characters. They are owned by their respective authors.

* * *

Time Trax of the DEAD

Chapter 25

* * *

_26 days till Z-Day Japan: _

Third semester of school wrapped up in a whirlwind. It was Friday afternoon and Takashi and Saeko were arriving at the Takagi mansion.

"So you're going to the kendo tournament tomorrow?" the boy asked his girlfriend.

She nodded, "Yes, it will be my first as captain since the third years are gone after today. I feel I should at least go to this one since it may be the last."

"Yeah the days are counting down," he said with a sigh. "Just over three weeks to go before we know for sure if it's going to happen."

She squeezed his hand as they climbed the stairs towards the sitting room. At the top there was a flash of pink hair as little Alice dove onto Takashi.

"Onii-chan! Onii-chan! Come with me! Kohta-kun is taking me outside to see the Koi!"

Takashi and Saeko laughed as the boy grabbed the rail to keep himself from falling. The little girl and her parents had been introduced to the mansion almost a month before. Since that time they had been there at a couple of times each week interviewing Don Takagi, and the rest of the family as well as Kage. They did not know the real reason for their inclusion and everyone was very careful what was said in front of them.

"Okay, okay," the boy replied. "Give me a second to say hello and I will go with you."

"Okay!" the little girl said happily.

With Takashi holding one hand and Saeko the other they went into the sitting room just as Kohta and Saya were starting out the door.

"Oh, there you two are," Saya said as they walked in. "We were just about to take Alice-chan outside to play."

"So we were informed," Saeko said with a smile.

"Let's go, Kohta-kun!" the child said as she pulled the boy's hand.

The boy chuckled, "Okay, Alice-chan. Saya, we'll go ahead for now."

She nodded and waited until the child and the two boys left the room. Turning back to Saeko she said, "Everything going alright?"

The dark-haired girl nodded, "Yes, I just had to stay a little later to prepare some items for the tournament tomorrow."

Saya sighed, "Well I'm glad it's at our school. I'm getting a little antsy as the day gets closer."

"I think Takashi feels the same way," Saeko replied. "How are things going with the Maresato's?"

"Just fine," Saya said. "They're hooked solid on this book deal and are happy to let Alice run around with us."

The writer couple had been surprised when Takashi showed up at the mansion during their first trip there. Alice's mother was happy to turn the child over to the teenagers so she could help her husband. She knew the little girl was thrilled to be with the teenagers.

"How is everything else going?" Saeko asked as the girls walked down the stairs to follow the boys and child outside.

"Good," Saya replied. "We have all the computers set up and the web cams we have identified as being in our target cities are being watched during their daylight hours for now. Rika is getting a peek at live satellite feeds every chance she gets. Once the day gets closer, we will go to a twenty-four hour watch program."

"Any problems with the computer watchers?"

Saya shook her head, "No, most are dedicated retainers that are doing other computer work anyway. All they have to do is flip over to the camera window once in a while just to see what is going on. They know we are looking for some type of disturbance but we've been vague on what and why. Sooner or later they will have to be told the full story, but papa hopes to hold out until we have proof."

Saeko nodded as they arrived at the Koi pond.

000

_8 days till Z-Day Japan: _

The spring holidays had flown by in a rush almost like they had not existed at all. Saeko had devastated all comers at the kendo tournament, leaving no doubt who was the master of the bamboo blade. This had been an individual's competition instead of a team match. While these types of matches were set to a five minute time limit, none of Saeko's fights had lasted more than one minute and she was never touched as much as once by an opponent's sword.

School was starting back and while everyone was watchful, there no reason not to go until they had a sign something was about to happen.

Takashi, Kohta and Hisashi were already in their classroom when Morita walked in with blond hair and a Mohawk haircut.

"Dude what are you thinking?" Hisashi asked as they all laughed at the grinning boy.

"Well I just figured I would give it a try. It's not going to matter in a few days anyway right?" the boy replied.

"We'll see," Takashi said. "For now let's just keep our heads down and eyes open."

"What the hell did you do to your hair?" Saya asked as she and several other girls walked into the classroom. The other girls tittered at the crazy acting boy.

"I was just livening up the room, Saya-san," Morita replied. "Plus it fits my rock n' roll image!"

The pink-haired girl turned toward Kohta, "Don't you get any ideas, baka!"

Kohta waved his hands no in front of himself as the others laughed.

000

_3 days till Z-Day Japan: _

Everything they could think of had been checked, re-checked and triple checked. It was midday and every one had just gotten up from a lunch at the mansion when a houseboy walked in the dining room door.

"Takagi-sama? Mistress Saya? You are needed in the computer room," he told them.

The others followed but stayed outside until Saya called out, "Takashi! Get in here!"

The boy and Saeko walked in and went around to where Saya and her mother were standing looking over the shoulder of a computer tech.

As soon as he leaned over to look at the screen, he felt like he had taken a blow to his gut. He staggered backwards and crashed against the wall as his breath became ragged and his head swam with dizziness. Saeko and Saya were at his side in an instant as he gulped air.

"I have to assume by your reaction that is the real thing," Saya said in a deceptively calm voice.

He nodded quickly as the pink-haired girl stood and looked around the room. First she turned to the tech, "Can you do a screen capture of that?"

"Ye…yes Mistress! Capturing now!" he replied and he clicked an application.

"Everyone listen to me! I want all of you to come and look at what is on this screen. This is what we are looking for! We need to know where these creatures are spreading to and how fast. Your good work now may save many lives in a few days."

"I can send this to the big screen, Mistress Saya," the tech told her before the others started to move.

She nodded, "Good! Bring it up."

Behind her father's desk the wall panels opened up and a huge monitor was revealed. It flickered to life to show first a camera scene of a street and then the captured picture. A bloody woman was standing next to a body lying in the road. Her neck was ripped open and her body was covered in blood and gore. Her jaw hung slack and you could only see the whites of her eyes.

Saya and her mother stepped over as the seven other computer techs gasped in horror. "Just as Takashi said," Saya remarked as she concentrated on the image. Looking to the tech again she said, "Put it back to live cam and let's see what's going on."

The still picture dropped away to show the city street again. The woman and two other zombies shambled around as a forth got up off the ground. As they watched, a man walked over as if to ask the monsters a question. Seconds later he was down kicking and screaming as they tore the life out of him.

"Where is this feed from?" Saya asked as she made a note of the clock in the corner of the screen.

"Budapest, Hungary," the tech replied.

She shook her head, she had been dead on. She looked towards Takashi, where he was hugging Saeko on the floor next to the window. Suddenly her cell phone rung as did Takashi's and Saeko's.

"I just put out the warning notice," her mother said as she held her phone to show Saya.

The girl sighed, "I should have thought of that as soon as Komuro went down. Sorry mama."

The older woman shook her head, "Don't be dear. You're doing great right now, so keep going. I'll start getting everything in motion while you handle information control."

Saya nodded as Kohta rushed into the room. He stopped beside her and watched the screen as the zombies shuffled off the screen leaving the dead man on the ground. Saya turned back to the other techs, "Alright, Budapest is our ground zero. Start searching outward from there looking at web cams we have found to see what is going on elsewhere. What we need to know is how fast this is spreading and what direction it is taking."

"HAI!" the others cried as they set to work.

"I think you better call your mother," Saya told Kohta as he nodded.

000

Forty-five minutes later they watched as the dead man got up off the ground and seemed to stare right into the camera before shuffling away.

"That's confirmation!" Saya said as everyone watched. "Did we get it recorded?"

"Yes Mistress! I have saved the file and sent it to Officer Minami as requested."

Kohta came back in the room looking exhausted.

"Are you alright?" Saya asked with concern as he took her hand.

"Yeah," he replied. "It was just a long call to mom and pop. I ended up screaming at mom and your mother had to get on the phone with them before she would listen to what I was saying. They are both going to head to England at once."

Saya sighed and hugged the boy. "Thank the gods," she said. "What about the others?"

"Hisashi is on the phone with his parents now and Takashi's dad is currently home. His plan is to wait at least until tomorrow night before bringing his wife here. Once everyone else is prepared, Takashi, Saeko and Saeko's dad will go and get them."

Yuriko walked in and spoke up as Kohta finished, "I've contacted the island and they are putting everything in motion there. One ferry is already on the way and they are going to dispatch the second in the morning. They are issuing an emergency alert and telling anyone that wants to leave the islands to be on that ferry. Nagumo-san also told me the ship with our supplies arrived yesterday and the port authority has put the captain and crew into 'protective custody' until we arrive."

"Contact!" one of the techs called out. "I have the same situation happening in Vienna, Austria as in Budapest. The camera I am hooked to is at the airport."

"Big screen please," Saya said. Seconds later the image came up to show zombies staggering in and out of camera view. "How far apart are the two cities?" Saya asked.

"About two hundred and fifty kilometers," was the reply.

"Contact!" another tech said. The big screen changed without Saya asking for it. "This is coming from Sarajevo. That is around five hundred kilometers from Budapest."

"Damn it that's moving fast!" Saya exclaimed. "Alright everyone, forget the Balkan's and start looking at Germany, France, Spain, Italy and Russia. When we start to see activity there we can pretty much say Europe is lost."

Yuriko's phone rung and as she looked at it she said, "Rika-san." She answered it and switched to speaker mode. "Rika-san I have you on speaker."

"_Good, keep sending me all the feeds you have the outbreak on. I'm going into a briefing with my team in about ten minutes for a first warning. After that I'm heading to my bosses and I'm going to try to get them to listen without using the Z word. If I push it as some kind of disease they might be more willing to hear me out. Once that is over, Tajima and I, along with anyone else that wants to come are headed in."_

"Let us know if we can help in any way," Yuriko told her.

"_Will do, I'll call in as soon as I know something. Out for now,"_ Rika said.

"Good luck!" Kohta said as the connection died.

"Where's papa?" Saya asked.

"Contacting all the retainers he can. He is calling for a meeting here tomorrow at noon to tell them what is going on. After that, anyone that wants to go with us will gather here and the instant we see the first undead in Japan we're heading to the ferries with everything," Yuriko told them.

"For now, we wait," Kohta said as they watched a feed from the Prague come up on the big screen.

000

Rika was not looking forward to what she had to do next. She and Tajima stood at the front of the briefing room as twenty five other SAT members filed in. Once they had settled she turned toward them and called out.

"Alright get settled and do it fast. At this time I am issuing you a war alert notice!"

The attitude in the room suddenly changed from loose to tight with everyone suddenly quiet and focused on her.

Nodding to Tajima, she motioned to the screen behind her. The screen capture of the undead woman came up and there were several chuckles as some team members began to think this was another 'zombie' exercise.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" she roared. "This picture was taken two hours ago in Budapest, Hungary. This is no joke. This is our enemy and they're coming this way. Put up the recorded feed, Tajima."

The screen switched to the recording from before of the three zombies and the man that tried to talk to them. The officers watched as he died and after Tajima fast-forwarded, got back up to stagger away.

"Chief," one of the older officers said. "We saw something like this last summer when they did that crazy zombie walk in Akihabara. Can't this be the same thing?"

"I knew you were going to ask that," Rika replied with a grin. "Tajima call up the recording from last summer."

The screen changed and a recording of the action last summer began to play. "First of all watch how they 'convert' people to zombies in this. Second, notice the blood. This looks already congealed and is not squirting or flowing like the first recording. Once everyone gets a good look we'll switch back."

After a minute of the troopers watching, Tajima put the first footage back up. There were mutters as the difference was noticed. Tajima then brought up different live feeds from around Europe. Some calm, but in others there was fighting in the streets.

"The analyst on this has confirmed Budapest as ground zero. The second instance was Vienna, Austria and then Sarajevo in about an hour's time. They are currently watching all major European cities for signs of outbreak there."

The room was quiet for a minute before another trooper spoke up. "So what's the plan, boss?"

Rika thought for a minute, "I'm going to be straight with you. I don't see any way to fight this and the government officials are not going to let us if we could. Current prediction is the outbreak will hit Japan within two days. I have been in contact with police on the scene and they say the only way to stop the creatures is to shoot them in the head or smash their brain, just like the movies. Look! Look here!"

They all turned their attention to a feed from the Prague. Police and military were standing in the street with rifles and sub-machine guns. They cut loose on the shambling people coming toward them. Rika and the troopers could see that any of Them shot in the head went down, but others just kept coming until the troops were overrun.

She turned back to the horrified troopers. "There you have it," she said. "They just cut loose with everything they had and these things were not stopped."

"So what do we do, Chief?" the older trooper asked.

Rika sighed, this was the hard part. "After we finish this meeting I am going to inform the higher-ups what is going on. I don't expect to be believed. After that, Inspector Miyamoto, Tajima and I are going to join friends that have formed a survival team and have a plan. By Tuesday morning we expect to be onboard ferries that will take us to an island south of the mainland that is prepared to ride this out for the foreseeable future. Any one of you, and your families, that wish to go with us is welcome. That's all I can tell you now. If you want to go, be here when I get back from my next meeting, everyone else is dismissed to do what you wish. It has been a pleasure serving with all of you. That is all."

With that she and Tajima saluted the others and walked out the door. Down the hall he looked back over his shoulder.

"How many do you think will come with us?" he asked.

She shook her head, "I don't know. If I was them I would think we had gone off the deep end and have the nut wagon waiting for us when we get back."

The man grunted as Rika turned into the office of the district chief.

000

Two hours later they came out again. Rika's face was grim as they marched down the hall.

"Did you really think they would listen?" Tajima asked from behind her.

She sighed, "No I didn't, but we had to try. We've done our duty and I'm through. They don't know our plans from here so let's just get our stuff and go."

He nodded as they walked back into the meeting room to find eleven troopers waiting on them.

They stopped as the group snapped to attention and saluted. The older officer, named Tatsumi, stepped forward.

"We don't know if you're right or not, Chief, but we trust you and will go with you."

Rika lowered her head for a moment. She was not prone to emotional outbursts, but she got misty eyed for a moment. Nodding she looked up again. "Thank you and I hope your faith in me will not be displaced. Get all the gear you can carry and load up the vehicles. After that head home and pack everything you can carry, because it may be a long time before we come back this way. Text me when you're done and I'll tell you where to meet."

Tatsumi stayed as the other filed out to the equipment rooms. "What are you going to tell the higher-ups?"

"They don't want to listen. They acknowledge there is something going on but don't believe it will come to Japan. If they ask what we are doing the story is we are preparing 'just in case'. Only the people that were in this room know about the bugout and I trust them not to talk."

The man nodded, "Let's go shopping then!"

Rika smiled as the two men followed her out of the room.

000

The day had flown by and supper was sandwiches eaten while standing over the reports coming in. Saya was sitting at the front desk as the office techs handed her lists of things that were prepared and ready to go as well as further reports on how far the outbreak had grown. As soon as the undead had shown up in Paris, Kohta contacted his mother to find she had already caught the Chunnel and was at Heathrow Airport awaiting the arrival of his father.

Saya looked up tiredly as her mother came to the desk.

"Saya-chan why don't you go and get some rest, you've been at this for a long time now. Do you realize it's almost ten at night?" Yuriko said.

Saya looked around and asked, "Where's Kohta?"

"He's sitting out in the hall waiting for you dear," her mother replied. "I'll have a snack sent to your room. Relax a bit and then get some sleep."

Saya nodded and got up. As she started out the door her mother spoke up again, "Oh and Saya-chan? Whatever decisions you make from this point on…I support you."

Saya looked at her mother with a puzzled face as the woman turned away and put her phone to her ear. Saya heard her say, "Good evening, Rock-san. I wanted to let you know the ship arrived with no trouble and the balance for your services have been moved to your account. Also I wanted to talk to you about something that I think will be of great importance to you and your friends."

_What in the world was she going on about? Decisions from this point on?_ The pink-haired girl wondered as she stepped out in the hall to find her boyfriend sitting cross-legged against the far wall dozing.

She poked him on the shoulder, "Hey you, let's go to my room."

He nodded and got up to take her hand. They walked down the hall to climb the stairs to the bedroom floor.

"What happened with Hisashi and his parents?" she asked.

Kohta sighed, "They told him they were locked in a safe area at the testing facility. They have supplies for two weeks and they hope things will have settled down by then. They said they have high hopes they can create an anti-toxin or something like that, but who knows."

Saya shook her head, "The reports I read said that even if they could it still would not save many people. I'm going to bet you would have to administer it within a few minutes of getting bitten for it to work."

Kohta nodded, "I have no idea how that stuff works. I'm just a simple shooter after all."

They got to her room to find one of the houseboys waiting with a tray for them. After setting it down he said, "I will return and pick it up later, Mistress."

"No," Saya replied. "Just get it in the morning please. Get some rest tonight; it's going to get real busy in the next few days."

He nodded, bowed and left.

Kohta held her chair for her as she sat down. Then he served her tea before settling himself. They nibbled and sipped tea but did not talk much for a while.

Saya stretched and said, "I so want a hot bath."

"Want me to scrub your back?" he said with a teasing grin on his face. It was something he had said to her before, just in play to get a reaction out of her.

Saya sat quietly for a minute before speaking, "How about I scrub yours?"

Kohta froze with his tea cup halfway to his mouth. His eyes widened slightly and he watched as she turned red and looked away from him. Clearing his throat, he set his cup down and said, "Saya…I was just playing with you, but you look serious."

She got up and came around to his chair. He slid back from the table and she sat in his lap before burying her face in his neck. She stayed like that for a while, his arms around her, before she pulled back and looked into his eyes.

"Today we watched thousands of people die. Right now it still looks like a video game, but in a day or two it will be here and as real as can be. I want you with me tonight. I want to wash with you and soak with you and I want to crawl into that bed with you and hold each other all night long. Anything else…I don't know…I think I'm ready, but I will not be sure till that time comes. If I'm not…will you be okay with that?"

He nodded, "Yes dear I will be. I'm here for you, in whatever way you need me. The only question I have is what are your parents going to say about me staying the night?"

Saya thought about it for a second, "I think mama told me it was alright. As I left the office she said something about 'Whatever decisions you make from this point I support you', which I think means she is okay with it."

"Hmm," he murmured. "It sure sounds like that, so I'm okay if you are. Do you want to turn the bath lights out though?"

"Baka," she lightly with no malice, "How are we going to see to bathe then?"

He grinned, "You've got a bunch of candles on your dresser. How about I light them before you go in?"

She stared at him for a minute before getting a smirk on her face, "Where did you get a romantic idea like that?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know it just seemed like a fun thing to do."

She patted him on the chest, "Then I'll go get changed and you bring in the candles. Do you have something to light them?"

He dug a lighter out of his vest pocket, "Rika made sure we all have lighters as well as matches."

She kissed him and then headed for her bath, "Don't be long or you might miss the show!"

His eyes widened as she disappeared. He then jumped up and rushed to the dresser to grab up all the candles he could before following her. Once inside the bath he found her already wrapped in a towel and sitting on the washing stood. He quickly placed the candles around the room and tub in various places, lighting them as he went. Once that was done he turned out the light and undressed while her back was to him. After wrapping a towel around his waist he eased over to her and knelt down behind her.

She slipped her towel off and held the shower head up for him to spray her back. After lathering her up he massaged her back, arms and shoulders before slowly slipping his hands around to the front and her breasts.

Saya moaned as his soap slick hands fondled her. He had touched her many times before, but this time it felt much different. They were not strangers to each other's bodies now, but heavy petting was as far as they had gone.

Kohta made sure to cover her well in soap before sliding down her sides and over her hips. He slowly worked his hands around until finally, he was soaping the inside of her thighs. She leaned back against him and moaned in pleasure as he touched her gently in that oh so special place. Her breath became ragged as he rubbed her until she shuddered slightly from a small climax.

She turned her head around and kissed him before speaking, "Let me get behind you now and soap you up."

He nodded and stood as she turned to face him and smirked at the tent in his towel as she looked down. Once his back was to her, he removed the towel and sat on the stool. She started the same way except she had the advantage of being able to rub her breasts on his back.

"That's cheating you know. I'm not built to service your back like you can mine," he said with laughter on his voice.

She giggled, "Don't think it didn't please me to have your chest rubbing against my back, baka. It felt wonderful and I enjoyed it."

It did not take her as long to soap him down before it was her turn to reach around and slide her hand down between his legs. She found him rock hard and pulsing as she took him in her hand and stroked him lightly.

"Umm, Saya-chan?" he said with a tremble to his voice. "If you do that much I'll…well I'll…"

"Hush," she replied. "I am a genius you know! I know what will happen when I do this." To emphasize her point she stroked him several times slightly faster than the slow stroke before.

Kohta lost it. One second he was just breathing heavy and suddenly he quivered twice and exploded in her hand. "I…I'm sorry!" he stuttered. "It felt so good and happened so quick…"

"Shush," she replied. "It's not your fault. I was the one doing that. I should have thought about the fact since it's our first time together you might be trigger happy."

She could tell he was embarrassed, so she smothered him with little kisses on his cheeks and neck. Kohta relaxed and a few minutes later they showered off the soap before getting into the soaking tub.

Kohta got in first and sat back as Saya finished with the shower. Even in the candle light he could see her clearly and was in awe of her beautiful body. She smiled at him as she climbed in the tub with her back to him. As she settled he put his arms around her and crossed them under her breasts.

She leaned back and laid her head on his right shoulder. Her tired body tensed slightly as she felt his manhood rise against her back, but the hot water had the opposite effect and her muscles began to relax.

They stayed like that for a while before he whispered, "We better get out. I don't want you passing out from the heat."

She nodded and stood up in the tub. She wiggled her hips slightly; she knew he was watching, before stepping out. Picking up two towels she held them until he was out and then they rubbed each other dry between lingering kisses.

With the towels wrapped around them they started for the door, but Kohta stopped suddenly. "Saya," he said. "I just realized I don't have anything to sleep in."

She almost laughed out loud as she looked back over her shoulder at him, "Baka, you've got everything you need for tonight." With this she yanked his towel away and dropped hers to the floor at the same time. Even in the soft candle light she could tell he was blushing. "Put out the candles while I turn down the bed," she told him.

He nodded and did as she bid before coming into the bedroom. There the ambient light from outside gave a glow to the room so everything seemed to be in blue and gray shades. Making his way to the bed he found the left side turned down and she was lying on the right facing him. He slowly climbed in and slid down to where they were facing each other.

She pushed him to his back and snuggled up next to his right side. "Let's rest for a while, okay?"

He nodded and put his arm under her head while she nestled in against his warmth.

000

Saya woke up several hours later. Kohta was breathing slowly next to her and his body was warm against the slight chill of the early April night. She could tell it was what Rika called 'the darkness before the dawn' by the way the shadows hung across the room.

She rose up and kissed the boy lightly on the temple. He stirred and opened his eyes to look at her with a smile on his face. Pulling her to him he kissed her deeply as she moaned into his mouth.

That was all it took.

A minute later they were a tangle of arms and legs, rubbing, touching and kissing anywhere they could reach on each other. Saya squealed slightly as Kohta rubbed her pearl between his fingers while kissing her breasts.

"Now…" she moaned as he nodded and positioned himself above her. In his excitement he moved quicker than she was prepared for and pushed into her core causing her to cry out in pain.

Kohta froze as he realized what he had done. "Sa…Saya are you…aright? I'm sorry!"

"Shush…" she said as she caressed his face. "You just caught me a little by surprise. Slow down and give me a minute to get used to you."

He nodded and clutched her to him while the pain in her belly eased as her body adapted to him.

After a minute or two of just holding and kissing each other she whispered for him to go ahead and move. Kohta was clumsy at first, trying to kiss, touch and move all at the same time, but he finally settled down to concentrating on his motion. For the first minute or so Saya still hurt, but that quickly changed, what had been a burning in her belly now turned to something different. Her core became warm and then grew too hot as the pressure in her built. Without meaning to she began to squeak slightly as he pushed into her. This caused him to change his motion to longer deeper strokes as he panted and sweated over her.

Suddenly the dam burst. Saya threw back her head and cried out, "KOHTA!" as the unimagined waves of pleasure exploded in her. Her mind went to mush and she now understood what Saeko and Rei had meant by telling her she would have to experience it to understand.

Seconds later, Kohta moaned out, "Saaayyyyaaaaa!" as he too reached his climax and exploded in her.

They collapsed to the bed clutching each other as the afterglow of their love making rolled over them.

Minutes later Saya, back at his side holding him tightly, whispered, "I love you…" as they drifted back to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this has taken so long to update but like I said before, RL gets in the way sometimes. I hope the next few chapters will not be as long coming.

As always please favorite, follow and review! Currently Time Trax is the #1 most Reviewed, #1 most Followed and #2 most Favorite story in the HotD archives!


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I don't own Highschool of the DEAD, Umi no Misaki, Black Lagoon or their characters. They are owned by their respective authors.

* * *

Time Trax of the DEAD

Chapter 26

_2 days till Z-Day Japan:_

* * *

Saya was awakened by a buzzing noise that would not stop. She slowly opened her eyes to look into Kohta's peacefully sleeping face. Smiling, she raised her head and looked around to find her cell phone vibrating around on the bedside table. Picking it up she saw it was her mother. She sat for a moment, looked back at Kohta who was just beginning to stir, and opened the phone.

"Good morning, mother," she said quietly.

_"Good morning, daughter,"_ Yuriko answered. _"Would the two of you like breakfast in your room? Pretty much everyone else has eaten already."_

The girl glanced at Kohta who was awake and wide-eyed now. "Yes, Mama. I think we could use a big breakfast if you don't mind."

_"Be ready in ten minutes. See you then,"_ her mother said as she hung up.

She laid the phone back on the night table and rolled over against Kohta.

"Umm, what did she say?" he asked.

"Breakfast will be here in ten minutes," Saya said with a smirk. "What shall we do till then?"

The boy's eyes opened wider as the naked girl crawled on top of him and started planting kisses on his neck.

000

The couple was dressed and the door was standing open before the houseboy came in with a large tray and Yuriko behind him. Saya had only teased Kohta for a couple of minutes before letting him up so they could go to the bathroom and dress.

"Good morning, you two," the woman said. "I hope you slept well, Kohta-kun."

The boy gobbed like a gold fish for a moment before any words came out, "Ye…yes ma'am! I…slept well…"

Yuriko patted him on the shoulder as Saya face-palmed herself. "Calm down, Kohta-kun," Saya's mother said. "No one is upset, but you might be the brunt of some teasing today. Especially from this one," she said as Rika walked in the door carrying a soft-sided gun bag.

The police office lay the bag on the bed and walked over to lean down and look at the boy with a grin on her face. "How are you feeling this morning, lover boy?" she asked with smirk.

She and Yuriko laughed as Kohta almost passed out. Rika grabbed the fourth chair from the table to spin it around backwards and straddle it facing the trio.

"How are things on your end?" Saya asked Rika as she started buttering a warm muffin while her mother poured Kohta some tea.

"Good so far," the woman said as she pinched a piece of bacon from the serving tray. "Eleven troopers decided to come with us yesterday. By this morning five more have called me because, once they talked to wives and girlfriends, they decided following me was their best course of action."

"What is the situation around the world?" the girl asked next.

Rika frowned. "A lot of places in Europe have gone black. Where we can still see feeds, there is a lot of fighting or undead roaming around. News services are calling it anything from anti-government rioting to religious conflict. Very few are saying anything about people being sick or how it is being transmitted. It's like they have turned a blind eye to it all. I think it's like Takashi said; the news services are just not telling the truth to try to keep the people from freaking out. Bad move if you ask me."

Saya shrugged. "Maybe, but it might be good for us. When the population starts going nuts, it's going to make it harder for us to move around without hurting live people. By the way, when are we looking at moving to the ferries, Mama? According to Takashi, the school fell on Tuesday, but I'm sure the outbreak had reached Japan before then."

Yuriko sighed. "Hopefully by mid-day tomorrow. The first ferry has arrived, and the captain told the port authority he needed to hold for maintenance and fuel. Trucks with supplies and some advance retainers will go on that one with a few of Rika-san's officers helping. Things get a little muddled after that. We need to get as many people as possible on each ferry, but we need to keep as much of a low profile as possible also."

"Where it's going to get interesting is when we start having to use the buses your mother rented," Rika said. "Each bus holds about sixty people. She was only able to get four, so we can move about two hundred and forty at one time. That means they may have to make more than one trip. It's quite a ways to the ferry terminal and back, but I hope to cram as many on as we can at one time."

"What if we run into problems? Traffic jams and stuff?" Kohta asked.

Rika shrugged. "Not sure. Have to take it as it comes and work on the fly. Some people could even take the train after dropping their stuff here. Only thing I worry about is people going to the wrong site. I know it's going to turn into a cluster, but we just need to keep it in control as long as we can."

"Well, it's almost 10 am, and the retainers are gathering. Your father wants everyone there, Saya-chan," Yuriko said.

Saya nodded. "Where are Takashi and Saeko?"

Rika smiled. "Still in his room…"

Saya's eyebrow rose at the way the purpled haired woman said it. She grunted and nodded as the two women got up to leave.

"We will leave you two finish your breakfast then," her mother said as she started out the door.

Rika, on the other hand walked over to the bed where she had dropped the gun case. She waved for Kohta to follow her. She unzipped the case and opened it as he watched. Smiling, she said, "I'm turning this over to you, Kohta-kun. You've proven to me you can handle it and I want you to take very good care of it. It was very special to me."

His eyes widened as he took in the Armalite AR-10 rifle he adored so much. He picked it up and checked it over as she watched. Looking in the case, he picked up a black cylinder device. "Where did you get the can? You didn't have this when we shot the guns before!"

"Can?" Saya asked as she got up and walked over. "What do you mean can?"

"Suppresser for the rifle," Rika explained. "You've just never heard the nick-name before, Saya-san. The same one fits my PSG. I was able to get another in stock at the office right before everything started to come down." She shook her finger at him. "I don't want you toting this around until I tell you so. Also leave the can off until we have to start using our rifles. Understand?"

"Yes, Sensei," the boy replied.

"Good, I'm glad we understand each other," she said with a smile. "Now go roust that other pair out of bed. We all had a rough day yesterday, but Takashi had it worse than most."

"I kind of lost track of them after everything started," Saya admitted.

"Your mother said they disappeared into Takashi's room not long after it began," Rika told them. "She had everyone leave them alone and had a tray of food put outside the door. She sent Saeko a text message it was there and left them be after that. Whatever the case, he needs to shake it off now. We've got a ton of stuff to do and I'm afraid time is going to run out on us."

"Well, we are almost through with our food anyway so we'll go get them in a minute," Saya replied.

With that Rika nodded and headed out the door as Kohta put the rifle away.

"I'll take this to my room when we go find Takashi and Saeko," he said.

Saya shook her head. "No," she told him. "Put it under the bed for now. I want you to move your stuff in here today. We can use your room for someone else like Takashi's parents tonight."

Kohta opened his mouth as if to say something, but then stopped, closed it and nodded, "Yes dear, as you wish."

The girl smirked as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Good, you're learning!"

They both laughed and kissed before sitting down to quickly finish their food.

000

As the couple approached Takashi's room, Saya noticed two empty food trays outside the door. She stopped for a moment and sent Saeko a text. 'We're outside the door, can we come in?' No more than ten seconds later she got back, 'Door is open.'

They entered to find Saeko sitting cross-legged on the floor at the end of the bed with Takashi's head in her lap. She had on one of her kimonos over a tank top and shorts while he was wearing a pair of sweat pants and a tank top.

Saya glanced at the wreaked bedclothes before she spoke. "You two get enough sleep? Everything is going into motion today."

Saeko nodded. "We came to the room early and have not left. Your mother was kind enough to have food left outside for us instead of us having to come out. I will thank her for that later."

Saya frowned, "She woke us up with a call this morning that she was bringing breakfast. At least she gave us ten minutes before it arrived."

Saeko smirked as Takashi grinned and spoke for the first time. "Woke _US_ up huh? And just what was _US_ doing that we had to have a ten minute warning before the food arrived?"

Saya went bright red as she realized what she had said while Kohta suddenly found something very interesting on the far wall.

"Hush, don't tease," Saeko told the boy as she pinched him lightly on the nose. Looking up at Saya she smiled. "I hope you had a pleasant evening then."

Saya smirked, "All I can say is…it was wonderful."

Saeko laughed at Saya's play on words at what she had said when asked by the other girls how her first time with Takashi had been.

"Well you need to get up," Saya told them. "Papa wants us at this rally he is having out front in about an hour. We'll go to the sitting room and let you dress."

The other couple nodded as she and Kohta headed out the door.

000

After the rally meeting, all the teens filed into the dining area.

Morita stretched and said, "Ehhh Saya-san, your dad sure can talk!"

Saya smirked as she walked over to where the help had set up a buffet line that they were keeping serviced all day. "Well, that was his job you know. I just hope it really sinks in what he said to everyone. We should know more about who is going to commit within the hour."

"I heard several say they would follow him anywhere," Hisashi told them. "On the other hand, I heard several say they thought he had lost it and were leaving as quickly as they could."

"More power to them," Takashi said. "Those are the kind that will be trying to 'help' the undead and getting bitten themselves. We don't need them in our group."

"That's a little harsh, isn't it, Takashi?" Rei asked.

"I do not think so, Rei-san," Saeko said. "I understand what Takashi is trying to say. If they are not dedicated to surviving then they will be a hindrance to those of us that are. It is better for them to go now and be done with it."

"I was sure happy to see all the SAT troopers that decided to go with us," Kohta said. "Between us, them and those of the retainers that are former JSDF, we have a sizable protection force to protect ourselves with."

"I'm glad you approve," Rika said as she, Shizuka, Kage and Tajima walked in the door.

"My question is: when are we arming ourselves?" Takashi asked as Rika sat down backwards in a chair. Tajima handed her a cup of coffee, and she took a sip before she replied.

"We are still walking in gray territory, Takashi. As of yet, there is no threat in Japan. I can't let you loose even with melee weapons until we have a good solid reason you need to protect yourselves. That will take an in-country spotting of infected. Sorry."

The boy sighed. "I understand, I really do, but it's hard not to want something in hand when I know what's on the way."

"If it makes you feel better, take one of the bokken in a carry bag like Saeko-chan does," Kage spoke up. "You're trained enough with it for proficient use."

Takashi grimaced, "Okay, I'm starting to feel naked without something now that we know this is really happening. It's bothering me."

Rika nodded. "I know, I know, but if we draw too much attention we will have to deal with government officials getting involved and that is never a good thing. We'll be in a hell of a mess if we get ready to leave and find our path blocked by another SAT. I'm just not going to be able to sleep until we are all on those ferries."

"There are two routes out of the mansion," Saya said. "Can we send some out the back way and the rest the front?"

"My brain thinks this might be a good idea, but my instinct says 'never split the party'," the police woman said with a sigh. "I'll keep it in my mind. Tajima, talk to Tatsumi and work up a plan just in case we need it."

"What about recon?" Takashi asked as Tajima nodded to his boss. "A few young couples taking a quiet walk together to the shrine down the road should not raise any suspicions for anyone."

Rika and Tajima grinned, though Rika spoke their thoughts, "You think dirty, Takashi; just like me. We can do some quick peeks right before dark and then maybe in the morning."

"In the morning, jogging would be good," Kohta chimed in. "Nobody should think anything of a couple of teenagers taking a run before school time. We can send pairs out several different ways and it should not take long for them to get back."

Rika nodded. "Well right now I've got to go make a phone call. Takashi, walk with me."

The boy nodded and glanced at Saeko as he got up and followed the woman from the room. They went down the hall and turned out onto one of the patios that over looked the yard where retainers and others milled about working on projects to get ready. For their viewpoint, Takashi could see Mac as well as a couple of the SAT troopers checking on the vehicles they would be using when they started out. The buses had not arrived yet but were due by nightfall.

Rika leaned against the rail and sighed, 'Takashi, I know I've asked you before, but is there anything else you can tell me that we might be able to use."

The boy shook his head. "No Rika, I've told you everything I can think of and racked my brain wondering if I have missed anything."

"Tell me again about the day the nuke went off."

"The school fell on Tuesday. Rei and I got separated from the group and spent the night riding around to stay away from Them. We rejoined Wednesday and spent that night at your place. We got here on Thursday and Friday about mid-day is when it went off, just as we were getting ready to go look for mine and Rei's parents. Later when you found us, you said one of the picket ships had gotten overrun with infected and didn't get their anti-missile missile launched. From what we figured out, you were at the airport and Tajima had just died. You were on the phone with Shizuka at the time."

"And you're sure I never told you the name of the ship?" she asked.

Takashi nodded. "All you said was it was one of the American ships. If you ever said a name I don't remember it."

Rika sighed again. "Well I'm going to try to talk to someone I know in the JSDF Rapid Reaction Teams. His father is an Admiral in the JMSDF and maybe I can get them to pay attention to what's going on."

"You don't think they might question what we are doing?" the boy asked.

Rika smirked. "I'm sure he will, but Gato knows me enough to listen when I speak. He's going to know more about what is going on in Europe than the news services and politicians are saying. If he has good Intel on that then he might be willing to listen to my story."

Takashi nodded his head that he understood. He looked up as Saeko came out the door and walked over to them.

"Takashi," she said quietly. "It's time."

The teenager sighed and nodded. Looking at Rika, he said, "It's time to go get Mom and Dad."

Rika nodded. "Good luck with that. Are Tadashi and Kiriko going with you?"

"My father also," Saeko said.

"Call me if you need me," Rika said as she pulled her phone from her pocket.

"Later," Takashi said as he and Saeko headed back inside.

The woman watched as the couple disappeared in the door. Opening her phone she scrolled down to find a number and dialed it. It rang about four times before a man answered.

_"Hello? Captain Gato speaking."_

Rika smiled slightly. "Captain Gato, its Section Chief Minami Rika."

_"Oi! How are you doing, Chief? Where are you at right now?"_

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I assume you know what is going on in Europe? And where are you?" she said.

On the other end, the man laughed. _"As for where I'm at, I'm boarding the Akagi right now. Yes, I know what going on in Europe. It's one reason I'm going aboard to see the old man. What do you know?"_

"Akagi? That's the new helicopter destroyer, isn't it?"

_"Yeah and the old man's flagship,"_ he responded.

"Good, I need a few minutes of your time. I've got some vital information you need to get to the Admiral and stuff you need to know as well to fight these things."

_"I'm all ears, Chief."_

000

After she finished, the phone was quiet for a minute. Then she heard a sigh.

_"Please send me all the feed data and vids takes you currently have. I will look over them quickly and go to the old man to see what he's got to say about it."_

"That's all I can ask," Rika said. "The main thing is not letting that nuke get through on Friday."

_"Zombies, huh?"_ the man said. _"Well, what we are getting with live satellite feeds looks like riots and street fighting, but if you don't know what you're looking for…"_

"Yeah, that's why my analyst made sure to record the first one we saw getting back up forty-five minutes after he was killed. There are quite a few more scenes like that."

_"Okay, Chief, you've got an argument for the zombies, but how about the prediction on the nukes? Seriously, a teenage time traveler?"_

Rika snorted, "Call him a prophet, a seer if you want to, but he was able to tell me things about myself that no one knew. It's been that way for everyone that's been brought into our group."

_"Why didn't you contact me before?"_

"Would you have seriously listened to this story without knowing what is going on in Europe?"

Gato sighed. _"No I guess not…wait…hold on a moment…"_

As Rika was holding, Morita rushed out the door. "Rika-san! They're in China now!"

_"Something's going on here…Chief! The Chinese fleet is starting to set sail!"_

"I just got word here that the zeds have been sighted in China," Rika told the Captain.

_"I've got to go. You know where to send the information. Can I reach you back at this number?"_

"I've also got a sat phone. I'll send you the number for it in the Intel take," she told him.

_"Where will you be?"_

She sighed, it was now or never, "We're leaving the mainland. The group I'm with is going to head to an island fifteen hours south by in the morning. A lot of my troopers have decided to go with me. We're going to protect as many as we can with hopes of coming back later and picking up the pieces."

Again silence over the phone. _"Well, I guess I understand. If you're right about this, there won't be any way to fight them straight up."_

"Remember what I told you! Silent but deadly! They cannot see and don't smell. Make a noise and they will flock to it, then wipe them out. Heads shots or blows to the head only!"

_"I'll remember. Good luck and I'll try to contact you later. Gato out."_

Rika stared at the phone for a minute before closing it. She patted Morita on the shoulder and said, "Com'on, Morita. I've done all I can do for now."

The boy nodded and followed the police woman inside.

000

Takashi, Kage, Saeko and the Miyamoto's rode silently in the big limo on their way to the boy's house. It had been decided he, Saeko and Kage would go in first and see if they could get his mother to listen. If that failed, Tadashi and Kiriko would try and when left no recourse, Tadashi would arrest her for her own protection. They knew she would be furious with this kidnapping, but hoped to be forgiven later on.

They were met at the door by Takashi's father.

"We've been watching the international news, but they're not telling much," the man told them.

Himiko looked up as the trio came in. "Oh! I didn't know you were coming by, Kage-san! Let me get us some tea."

Kage waved his hands as the woman started to get up. "No, no, please, Himiko-san. Let us talk first. We have some important matters to discuss."

The woman looked puzzled by the man's statement. "Important matters? Takashi! What have you done?!"

"It's not me, Mom! It's that!" he said as he pointed towards the TV.

She looked puzzled. "What's that have to do with anything? That somewhere in Europe and it's some kind of religious riot. I don't even know why your father is watching it."

Kage sat down and folded his hands on the table. "Himiko-san there is much more to the problems in Europe than the news services are saying. It's not religious like they are leading people to believe. There is an outbreak of a disease that is moving across the world at an amazing pace. It is killing people by the thousands and maybe even the millions by now. The news services are hiding that fact to prevent a worldwide panic from setting in."

The woman thought for a moment and then said, "I understand what you are saying, but I'm confused what it has to do with us."

"Mom, we have to leave," Takashi said. "We have to get to a place of safety and ride this out. Sooner or later it will calm down and then we might can come back and rebuild what will be lost."

"Rebuild what will be lost? Takashi, you sound like you're talking like it's the end of the world or something!"

They all got quiet as she looked around at them. Finally Saeko spoke up.

"Obasan…Mother…please, I have only just found you and I don't want something like this to take you away from me. Please come with us."

Mother…the word struck Himiko like a slap. She and the dark-haired girl had grown close the last few months, and for Saeko to use that name for her…it showed the feeling that had grown between them.

She looked at her husband. "What do you have to say about this?"

"I think we should go and the sooner the better," he replied. "Kage-san and the others have been keeping me informed about their fears for a while now, and I agree with them."

"Why didn't you say something before now, Ryuichiro? What is it you're not saying now?" she asked.

Her husband looked sheepish and rubbed the back of his head as Kage smirked and Takashi found something very interesting on the wall to look at.

"Saeko-chan? What are these worthless men not telling me?" Himiko asked the girl.

"They are all worried what you will say when you find out who else is involved, Mother," Saeko said.

Himiko thought for a moment speaking up. "Well, who is it? Tell me or we go no further!"

Her husband sighed. "It's the Takagi's. They are the main backers with the Miyamoto's and many others also."

The woman frowned. "So Souichirou and Yuriko are running this show?"

"No, not really, Mom," Takashi said. "They have been a big help in organizing everything. We all have a say so in what is going on though. They treat us as equals and listen to what we have to say."

"I'm sorry, but knowing Souichirou I find that had to believe," she replied. "I know he's not a bad person, but he is a very forceful personality and I don't see him as anything other than what he is."

Saeko pulled out her phone and played with it for a moment. Finding what she wanted she turned the phone for Himiko to see.

The woman reached, took the device from the girl and focused on the picture. "What a cute little girl! And that's you and Takashi with her…when was this taken Saeko-chan?"

"Christmas eve. The little girl's name is Alice. She is nine years old and is one of the children that will be going with us. There are quite a few going and we could use your help with them. Where we will be staying is in short supply of teachers and everyone will be needed."

"Where you will be staying? Just where is that?"

"Do you remember the trip I took at the first of the summer?" Takashi asked his mother. "I went with Saeko-chan, Saya and her mother to look at vacation properties? The real reason was to find a place for us to hide out if this all came to pass. There is a beautiful island fifteen hours south of the mainland by ferry that is prepared and waiting for us. The people there are ready and willing to accept us as long as we abide by their rules and help protect the island."

"Interesting fact," Saeko said with a smirk. "It is a matriarchal society. Nothing important gets done without approval of the Council of Grandmothers. Men handle politics and war fighting, but they still must answer to the council in all things."

Himiko thought about this for a minute before speaking. "And Souichirou…all the men have agreed to this?"

Kage snorted. "Yes Himiko-san, we have." He smirked and there was a twinkle in his eye as he looked at her. "I don't see where it is really a big change from what we have today anyway. Men like to think we run things but in the end women are the true holders of our destiny. Any good man would know that in his heart and the ones that don't are doomed to spend their lives alone and in misery. "

She stared at the samurai for a moment before bursting out into laughter. With a mischievous look in her eye she finally spoke up. "Have I ever told you how much you look like Mifune Toshiro?"

The man paused for a second and then roared with laughter until tears came to his eyes. "No, no you have never said that to me. I thank you for that though…" He paused as Takashi's phone rung.

The boy looked at it and said, "Saya." He answered and listened for a minute before acknowledging the information and hanging up. Looking at the others he said, "We have conformation of infected in Beijing, Hong Kong and Singapore. It's moving quickly and she is expecting the Korea's and Philippines next. Taiwan is so close to Hong Kong that it may already be infected."

"Korea will fall fast," Kage said. "The Philippines and Indonesia will take much longer because of all the different islands."

"Is there nothing that can be done for these people?" Himiko asked.

"Let's talk about that later," Ryuichiro said. "Right now we should pack some things and get to the mansion."

"Oh my," his wife said. "I was not even thinking about packing until now. I have to guess we have limits on what can be taken?"

Takashi nodded. "Right now pack for several days like going on a long weekend. Also important papers and such, anything else pile in the middle of the bed. We have a team with a truck that is waiting outside, to take things like that and clean out food stories for use. Think of it like the house is being shut down for a long overseas trip. Hopefully, one day we may be able to come back."

Himiko nodded. "I can't say I'm happy about all of this, but will do as you say. I do have to ask though…what if I had not been willing to listen. What would you have done then?"

Takashi laughed. "The Miyamoto's are waiting outside. We were going to have Tadashi-san arrest you for your own protection."

"WHAT!?" the woman exclaimed as she got up and went to the door. Throwing it open she found Tadashi and Kiriko standing on the porch while Tadashi smoked a cigarette.

"Get in here you gangster and bring your husband too!" she said to the surprised couple.

Kiriko laughed and Tadashi grinned as they came inside. "So I guess this means you're going to go with us without a fight?" Kiriko asked.

"Like you could take me," Takashi's mother said with a grin. "I deal with fourth graders every day. What have you done lately?"

The two women laughed and hugged each other.

"Now, come on, you and Saeko-chan can help me pick what to take and what to let the movers gather."

The women headed to the master bedroom as Tadashi sat down at the table and Takashi asked, "Mom knows about Kiriko-san's gang days?"

Tadashi smirked. "Yeah, it seems they and Yuriko got drunk one night and a lot of old stories were told. I don't know more than that and to be honest I don't want too."

"Women are delicate creatures," Kage said. "They must have their secrets that men must not know or the men will die painful deaths!"

The older men laughed as Takashi shook his head.

000

Later Saeko found Takashi in his room putting the last few items on his bed for the cleanup crew to grab.

"Are you about ready, my love?" she asked as she wrapped her arms around him from behind.

"Yep," he replied as he squeezed her hands before she let him go. "All the things we gather in our lives don't see of much importance when you have to walk away from it all."

The girl nodded as she looked at the bed. Clothes, a few books and other items finished the pile.

"I would take your game system and games," she said.

"You think?" he asked. "I was worried about the space."

She shook her head. "I don't think it's going to be that big of a problem. Even if you find other things to do there are going to be plenty for children, so I think it will go to good use."

"Other things to do, huh," he said with a smile as he took her into his arms. "I can think of some things right now I would like to be doing…"

They kissed for a long minute before someone at the door cleared their throat. Looking that way, they found Himiko watching them.

"Why is it every time I come to this door I find the two of you fooling around?"

"Just lucky I guess," Takashi said with a grin as his mother glared at him.

"Come on," she said. "Let's get this over with."

As the followed her out, Takashi stopped and looked back at the room he had spent his life in.

"Is something wrong, my love?" Saeko asked as she hugged him again.

He shook his head, "It just seems like I'm forgetting something and can't remember what."

She caressed his face, "Think on it and maybe it will come to you. If not, it must not have been that important."

He nodded and kissed her on the forehead once more before walking out.

* * *

A/N: Well into chapter 27 already. As always, please review, favorite and follow.


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I don't own Highschool of the DEAD, Umi no Misaki, Black Lagoon or their characters. They are owned by their respective authors.

* * *

Time Trax of the DEAD

Chapter 27

_2 days till Z-Day Japan:_

* * *

As the limo came down the street back toward the mansion, they saw two trucks and two buses heading the opposite direction with one of the black SAT Humvees following.

Takashi watched them as they disappeared from sight, "I guess that means we've started making some moves."

Mac pulled the car in front of the mansion and let everyone out with their bags, before moving towards the garage area. Climbing the steps to the portico they found Yuriko waiting on them.

She bowed to Himiko and said, "Himiko-san, Ryuichiro-san, welcome to our home."

Himiko looked at the woman for a second before she and her husband returned the bow. "Thank you for having us," she said.

Yuriko came closer and took Himiko's hands in hers, "You have always been welcome in our home, Himiko-san. I cannot tell you how happy I am you have chosen to be with us now."

Takashi's mother blushed and nodded as Yuriko smiled. Looking at the others she said, "Rika-san is waiting inside for everyone. Let's go in, there is plenty to do yet."

As they started in, Takashi began to ask questions, "Obasan, how far along are we on evacuating?"

"The first two buses and some trucks just left." She pointed to where two other buses sat with people milling around them, "The second pair will be leaving shortly and another SAT Humvee will go with them. We are expecting the first ferry to leave by mid-night. Officer Tatsumi will be in command of the guard forces for that group."

As they entered the building they found Kohta and Alice sitting at the bottom of the stairs playing paddy-cake.

"Takashi Onii-chan!" Alice cried as she ran over to hug the boy's legs.

He bent down and said, "Hey Alice-chan, I want you to meet someone. This is my mother."

The little girl smiled up at the woman and asked, "You're Onii-chan's mama?"

Himiko leaned over, "Yes dear I am…"

Takashi and Saeko slipped over to Kohta as his mother and the little girl struck up a conversation about how old she was and where she went to school.

"Where are her parents?" Takashi asked his friend.

"Ojisan and Rika were just talking to them. They are not getting the full story, but enough to know now they were picked to come with us for a reason."

Takashi nodded as Rika came down the hall.

"Oi Takashi, you and Kohta gather up your girlfriends and do recon out the back way. Hisashi, Rei, Morita and Shizuka are going out the front way," she said.

"We just came in that way and it was clear," the boy replied.

Rika shook her head, "Doesn't matter. It will be good for them to get used to doing stuff like this anyway."

Takashi nodded and stepped back over to his mother and father. "Saeko and I have some work to do for a bit. I'll see you when we get back."

"I'm going to take them in to see some of the intelligence we have gathered. I'm sure it will help Himiko-san understand," Yuriko told the boy.

Takashi nodded as Tadashi spoke up, "I've got to make a quick run to the office myself and pick up a couple of things I arranged earlier. Kiriko, are you going to stay with the Komuro's?"

The woman smiled down at the little girl standing at their feet. "I'll play with Alice for a bit and then hook back up with Himiko-san. I'm sure we are going to have a lot to talk about."

Kiriko took Alice up towards the sitting room as Tadashi waved goodbye and started out the front. The rest went down the hall toward what Kohta had started calling the 'combat information center' or CIC. As they went inside they were presented with a big screen picture of a crowd fighting hand-to-hand with zombies and losing…badly.

"Where is this, Saya-chan?" her mother asked as the stopped beside the girl.

"Jakarta, Indonesia," the girl replied as she noticed Takashi's mother. "Komuro-sama, I'm _very_ glad to see you here with us."

Himiko smiled, 'Thank you, Saya-chan, I'm very glad to be here."

"We have to take a walk, Saya," Takashi said.

She nodded and handed the papers in her hand to her mother. "Let's go then. I could use some down time after being in here all afternoon."

The teens left as the other gathered around to look at what Yuriko had for them.

000

After the chaos of the mansion and grounds, the street out the back gate was a welcome quiet relief. The two couples walked slowly, hand-in-hand in the dimming light. It only took a few minutes before they were climbing the shrine steps. There they found the building's doors closed and the offering box on the porch with a bell rope hanging down over it.

The teens went up as couples, Kohta and Saya first, dropped coins in the box and prayed for a minute before ringing the bell.

As they started back down the path to the street Takashi stopped. Saeko watched him as he listened before turning toward the corner of the building.

"We're being watched," he said. "Wait."

She stood quietly as he walked over and bowed to the shadow kneeling around the corner of the shrine, on the porch.

"Excuse me, Master Shinpu, may I have a word with you?" Takashi asked politely.

The dark shape moved and slid forward into the light. It was the priest Takashi and Saeko had seen on their first trip to the shrine.

"What is on your mind, young man?" he asked.

The boy rubbed the back of his neck for a moment before speaking, "I know this is going to sound strange, but I wanted you to know there is a great evil coming to Japan. Undead are walking the earth like Oni of legend and they are bringing death everywhere they pass."

The priest watched Takashi for a minute before responding, "I have seen the foreign news reports and wondered if they were telling all the truth. May I ask how you come by this knowledge?"

"Ah…that's hard to answer."

"Could it be you are the Traveler, that a certain young girl with glasses, told me last summer would come to see me?" the now smiling priest asked.

Takashi's mouth feel open as he stuttered, "Rin…Rinne-chan told you I would come see you?"

The priest nodded, "She told me to expect the Traveler, who would tell me something very important about this time of year. I must say I was rather surprised, I have heard of ateji, but had never met one in person before then. For such a young one to be ateji of the Ryujin* was a surprise indeed and I felt honored for her visit."

Takashi shook his head, "Little Rinne…she is very special indeed. I guess she and the others came to honor the shrine while they were visiting."

"A very pleasant group they were. The priestesses from the island shrine were as beautiful as they were intelligent. The young man with them…there was something about him…his bearing, the way he held himself that also seemed special," the priest said with a thoughtful look.

"You might be surprised to learn this then," Takashi said with a grin. "The islanders consider him to be the reincarnation of the Dragon God, and there are very good signs that he might really be so."

"Hmm…then I am honored they felt the good will to visit our shrine," he replied. "If you see them, please tell them I thank them all."

"We are going to the island tomorrow and I will relay your message. About the Oni though…they follow sounds to attack, they cannot see or smell and if they bite you, you will die and become one of them. There is no cure once you are bitten. A blow to the head or severing the head will kill them for good. It is the same for those who are already bitten." Takashi smiled, "I think if you can use that sword that is the shintai* of this shrine, you will do well in the coming time."

The priest cocked his head slightly, "If I may ask, how you knew the shintai of the shrine was a sword?"

Takashi could feel Saeko standing behind him now, her presence warming him in the growing chill of the evening. "Rinne-chan calls me a Traveler. I have passed this way before and lived through this once already." He reached out and took Saeko's hand in his, "This shrine gave us shelter the first time we came through and the sword helped us survive to rejoin our friends. It is a good sword and cuts well."

The man laughed, "Like a good tale of lore, slightly cryptic and full of mystery! But, I understand what you are saying, Traveler. I will prepare my flock for the coming storm."

"Tomorrow, no later than the next day they will be all across Japan." The boy bowed, "I hope to come this way again one day and find you and yours here and well, Master."

The priest bowed in return, "May your future travels carry you and yours to safety, and may Hachiman* watch over you and your lady."

With that Takashi and Saeko turned and walked down to the street where Saya and Kohta were waiting for them.

Saeko looked back and said, "That's odd, we have been here several times now and I never noticed before that this was a shrine to Hachiman."

Takashi shook his head, "I never thought about it myself. To me it was just a safe place where we spent time together."

They looked at the site one last time and started back up the street to the mansion.

000

Back at the mansion they came into the entrance hall to find several groups standing around talking. Takashi stopped and grabbed the banister of the staircase as he looked over at Tadashi, Yuriko and two female police officers.

"Takashi what's wrong?" Saeko asked quietly as she stopped by his side, hand on his arm. Saya and Kohta didn't notice him and walked on up the hall.

"That's her," he grunted as he stood straight again. "That little police woman is Nakaoka Asami."

Saeko focused on the woman for a moment before replying, "The one from the mall? The one that fell for…Kohta-kun?"

The boy nodded, "Yeah, let's go over and meet them. I want to get this behind me."

He and the girl walked over and Tadashi turned to them.

"Hey you two, let me introduce a couple of officers that will be acting as mine and Rika-san's aides. This is Traffic Officers Matsushima and Nakaoka. Ladies this is Komuro Takashi the leader of our teen contingent and his girlfriend Busujima Saeko."

"Konnichi wa," the older woman said as the younger bowed stiffly and repeated the greeting.

"Konnichi wa officers," Takashi replied. "I look forward to working with you."

"This…this officer is…looking forward to working with you, Komuro-san." Asami said in halting speech.

"Ah, please excuse my trainee," Matsushima said. "She has only been on post with me for a couple of weeks and is still learning how to interact with the public."

"That's fine," Yuriko said. "Everyone must start somewhere. Even my husband was shy when he first started giving speeches in his first run for office. Right now though why don't I take Officer Nakaoka and show her your quarters while the Inspector catches you up to date on what is going on."

Matsushima nodded and handed Asami her carry bag, "Pay attention to what Takagi-sama tells you, Trainee, and report back to me for supper."

"Yes Senpai!" the girl said as she followed Yuriko.

Matsushima sighed as she turned back to the others. "I'm sorry, Inspector; she's very eager, but very young yet. She's just nineteen and has got a lot to learn."

The older man smiled, "I can remember when I was that young. I was scared to death I would do something wrong to insult some officer and get in trouble. She'll be fine with a little seasoning."

"I must ask though why you picked the two of us out of all the officers you could have. There is nothing special about us, in fact all we do is patrol the mall parking lot for traffic violations."

Tadashi glanced at Takashi before he replied, "There are several reasons. First, I feel we can use your skills in traffic and people control for what we are doing. Second, you are both single and live in the bachelor officer's barracks. Also neither of you have family to be concerned about in the coming days."

"In the coming days…I am not understanding what is going on here sir."

"Why don't we just walk to CIC and Matsushima-san can get an idea of what we are looking at," said Takashi.

"Let's do that," Tadashi replied as he started down the hall.

The trio followed and arrived to find Saya and Kiriko watching the big screen and discussing some notes. Matsushima stopped as she took in the carnage on the screen.

"Where is this from, Saya-san?" Takashi asked as they watched men and women swinging clubs and machetes at undead, the battle flowing back and forth across the screen.

"Manila, Philippines," Saya responded.

"This…what is this…a movie?" the police woman asked as she cringed at the carnage.

"No," Tadashi said. "This is live by web cam from the city of Manila. The Filipinos are currently fighting for their lives…and losing. This is what we are facing in Japan within the next twenty-four to forty-eight hours."

"This is like some bad horror movie! Where are the police in all this?" she asked.

"They probably fell first trying to protect the citizens that are fighting now," Takashi told her. "What they don't understand is they should run and hide. Wait for the wave of outbreak to pass and then come out quietly destroying the creatures one-by-one. This is the only way we will win our world back. This is our fight for the future."

The woman turned her back on the screen and clutched herself, "How can we…how can we survive something like that?"

Takashi turned to her, "Our fate is for us to decide. We will not let this take our world from us. We have a plan, a way of making it through this until the time is right. It's up to you, but we are asking you, you and Nakaoka-san to help us. You don't want to end up like that do you? Or for Nakaoka-san to?"

The woman shook her head as she took another look at the screen, "Why us? Why were we picked?"

"That's not important right now," Saya said. "What is important is there are close to four hundred men, women and children that need protecting. Where we are going has very few officers and your skills will be needed."

The young woman stared at Saya for a minute before nodding her assent, "Nakaoka-san and I will do everything in our power to help."

"Good," Tadashi said. "Come with me and let's talk about what will be happening in the morning. We will have to move and move fast when we start the final evac."

Takashi watched the pair go out the door before turning to Saya and Kiriko. "Where did Mom and Dad go?"

"Up to Kohta's old room," Saya said. "They wanted to talk a bit before supper and maybe get some rest."

"Kohta's old room?" the teenage boy said with a smirk. "And just where is Kohta staying tonight? Hmm?"

"Shut up, baka! Where do you think!?" Saya growled as Kiriko laughed.

Takashi laughed also as he reached out and pulled one of Saya's pig-tails while she swatted at him with the papers in her hand. He took Saeko's hand and they ducked out the door as Saya ranted at him about leaving other people's business alone.

They climbed to the bedroom floor and knocked on the door of his parent's room. They entered after his father opened it and found his mother sitting on the edge of the bed, her eyes red from having cried.

She got up and come to the couple to wrap her arms around them. "I just want you to know I love you both," she said. "I'm sure there is more to this story than what I know now, but it can wait till later. Let's do everything we can to help these people and children to safety."

Takashi and Saeko hugged her back and Takashi gave Saeko a kiss on the side of the head as his father watched his family with pride.

000

Several hours later, after supper, Takashi and Saeko drifted out onto the patio that overlooked the Koi pond. They found Kage, the Takagi's, the Miyamoto's, his parents and several others there taking a minute to relax before the final push.

"How is everything going?" the boy asked as the couple leaned against the rail.

Souichirou smiled slightly, "Very well, Takashi-kun. Almost all the retainers that said they were going have arrived and I have some people contacting those that have not arrived to encourage them to move faster. I'm sure everyone here would rather wrap this up and leave sooner than the noon deadline I set for tomorrow."

"First ferry has left and the second is in the slip fueling now," Rika said as she and Tajima walked up. "As soon as that is done they will start loading what is on site and then it will only be waiting on the last few buses and trucks to arrive."

"How many people does that leave to carry?" the boy asked.

"About 150 to 160 depending one who shows up in the next few hours," Yuriko said.

"Not too bad really," the boy said. "I'm surprised…"

"DON"T SAY IT!" Kohta cried out. "Never say that! You will jinx the whole thing if you say something like that!"

The others laughed. "Yeah I suppose your right. Let's leave that alone for now," Takashi said.

"Right now I think everyone should get some rest if they can," Rika told them. "We're going to be working the watch in shifts tonight in case we get confirmation of zeds on the ground in country."

"Sounds like a good idea," Takashi said. "I want to take a little walk around the grounds first before turning in."

He and Saeko went down the steps as several of the others headed inside. They strolled quietly, listening to the night sounds since the workers had finished pretty much everything they could do before the last of them headed out.

They stopped under some trees where it was dark and held each other for a bit before heading back to the house. Once in his room they walked to the balcony and looked over the city that would fall to pieces in a few hours.

"It just seems like everything is moving so fast," he told the girl. "I never even noticed what was going on in the world last time, so to watch this move across the globe…it's eerie."

"Don't worry, my love," she whispered as she leaned against his chest. "You have done so much and warned so many that did not get the chance before to survive. I'm so proud of you I can't describe it."

"I'm proud of you too," he said as he hugged her. "You and the others put your faith in me and look where it has brought us."

She nodded as they just stood and watched the city thrive through its last night before the end.

000

_Japan__'s__ last day: 1 day till what Takashi counted as Z-Day: _

It was about 4 am when the couple was awakened by someone banging on the door.

Takashi jumped up and opened it to a serious looking Kohta.

"We have confirmation, _They_ are in country. Rika says get dressed, packed and loaded, we're going to move as soon as we can. Anyone that's not here by then can catch up at the ferry dock or be left."

With that he was gone, running down the hall to awaken the next group.

Takashi closed the door and turned to look at Saeko. The girl was standing by the bed in her sleeping clothes as he walked slowly over to her. Taking her in his arms he held her tightly for a moment before kissing her soft lips. She stroked his face and lay her head on his shoulder, just absorbing his warmth for a moment.

Then they were in motion, bathroom, dressing and finally piling their toiletries and sleeping clothes in their ready bags as Takashi opened the closet and pulled out their weapons.

His eyes took Saeko in as he handed her the Murata-tou. She was dressed in boots like she had worn before with knee pads over black cargo pants and a tight black tank top with a loose fitting button up shirt over it. Her hands had half-gloves on them and she wore elbow pads as well.

She took the sword from him and tied it to her belt on the left without having to look at it as Takashi slung his tetsubo over his shoulder. He was dressed as she was except he wore combat boots, and a tactical vest.

They smiled at each other and Takashi asked, "Ready to take on the world?"

She nodded and said, "After you, my love."

Grabbing up their packs they headed out the door.

000

A fast hour later, everyone else was gathered in the entrance hall. Matsushima and Nakaoka were taking a head count from a pair of lists they carried in their hands. While they did this, Kohta and Morita were going to different people and tying red armbands to their left upper arms.

"What are these for?" Takashi asked as they got to him and Saeko.

"Idea Rika came up with at the last minute," Kohta replied. "Anyone with a red armband is trained and allowed to carry weapons including guns. All the officers and staff know about this so there should be no incidents about why teenagers are toting rifles around."

Takashi nodded, as he looked around and saw how many people had the armbands on. "Good idea," he said with a smile. "Last time we had trouble about that very thing."

Kohta grinned, "She remembered you saying that."

"How's everything else going?" Takashi asked as Saya walked up.

"Got about another hour before the last of the stuff is loaded in the trucks. We are keeping two laptops running until the last minute to try and track the zombie's progress across the country," she told the boy.

"Where did they show up first?" he asked.

"Korea went dark sometime around midnight," she replied. About two hours after that things started happening up and down the southern west coast. Fukuoka, Yamaguchi and Hiroshima have all had some sightings but don't seem to be completely overrun just yet. The elders made the decision to go ahead and move now before things really did go crazy. Right now let's go get something to eat. The staff set out a bunch of sandwiches, canned drinks and coffee before packing up the rest of the stuff."

The rest agreed as they followed her down the hall.

000

It was getting light as the last two buses, along with a couple of trucks headed out the mansion gate. A SAT Humvee led the way as they disappeared around the corner.

Takashi, Saeko, Saya and Kohta were in the big limo with Saya's parents and Kage. Rika's Humvee was sitting behind them with Tajima driving. Rika was riding shotgun with Morita and Shizuka in the back seat.

Mac ran across the driveway from the garage area, climbed in the driver's seat, and started the car. "Everything is shut down and the power is turned off, my lord," he said as he put the car in gear and accelerated to catch up with the other vehicles.

"Good. Thank you, Mac-san, I don't think I say that enough sometimes," Souichirou told him.

The man grinned, "Once is enough for me, my lord."

Takashi watched out the back window as Rika's truck swung into line behind them. He grinned as he noticed the blond nurse standing in the top hatch holding her arms in the air, hair streaming out behind her, while shouting something out.

Kage chuckled as he also took in the sight, "She is a very special young woman, that one."

"Do I sense a growing affecting father?" Saeko asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Eh!" Kage said. "Oh no, no not me, daughter! I like her a lot, and she and Rika-san have become dear friends to me, but I am far too old for her. No I see her more with someone like young Tajima to be truthful."

Takashi thought for a second before breaking into a grin, "Well he does have a thing for boobs after all…"

Everyone stared at him for a moment before Yuriko laughed and said, "Oh my!" as she covered her mouth.

The men and Saeko roared with laughter as Saya shouted, "You baka pervert!"

The boy chuckled and they settled in for the long drive as his lover laid her head on his shoulder.

000

Two and a half hours later they arrived at the ferry docks. There had been some anxious moments in the trip for Takashi. Every time the convoy had to slow up for morning traffic or a road repair detour his anxiety level rose. Saeko did her best to keep his mind on other things and redirect his thoughts as she could feel him getting tenser and tenser.

Arriving at the ferry slip, they were directed into a parking area by a couple of SAT troopers who had set up a temporary barricade across the entrance.

Mac stopped near the ferry and let everyone out before he moved the limo off out of sight. It was staying in Japan since it was so big and used a lot of fuel.

Everything became controlled chaos as the buses started to unload. People grabbed their bags from the storage bays while Matsushima and Nakaoka directed them to the loading ramps as ship's crew and SAT troopers prepared to move the last of the trucks onboard.

The teens along with Rika, Shizuka, Tajima, Kage and Saya's parents watched as the last of the personnel boarded with Morita helping Asami with an older couple that had a little more baggage than they could carry alone.

"That looks like it," Rika said. "As soon as we put these last two Humvee's on we can get out of here."

"Good," Takashi said. "Let's get aboard then!" With that he clapped his hands together, whistled and called out, "Com'on Zeke! Let's go boy!"

Everyone else froze as Takashi started walking forward and stopped after a few paces. He turned around slowly, a puzzled look on his face as he looked around his feet. "Zeke? Where are you…Zeke…"

"Don't forget the littlest one…" Saeko recited as she remembered Rinne-chan's cryptic words that day last summer.

Takashi began to pull at his hair, "no…No…NO, NO, NO! How could I do that!? How could I forget him!?"

Suddenly, much to everyone's surprise, little Alice ran up and hugged the boy's legs. "Onii-chan!" she said. "What's wrong? Who did you forget?"

He knelt down and looked at her, "I forgot a little friend, Alice-chan. His name is Zeke and he really wants to meet you."

"What does he look like?" the child asked with a smile on her face.

"He's a little puppy dog about this big," Takashi said as he held his hands apart. "He has white fur and black ears and a big pink tongue."

"OH! I love puppies! Can I meet him soon!?"

Takashi hugged the child to him, "Go get on the ship with your mama and papa and I will bring him after we get to where we are going. It may be a few days, but I'll be there and he will come with me."

"Okay! Don't forget!" the child replied as she turned and ran to her mother and father who were just getting their bags from the bus.

Takashi turned back to face the stunned group. He could quickly see Rika was furious as much as the others were shocked at his statement.

"Just how the hell do you think you're going to go find that dog in all this," Rika said as Saeko stepped to his side.

The boy thought for a moment, "I know where he'll be Wednesday night. All I've got to do is be at your place then and pick him up. After I do that I'll just find a boat and come to the island."

Rika reached out and took him by the collar, "The hell you are! You're going to get on that ship and…" She stopped as everyone heard the _snick_ of Saeko's sword being pushed free of its sheath.

Rika's eyes glowed red with anger as she now focused on Saeko. "Did you just start to draw your weapon on me, Busujima-san?"

"Let go of him," the girl said. "This is an honor matter for him and I will go with him."

"Stand down, little girl," Rika snarled as she leaned closer to Saeko who was glaring back at her.

"BOTH OF YOU STOP IT AND SHUT THE HELL UP!" Saya suddenly roared.

The two women looked at the pink haired girl with shock on their faces. Hands clenched into fists and stuck on her hips, Saya leaned forward and ranted.

"Is this how it's going to be!? First time someone wants to deviate from the path you're going to strike them down, Sergeant? What happened to all that lip service about how we were to be treated as adults and listened to? It's Takashi's decision on what he wants or needs to do."

"He will not survive out there alone, Saya," Rika said. "There is going to be death and blood and fighting everywhere and…"

"Since when did _you_ walk through a city full of undead, Sergeant? As far as I remember everyone here is a noob at this EXCEPT Takashi! He's the veteran and he of all people knows how to do this. Who are you to say what he can and cannot do? You yourself, when you and Mama came back from Roanapur, said you had never seen nor been in a gun fight like you witnessed there. Guess what, that teenager you've got your fist clenched on has. He's walked in the valley of death. Look ahead of yourself Minami Rika…you'll see his back before you."

Rika looked like she had been slapped. She looked back at Takashi and let go of him, dropping her hand to her side.

Saeko hung her head as her sword clicked back into place in its sheath. It had never moved more than a few centimeters, but it was the closest she had ever come to drawing live steel on a human being.

"Now baka," Saya said to Takashi as everyone calmed down. "You WILL NOT go without a plan. I will not allow it even if I have to get Tajima and the others to tie you and Saeko down. Now think this through, how you are getting to Rika's place, how long do you have to be there and how do you get back to the coast."

"Well I'll just take one of the vehicles we're leaving and go there now…" the boy started before Rika cut him off.

"No, no, no! You'll never get half way before some traffic officer runs you down for being an underage driver," the woman said. "We taught you to drive so I know you can, but you still look too young. They'll be all over you in no time. Plus what are you going to do when you get back to the coast? Do you know how to drive a boat? Do you understand how far it is to the island and how to navigate there? What kind of boat would you even pick anyway?"

"How about a 15-meter Morgan sloop?" Tajima suddenly asked.

Everyone stared at him as if he had grown a second head.

"What the…" Rika said. "A what? What are you talking about?"

The man grinned, "I know where to get my hands on a 15-meter Morgan single masted sloop. Some friends of mine own it and they're out of the country, so I have the keys to it. Really if I had thought about it before now I would have planned to take it to the island anyway. Its name is the _Mimei_ and it's got a six cylinder diesel engine as well as sails and a GPS navigation system. It's a fiberglass monohull cruiser with three cabins and is fully fitted out and ready to go. All we would need to do is get to the marina it's tied up in."

"And you can sail this thing?" Rika asked, still astonished at her partner.

"Sure, I've been out lots of time on it," he said. "It's got a lot of auto-sailing capability where one person can pilot it, but it sails best with a crew of three. Even with full tanks it won't have enough fuel to make it to the island on the engine, but all that's really for is to get in and out of the harbor anyway."

"Where is it?" Saya asked.

"In a marina near the mouth of the Sagami River, which flows right by Rika's place. If something screws up and you can't get to the coast we could come up river on engine power and pick you up. Or you could commandeer a small boat and come down to us."

"Hmm," Saya murmured as her brain kicked into high gear. "If we go down and take the coast road we could be at the marina by noon today with traffic the way it is. Tajima, if he's willing, could be getting the boat ready while the rest go to Rika's place and camp out till Wednesday night. Once we grab the pooch we haul it down the river road to where Tajima is and sail off."

"Who is this _we_ you are talking about Saya," Takashi asked as he finally spoke back up. "This is my problem; no one else needs to go with me."

"Shut up baka, it's going to take more than just you and Saeko. If Tajima will go, I will too, so who else will volunteer?"

"Oh you're not going without me," Kohta spoke up.

"I'll go," Hisashi spoke up. "I've sailed a couple of small pond boats before, so I can help Tajima."

"Hisashi's not going without me!" Rei exclaimed. "I've got my spear and I can stand guard while they get the boat ready." Over the months of preparation Rei's father had a special spear made for her. It was a two meter long model with a three part metal shaft that screwed together. On the end was a double edged spear point style blade, which could be unscrewed and turned down inside the shaft to make it look like a simple pole. The shaft was covered in a rubber grip material that also served to keep the weapon quiet when banged around.

"Rei!" her mother cried out as Tadashi touched his wife's arm.

"I'll go also," Shizuka said. "I can drive and someone might get hurt and need me."

"No, no NO!" Rika said. "You are going to get on that ship and go to that island!"

"Rika!" Shizuka said as she stomped her foot. "There are several medical personnel on the ship already. There needs to be a medic with this group whether you like it or not! These are my kids and I will not let them go without me!"

The police woman hung her head and sighed, she knew she was fighting a losing battle. After a minute she said, "Alright, I'll go also."

"There is no reason for it," Saya said with her arms crossed.

"Don't argue with me, Takagi, I'm not in the mood right now." She looked around, "Tajima, get everything out of the heavy crew carrier, we'll take that." She pointed to a black SAT Humvee that was longer then her's and had a hard top with personnel doors at the back. "Put everything you can from that into my rig and get it onboard. We need pistols, rifles, shotguns, extra ammo and MRE's just in case we can't get our hands on real food."

"I guess this is the best time to give you this then, Takashi," Tadashi said as he picked up a rectangle shaped hard case that was sitting at his feet. Placing it on the fender of Rika's truck he opened it for everyone to see.

"The Benelli Super 90!" Takashi exclaimed. "This is a surprise, I was at least hoping to get my hands on the Ithaca, but this is great!"

"I picked this up from the evidence locker when I went back to the station last night," the man said. "Rika and I decided this would be best since you were familiar with it."

"Plus," Rika injected, "Morita is better with the pump than you are. I'll put that in his hands for now. Leave that in the case until later."

As everyone else started doing what Rika said, Saya and Rei stepped over to their parents.

"Rei, please…don't do this," Kiriko said.

"I have to, Mama. If it was not for him we will all be dead and gone in a few days. It's a small thing to help him now."

"Don't worry, Obasan," Hisashi said. "We'll be on the boat and if it gets bad we can move to the center of the harbor where they can't get to us. We'll wait till they get back and then come to the dock to pick them up."

The woman nodded as she hugged her daughter to her.

Saya watched the scene before turning to her parents.

"Are you sure about this, Saya-chan," her mother asked.

The girl nodded, "I've been in this since the first. I was the first one he told the full story to and I'm the one that has pushed it on everyone this last year. He's my oldest friend and because of him I've made so many others." She reached out and took Kohta's hand as he stepped closer. "Because of him I've also found something I didn't even know I was missing. I can help them stay alive to get to the island. I owe him this much at least."

"We understand, daughter," her father said. Turning his attention to Kohta, he said, "Kohta-kun, once again, we place our daughter in your care."

The boy bowed to her parents and said, "I will come back with her or I will not come back at all, sir."

"That is all we can ask for," Souichirou said. "Be careful, both of you."

"Do you have your pistol, dear?" her mother asked.

Saya nodded, "It's in my bag. I'm also going to get an MP5 before we leave here."

"We will leave you to it then," her father said.

They and the Miyamoto's stepped toward the ferry as the others finished transferring the gear between trucks.

Takashi walked over to talk to Morita before they left.

"What's going on, Takashi? Looks like we're going somewhere?" the blond haired boy asked.

"We are, but not you," Takashi replied as Morita's eyes narrowed. "I need you to stay here and help Nakaoka and Matsushima. Asami-san is fragile and as long as you and her senpai are there she will be fine."

"I get the feeling there is a whole lot more about this police girl than is being told," the boy said. "Do you want to tell me something?"

"Not really, just understand she is dedicated to her job to the point she might put her life in danger when she does not need to. Watch both their backs please."

Morita smirked, "That won't be hard to do! She's not hard on the eyes at all and her senpai's not bad either. You can rely on me." With that they clasped hands and Takashi headed back to the black Humvee.

He climbed in the back seat with Saeko and they watched as Rika's truck was loaded before the crew started locking down the ramps to set sail.

"Let's get out of here before Mom figures out I'm not onboard," Takashi said.

Rika nodded, "Move out, Tajima."

"Onward, ever onward towards the sounds of the guns," Kohta said with a smirk.

Rika just shook her head and sighed.

* * *

A/N: I want to thank my friend and fellow Horseman Rassilon001 for the use of the sloop Mimei from his highly rated story World of the Dead. This and many other great HotD stories can be found through our Four Horsemen of the Dead community.

As always please review, favorite and follow.

*Japanese words:

Ryujin = Japanese Dragon God of the sea.

Hachiman = Japanese God of Warriors.

Shintai = physical objects worshipped at or near Shinto shrines as repositories in which spirits or _kami_ reside.


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I don't own Highschool of the DEAD, Umi no Misaki, Black Lagoon or their characters. They are owned by their respective authors.

* * *

Time Trax of the DEAD

Chapter 28

_Japans last day: 1 day till what Takashi counted as Z-Day:_

* * *

They made good headway to the marina, where they found the _Mimei_ secure and ready for them. After checking the boat over, they made a run to a supermarket and loaded up on food stores and other supplies. The next stop was a fueling station to fill every fuel can they could, for the boat as well as the Humvee. Once Tajima, Rei and Hisashi were settled in, the rest headed north to Rika's

It had been close to dark on Monday when they saw the first undead.

They were cruising up the river road, which was surprisingly clear of traffic, when they saw a man standing on the side of the road with blood all over him. They stopped and watched as he shuffled forward till he was against the driver's side of the truck, gnashing his teeth trying to get in.

Shizuka and Saya had made gagging noises while Rika just watched the creature in horror.

"Takashi, are you sure these things are…" she stopped in surprise as she realized the boy had left the truck and was walking towards the river side of the road, war club in hand. "What the hell is he doing!?" she exclaimed as he began to taunt the zombie.

"Hey! Fuck face!" the boy said loudly. "Bring your nasty ass over here and play with me!"

"Is he calling the damn thing!?" Saya asked as she watched him bang the metal end of his tetsubo on the curb.

Saeko watched wide eyed, hand on her swords hilt, tense and ready to bolt from the truck to aid him if needed.

The walking dead man moaned as he got closer to Takashi. The boy had a feral grin on his face as he took a shuffle step and wound up, coming out of right field with a blow that shattered the monsters head, and sent a spray of black blood flying through the air. The body lifted off and flipped backward to crash back to the ground on the shoulder of the road.

Takashi stood smiling, looking down at the body for a minute before walking back to the truck. He opened the back seat door and reached in to get a bottle of water to pour over the bloody end of his club. He then reached up and hooked the weapon into the cargo rack on top, not wanting the smell of blood and brains inside, before climbing back in.

The others stared at him as he settled back in his seat, legs crossed, hands resting on his knee. He looked at Rika for a moment and said, "And _that's_ how you kill fucking zombies."

"Needed to get a little pent up aggression out, did you!?" Rika shouted.

Takashi stared back at her, a deadpan look on his face, "I'm tired of being sick to my gut and my head splitting open every time I see something from before. Maybe now, _finally_, things will settle down."

Rika blew out a breath and lay her head on the steering wheel, as Shizuka patted her on the back.

"Don't _ever_ do that again without giving me warning," the policewoman said.

Takashi just smiled and nodded, as Saeko leaned against him and put her head on his shoulder.

000

An hour later Rika's phone started ringing. Looking at it she sighed and answered.

"Minami here…I cannot comply at this time…I am currently engaged with zeds in the Minami Ward near Sagamigoka Hospital…Zeds…they're zombies…you're kidding me…you don't even know what's going on!? There's an outbreak of some kind, it started in the Balkans and has spread across the globe. People are dying by the hundreds of thousands, if not the millions!...What part of 'we cannot get there' don't you understand!?...Yes I am officially refusing the orders…well, you just go ahead and have me charged with dereliction of duty then. In twenty-four hours it's not going to matter worth a damn anyway."

With that she hung up the phone and quickly dialed another number. "Tajima, dispatch just called ordering us to the airport…I told them…" Rika quickly explained what was said before hanging up the second time.

"Is everything alright?" Takashi asked, knowing the answer before he asked the question.

"Oh sure," Rika said. "I just flushed my and my team's careers down the toilet, but I knew this was coming anyway. I just hope they're too busy to hunt us until we can get on that boat and get to sea."

The others nodded as she swung the truck around the last corner and the condo came into sight.

000

_Fujimi Academy falls, Takashi's Z-Day:_

"I still wish we could say something to the people on this street," Saya said as she and Kohta stood on the balcony of the condo.

"No, Rika's right," Kohta replied. "Once they know who's here they will be demanding she protect them, and we just don't have the resources to do that."

"I know," she said as she leaned against his shoulder. "It just bothers me. I'll be glad when this mutt shows up and we can get the hell out of here."

Kohta put a set of binoculars to his face and scanned the streets in the distance for a minute before dropping them again.

Downstairs Takashi, Saeko and Rika were in the middle of a discussion as Shizuka listened.

"What do you mean you want to go for a walk?" the policewoman demanded.

"Just that," the boy said. "Saeko and I want to take a walk around the area for a short time."

"Don't bullshit me, Takashi; you want to go zombie hunting."

"I prefer to call it recon," he said with a smirk. "We'll walk softly and I'll carry a big stick. Saeko will back me up with her sword."

Rika shook her head. "Give me one really good reason I should allow this."

"Last time, we killed a bunch of them down by the river. We're not there to do it this time, so I want to see if it changes anything."

"Damn…you really did give me a good reason, didn't you?" she said with a disgusted look on her face. "You," she said as she turned to Saeko. "Aren't you scared to do this?"

Saeko paused for a moment before nodding. "Yes I am."

Rika's mouth fell open. "I'm really, really surprised you admit that."

"I am scared I will not be able to perform and protect the ones I love when the time comes," the girl said as she crossed her arms in front of herself defiantly. "I need to know I can do this, before the time comes when our backs are against the wall."

Rika dropped her head to her chest. "I knew it. I knew you were going hunting…" She sighed, "Okay I give, but I'm going with you." She glowered at Saeko for a moment. "I have to admit I'm wondering the same thing."

"So we'll go down the street a bit, turn the corner and walk down to the river bank to take a peek. Come back the same way," Takashi explained.

Rika glanced at the blond nurse who was looking distressed. "Shizuka hold the fort here and tell Saya and Kohta what we're doing."

"Be careful!" she replied. "Call if you need to and I'll come in the truck."

Rika thought about this for a second and nodded.

The trio went out the front door, which Shizuka closed behind them. With Takashi leading, they slipped out of the gate and went to the middle of the street. They walked down to the corner where the boy leaned out to peek around before waving them forward.

Takashi glanced back to the condo where he saw Kohta watching them with his binoculars, while Saya glared in anger over the rail next to him. Snorting to himself, he walked quietly down the cross street till he came to the end of the walls that bordered houses on either side. Leaning out again, he took a good long look before turning toward the women who had stopped a few meters behind him.

He waved his hand in front of his face to signal _'look at me'_, then pointed upstream and held up his hands to flash all ten fingers twice and then five fingers of his right hand once.

_Twenty-five zeds,_ Rika said to herself as Saeko nodded back to her boyfriend.

They walked out closer to the river road before Takashi motioned for them to stop. He walked on until he was standing right in the middle of the road, while a group of about eight undead shuffled toward him.

_What the hell is he doing!_ Rika thought as she drew her pistol and screwed the suppresser on the barrel. Then it hit her, he was going to stand quietly in the road and let Them pass around him.

She heard the light snick as Saeko loosened her sword from the locked position in its sheath and crouched slightly, ready to spring if needed.

Takashi eased his club off his back and just stood there as the group of eight silent creatures shuffled past on either side of him. As the last one in the first group passed, Takashi reached out with the tetsubo and gave it a shove, causing it to stumble and fall. It lay on the pavement for a minute before climbing back to its feet. It stood and turned back and forth as if it was searching for something before starting after the other undead again.

Takashi held out his arms and shrugged his shoulders to the women as if to say, _see, nothing to it_. Then he took a step and brought the club crashing down on the creature's head.

The other seven stopped and turned back toward the sound.

Takashi rushed forward and smashed two others, before falling back to take a breath.

Rika pointed her pistol towards the fight at first, but when it sunk in the boy was not in trouble, turned toward the second group of five that had now picked up speed. Doing this she almost missed Saeko going into action.

The girl leapt forward, sword coming clear of its sheath as she picked up speed. A flash of silver and a spray of black blood preceded the thump of her first kill's head hitting the asphalt. She never slowed up for the next two, and slid to a stop before going after the last pair. Two quick flashes and the rest of the group were down forever. She stood panting for a minute, wild eyed, as Takashi eased up next to her and whispered in her ear.

"Saeko," Takashi said quietly. "Are you alright?"

The girl moaned slightly as she leaned against him, "I…I didn't know…I'm wet…"

The boy smirked and kissed her.

Rika stood stunned as the couple kissed and then turned toward the next group of undead.

"Rika! Pay attention!" Takashi said as she realized the next group was almost upon her. The silenced pistol came up and before she really thought about what she was doing, she fired.

_Pop, pop, pop, pop, pop,_ it silently went off five times as the bodies hit the ground.

"Are you alright?" Takashi asked as he and Saeko walked up beside her.

"Umm, yeah I am now," she said, after a deep breath. "What do you want to do about the rest?"

"Take down about half with your pistol and we'll finish off the others," he replied.

Nodding she fired off six more rounds as Takashi and Saeko maneuvered into attacking positions. As soon as she lowered her gun and nodded the pair went into action.

Takashi smashed two with a fore and a back swing as Saeko destroyed the rest, before he could get to his third.

He and the girl stood smiling at each other for a minute before clasping hands and coming back over to the woman.

They waited as Rika lit one of her little cigars. She took a big drag and offered it to Takashi. He grinned and pulled a draw off before holding it out to Saeko who shook her head no.

The boy handed it back to Rika and said, "Okay veterans, let's go back to the condo."

Rika waved her hand up the side street and said, "After you, point."

The boy nodded and jogged a few feet forward before falling back into the steady walking step he was used to.

000

Several hours later, after dark and a long bath together, Takashi and Saeko sat on the balcony taking in the cool night air, as well as watching for trouble.

Takashi sat cross-legged, with the girl in his lap, her back against his chest, his arms wrapped around her just under her breasts.

"How are you feeling?" he asked as he nuzzled the side of her head.

"After that bath? _Very_ relaxed," she said with a mischievous grin.

Takashi laughed lightly. Of course the bath the couple had taken turned into more than just a bath, their desire fueled by the real danger they had faced together for the first time that day.

"That's not what I meant though," he said as he reached up to lightly squeeze her breasts.

She giggled, "I know, but I could not resist my love. I feel fine…relieved actually. I know now what combat feels like and that I can do the job I have trained my whole life for."

"You haven't hit your stride yet. You'll get better and it will become like second nature to you," he told her. "Don't worry though, I'm here for you and you can let yourself out as you like and I'll always draw you back. It will be just fine."

"Will it?" she questioned. "We are not going to be _'in the fire'_ as Rika calls it, like what happened in your before time. We should, by all rights, be on our way down river and headed to the _Mimei_ by Thursday morning. How much combat do you think we will see?"

He shook his head. "I don't know, but I do know that it'll be many years before our world gets past this. Every time we have to go to the mainland for anything we'll have to deal with Them."

"We will see," was all she said as she snuggled against him more.

000

Downstairs in the bath, Rika and Shizuka soaked together quietly.

"What's wrong?" the blond asked.

The purpled haired woman shook her head, "I'm not sure, but I think I may have fucked up."

"How? Everything seems to be going okay so far."

"Why did I ever allow this, Shizuka? We came back into a dying city for a damn dog," Rika said. "I should have never allowed this to happen. Saeko wanting to come I can understand, but the rest of us? Why did their parents allow it? Have we put so much trust in him that we've become blinded to common sense?"

The nurse shook her head. "I don't know. I would like to think there is some reason for us doing this, but I'm not smart about things like this like you are. I just thought Takashi had his reasons and it would be clear why later on."

"Today I knew what he wanted to do is go zed hunting and I let it happen. When we ran into that group, Takashi was almost joyful, playful like a young kid showing off for a girl. I felt it too in a way, the power of killing Them with no remorse. Why should I have any? The time for their last rights is already past. I know they can never be helped and putting them down is a favor to the humans they were. I can't put my finger on it…something just doesn't feel right about all this."

000

_1 day after what Takashi counted as Z-Day:_

Takashi crouched down in a doorway a few houses down from Rika's condo. It was now late Wednesday night and everything had just gone to hell in a hand basket at the bridge. He had known the time was close when the policeman shot the demonstrator on the TV broadcast. He had been incapacitated for almost five minutes with nausea and headache.

Now he waited silently as a few of Them shuffled by heading towards the noisy bridge. Looking up he could just make out Kohta's shape on the dark balcony, watching him through his rifle scope. He knew Rika was up there also, with Saya and Shizuka downstairs ready to go as soon as they had the dog.

He smiled as he saw slight movement on top of the Humvee. Saeko was crouched there, acting as his backup, impatient to be on the road. "Calm down," Takashi murmured. Rika had given all of them tac-coms with ear pieces and throat mics that you only needed to mutter into to talk. Takashi had locked his mic open in case he needed to call for fire from Kohta while he was engaged in combat.

Takashi's thoughts drifted back over the last couple of days as he waited in the dark. All in all, things had gone quite well after Rika got over some of her jitters on Takashi pulling crazy acts.

_I'm not crazy,_ he thought to himself as his eyes seemed to grow darker. _I know just what they need to do to become the killers they were before._ He felt the urge to giggle, but he restrained himself, knowing it would be heard in the mic.

_BOOM! BOOM!_ Two shotgun blasts went off as the crazy guy from before came up the street.

That's when Takashi heard the voice.

"Heh, that's what you get for messing with me!"

A tall blond boy stopped in the street and broke open the over and under sporting shotgun. As he dropped new shells into the chambers, Takashi stepped from the darkness, Benelli already at his shoulder and aimed.

The blond snapped his closed and swung it to bear as he focused on the armed figure. "Well fuck me, look who the hell it is!" he exclaimed.

"Hello Toma," Takashi replied. "What are you doing here?"

"Hehe! Killing fucking freaks, asshole! You want a piece of it also?"

"Get quiet and walk away Toma. They're attracted to sound. If you do that you'll live."

"Live? What the fuck do you mean live? I'm gonna live, it's you who's come to the end of the road." the blond laughed as he and Takashi began to circle each other, each moving to the left as they danced around a spot in the street. "Where's that pink-haired piece of puss you kept me from tapping? I bet she would be damned happy to see a man like me now!"

Takashi kept his eyes on Toma, but looked behind the other boy also. The undead were listening to their talk and starting to move their way. The pair had turned almost two hundred and seventy degrees to where Saeko was now slightly to Takashi's right. "It's too dangerous; we're in each other's sights; don't try anything," he said.

"Don't try anything? Who the fuck are _you_ to tell me that? One twitch and I'm gonna spray you all over the road," Toma taunted, thinking the other boy was talking to him.

They were within two meters of each other, and both staring down the barrels of the other's shotguns. "So what ever happened to your buddy Shido?" Takashi asked as he tried to keep the other talking while judging his options.

"That limp dick is rotting in Fuchu Prison last I heard. Still locked in a cell as far as I know, unless these freaks have eaten him by now, turned out to be a worthless fuck after all, once his old man dumped him like a hot rock. Bastard couldn't follow through with his promises after you fuckers got all up in our shit and messed up our good thing."

"Why aren't you locked up? I heard you got several years for your part." Takashi asked as he stepped, stepped, stepped slowly around in the circle of the death dance. Toma had not seemed to notice Takashi was getting closer to him as they turned the circle.

"Guards at the juvi lockups are pussies. We jumped them and took their shit as soon as the first of these freaks showed up," was the reply.

Almost, Takashi thought as the gun barrels came within a few centimeters of each other. Then his ear piece spoke with Kohta's voice, _"Got him dead to rights. When I say go, dodge to your left, then duck and roll…3…2…1…GO!"_

Takashi jerked to his left and started ducking down as he knocked the Benelli into Toma's gun trying to deflect it. A spot appeared on the left side of Toma's head and the right side blew out with a spray of blood and brains following the 7.62mm round.

_Almost…_ Takashi thought as he hit the ground, his back on fire. As Kohta's bullet had passed through Toma's head, it caused the blond to clench and set off the shotgun in his hand. The buckshot from both barrels hit the wall behind Takashi and peppered his back as he went to the ground.

"Takashi!" Saeko cried out as she bolted from cover, running toward him.

'I'm okay!" he said as he got to his knees. "I just caught the ricochet from his blast."

"Stay down and let me check you!" she said as she knelt at his side.

"No time, they're here!" he replied as he staggered to stand with her help.

_Krak! Krak! Krak!_ The pair heard three bullets break the sound barrier as the heads of the three closest zombies exploded. The sound was not as loud as it would have been if Kohta and Rika's rifles had not been fitted with suppressors, but unless the snipers used sub-sonic ammunition, there would always be some sound.

"Take down contacts at distance," Takashi said. "Let Saeko and I handle those up close."

_"Roger,"_ Kohta replied.

Saeko leapt into action first, since her sword was already clear. She danced and sliced her way across the street before kicking off the far wall and starting back.

Takashi let the shotgun drop on its sling as he, with some pain, pulled the war club around and started swinging.

_Crunch! Thump! Swish!_, were the muffled sounds as the couple tore into the undead before them. A steady _Krak!_ of rifle rounds going down range echoed in their ears as Kohta and Rika cleaned out zeds up the street.

"Cease fire, we're clear for the moment," Takashi said as Saeko dropped the last of their opponents.

_"Roger,"_ Kohta replied. _"Rika's coming out."_

The pair stood in the street listening to the noises from the bridge in the distance. The undead were still coming, but they had breathing room for a short while.

Rika jogged out of her gate and stopped next to Saeko as Takashi walked over to Toma's body and started going through the pockets.

"What are you doing Takashi?" the woman asked.

"He's got ammo," the boy said as he held up several 12 gauge rounds. "Better us to have it than to leave it here to rot. Shotgun is shit compared to mine though."

Rika stared at his back as he said this. This did not seem to be the boy she knew after spending almost a year together. She glanced sideways at Saeko and saw a look of concern on her face as well. This Takashi was cold and remorseless to the fact he was going through the pockets of a teenage boy that was alive and breathing mere minutes before.

Takashi's head came up as he heard a _Grrrr_ from down the street. A smile split his face as he walked slowly forward and snapped his fingers.

"Here we are, come on, boy!" he whistled lightly as a small white dog with black ears came out from behind a pile of bodies. Kneeling down Takashi held out his hand, "Here you go boy…come on now, your mistress is waiting to meet you…"

The little dog came closer; cautious as he made sure the person calling him was a friend. He growled lightly a couple of times and leaned his nose out to smell the boy's hand before looking up and saying, _"Arf! Arf!"_

Takashi laughed as he reached out and scooped the puppy up, tucking him under his left arm. Rubbing the dog's head he walked over to the two women.

"Here we go ladies, this is Zeke. Best zombie guard dog I know. Say hello to the girls, Zeke."

_"Arf! Arf! Whine…"_ the little dog replied, almost if he knew what the boy was saying.

"Hello Zeke," said Saeko as she petted the puppy.

"Now that the guest of honor has arrived, do you think we can get the hell out of here?" Rika said.

Takashi waved his hand and replied, "After you, boss lady!"

She waved up at Kohta as they headed back inside and said, "Lock it down and let's go!"

000

Kohta waved back, grabbed up what gear there was and brought it inside to lay it on the bed. He then pulled the door shut, locked it and closed the curtains. Turning to pick up his rifle and other gear, he found Saya standing in the door to the bedroom.

"What are you doing up here, Saya? Rika said get ready to go."

She slowly came forward and stood in front of him, tears streaming down her face. "Why?" she asked as she trembled. "Why did you have to do that?"

"Do what?" Kohta asked, even though he knew what she meant.

"Why did you have to be the one to kill him? Why didn't you let Rika do it?"

"Rika had stepped inside when it started. She wasn't prepared and I already had the shot," the boy told her. He lowered his head and looked off to one side, "He was going to kill Takashi, Saya, I _know_ he was. I was not going to let him hurt anyone else I care about. I did it, and I don't regret it one damn bit."

She balled up her fists and hit him in the chest. He rocked back slightly as she hit him over and over again while screaming at him. "YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE! YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO BE THE ONE TO DO THAT! WHY…WHY DID IT…Have…to…be…you…" she asked as she fell into his chest sobbing as he wrapped his arms around her.

He held her tightly as she clutched at him, and laid his cheek on the side of her head, while whispering quietly to her. "It's alright," he said. "It's all over now. We're done here and can go. Let's do that, okay baby? Let's go and get on the boat and sail to that beautiful island you've been telling me about, okay?"

Saya nodded as she cried into his chest. He leaned down and kissed her lightly as he wiped some of the tears away. She sniffled and turned to go, only to find Rika standing in the door.

"You got everything?" the woman asked as Saya started from the room.

"This is the last of it," Kohta replied as he handed her an ammo bag and shouldered his rifle. He started by to follow Saya down the stairs when Rika touched his arm.

"You should talk to me later," she told him.

"Standard procedure right Sergeant? Talk to a superior officer with more experience after coming back from a really bad crime scene? Or a shooting? The Colonel at the shooting school talked about that also. When I feel the need I will find you, Rika, but I'm not ready yet, I've got things on my mind and we need to be moving."

She nodded and ruffled up his hair, "Get to it, soldier."

He nodded again and went out the door.

She looked around the room for a moment, then spun and followed him.

000

"Ugg, yeah he's cute. Now get him away, I bet he's got fleas," Saya was saying with a frown to Shizuka, who had Zeke in her hands holding him out for the pink haired girl to see.

_"Grrrr, arf!"_ The dog said as the buxom blond pulled him to, or rather into her chest, while he raised his head and tried to lick her chin.

"Ah…he likes that spot," Takashi said as he rubbed the back of his head and smirked.

Saeko frowned and swatted him on the arm as Kohta walked up to reach out and pet the little dog.

"Hey buddy," the boy said with a grin. "So you're the guest of honor tonight, huh?"

_"Arf!"_

"Everything packed?" Rika asked as she climbed down the stairs.

"Yep," Takashi replied. "All loaded up, ready to cross the river and head to Takagi's house!"

Everyone froze as he said this.

"Why would we cross the river and go to Takagi's, Komuro?" the policewoman asked. "We can go straight down the river road to get to the boat."

Takashi looked puzzled for a minute, "Wait…what did I say…why would we go to Saya's…I don't remember now."

Saeko shot Rika and Shizuka a concerned glance as she took the boy by the arm.

"You're just tired," she told the boy as he focused on her. "Once we get moving you can rest a bit."

"Uhh, yeah…okay," he replied, seeming to be in a daze.

"Let's just load up and go," Rika said as she passed a look between them. "Kohta, top hatch, Shizuka you can drive this time."

"What if I have to run over Them!?" the blond asked, remembering Takashi's funny story about her breaking Rika's truck before.

"This one has a big ram plate – push bumper on the front. You're not going to hurt it by running Them down."

Everyone grabbed the last few items and headed out the door as Rika looked back at her beloved home for what might be the last time. Letting out a sigh, she followed the others out.

Saeko and Takashi had gone to the street and dropped the few undead that had arrived since they went inside. Once everyone else was in, they went around back of the truck, to the rear door. Kohta was on the rear seat standing in the hatch as Saya sat inside next to him with Zeke on the other side. Rika climbed in the passenger side and Shizuka started the truck.

"Hey Sensei!" Takashi called out as she put it in gear.

"Yeah Takashi?" the nurse replied, looking into the rearview mirror.

**"Drive it like you stole it!"**

"YAAAAAYYYYYYY!" the blond cried out as she slammed the gas pedal to the floor.

With a roar of the engine and a scream of tires, the Humvee tore out of the driveway and accelerated up the street. As Shizuka took the first left on two wheels, Takashi and the others laughed while Rika screamed, "ARE YOU CRAZY!?"

* * *

A/N: As always, please review, favorite and follow.

It's been a month since I last posted and in that time I have completed this story. We have four chapters to go and intent on posting a chapter about once every two days.


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I don't own Highschool of the DEAD, Umi no Misaki, Black Lagoon or their characters. They are owned by their respective authors.

* * *

Time Trax of the DEAD

Chapter 29

_Takashi's Z-Day +1:_

* * *

"What the hell do you mean he's bleeding!?" Rika shouted as she looked towards the rear of the Humvee.

"How bad is it!? Do I need to stop!?" Shizuka asked.

"NO, no!" Takashi replied. "I just got peppered by the ricochet of buckshot from Toma's gun. It hit the wall and came back on me. I don't think I'm even bleeding that much."

"Well, hurry up and let Saeko look you over," Saya said as she turned around in the seat to observe.

The boy nodded as he pulled off his vest and removed his shirt. Saya's eyebrow twitched slightly at his well-defined shoulders and tight stomach, as the dark-hired swordswoman looked over his back with a flashlight.

"It looks like the vest took the brunt of it but there are two wounds on your left arm and one on your right shoulder. Does it burn anywhere else?"

"The back of my legs are tingling also," he replied.

"Drop your pants then," she said with a smirk.

Both of Saya's eyebrows went up this time as Takashi undid his trousers and slid them to his ankles before lying down on his front.

"There is a couple on the back of your legs and…" Saeko smirked at Saya as she yanked Takashi's underwear down. "And two on your butt."

"Oh great," the boy grumbled. "That's gonna hurt later."

Saya's face glowed bright red as she watched Saeko run her hand over Takashi's firm buttocks with a smirk on her face. The boy flinched slightly as his girlfriend gave him a little squeeze.

"Hey! Saeko…not now…" the boy muttered.

"Hand me the medical bag please," Saeko said.

Shizuka had put it up front when she got in, so Rika handed it back to Saya who passed it to Saeko.

"Hold the light please, Saya-chan," Saeko asked as she pulled saline and gauze from the kit. She cleaned the two on his arm first, but when she came to his shoulder she stopped. "Sensei, there is a pellet just under the skin in his shoulder, what should I do?"

Rika held up her hand before the blond could speak. "Try to squeeze it like a pimple first," she said. "If it doesn't pop out then you'll have to dig for it with forceps."

Nodding Saeko gave the spot a little squeeze and instantly Takashi clenched his T-shirt in his teeth. Saeko, however, was happy to see the lead ball pop-up on top of the skin.

"That did it," she told the others. "I hope the rest are that easy."

"Me too, that _hurt_," Takashi remarked.

Kohta's face split into a grin as he ducked down and took in the scene. "I don't believe you already got shot in the ass. It's only the second day!"

Takashi frowned at his friend as the others laughed. "Not like I wanted it to happen," he grumbled.

"Do not worry, my love," Saeko said in a quiet voice. "I'll kiss it later and make it feel better."

Takashi and Saya both flashed bright red as the others laughed again.

All in all, Saeko removed three pellets from the eight little wounds Takashi had received. After cleaning them, she applied antiseptic and covered each one with a spot bandage.

"Where are we?" Takashi asked as he pulled his pants up and began to but his shirt back on.

"We just went under the Yamato Atsugi Bypass and we're coming into Ebina," Rika replied.

The boy nodded. "Good, about half way. We should get there by morning if we don't get held up."

Kohta ducked down again and said, "Looks like a convince store coming up on the left. Anybody want to make a stop?"

"I could pee," Shizuka remarked.

"Didn't you go before we left?" Rika asked as the blond started slowing down.

"Yes, but I drank a big drink too so…now I gotta go…" the nurse whined.

Rika sighed, "Okay, take it slow going in and let's be careful, looks like this place has already seen some action. Takashi, Saeko, with me, the rest stay put till I give the all clear."

As Shizuka slowed and pulled over, the headlights shined on several bodies lying piled to one side of the small parking lot. The trio got out and eased up to peek around the edge of the front windows to see a man standing behind the counter looking off into space.

Rika frowned and raised one eyebrow, "That's just weird. He's just standing there like there's nothing wrong."

"Looks alive," Takashi said as he watched the man for a minute. "There's a shotgun leaning against the counter…huh…let's just ask."

The boy walked slowly up to the door which opened outward and pulled on it slightly. "Umm, excuse me…are you open?"

The man finally showed a sign of life, like he was coming out daze, "OH! Yes sir, please come in!"

Takashi looked back at Rika and shrugged his shoulders, before walking carefully into the store with the two women behind him.

"Welcome to Seven Mart! My name is Shaun, how may I help you?"

The three stood and took in the odd sight for a moment. The clerk was a Caucasian man who had short dirty blond hair with a goatee and mustache. He had on a standard store uniform of black pants, white button-up shirt and a red tie with a green apron over it.

"Are you okay? You seem a little out of it." Rika said.

The man sighed and spoke Japanese with a British accent, "I'm fine, ma'am. It's been a long couple of days; I'm rather tired."

"You do understand what's going on right?" she asked.

He nodded, "Oh, yes ma'am. End of the world, zombies walking around all that stuff."

"So why are you still here?" Saeko asked.

He shrugged, "Nothing better to do. Came to Japan from England to study and this happens." He sighed. "Just waiting on my mates to get here. I've been on the phone with them, but they got delayed and stopped for the evening. Should arrive some time tomorrow and then we'll go…somewhere."

"Are you okay in here by yourself?" Takashi asked.

For the first time the man showed some emotion. He smirked and said, "Oh just fine! The dead blokes can't seem to pull the door open to get in and as long as I'm quiet they're leaving me alone. That bunch outside was bothering customers so I took care of them and put them where they are now." He frowned and looked at Rika's police uniform, "That's alright isn't it, officer? I mean they _were _causing a problem…"

Rika smiled. "Yeah, that's alright, Shaun-san."

"Good! I like Japan and hope they get this problem solved before too long."

"Could be a long time you know…" Takashi said.

Shaun shrugged his shoulders again. "Ah well, got nothing better to do. Oh, I'm sorry! Was there something special you needed?"

Rika grinned. "Just bathrooms and maybe some snacks for the road. Saeko-san, tell the others the coast is clear."

The girl smiled and stepped back outside the door to wave the all clear to the truck. A minute later Shizuka, Kohta and Saya came in with Zeke at their feet.

"Restroom _please_!" Shizuka pleaded as she bounced up and down.

"Ah…right over there ma'am! It's just been cleaned!" the clerk told her as she squealed and raced away.

He watched after her for a moment before turning back to the others with a red face. "Umm…Sorry," he said. "You don't see many Japanese ladies like her."

They all laughed as Takashi said, "No and believe me, she has that effect on everybody!"

They took turns in the restroom and then picked drinks and snacks to pile on the counter. Kohta gathered up some dog food and play toys for Zeke also. The clerk bagged everything as he rung it up and then paused.

"Umm…officer I have a strange request."

Rika's right eyebrow went up, "Okay, go ahead…"

He pointed to Takashi's shotgun. "Do you have any extra 12ga ammunition? I've only got three shells left."

Takashi smirked as he began to dig through his pockets. He placed ten buckshot rounds on the counter. "How about this?"

Shaun's eyes lit up. "Uh, five for the supplies you have here on the counter?"

Takashi shook his head. "No, I'm giving you all ten. I have lots of shells in the truck, I took these off of someone… let's just say he was less fortunate and didn't need them anymore."

"Ohhh…Thank you sir! Come again!"

Everyone laughed as the team waved goodbye and filed out the door. Rika stopped though, and asked for a piece of paper and pen. She quickly wrote down some numbers and handed them to the Brit.

"That's some GPS coordinates to an island safe place south of here. If you and your friends decide you can't find a safe haven, make your way there."

The man held thumbs up. "Thank you, we'll consider that."

As the truck drove away he watched for a minute, and then assumed the same deadpan stare pose as when they first come in.

000

As they drove southward they entered the Koza District. Here the river road became broken where it had to go around business and factories that were built on the banks. They made their way inland slightly, detouring on local streets that were not too crowded with undead or wrecked cars. Every bridge across the river they passed was choked with parked or wrecked cars. Hundreds of undead milled around moving towards anything that made noise.

"Maybe we can cut over this way into Chigasaki and then cut down to the coast road," Takashi was saying as he looked at a map of the area. He was in the passenger's seat while Saeko and Shizuka napped on the back seat. Saya and Kohta had moved to the rear at the last stop and were snoozing on the floor while Rika had taken over driving.

"Might be best," Rika replied. "I had wanted to stay near the river in case Tajima needed to come after us, but it seems like everyone was trying to get across when this started."

"I don't know why," the boy replied. "We tried to cross because that is where our homes were, but it was like everyone had the same idea also. The police had blocked the bridges and when we finally did get cross over, it was clearer until we got to Saya's house."

"People are like lemmings, one starts running a certain way; they all go," she told him.

The truck shuddered as she ran into a couple of undead that were shambling down the road. After that, they came to a clear area and Rika pulled to the side and stopped, shutting off the motor.

They sat quietly for a minute or two before she spoke. "I'm going to give Tajima a call. I want to know what their status is since the sun is coming up."

Takashi nodded and kept watch as she pulled out her phone and dialed. It was only a second before he picked up.

"Hey, how are you doing?" she asked.

_"We're fine,"_ he replied. _"We're sitting out in the harbor tied to a buoy for now. Just let us know when you get to the causeway and we'll come back into the dock."_

"Have you had any trouble?"

_"No, several people showed up, got on their boats and set sail, but since the freaks showed up that's stopped."_

"How's your crew holding up?

_"Rei and Hisashi tangled with a few as we were untying, and I had to pop a few at distance, but the kids held up fine and took it in stride. She was a bit upset the first time or two she had to put one down, but he backed her up well. Once we got tied up I sent them to a cabin and I took watch. I can smell something cooking, so one of them is up now. I'll let them watch, and I'll catch a few winks once we eat."_

"Good. I don't know how long we will be. We're having to get off the river road and try to cut across Chigasaki. I hope to be able to cut straight down and get on the coast road before noon. Traffic is not too bad; we are able to get around most roadblocks."

_"Okay, well we'll be here until we hear differently."_

"Call if anything changes," Rika told him before she hung up.

She sighed and looked at Takashi. "Well, let's get moving. I'm going to push as hard as I can without breaking something."

"Except for Them," the boy said with a smirk as several finally came into sight ahead of them.

There were several loud thumps as Rika slammed the undead out of their way.

000

"I don't know what you people were thinking allowing this!" Takashi's mother shouted at the group gathered before her.

The Takagi's, Miyamoto's and Kage sat around a table looking sheepish, along with her husband.

"I'm sorry, Himiko-san," Souichirou told the woman. "We have no excuse for this."

"It was like we were under a sorcerer's spell," Kage said. "Everything Takashi-kun had told us was coming to pass and in the end we were swept along. I never thought to question him about what was in his mind."

Off to one side Officer Tatsumi sat smoking a cigarette with Goto Nagi by his side.

"She's right, you know," Tatsumi said to Nagi, sotto voce. "Stupid, stupid move."

The boy grunted before speaking. "Yeah, but I have to believe he had a good reason to put their lives in jeopardy like that. I've talked to Rinne-chan about it and all she can tell me is she feels the whole group must be together for everything to work out."

Tatsumi nodded, understanding. When he had first met the young girl, he saw a cutie-pie that would one day grow up to break men's hearts. Then she looked into his soul. Her wide eyes met his and it was like he fell into their depths. After being in a trance for a minute, she smiled, bowed to him and said, "Thank you for coming, guardian! Once again you put yourself between danger and the safety of the people." When he asked what she meant, she replied, "You are doing the job of being a guardian protector. This is something you have done many times before."

"Well, all this mystic stuff, it don't really bother me, but it does take some getting used to," the older man said.

Nagi chuckled, "Try being told your the reincarnation of a god sometime! No stress in that at all!"

Tatsumi snorted as Himiko turned toward him.

"Tatsumi-san? Still no communication with them?" she asked.

He shook his head. "Cell phones are getting spotty at best. Around the island is fine, but the system on the mainland is so overloaded that we're just not able to get through. I've tried the satellite phone, but it seems that it's either off or out of service. Knowing the boss, she will not turn it on until she needs to use it, to conserve the power for later."

Nagi got up and stepped over to the distraught woman. "Honored mother," he said, as he reached and lightly touched her on the arm, "We have faith in them and I'm sure they will be coming home to us shortly. Please be calm and patient until then."

Himiko seemed to visibly relax. She nodded and sat down next to her husband.

Tatsumi got up and said, "Now if you will excuse me, I need to go check in with those on patrols and such."

The parents nodded as he left, followed by the boy god.

The house the Takagi's had taken was nowhere near the size of the old mansion, but was still impressive. It was on top of one of the larger hills on the island and the houses of their retainers spread down the hillside around it. It had a nice shoulder high wall and iron gates that made it lightly defendable in case the need arose.

Tatsumi and Nagi walked out to the drive and stopped, where it sloped downhill towards the port town.

"What did you do?" the officer asked the boy as he lit another cigarette.

"Nothing really," Nagi replied. "I simply tried to emit an aura of calm towards her. I didn't know if it would work or not to be honest."

"Just the act of a person being calm in a tense situation is something they train you in at the police academy. You're a smart young man, Goto-san, Dragon God or not."

The boy blushed at the praise of the older man. "I just want to do my part, whatever that part is."

Tatsumi nodded as he smoked and watched what was going on in the harbor of the little island.

From where they were standing, they could see a small container ship sitting about a kilometer out. As small as it was, as far as ships go, it was still too big to come inside the breakwater. This meant to unload, one of the islands fishing boats had to take a barge out to it, wait for the crew to load a couple of containers, and then bring the barge back in to be unloaded at the docks. The process had been going on since the second set of survivors had arrived and Yuriko checked the manifest of what was on board. It was now the third day and two-thirds of the cargo was on the beach.

Nagi shaded his eyes and looked at the ship. "I think they'll be done this evening," he told Tatsumi. "I wonder what the captain will do then."

"I hope he heads back to where he came from," the man said. "I got nothing against him personally, but that crew of his is nothing but a bunch of cutthroats and the further away they are the better." He motioned towards the larger island in the distance. "I'm more worried about Hontsu right now though. If something happens over there we'll have to be really careful. From the evidence we have, if just one of those monsters gets loose in population…well, we're done for."

The boy nodded. He had seen the videos and camera feeds of what happened around the world. To think that could happen on Okitsu…it gave him cold shivers down his spine.

"We'll just have to be watchful until the original danger is past," Nagi said. "I have a feeling once the first wave has burned itself out things will slow down and we can contain them better."

The older man sighed, "I hope so because that first wave will take out a really big chunk of the world's population. I also hope those damned things rot and die. It will make it a lot easier if they do."

The boy nodded as they watched the fishing boat and barge leave the harbor to head for the container ship again.

000

It had taken most of the day, but Rika and the rest were finally in sight of the causeway that led out to the island of Enoshima, where the small boat harbor was. From where they parked at the intersection of the entrance and the coast road, they could see the _Mimei_ floating at a buoy several hundred meters out.

At Rika's word, Kohta threw a couple of flash-bang grenades down the road. After waiting a few minutes to watch the undead gather around the spot, the woman started the truck and drove quickly across the causeway.

As soon as the Humvee began to move, the _Mimei_ cast off its mooring line and turned towards the docks.

"Alright let's do this quick," Rika said. "Make sure everything is ready and as soon as I stop, bail out. Saeko, Takashi and Kohta are on guard while everyone else throws our gear onboard. Soon as we're unloaded, I'll go park the truck and shag ass back to the boat."

"Why not just leave it at the end of the dock?" Saya asked.

"If we come this way again we might need it." the woman replied. "The boat repair shop is just a hundred meters or so from where the boat will be so I can stash this under cover and EMP protect it while Kohta covers me from the hatch."

They all understood that the Humvee they were in was built where by throwing a couple of knife switches under the hood, it cut off all power to the system. With no power running through them, the electronics had a better chance to survive an EMP blast like Takashi had seen before.

They threaded their way past several abandoned cars and finally turned the last corner to get to the end of the dock. As they arrived, Hisashi jumped from the bow of the boat and whipped a line around a docking cleat while Rei did the same at the stern.

Everyone exploded into action. Kohta stood up in the hatch and started sighting on distant undead as Takashi, Saeko and Rei went back up the dock to form a skirmish line. Saya and Shizuka grabbed backpacks and bags to toss to Hisashi who threw them to Tajima onboard.

"We're done!" Saya cried out as Hisashi and Tajima helped Shizuka and Zeke onto the _Mimei_. "Kohta, you be careful!" she shouted at him as Rika quickly pulled away and drove past the others.

Saya ran over and took position beside them, MP5 in her hands, as Hisashi stood by the bow line waiting to cast off.

"Now we wait," Takashi said as the Humvee disappeared into the boat shop.

000

As soon as she was inside good, Rika stopped and shut the engine down. She and Kohta sat quietly for a minute to see what would come their way.

"Huh, we must have drawn them all out already," she said as Kohta's head swiveled back and forth, looking for targets.

"Looks clear to me," the boy said. "Get it done and let's get the hell out of here."

She nodded as she quietly slipped out of the driver's door. It only took a few seconds to open the hood and a few seconds after that, she was done.

She lowered the hood but did not lock it down, not wanting to cause any more noise. Motioning to Kohta to come, she drew her pistol and screwed the suppresser on the barrel.

The boy ducked down and closed the hatch behind him. Slipping out of the truck's back door he eased over to where she was standing.

Rika took a quick peek out the big rollup doors and then ducked back. Waving her hand in front of her face she held up her left hand. She opened it and closed it three times and then raised three fingers.

_Eighteen undead,_ Kohta thought as he nodded in reply.

She motioned him forward and followed as he cat-footed across the concrete in front of the shop. Something, some little noise caught the dead's attention away from the shop and toward them as they moved away.

"Fuck this," muttered Rika as she tapped Kohta on the shoulder. She held up a flash bang and he nodded. She pulled the pin and hurled the can-sized device behind the zombies…and right into the bed of a small truck sitting parked by the fence.

The grenade went off with a resounding boom and echoed loudly. Every undead monster in the area turned and headed toward it.

Rika shook her head as Kohta chuckled, "Couldn't have done that again in a hundred years if you tried could you?"

She pointed towards the boat and they jogged off.

000

Takashi and the others watched as Rika tossed the grenade. The echoing boom surprised them all as they watched the pair start running their way.

As they passed, Takashi said, "You really go out with a bang, don't you?"

"Shut up and get on the fucking boat," Rika told him as she made a rude hand gesture at him.

Everyone laughed as they stepped off dock and Tajima called out, "Cast off the bow line! Rei, count to ten and cast off the stern line!"

Hisashi unhooked the line at the bow and jumped aboard. He reached down and picked up a pole that he placed against to dock.

Rei then unhooked the stern line and jumped to the deck. Once she was on Hisashi pushed on the pole causing the_ Mimei_ to swing its bow toward the open harbor.

"All lines off and underway!" the boy called out as Tajima started the engine. It rumbled to life and they began to pick up speed.

Five minutes later they were clear of the breakwaters and moving into the open Sagami Bay. A few minutes after that Tajima called out to his crew again.

"Hisashi! Rei! Raise the jib and then we'll bring up the main!"

"Hai!" they both cried as they jumped to do his bidding.

As soon as the triangle shaped sail tightened with wind, Tajima shut down the engine. The pair worked together quickly and the mainsail was soon up and bellowing with the breeze also.

Rika nodded as the boat heeled over slightly and began to pick up speed. "Well, well! It does look like you know how to sail this ship!"

"Boat, not a ship," Tajima replied.

"Boat, ship, what does it matter?" Rika said as she pulled a cigar from her pouch and lit it.

"A boat can be loaded onto a ship, but a ship cannot be loaded onto a boat," he told her, while trying to hold back a smirk.

She stared at him for a moment before blowing smoke at him. "I guess you'll be wanting me to call you 'captain' next, huh?"

"Well really it would only be righ…GAA!" Tajima staggered backward as Shizuka pounced on him.

"Tajima! I'm glad you're okay!" she squealed as he laughed and Rika shook her head.

Takashi smiled at the antics of the nurse as he stepped up behind Saeko. The girl was looking west where they could see Mt. Fuji in the distance.

He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. "Goodbye Japan," he said. "We'll see you again someday."

She leaned her head on his shoulder and one tear slid down her cheek as they started south to their new home.

* * *

A/N: Three chapters to go! Please review, follow and favorite!

Yes, you know who Shaun is. I just could not leave him standing in the Seven Mart where he is seen in episode 3 of the anime, when Shizuka runs over the zombie out front.


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I don't own Highschool of the DEAD, Umi no Misaki, Black Lagoon or their characters. They are owned by their respective authors.

* * *

Time Trax of the DEAD

Chapter 30

_Takashi's Z-Day +2:_

* * *

It had gotten dark after supper, and Tajima had set the _Mimei_ on autopilot. At the same time he had Hisashi and Rei take in sail, a process he called reefing, to reduce the amount of surface the wind pushed against. This did two things, cause the boat to slow down, and made it stand upright more to stabilize the craft. They were now moving just enough to keep headway, movement to steer with, and anyone could now sit wheel watch throughout the night without too much danger.

It was well after midnight and Takashi thought he was starting to see a faint glow in the east, but Tajima had stressed to him that things were not as they seemed on the ocean. He had explained to the boy that the height of the cockpit above water and the curve of the earth only allowed you to see about five to six kilometers. In the dark night of course, this was reduced to almost nothing. Because of this, Takashi had to make use of the radar screen in front of him.

The boat's steering wheel was mounted on a pedestal, with a long bench to sit on behind it. On the pedestal were instruments like the compass, wind gauge, radar screen and gauges for the engine when it was running. There was a throttle to one side and a radio set as well as a GPS.

Takashi glanced at the radar screen; it was set on ten kilometers, and made sure nothing was showing up, before returning his attention to his girlfriend who was dozing on the bench beside him. He never tired of watching her and she was making a really cute face as she slept.

He resisted the urge to lean over and kiss her as motion at the cabin door drew his attention away.

Rika came out and sat down on one of the nearby seats as she messed with a phone in her hand.

"Still can't get the sat phone to work?" the boy asked quietly.

"No," she replied. "And I can't understand why either. Powers good, but it's just not finding a signal."

"Maybe somebody shot down the satellites," he suggested.

"That's what I'm afraid of," she said. "If so we will not have a way of contacting the island until we get close enough to be in line of sight with a cell."

The boy chuckled, "By then we'll be coming into the harbor. Maybe it's being jammed, they can do that right?"

The woman did not look happy at this though, "That would mean there is someone out there that _wants_ communications crippled and that _really_ worries me."

He nodded, "Yeah, it would mean there is fighting going on in the area and not against the undead."

No sooner had he said this than there was a roar off to their starboard. The boat vibrated with the sound as the western sky lit up like daylight with flame. Something then began to climb into the sky and headed westward, gathering sped as it went.

Saeko sat up from where she snoozed, as the others tumbled out of the deck house with Tajima in the lead. As they stopped on deck to watch the disappearing light, a second roar started and the act was repeated.

"HOLY SHIT, SOMBODYS LAUNCHING MISSLES!" Kohta shouted over the noise.

Takashi looked at the radar and for a brief second he could see a return before it blinked out of their range. "I saw it on radar for a second, but nothing else is there!"

Tajima came around and watched the screen as the action repeated itself for the third time.

"It's got to be a sub," he said as the sound from the third launch faded before a forth roar started.

They stood and watched as the fourth missile climbed away and the sea became dark and quiet again.

"What kind of missiles would those have been?" Saya asked in a low voice, almost as if she was scared of the answer.

"From a sub, they would be nuclear tipped missiles," Tajima replied.

Kohta took her in his arms and pulled her close as she suddenly sobbed.

"Stupid governments and stupid leaders," Saeko said as Takashi put an arm around her. "It's not enough the undead are destroying our world, they have to help by obliterating cities and resources."

Suddenly Rika's sat phone dinged and the screen came to life. Picking it up she said, "It's Tatsumi."

Answering she said, "Minami here."

"_Where the hell have you been?"_ the man asked. _"We've been trying for two days to get through to you."_

"I think we were being jammed. There is a fight going on and we just saw a sub launch missiles towards China. Right after that is when the phone rang."

"_Missiles? Oh shit…what's your location?"_

Rika looked at Tajima and repeated the question.

"We should see Miyake Island to our west come morning. About half way," he told her.

She repeated the information.

"_Well that's good at least. I was afraid you were still on the mainland. News services went down several hours ago and it seems we're cut off now."_

"To be honest I'm surprised they lasted this long," she told him.

"_In other news, we finished unloading the supply ship yesterday and it took off back to wherever it came from. The local police chief and I have roving patrols going on 24/7 and everyone is working hard to get settled in."_

"How's everyone doing with the islanders?" she asked.

"_Very well. We had a couple of problems at first with the newcomers, but Don Takagi set his people straight and there has been no conflict after that. We do have one problem though."_

"Oh? What's that?"

"_Komuro's mother. She has been on a rampage since we got off the ferry and found out where you went. Goto-san and some of the others have kinda kept a lid on her, but she boils over at least three times a day."_

"I'll be sure to tell him she's looking forward to his arrival," she said as she looked over at the boy. She frowned as she noticed him looking dazed and staring off into the distance.

"_Well I'll feel a lot better when you get here. Any reports from your contacts in the JMSDF?"_

"No, with the phone being jammed I don't know if they have tried to contact me or not," she replied. "I'll see if I can't get through once it gets daylight."

"_Hold on a second…the harbor master just handed me some radio frequencies for you to use once you get within range."_ He read off a set of numbers that Rika relayed to Tajima, who punched them in the radio set.

"Great, we were getting worried about contacting you as we came in. Tajima says we should be in sometime later today."

"_Roger, we will keep an eye out for you. Stay safe."_ With that he hung up.

Rika's eyes narrowed as she shut the phone off. "Takashi?" she asked. "Is something wrong?"

He was holding his head, a bewildered look on his face. "I…I don't know…my head hurts…Sensei do you have something…" His voice trailed off as he slumped to the deck.

Saeko and Tajima grabbed him as Shizuka rushed forward. After giving him a quick once over she had them take him below to a cabin.

Rika stayed out of the way and watched the helm while the others went below. Zeke jumped up on the seat next to her and she was scratching his belly when Tajima came back on deck.

"What does Shizuka say?" she asked.

He shook his head, "She doesn't know why he passed out. He came to for a moment and complained about his mind burning, but went out again right after. Saeko is going to watch over him for now."

Rika looked to the east where it was getting lighter. "Is it safe to pick up speed?" she asked.

"As long as Hisashi or I am at the wheel, yeah," he replied.

"Let's do it then. I've got a creepy feeling something is about to happen and I want to be on that island as soon as possible."

000

It was mid-afternoon when the island came in sight. Once the crew of the Mimei had reset the sails, the boat had danced across the waves making good time.

They were close to sixty kilometers out when they could first see one of the peaks on Hontsujima. It was eight hundred feet in height, where the tallest on Okitsu was just over six hundred.

Everyone was lounging around on deck except for Takashi and Saeko who were still below in a cabin. The boy would wake up for a minute, in a confused state, and then drift back off into unconsciousness.

Rika was watching Hisashi teach Kohta what lines did what while Shizuka, Saya and Rei lay on top of the deckhouse sunning.

Suddenly the sat phone dinged twice.

Picking it up, Rika frowned at the number, which she did not know. She answered it and said, "Minami here."

"_Hey Chief, how are you faring?"_ Captain Gato asked on the other end.

"Oi! Pretty good right now! We are just a few kilometers away from our island retreat and should land shortly. I tried several times this morning to contact you but could never get an answer."

"_As far as my phone goes I lost it somewhere in Tokyo on our last outing. I wanted to contact you and let you know we got them all thanks to you and your people."_

"WHAT! The nukes!? You shot them down!?" Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned her way as she shouted.

The man laughed, _"Yeah, it was the US ship Curtis Wilbur that was overrun. Our ships were watching for trouble, thanks to you, and the Kongou ran a second firing solution to take out the last missile. The old man wants to give you a medal and meet that teenager sometime."_

"Well you know where to find us. Drop by and say hi."

"_We might do that once some of this settles down. Right now though, every fleet in the world is at sea and all rescue operations are taking place from helo carriers and such. We also put a team aboard the Curtis Wilbur and they have control of the helm and engines again. It will take a while longer to clean out the rest of the ship though."_

"Good luck with that, I'm sure we're going to need every ship we have," she said.

"_Yeah we are. Well I better go; I just wanted you to make sure you knew how things went."_

"Wait, wait a minute. Here are the radio frequencies for the island harbor," she read off the numbers to him before continuing. "We will be keeping up sailing patrols as much as possible and will send what Intel we gather through your contact point."

"_I'll be looking forward to hearing from you. The old man says to tell your people 'job well done'. That's all for now, Gato out."_

Rika hung up the phone and looked at the others, "The fleet got all the nukes that were inbound on Japan. There will be no EMP blast today. The country is safe from that for the moment."

They sat in silence as the news sunk in.

"Someone should tell Takashi," Saya said as she hugged Kohta.

"I'll go," Rika said. "I want to check on him anyway."

She climbed down into the deckhouse and went to the cabin the couple was in. She stood quietly and listened for a minute before knocking on the door.

"Come in!" she heard Saeko say as she twisted the latch. Inside she found the girl sitting on the bed with the boy's head in her lap. To her surprise, he was awake but groggy looking.

"Hey," she said. "How are you feeling?"

"Not too good," he replied. "It's like I'm in a fog, nothing's clear to me right now."

"He woke up only a minute ago," Saeko said.

Rika nodded and reached out to brush his bangs from his eyes. She had grown very fond of this boy, and the other teenagers, and it hurt her to see him this way. "I just wanted to tell you we got word the fleet killed all the nukes inbound to Japan. There will be no EMP this day thanks to you. There is also a very happy admiral that wants to meet you when he can. "

He smiled slightly, "That means when we go back, there will be working cars, lights and power. Food will not ruin so quickly and more people will be able to survive this longer because of it."

She nodded, "That's right, now I want you to hurry up and get better. We'll be docking in an hour or two and I don't want to have to face your mother alone."

He frowned for a second, "Face Mom? But she's de…oh yeah…we changed that didn't we…"

Rika glanced at Saeko who shook her head slightly. The woman was about to speak again when they heard Kohta shouting outside.

"Dolphins! Dolphins on the bow!"

Takashi sat up and the two women helped steady him as they climbed on deck. The others were leaning on the rail watching a pod of about twenty, surfing and dancing around the boat.

"Look," Saya said to Takashi and Saeko as they came up. "Those are the ones that told us goodbye when we left the island the last time!"

She pointed as the big male with the dark stripes leapt into the air and did a barrel roll before crashing back into the water.

"So pretty!" Shizuka exclaimed as the others clapped at the acrobatics.

The dolphins stayed with them for around an hour before turning away and heading back towards the cape. A few minutes later Tajima called for the sails to be taken in and they were stowing them when Hisashi called out.

"We got a boat headed our way off the starboard bow!"

Looking that direction they could see a cabin cruiser style boat that had a white hull, red decks with blue trim on the roof. As it got closer they could make out people standing on the forward deck.

"Police patrol boat," Tajima called out as the others finished their work.

The police man waited to see what the patrol craft wanted before starting _Mimei's_ engine.

Soon it pulled alongside and was close enough for them to make out Goto Nagi and Officer Tatsumi on the bow.

"Everything going alright?" Tatsumi called out.

"All's well. We're ready to get ashore!" Rika called back.

"Well follow us then!" he replied as the patrol boat started turning back towards the harbor.

Tajima cranked the engine and put the sailboat in gear, setting the throttle to half speed. They turned into the wake of the other boat and about thirty minutes later they were passing the breakwaters that guarded the harbor.

"Oh look at that!" Rei said as she pointed to the crowd of people waiting on the docks.

"I see Mama and Papa!" Saya said as she waved and hugged Kohta's arm.

The police boat maneuvered to tie up at its dock, as Tajima worked _Mimei's_ throttle and wheel to bring them alongside where the people were standing. Eager hands reached out for the mooring lines as he shut the engine down.

Saya and Rei rushed to their mothers as Kohta and Hisashi followed. The priestesses, Rinne-chan and her grandmother were there as well as numerous other people from the island and the Tokyo group.

As Takashi and Saeko stepped ashore, he saw the jitney jeep from the resort pull up behind the crowd. A moment later they parted to allow Takashi's parents and Kage through.

The boy stood and watched as his mother marched up and stopped before him.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING GOING OFF LIKE THAT AND NOT TELLING US!?" she shouted.

Takashi flinched as she leaned closer to him. "Umm…Mom we just had some things to do and…OUCH!"

She rapped him on top of his head with her hand, "Next time…no, there's not going to _**be**_ a next time! YOU'RE GROUNDED!" Looking at Saeko she pointed, "That goes for you too young lady for going with him!"

The crowd laughed as the girl samurai stood stunned for a moment before she bowed, "Yes, honored mother."

She was shocked again as Himiko grabbed her and hugged her close. She stood stiff for a minute before wrapping her arms around the woman and hugging her back.

"I was so worried about you!" the older woman said, tears in her eyes. "We couldn't get in touch with you and no one knew what you were doing!"

"We're alright, Mom," Takashi said as he put his hand on her shoulder. "We did what we needed to do and now we're home."

"Speaking of home," Rika said as she walked up with Zeke at her feet. "We need to get our gear unloaded and then see where we're bunking at."

"Where are the Maresato's?" Takashi asked as he picked the puppy up to scratch.

"Up the hill near the Takagi's," Takashi's father replied. "We're not far from them either,"

"Good," the boy said. "I need to see little Alice before too much longer."

Everything became a shuffle after that, as the boat was unloaded. It was then moved and tied to a more permanent docking spot before they all headed to their new homes.

000

It was later in the evening and had already gotten dark. Everyone including the Maresato's, were gathered at the Takagi residence for supper and for the late comers to tell their story. Takashi also took this time to bring Alice's parents and his mother up to date on what had been going on the past year.

"Thank you, thank you all for caring so much about our little girl to do this," Alice's father was saying as he and his wife bowed low on their knees to Takashi and the others.

"Don't worry about it," the boy said as he waved for the couple to sit up. "I'm glad we could do this. In the before time, it was she that did so much to keep our spirits up during the dark days after the outbreak. There was no way I could do this and not try to make sure she would be happy."

The man looked to Don Takagi and Kage next. "So the biographies were a ploy just to keep us close?"

The two men shrugged and smiled, "In a way yes, Maresato-san," Kage said. "But now you have a much bigger story to tell. You have the distinction of being a survivor and chronicler of the downfall and hopefully recovery of the human race. What you write will tell those that come after us, the true story of how a miraculous event led to saving so much."

"I will surely do that," the man replied. "But I also have to think of supporting my family. I have been given a gift and I must do something to repay everyone, but I don't know what. I don't think we will be producing newspapers anytime soon."

"I have a plan for that," Yuriko said. "I have already had conversations with the school principal and other teachers about restarting classes as soon as possible. You and your wife have a unique gift in that you are both writers as well as multi-lingual speakers. We hope you will both consent to teaching language, as well as writing. I'm sure we might come up with some other subjects as well."

The couple looked at each other and smiled broadly. "I don't think we will have a problem with that at all!" Maresato-san said.

"We're going to need more than just that from everyone," Rika spoke up from where she was lounging to one side. "The Defense Force is going to need record keepers also as well as translators if we run into forces from other countries."

"You can depend on us." the couple said.

Takashi noticed his mother watching him as the others continued to talk about the future. She seemed thoughtful to him and he wondered what was going on in her mind. Sighing, he excused himself and got up to use the bathroom. Coming back, instead of returning to the main room, he turned and went outside onto the long porch that ran along the outside back of the house. There he saw Kohta in the yard playing with Alice and Zeke, while Saya sat on the porch and watched. He sat down beside her and looked out over the landscape of the island as she turned toward him.

"Get tired of being inside?" she asked.

"Yeah a little," he replied. "Alice's parents are up to date and onboard with Yuriko-san's plan to reopen the school soon."

Saya snorted, "I guess they will expect us to finish out our high school somehow."

"I suppose," he replied as he mind seemed to drift. He sat in a daze for a minute before speaking up again. "We need to be looking at moving on so we can to get out of the city like you want to. I wish we could find another car that works, big enough to hold us all."

Saya watched him for a minute before speaking up, "Takashi? You need to remember that we made it out okay. We're on the island of Okitsu now."

He stared at her for a moment before shivering all over. "Ah," he said. "I did it again didn't I?'

She nodded as he rubbed his hands over his eyes. "For a minute there you sounded like we were still on the mainland looking to get out of the city."

"For a minute it seemed that way to me," the boy said.

"Maybe you need to rest for a couple of days," Saya told him. "Everyone's worried about the dazed spells you're having."

He grunted, "Maybe Saeko and I can take a day or two off."

One of Saya's eyebrows rose as she looked thoughtful, "By the way, just where are the two of you going to end up? Kohta is going to stay here with us for now, but what are you and Saeko going to do?"

"I hadn't really thought about it," he replied. His mind ran over the possibilities as he wondered what his mother would say about them staying together. "I guess we'll decide on something later tonight."

"Hmm…" was all Saya said.

000

Once the group broke up for the evening, Takashi, Saeko and Kage walked with Takashi's parents to their house. It was a small bungalow made for vacationers that had a kitchen and bath.

As Saeko and Himiko went into the kitchen to make tea, Takashi looked around as the men settled at the table in the living area. The house was laid out almost like some apartments he had seen with Kitchen and bathing near the front and Living, dining and bedroom at the rear. "Not as big as our place is it?" Takashi said quietly to his father.

"Nowhere near it really," his father replied. "One bedroom, but there is a storage room we can put your futon in…if you want that."

Takashi glanced at the two men who seemed to be waiting for a response. "Why do I get the feeling the two of you have already talked about this? Does Mom know?"

Kage chuckled as Ryuichiro grinned. "Yes we have and no, it has not been discussed with you mother," Kage told him.

"Hmm," Takashi murmured as the two women came in with tea.

After a few minutes Takashi broke the ice. "How are you settling in, Mom?" he asked.

She smiled slightly, "Okay I guess. This is still a lot to handle and then you and Saeko ran off like that. You don't know how much it hurt me to find out you didn't get on the ferry."

The boy grimaced, "I'm sorry, but now that you know the rest of the story…well there were things that I felt just had to be certain ways for everything to work out right."

She watched him for a minute before responding, "So that April morning a year ago, the first day of high school. When you fell out of bed that day you called out Saeko-chan's name…was that the day it happened?"

"Yes it was," he replied. "I didn't know it then, I thought I just had a vivid dream for some reason, but from that day on it was like I was walking a path that I had been down before. That was what the whole passing out and dizzy spells were. The doctors could not find anything wrong because there really was _nothing_ wrong. I didn't believe it myself for a long time. It was Saya that finally got me to considering the real story."

His mother looked thoughtful again as she watched him. "Time travel…so are you really my son?"

Takashi and the others were shocked at her question. "Himiko, how can you ask…" he father started before Takashi raised his hand for him to stop.

"I understand what you mean, Mom, but I am your son. My mind is older than my body, I have much more experience than I should at seventeen, but I am your son and I love you. You and Dad both."

Ryuichiro moved to his wife's side and wrapped his arm around her as she began to tear up. "It's hard for me to fathom. I watched you change over this past year, not knowing what was going on with your life, not knowing the horror you had already seen."

Takashi lowered his head, "Yes…some days it's been hard…I've seen civilization destroyed twice…watched as people I knew die, only to get back up and kill others they loved." He reached out and took Saeko's hand. He held it close to his chest as he looked into her eyes. "I watched as those I loved die around me…before I died in an instant blaze of hellfire thirteen days after it all began. In those days I killed, learned to be a leader and I fell in love. This is something I will not ever give up again."

He looked back at his mother, "This also brings up something I wanted to talk about. Saeko-chan and I don't want to be separated any more. I know you might think we are a little young yet, but we want to live together from now on. I want to do it with our parent's approval, but if not we'll…well I'm not sure what we'll do."

Himiko, calmer now with her husband at her side, look at Kage. "How do you feel about this, Kage-san?"

The man thought for a moment and then nodded, "I agree. I already consider Takashi as my son-in-law; the paperwork is just a matter of formality."

Next she looked at her husband, who nodded his approval. She sighed, "I'm not going to stand in your way on this. I think you both have proven to me this is not just a teenage case of infatuation and you really do both love each other. The next question is where are you going to stay?"

"I have two bedrooms," Kage said in response. "My house was picked since we are going to build the new dojo next to it and there would be times someone might need to stay over. Once things settle down some I'm sure they could look for their own place if they feel the need."

"So I gain a daughter but lose a son," Himiko said with a sad smile. "Number one thing is I don't want the two of you being strangers! I want to see you on a regular basis. Oh…and I also don't think you need to be having any children any time soon."

Saeko blushed and Takashi laughed as he rubbed the back of his head, "I don't think you have to worry about that Mom, we have too much to do before we consider that!"

000

It was not too much later before they walked to the house Kage was living in. Takashi stood on the porch for a minute looking over the yard where an area had already been marked off to place foundations for the dojo.

Going inside he found Saeko looking through the kitchen to see what they had and what they might need in the next few days.

"Where's Father?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"He has gone ahead to the bath. He went first because he knew we might want to go together."

"Is this some of his great samurai knowledge?" Takashi asked with a laugh.

She shook he head, "No he said he remembers how much he and mother enjoyed their bath times together when they were newly married."

"Good, I'm glad he understands us…" the boy said as she turned to kiss him.

000

Later they lay in the soaking tub together; Saeko sat behind him, Takashi leaning back against her, head resting between her breasts. She was massaging his temples as he closed his eyes and just drifted in his mind.

_He was in a big tub, in some house they had broken into. Rei's mother had been with them for at least a week now. Everyone else was downstairs relaxing while they had one night free of Them. Rei and her mother had cooked, and the others had cleaned up. Miyamoto Kiriko had run Takashi out, telling him he had done enough that day, guiding them thought the streets while trying to find a means of transportation out of the city._

_At least he thought they were all downstairs._

_His eyes were only slits when he saw a shape through the steam. He tensed up for a second till the shape turned into a person._

"_Saeko…" he said quietly as she eased closer. She leaned over and brushed her lips against his._

"_Sit up, my love, I'll massage your back for you," she whispered. Scooting forward, he kept his head turned away as he heard her robe slip off. She stepped into the hot water behind him and then settled in, her long legs on either side of his hips. Her hands squeezed and rubbed his tired shoulders for a few minutes before she pulled him backward to lean against her ample chest._

"_You know, this is not going to take all the tension out of me don't you?" he said with a chuckle._

_With that remark she leaned forward and nipped his ear. "I'll try to take care of the rest later then," she whispered seductively._

_He glanced around at her, "What would everyone else say, Saeko-chan?"_

"_Saya, Kohta, Sensei and Kiriko-san know, my love. Only Rei and Alice-chan are in the dark. In fact it was Kiriko-san's idea for me to come up."_

"_But what about Rei?" he asked._

_Saeko sighed, "Kiriko-san took me aside last night and we talked a long time. She knows it was over with you and Rei, and she didn't think it was fair you were holding back just to smooth over Rei's feelings. She wanted me to know she harbored no ill will against me and that she would handle Rei when the time came for her to find out."_

_Takashi felt as if a heavy weight had been lifted off his chest. "You know I do still have some feelings for her, right?"_

_Saeko nodded as she massaged his neck. "Yes my love. You have been together most of your lives and I would be a fool to think you would feel otherwise." She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him close, "The main thing right now is, I need you, and you need me. We love each other, and every minute in this world is precious to us, and I don't intend on wasting any more of it."_

_Takashi turned around in the water and pulled her to his chest, "Saeko…" he whispered and their lips crushed together. That's when he heard the voice._

"_Takashi? Takashi, are you still_…with me Takashi?" Saeko asked.

His mind cleared and he found himself turned around facing her. He blinked for a moment before saying, "Rei…I'm worried about Rei…how will she act when she finds out about us?"

Saeko looked stunned for a moment before she pulled him down and lay his head on her breast. "It's alright my love, Rei knows…remember? She has Hisashi now and we are all happy together on the island."

It felt as if his mind was burning for a minute. He clenched his eyes shut as her hugged her closer, absorbing her warmth. The pain and dizziness faded and he became clear again.

"What just happened?" he asked as she hugged him back.

"You zoned out…drifted off again, my love. We were just relaxing and something came over you."

"I…for some reason, I was dreaming about the night Rei found out the truth about you and me. I was in the tub of some house we had broken into and you came to join me. That was the night we swore never to be apart again. Rei came in thinking to catch me in the tub and tease me, only to find us together about to make love. She was devastated and cried in her mother's arms all night that night."

She stroked his hair softly as he broke down and cried into her chest. She knew something was wrong, but she didn't know why or what she could do about it She simply prayed to the gods that he would stay sane.

* * *

A/N: Two chapter to go. Please review, follow and favorite.


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I don't own Highschool of the DEAD, Umi no Misaki, Black Lagoon or their characters. They are owned by their respective authors.

* * *

Time Trax of the DEAD

Chapter 31

_Takashi's Z-Day +5:_

* * *

Several days had passed since the _Mimei_ arrived at the island. Takashi and Saeko took a couple of days off as the others started working to integrate into the island society.

As the couple walked around, they watched as changes came to Okitsu. First was Rika being asked by the island government to be the head of the Defense Force, with Tajima her second. The island police chief would handle domestic cases, but in any island security matters, he would defer to her. Matsushima and Nakaoka were happily accepted into the local force by the local chief; he only had three officers before, and the women were already proving their worth.

Everyone that could hold a weapon was considered a member of the Defense Force. Training was started to at least bring people up to speed with clubs and spears. Roving patrols were set up to watch for anyone trying to come ashore in secret and two watch towers were being built on high points of the island. People in the towers could see around forty kilometers out to sea and maybe further with binoculars.

Every morning those that did not have a current job, showed up at the village hall to see what needed to be done for the day. Nagumo Karin, the Priestess of Fire, came and handled work assignments. She always knew what crops needed help and how to best utilize the people available. The Tokyo group learned quickly and met her with smiles and bows. The use of money was suspended for a while and a credit system had been set up. People could draw supplies for themselves and their families by working with everyone else and build credit to be drawn upon.

Karin was surprised this morning to find Don Takagi and Takashi's father standing with the others as she assigned people jobs.

"What may I help you with, Don Takagi?" she asked as she bowed to the pair.

Souichirou smirked as Ryuichiro grinned, "I do not see much use for a politician so I have come to provide my services as you need them."

"We both used to fish some when we were younger, so we thought one of the boats might be able to use a couple of trainees," Ryuichiro said. "As Souichirou-san said about politicians, I don't see any use for a salaryman currently either!"

Karin laughed and waved for a young boy to come over, "This young man will guide you down to the boats to see the fishing captain. He will know better what needs to be done. Be aware though! It's not going to be easy!"

The men laughed. "Life in not easy," Souichirou said. "You must take what comes and do the best with what gifts you are given."

The girl smiled and shook her head as the two men followed the boy off. She was proud and happy to see such a powerful person would do whatever he could to help the island as a whole.

"Was that my dad and Takagi-san?"

She turned to find Takashi and Saeko walking up. "Yes," she replied. "They have decided to try and become fishermen to help out. They're on their way to the fishing boat pier."

The boy shook his head and laughed as Saeko smiled, "Somehow I just can't see those two fishing for a living! Oh well…Karin-san do you know where Chief Minami is?"

"She's gone to Hontsu with some of the others to talk with the village mayor and police there. It seems there are a few people that want to leave and go back to the mainland, but the question is how to get them there without us losing a ship."

"Ah, okay," he said. "I just wanted to talk to her about starting work."

Karin pointed down the road, "There's Tajima-san, maybe he can help you."

Takashi looked where she was pointing and saw the man coming out of the police building with a couple of others. "I'll go see him then." he said.

"I will wait here for you," Saeko said as he started off.

Once he was out of hearing range, Karin looked at the swordswoman, "How is he doing, Saeko-chan?"

The girl was quiet for a moment before answering, "I think the spells are coming more frequently Karin-chan. He will be fine and then suddenly start talking about things that happened in his _before_ time that he _thinks_ are happening again. It is like he is of two minds, and the wall between them is coming down."

"I know Nagi is concerned about it as well as Rinne," the girl said with a frown. "They and Obaa have talked about it in great length, but don't know what to do."

"It seems the further we diverge from his original time line, the more this happens." Saeko told her.

Karin thought for a minute before speaking again, "How long was it before the end came before?"

"Thirteen days after the school fell," Saeko replied. "That means next Monday is the day everything ended for him."

"I'll tell the others that," the priestess said. "I don't know what good it will do, but we all know we need him whole."

Saeko nodded with sadness in her eyes.

000

_Takashi's Z-Day +8: _

Three days later Saeko awoke in the morning to find Takashi gone.

At first she just though he had gone to the bathroom, but when she went into the living area of the house, she realized his weapons were missing. She quickly woke her father and they searched the home and grounds around it.

They found his backpack missing as well as his weapons. Cell phone service was very spotty but still worked to some extent, so Kage called Rika and put it on speaker.

"_Rika here, what's up__,__ Kage-san?"_

"Rika-san, Takashi is missing from the house. Saeko woke up to find him gone about thirty minutes ago. It seems he took his backpack and weapons with him. Did you have something planned for today we didn't know about?"

"_No! That worries me a lot. He flaked out on me a couple of times yesterday during afternoon patrol and I told him to take today off and rest more. He didn't tell the two of you?"_

Saeko shook her head as her father replied, "No he said nothing. He was also very quiet last night and went to bed before Saeko-chan did."

"_Damnit that ain't good. I'll get the word out for everyone to be on the lookout for him. I just hope he doesn't start mistaking islanders for zombies and hurts somebody before we find him! I'll call you as soon as we know something."_

"Alright," Kage said as he hung up. Looking at his daughter he said, "Get dressed and be ready as soon as she calls back. He has to be on the island somewhere."

"Yes father," she said and headed back to their room to dress.

000

Two hours later Rika roared up to the house on one of the Argo ATV's they had brought to the island with them. After Takashi's glowing report about the usefulness of the machine, Yuriko had been able to get her hands on six of them. They were fast, could hold several people and very fuel efficient.

Kage and Saeko, who came outside as soon as they heard her drive up, rushed over to the vehicle as the woman waved at them.

"He was seen up on the cape," She said as they climbed aboard. "I gave orders for no one to approach him until you get there. He hasn't attacked anyone, but I don't want him getting the chance."

They raced up the road to where it met the path to the top of the cape. The cape was called Umi No Misaki and since this was a sacred place to the islanders, no vehicles were allowed. The path upward was a steady uphill climb for five minutes before opening up onto a grassy slope that went slightly downward to a cliff that hung over the ocean.

Saeko made the run in three minutes.

She burst out of the underbrush to find several men sitting at the top of the slope looking down towards the cliff. There she saw Takashi, pacing back and forth, while rubbing the back of his neck and talking to himself. She stopped for a moment to catch her breath as Kage and Rika came up behind her.

Saeko thought for a moment and then said, "Rika-san, I need you to get Saya, Kohta, Rei, Shizuka, Kiriko, Alice and Zeke up here as soon as possible."

"Huh? Why!?" the woman asked, surprised at the girl's statement.

"I am afraid he has regressed into his 'before' mind," the girl said. "It's been happening slowly ever since the outbreak started, but I did not realize it until now. If we surround him with the people he was with then, he might not view others as hostile. Here's my plan…"

Rika nodded as Saeko finished speaking, "Got it and don't let anyone except them near until you give the signal."

Saeko nodded and then turned to slowly walk down towards her lover as he still paced back and forth.

"Takashi, where were you? I could not find you and was looking everywhere."

He stopped and faced her, a smile breaking across his face. "Saeko-chan…I got turned around and lost track of where you were."

She moved closer and leaned against his chest, "We were looking for you also, my love. The others will be here in a few minutes, but for now I just want you to myself for a bit."

"Mmmm…" he murmured as he held her close and kissed her with a passion that made her go weak in the knees.

They sat down looking out to sea, Takashi holding her in front of him, arms wrapped under her breasts.

"I seem disoriented this morning," he told her. "I'm not sure where we are right now."

"An island, my love," she whispered. "We came out here yesterday in hopes there would not be any undead. We have not seen any so far so I hope we can stay here for at least a while."

"None of Them?" he asked as he looked back over his shoulder to where the men had been sitting before. Now there was no one in sight. "I thought I just saw some a few minutes ago, but they were just sitting around, not attacking."

"Maybe you were still groggy from sleep," she suggested. "Plus you have not eaten yet this morning."

He looked thoughtful, "Yeah…maybe…"

"Onii-chan! Onii-chan!" they heard Alice calling as they turned to find the rest of the group walking down the slope, the child and Zeke running ahead.

The teens laughed as the child piled onto them with Zeke running in circles barking.

"Where have you been, baka?" Saya demanded. "You had everyone worried when you disappeared this morning."

"Eh…sorry, Saya, I went out to take a look around and kinda got lost," he replied.

"How do you feel, Takashi?" Shizuka asked as she leaned over and stroked the boy's hair.

He looked puzzled for a moment, but then answered, "I feel okay, only…it's like I'm missing something and I can't remember what…"

"Hello the group!" someone behind them called out.

They turned to find a purple haired woman dressed in black fatigues standing near the top of the slope watching them.

"RIKA!" Shizuka shouted and ran forward. "It's Rika, Takashi! She found us!"

The policewoman laughed and hugged her friend before whispering into her ear. They came back toward the group and stopped before them.

"Greetings, I am Minami Rika, Chief of the First Squadron Prefecture Police."

"It is good to meet you, Minami-san. What are you doing on this island?" Takashi said.

"I've been tracking you," she replied. "Once I found out who Shizuka was traveling with it was not too hard to run down a bunch of teenagers and a blond bimbo."

"Hey!" Shizuka exclaimed. "I'm not a bimbo!"

"Who told you she was with us?" Takashi asked.

"The Takagi's," Rika replied. "They made it to the dam and we found them there."

"Hey Saya," Takashi said as he looked at his friend. "Your Mom and Dad are safe, aren't you happy about it?"

The pink-haired look confused for a moment before regaining her haughty attitude, "Of course I am, but I knew they would be, after all they're my parents and I'm a genius!"

The others laughed as Takashi's brow furrowed for a moment. He shook the strange feeling off and turned back to the policewoman.

"So what is going to happen now?" he asked.

Rika shrugged her shoulders, "The people I have with me are searching the island and have found no undead so far. We should all be safe here."

Takashi seemed to wilt when he heard this, "Finally, finally we can stop and…get some…some…rest…"

With this statement, his eyes rolled back into his head and he slumped to the ground.

"Takashi! Takashi!" Saeko cried out as she and Shizuka grabbed him.

Rika yanked out her radio and shouted into it, "I need a stretcher up here right now! Have a truck ready, as soon as we get down we're heading to the medical clinic!"

Saeko hugged him to her chest as Shizuka checked his pulse. Getting up, the nurse walked to one side with Rika.

"His pulse is a little weak and he has a fever. Once we get him to the clinic we'll have the doctors look him over."

Rika nodded; there were two full-fledged doctors on the island with them. One was Okitsu's and was a longtime resident. The other was a follower of Don Takagi, who was more than happy to bring his family and his services when they left Tokyo. Add five or six other nurses and med techs and the island had a solid emergency medical staff.

Rei and Saya consoled little Alice as Kiriko stayed with Saeko.

"Is Onii-chan going to be alright?" the child asked, tears in her eyes.

"We hope so, baby," Rei replied as she hugged the little girl closer.

Saya buried her face into Kohta's chest, "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! I messed up and didn't react right when Rika said that about my parents!"

"It's alright, Saya," he whispered to her. "I don't think that's what did it."

They watched as several men came jogging down the slope with a folding stretcher. They opened it and lay the boy on it after removing his weapons and gear. Four of them picked him up and started back up-slope as the group followed.

000

Later that evening Saeko stood in the hall of the clinic, with Takashi's parents, as one of the doctors spoke with them.

"He is still running a fever, but we don't know why," the man said. "We're putting fluids in him because of dehydration with the fever and have monitors on him for now. We have also tied him down enough to keep him from getting up and wandering off like he did this morning. We just don't know what is causing any of this. Other than that…right now it's just wait and see."

They thanked him and went back into the room where Shizuka stood looking at the monitors that were making a quiet _beep, beep, beep_ as it read his heart rate.

Himiko and Saeko went to his bedside and Saeko brushed the hair from his eyes as his mother held his hand.

"He will need a haircut soon," Saeko said.

Shizuka sighed and shook her head as she went outside and down the hall where the others were waiting. The entire core group was there including Morita and Asami, who had over the last week been seen together more and more often.

"Nothing new?" Hisashi asked as the nurse walked in.

She shook her head and sat down next to Tajima, "No, he's the same. None of us can figure out what is wrong except for the fever but it's not high enough to cause him to be like this. Except for his fainting spells he's been healthy this whole year."

Saya got up, "Well I can't just sit here. I've got to do something or go crazy. Come on, Kohta; let's go see somebody about a computer."

The boy shrugged his shoulders to the others as he followed his girlfriend out. He stayed quiet as they headed down the road. Everyone pretty much walked all over the island, or rode bicycles, because it was just not that big. Once you got used to it, you could go to just about anywhere within an hour or so. If you needed to move faster, you could always jump on a scooter or one of the small trucks that hauled produce and supplies around.

It took them about twenty minutes to arrive at their destination, Nagi's house. Saya rang the doorbell and waited till it was opened by Shizuku.

"Hey you two," she said as she invited them in. "Nagi and the others aren't here right now, but will be back soon. How is Takashi-kun doing?"

"Much the same as this morning," Saya replied. "I've got a request to make. Nagi-san said he had an internet connection didn't he?"

The young woman nodded, "Yes and it still works somewhat. He checked it a few days ago and told me a lot of sites were down but it was still usable for now."

"I need it, Shizuku-san. I can't just sit around while he's like this. I have to do some research or something to try to help."

The priestess reached out and took Saya's hand, "I understand, Saya-san, you may use it as long as you want to. You and Kohta-kun can stay the night is you need to. Nagi can just sleep in the room with us."

Saya blushed at this statement, "I…umm…I don't want to put anyone out or cause a problem."

Shizuku smiled, "It won't. Takashi is our friend and we will do what we need to help. It's not like we have not all piled into a futon together before. We have all slept together before just to tease Nagi. And I mean sleep, Kohta-kun!"

With a laugh she shook her finger in the boy's blushing face as Saya growled at him.

"Come on, I'll get you set up and bring you some tea," she said as she led them to Nagi's room.

000

It was several hours later and after dark, when Shizuku called the couple to come eat. They sat at the table with the family and tried to relax after staring at the computer screen.

"So any ideas?" Nagi asked as he passed some rice to Kohta.

"Not really," Saya replied. "I don't actually know what I'm looking for anyway. I looked at people being in comas, to effects of time travel might have on someone. _That_ took me off into so many different tracks I finally had to stop, because it was either all theory or sci-fi conjecture."

Karin looked thoughtful for a minute, "Saeko-chan said something the other day about his blackouts. She said they were getting more frequent the further it got from Z-Day."

Kohta looked at Saya and said, "What would happen to a person's, a time traveler's, mind if they arrived at the same time they died the first time?"

Everyone at the table froze and stared at the boy. Saya looked at Nagi with fear in her eyes and asked, "Do you have any idea, Nagi?"

The boy shook his head, "No I don't. To be honest I don't know of any other time there _has_ _been_ a Traveler from the future. We would have to talk to Obaa and Rinne, but I think we are on virgin ground here. Let's go next door and see them once we finish eating."

Kohta squeezed Saya's hand as she stared at her plate, appetite lost.

000

_Takashi's Z-Day +10: _

"I called you here today to tell you some news I received from Captain Gato, my contact onboard the flagship."

Rika was standing in the great room of the house the Takagi's had settled in. The entire main group was there except for Takashi and Saeko, who were still at the clinic. Obaa, Nagi and the priestesses had joined them and were sitting with the others waiting for her report.

"Once again, thanks to our efforts, Japan is safe."

Don Takagi cocked his head with a puzzled look on his much tanner face. He and Takashi's father had been out on the fishing boats every day and were beginning to look the part. He was also much more relaxed and not as high strung and stiff, as he had been before the fall.

"What do you mean, Rika-san? What happened this time?" he asked.

The woman smiled, "Because we were right about the first nuke, which should have gone off on Friday a week ago, they listened when I had more to say. If that weapon had exploded at the time it was supposed to, many members of the Diet and government would have died because the EMP would have knocked the planes they were on out of the sky. Thanks to a warning by a certain member of the Imperial Guard," she winked at Kage as she said this. "They took his majesty out of Japan by ship. The Emperor and government are safe and set up on Okinawa."

The group gasped as this sunk in.

"Furthermore, since our Intel had worked out so well, when the question of nuking the cities was brought up by the other countries, the Emperor firmly told them that anyone who dared _try_ set off a nuclear weapon on or over Japanese soil would be considered an eternal enemy from that point onward."

"The Emperor did?" Kohta asked. "But the Emperor is just a figurehead."

Rika shook her head, "Not anymore. It was decided the people of Japan needed a solid firm ruler at its head. A vote by the Diet has recognized the Emperor as the true leader of Japan with the Prime Minster acting as his right hand." She looked at Don Takagi, "Seems like something you worked for has come about my friend."

The man looked stunned as his wife took his hand with a smile.

"So did they try the bombs somewhere else?" Saya asked.

Rika's smile widened, "Yes they did, in Kiev, Ukraine, where it was believed to be very few live survivors. It did not work. The only zombies that were destroyed by the blasts were the ones at ground zero and caught in the firestorm of the surrounding area. In fact now they have the problem of radioactive undead roaming around causing an even _bigger_ problem to those left alive. The program stopped with that one test."

"So what now?" Tadashi asked.

"Now we just stay alive and meet what comes to us. Fleet will be in contact with us sooner or later once things settle down more."

"My son," Himiko said. "My son did this didn't he?"

Yuriko reached out and took the woman's left hand while Kiriko took the other. The three women's old friendship had blossomed once more since coming to the island.

"Yes dear, this is happening and we are all alive because you raised such a wonderful son." Yuriko told her.

"But what is happening to him now?" Himiko asked with tears in her eyes.

Yuriko shook her head as Kiriko moved closer and put her arm around her friend. "I don't know, Himiko. We can only hope it is a passing thing," Yuriko replied.

Nagi glanced over at Obaa, who eyes were dark and hooded. She shook her head slightly as she felt his gaze fall on her.

_There must be something that can be done,_ the boy thought as the others continued to talk.

000

_Takashi's Z-Day +11: _

_Beep, beep, beep,_ the heart rate machines volume was turned down low, but the constant pulse could be heard in the quiet of the room.

Saeko sat next to Takashi's bed, leaning on it slightly, dozing while she waited. She had not left his side for more than a few minutes since they had arrived.

The boy was still running a fever and every once in a while moved in his sleep, like he was doing something…or fighting something. He woke up once in a while, but seemed to shift back and forth between her Takashi and himself from the future timeline.

He groaned and shifted slightly as he, once again, regained consciousness.

Saeko raised her head and leaned forward to kiss him on the lips as his eyes opened.

"Have I ever told you that's the way I like to be woken up most of all?" he said as he smiled at her.

"Are you sure about that?" she asked a sly smile on her face. "I remember a few days ago you told me the same thing when we were naked in our futon."

The boy face looked puzzled for a moment as if he could not remember. "Ah, doesn't matter," he said. "I don't care how, just as long as it's you there to do it." He frowned, "Why am I tied down?"

"What do you remember?" Saeko asked, he face more serious now.

"Going to bed last night with you, but it seems like that's been a while for some reason."

_My Takashi!_ She thought as she brushed hair from his eyes. "That was several days ago," she said. "You have been slipping back and forth between your current self and future self. We were afraid you would try to attack some of the islanders thinking they were undead."

He nodded, "I can see that. It feels like I've been dreaming about before. We were running and fighting, but could never get away." He shifted slightly and grimaced, "My mind…my brain seems to be burning. It's not that's it painful but it's…arggg…like a red haze is over everything."

"I wish we knew something to do, my love," she said as she caressed his face. "We have tried everything and nothing seems to work."

He nodded and started to drift away again, but he jerked awake as if he remembered something, "Saeko! I love you! Always remember you are everything to me! You are my heart and soul and even in the afterlife, if there is one, I will find you!"

His statement made, his eyes rolled back into his head, and he collapsed back into his coma as pain crossed Saeko's face. "Don't leave me Takashi…I love you…I don't know if I could live without you at my side…" With this she put her head on his chest and sobbed, releasing her pain. Outside the door, Shizuka stood, tears running down her own face, listening to the girl's heart breaking.

000

_Z-Day +12: Takashi's final day by the first timeline. _

Everyone that was in the know about the timelines was gathered at the clinic. It was mid-afternoon and Takashi had not awoken since the day before. Saeko and his mother sat a quiet vigil in his room while the others waited in the hallway and waiting room. People that had become friends like Tatsumi and the other SAT troopers hung around outside, wondering what was going to happen next.

It was then it happened.

Takashi suddenly convulsed and screamed what sounded like Saeko name and…

_Beep, beep, beep…beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee e,_ the heart monitor flat lined.

Shizuka, the doctor and other nurses were in motion in an instance. Shizuka tore the hospital gown away from the boy's chest and began to press on it while counting to five. Then she paused as another nurse, who had placed a facemask on Takashi, squeezed the attached bulb to push air into his lungs. Once this was done, Shizuka started pressing and counting again.

The doctor pulled a crash cart over from the wall where it had been waiting and turned it on. A third nurse handed him a pair of paddle devices and spread gel on them as he held them out. He then turned and after rubbing the paddles together called out, "Setting to 200 joules! Ready to defib! Now!"

With that everyone working on the boy leaned back, held their hands in the air and called clear.

_THUMP!_ The teenager's body jerked and convulsed as the electricity coursed through him.

They watched the heart monitor for no more than two seconds before Shizuka started pressing on his chest again.

"Amping up to 400 joules!" the doctor said as the nurse changed the charge settings. Shizuka counted as the doctor watched the machine charge again, "Ready! Get clear!"

Again everyone fell back as the machine wracked the boy's body.

Pause…look at the heart rate…start again…

"Amping up to 600 joules!" the doctor said as the nurse once more changed the charge settings. Shizuka counted, "One! Two! Three! Four! Five!" as the doctor watched the machine charge, "Ready! Clear!"

This time there was a buzzing hum with the thump of electricity. They all stopped to watch the monitor.

_eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…_

Shizuka leaned forward to start again, but the doctor, a look of distress on his face, took her hands and shook his head.

He looked at Saeko and Takashi's parents and said, "I'm sorry, there's nothing more we can do."

Shizuka began removing the restraints as the other nurse started pulling the electrode connections from the heart rate machine off of his chest.

The doctor reached out and flicked the squealing machine off, casting room in silence.

"NNNOOOOOOOO!" Saeko screamed as Takashi's parents and Kage clutched the girl to them. "TAKASHI! TAKASHI! DON'T GO!" She twisted and jerked trying to break away from their parents' grips as she fought to get to her lover. "COME BACK…I LOVE YOU! I…love …you…only you…" She began to sob as Shizuka pulled a sheet over the still form.

* * *

A/N: One chapter to go! By now you know what to do!


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: I don't own Highschool of the DEAD, Umi no Misaki, Black Lagoon or their characters. They are owned by their respective authors.

* * *

Time Trax of the DEAD

Chapter 32

_Z-Day +12: _

* * *

They had been running all morning. No matter where they turned the undead seemed to follow and crowd around the group from Fujimi High.

Tragedy had struck an hour earlier when little Alice had been torn away from them as they fought a horde that almost overwhelmed them.

Zeke was the next to disappear. Takashi wasn't sure whether the dog finally got attacked or simply left.

Now they were in the middle of the heat again. They had arrived at a park and had been pushed up a hill, and surrounded.

_Pow! Pow! Pow!_ CLICK! "I'm dry!" Kohta cried out as his rifle finally ran out of bullets.

CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! Next to him Saya repeatedly pulled the trigger on her Luger, hoping for one more shot.

Rei screamed as she was bitten and her mother knocked down by three of Them.

Saeko was trying to be everywhere at once, slashing and thrusting as bodies dropped in the wake of her insane fury. She cried out and flinched as one of the zombies got her on the shoulder.

Takashi threw himself into the mass, flailing like a madman in his bloodlust until he felt the searing pain of infected teeth.

Suddenly, as quickly as they had attacked, the undead fell back. It was like they knew their job was done.

Takashi looked around as Saeko staggered to him, "They…they're just walking away!?"

Rika, who had found them just two days before, came closer holding up Shizuka, who was bitten on her leg. "No reason to stay I guess, they got us all…"

That's when it sunk in to Takashi's brain. Rei and her mother were sitting on the ground, sobbing, Saya and Kohta hugging each other as black, infected blood ran from the wounds on their arms. Rika holding up her left hand to show a bite mark where she tried to pull one off of Shizuka.

"What do we do now?" Takashi asked, more to himself than anything.

"Nothing else to do," Rika said, much calmer than she should have been, as she pulled the magazine from her pistol. "Two rounds left, I know where they're going, what about the others?"

Saeko tried to stand straight, the pain of the infection already burning in her body. "I will do whoever I can before I take care of myself," she stated.

"NO! I don't want to go that way!" Rei said. "There are still some bullets in my rifle, someone use that!"

Takashi nodded, "I'll do it…I'm the leader after all. Everyone…please prepare yourselves; I don't want any of us turning into Them."

They said their goodbyes to one another, then paired off.

"Please Rika…me first, I don't want to see my kids that way…" Shizuka sobbed.

The police woman nodded and they knelt down together. Rika kissed her and placed the muzzle of the gun to the side of the blonde's head.

_**POW!**_ The policewoman looked at Takashi, her eyes already cold and dead, and said, "I'll wait till you're through with the others."

The boy nodded and walked over to Rei and Kiriko. They were sitting down with Rei facing her mother, hugging her. Takashi leaned down and kissed them both on the cheeks.

"I'm sorry Takashi, I really did always love you," Rei said.

"I always loved you too Rei," he said, his voice quivering, as he pulled the bayonet from the barrel of the Springfield. He placed the muzzle in the center of Rei's back, drew a deep breath and pulled the trigger when Kiriko nodded to him.

_**KRACK!**_ The sharp report of the rifle echoed across the park as the mother and daughter died.

Turning to the next couple, Saya waved him over. As he leaned down she took his head in her hands and kissed him full on the lips. She snorted slightly at the look of surprise on his face. "I just wanted to do that once," she said as she turned to Kohta and did the same to him. This time though she lingered, before turning away and sitting down in front of her man. "I love you, Kohta; I wish I had admitted that to myself much sooner."

"I love you to, Saya," the boy replied. "I loved you from the moment I saw you the first day of school last year. We're ready, Takashi, and thank you; you were my first and best friend."

Takashi clasped hands with Kohta and said, "I'm glad it was you she fell in love with my friend." He stepped behind them, leveled the rifle and…

_**KRACK!**_ He heard Kohta say, "Saaayyyyaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh…" as the last of the breath left his body.

The bolt was locked back, the rifle was empty. Takashi put the bayonet back on the barrel and stabbed the point down into the ground behind Kohta as he had seen in war movies. Turning toward Rika he said.

"Would you be so kind as to leave us alone now, Sergeant?"

The woman nodded and smiled. "I always loved her you know…" she said as she finally broke down sobbing in grief before turning away. She placed the pistol in her mouth and…it was over.

Takashi walked up the hill to where Saeko was standing. Her eyes were loving, but filled with sadness as he kissed her. After a minute they parted and she started to speak.

He placed his fingers over her mouth and shook his head, "No my love, I don't want you to see me that way. You told me once when a man made a decision, it was a man's job to follow through and do it. That time is now."

To his surprise, she nodded and drew her sword to hand to him. She kissed him again and said, "I will meet you in the summerlands, my love. Strike true." With this she got to her knees and faced the west where the sun was starting to lower in the sky.

Takashi raised the sword and took aim, a quick slice and her head rolled to the ground, body never moving from the blow of the razor sharp blade. He took her head and sat it in front of her facing the same way as her body.

Standing behind her he looked out over the landscape as he coughed up the black blood for the first time. Looking at the sky he could see the missile trails, from the nukes that were about to go off, climbing high.

There was a flash of light and he thrust her sword into the air as he screamed her name.

"SSSSSAAAAAEEEEEKKKKKKOOOOO!"

The heat and fire washed over him a moment later and there was…_nothing_.

000

Takashi looked around. All he could see was whiteness everywhere. He looked at his hands and arm where the infected bite had been a minute before, but there was…nothing, no blood, dirt, or bite mark.

"Greetings, Traveler."

He turned around to find a beautiful young woman, maybe a year or two older than him. She stood about shoulder height to him, had long brown hair, a shapely figure and was wearing a set of white ceremonial robes that he had seen somewhere before.

"Uh, hello," he said. "Who are you?"

She smiled a radiant smile and laughed. It was as if music tumbled out into the air from her mouth. If Takashi had to compare it, he would say it sounded like the tinkling chimes you could hear around a religious shrine. "You don't really know me, Traveler. You have only seen my current form."

"Ah," Takashi replied, not sure what the woman was talking about. "Umm, what is this place?"

"Hmm, I guess you could say this is a place that is in-between places. It is the first step into what you know as the spirit world."

"Who are you?" he asked again.

"I am Ryujin's first lover," she replied. "I am the one he met when he came to Okitsu and fell so in love with, he always came back to find me again."

"I think I remember something about that…how did you die?"

She looked sad for a moment, "It was an accident really. There was a tidal wave and I was trying to help some children to high ground when I got caught. Ryujin calmed the waves after, while trying to find me. The islanders took that as a sign that my sacrifice had stopped the disaster and started the tradition of the Maidens of the Sea. Many young girls died over a thousand years because they misunderstood what happened. Until now that is. It has been corrected and set right."

As they talked a white shape began to form beside them. Takashi was not sure how he could even see it, but he knew it was there and what the form was. Man sized, it was lean and trim and seemed to have a pony tail of hair.

"Yes my love, I know it's time," the girl said as she leaned forward and took the white shape's hands in hers. She seemed to kiss it gently on the lips before it dropped her hands and waved an arm. A…portal…window…Takashi was not sure what to call it, grew and he could see colors through it.

"What is this?" he asked as he walked closer.

"This is where you must go," the goddess said.

The boy looked through the window and saw Saeko standing in a room, surrounded by his parents and her father. Others were moving around also, but the only one he knew was Shizuka. On the bed in this room was a human form, covered in a white sheet.

"Who is on the bed?" he asked, as he watched the scene.

"That is you, Traveler," she replied.

"I died?" he asked.

She nodded, "Yes, you had to for everything to be set right again."

"I don't understand," he replied.

"Time is a funny thing," she told him. "For your journey to be complete, and come full circle, you had to die. You died on that hilltop the first time and went back to have an again time. This set up a paradox, where you were living two lives at the same time; that's never happened before. Normally when a Traveler moves through time they have already died in their original time before coming to be in the next one."

"Why did it happen this time?"

"We are not sure, except Ryujin thinks your love for the swordswoman was so strong, it bent the rules." She laughed lightly as the white shape seemed to shrug its shoulders. "Ryujin is a great believer in the power of love, as you should well know by the people you have met on our island."

"Nagi, his wives…Rinne…then that makes you Rinne?" Takashi said.

She smiled again, "Yes, that is my current form."

"Then this makes him…"

"Yes that's right, Traveler."

The shape motioned, pointing to the window as if saying for Takashi to go through.

"It's time, Traveler; you must go while your body is still strong enough to receive you."

"Will I see you again?" he asked as he started forward.

"Oh yes! You are now tied to our island and will come to us in these forms again, but not for many, many years. The one who loves you will be with you then so don't worry! Now go! Its time!"

With that he stepped through the portal and felt like he was drifting downward. There was a feeling like climbing into his clothes as he settled onto the bed. Under the sheet, his eyes suddenly flew open.

000

Saeko was crying uncontrollably as Kage and Takashi's parents held her, his mother sobbing out her pain with the girl she had come to think of as her daughter.

Suddenly Shizuka shrieked as the body on the bed set straight up. It ripped the sheet off of itself and sucked in a huge breath of air.

"Huuuhhhhhh! FUCK! THAT HURT!" Takashi shouted as everyone in the room stared at the resurrected boy, clutching at his chest.

"TAKASHI!" Saeko screamed as she dove on him, shoving the now scrambling medical personal and parents aside.

He clutched her to him and laughed a loud rolling laugh. "I'm home, Saeko! I'm home to stay this time!"

Pandemonium reigned as the doctor and nurses tried to get vital signs while the boy was being covered with kisses from the girl.

Finally he got her to let go long enough to let the medical team do its work.

The doctor finally threw up his hands, "I don't know! I've never seen anything like it before. Welcome back, young man!"

Then Shizuka tried _her_ best to smother the boy with kisses as his mother and Saeko worked on him from the other side.

They had just calmed down a little bit when a horde of people started pouring through the door. Saya, Kohta and all the others tried to get into the room at once. Suddenly, the crowed parted and everyone stepped back to make room, leaving Rinne and Nagi standing beside the bed.

Rinne-chan, fifteen years old now, climbed up and kissed Takashi on the cheek as he hugged her. After she got down, Nagi stood and looked at the boy for a minute before holding out his hand.

Takashi took it, grasping it forearm to forearm as the Dragon God said.

"Welcome home, Traveler, welcome home."

000

_Z-Day +6 months or so._

Takashi stretched as he walked down the coast road toward their home. He had been on tower watch up on Windmill Hill all day and, while he loved his Defense Force job, standing all day watching the sea through binoculars made him feel stiff.

_I'll get plenty of exercise tomorrow_, he thought. The next day was a farm work day for him and Saeko. They were scheduled to help in the rice paddies for half a day and then an orchard in the afternoon.

He looked out to sea and watched one of the many sailboats they had _scavenged_ from the mainland, moving past on patrol. Fuel was not as much of a worry at it had been at the beginning of the outbreak, but they still conserved as much as they could, when they could. These boats had helped many times to intercept drifting ships loaded with undead and even fought a few battles with marauders thinking to raid the island.

Looking down the hill, he could see two JMSDF ships anchored outside the harbor. One was a patrol escort and the other an oiler, hauling in fresh fuel for the fishing fleet.

The navy had shown up about two months after Z-Day. They were all surprised one morning to find the helicopter destroyer _Akagi_ standing offshore with four escort ships, one of which was the _U.S.S. Curtis Wilber_.

Everyone had gathered at the port as the admiral and his aides came ashore. Takashi, Rika and the rest were called forward to be introduced to a graying, kindly looking man, about Takashi's height. Takashi liked him the moment he saw him. The admiral was pleasant to speak to and quick to hold out his hand to clasp Rika's and Takashi's. With him was a square jawed soldier, who had a shock of white hair, like a stripe, in the middle of his forehead. This was Captain Gato, who Rika had dealt with over the phone since the beginning of the outbreak.

The admiral had thanked everyone for their hard work and passed on the thanks of the Emperor and the Diet to all involved. He had then asked Don Takagi if he would represent the island, but the man refused, deferring to the council of grandmothers, and saying he was a simple fisherman now.

In the end the grandmothers asked Souichirou _and_ Yuriko to do it anyway, within the confines of their input of course.

After business was concluded the admiral asked, and was given permission, to grant shore leave to the sailors and personnel onboard the ships. They were allowed onto Hontsu Island since it was set up for tourist and a party started. All in all it went well. The shipboard personnel were well behaved and the few small incidents that happened were taken care of once an Island Defense person showed up and chastised them on their conduct.

Two days later the fleet sailed with assurances they would return with supplies and other help. Since then hardly a week had gone by that some ship did not at least stop for R&R on Hontsu. It was becoming a booming business in fact, and the islanders as well as the military were very pleased with the results.

As he passed the Takagi household, he wondered how they were doing. Saya, Kohta, Rei and Saya's parents had gone to Okinawa for a few weeks, aboard the _Mimei_ with Hisashi as the captain. The gray haired boy had become quite the sailor since they came to the island, and was the only one Tajima would trust the boat too. Add a couple of experienced deckhands and there was nowhere he didn't feel like he couldn't sail to. Sadly, the boy had never heard from his parents again.

Kohta on the other hand had. His parents were safe in England and hoped one day to make it to the island. Kohta had laughed and said they were eager to meet the girl he planned to marry.

Takashi stopped in front of their house and looked over at the new Busujima dojo. It had gone up in record time and was busy on most days as Kage and his daughter trained anyone who wished to learn.

Today though it was quiet, and Takashi wondered where everyone was. Entering the home he called out, "I'm back!"

To this he heard Saeko's sultry reply, "I'm in the kitchen, my lord husband!"

Putting his weapons in their rack by the door, he padded across the shining wooden floor to the kitchen doorway. There he stopped and almost had to grab his nose to stop a gush of blood as he took in the scene inside.

Saeko was standing at the stove stirring a pot, barefoot and wearing nothing but an apron and a black thong.

"Ahmm," Takashi cleared his throat as he leaned on the door jam. "Saeko-chan, what would your father say if he walked in on you like that?"

The beautiful girl looked over her shoulder and smirked at her man, "He is out for the evening and I have supper already prepared. The question now is…" she turned and posed seductively. "What would you like to do first, my lord? Bath? Supper? Or…me?"

The young man walked forward and gathered his wife in his arms, he kissed her and when he stopped said, "You my love, always and forever you are first in my mind."

000

Down the road at the house Rika, Shizuka and Tajima shared, Kage sat at the living room table and sighed.

"How is it," he asked. "I always get thrown out of my house every time my daughter is feeling frisky?"

Tajima and Rika roared with laughter as Shizuka leaned on Kage's back, draping her arms over his shoulders and around his neck.

"Awwww, it's alright, Papa Kage-san! It's a good reason for you to come and drink with us!" she said.

Kage sighed again and held up his cup for the blond to pour more sake.

"Who knows, Kage-san," Rika said with a smirk on her face. "Maybe she will slow down once she gets pregnant the first time!"

They roared with laughter again as the older man choked on his drink.

* * *

**Final Author's Notes:**

First of all I want to say thank everyone. Thanks to you Time Trax of the DEAD has become the #1 Reviewed, Followed and Favorite story on the Highschool of the DEAD archive by a wide margin. It has been a wonderful, but tiring trip these last six months.

Thanks again to VA842867, who challenged me to write a time travel story for HotD. I was not going to do the story because I didn't think I could handle it in any realistic sense. Then one day it clicked in my mind, the body doesn't have to travel, just the mind, or the soul. Oddly enough much later down the road, I realized I had combined two ideas from other sources. First was time travel through the mind from _Quantum Leap _and the second was the event trigger of nuclear explosions that the great Sci-Fi master Robert A. Heinlein had used in his masterpiece _Farnham's Freehold_. He, Isaac Asimov, and Arthur C. Clarke are known as the "Big Three" of science fiction, and I have read them over and over again through my years.

I also could not have done this without the Four Horsemen+1 as my diehard editors. Please take a look at our community at the top of the HotD archive.

As far as future works my good friend MarshalZhukov and I well be returning to the Living with the DEAD story line and bringing her British Marines and friends back to Onohira Base, with a few twists of course.

As for me alone I have already put a few lines down for a Black Lagoon/HotD crossover called 'Rika's Roanapur Adventure' (working title) where we find out more detail of what went on when Rika, Tajima and Yuriko went to the City of the Dead to buy supplies and guns. It will be a bit though because I need to take a little break and let my mind cool off.

Once more, thank you everyone for you time reading and your support!

Draco38


End file.
